


Flicker

by WarriorNun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Consensual Sex, Elemental Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Expanded Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Folklore, Historical References, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Mythology References, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Personification, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 118,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Adopted from KudaKano) Years after the Battle in Burgess, a new enemy known as Flicker arose and started to cause trouble to the Guardians. But for some odd reason, he is completely obsessed with Jack Frost himself, and they don't know why. Like the fire, feelings of desire will flicker and arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack on Punjam Hy Loo

**Author's Note:**

> This story used to be on Fanfiction.net but for some odd reason the admins took it off because its too mature for the site. So, I have no other choice but to transfer my M-rated stories to here.

Toothiana loved her job now more than ever.

After collecting teeth with Jack and the other guardians, she realized just how much she missed seeing all the children as they slept in their beds, waiting for the Tooth Fairy to exchange their teeth for a shiny coin.

And now she was there herself, collecting teeth while fondly watching the children sleep. 

She allowed herself a few moments to smile and gaze upon the little face of a sleeping Japanese toddler who just lost her first baby tooth. Lost from the first bite of an apple to be precise…

 _Such a precious thing, she takes such good care of her teeth,_ she thought. _So young too, and she already flosses on a daily basis._

The moment was ruined however as one of her mini fairies zipped in hurriedly through the window, accidentally knocking into the glass before flying frantically in front of Tooth’s face.

“What is it?! Shouldn’t you be on your way to Brazil?!?” she whispered in a scolding tone.

The little fairy hovered up to murmur in her ear and Tooth’s eyes widened at what she had to say.

-

Punjam Hy Loo was in chaos.

Mini fairies flew around frantically as balls of fire blasted against the pillars, leaving the once beautiful pink designs burned in black. The culprit in question strolled merrily along as if the destruction that he is causing is a walk in a park. Fire arose from his body as he admired the palace’s design.

“What a beautiful place,” his voice was low and raspy, smoke escaped from his throat with each word. “A bit too much water than I would prefer though…” he added as he looked down one of the ledges to peer at the waterfalls below. 

A swarm of mini fairies were trying to distract him by pecking at his face, but he would simply release a wave of fire around himself with a swipe of his arm, forcing them to flee each time to avoid the flames. The man laughed viciously as he watched a few of the fairies’ feathers burn up while flying away. He shot his hand out and managed to catch one of them between his fingers by the wings and examined her, calming his flames around his being as he wrapped his fingers around her. 

“Now calm down, little bee,” he cooed softly. “I just want one thing. If you show me where it is, and I promise I’ll leave you little ladies all alone.”

The said mini fairy, which happened to be Baby Tooth, struggled against the man’s hot and burning grasp. 

The man let out a mocking click of his tongue as he smiled. “Stop struggling now, just be a good girl and show me where I can find Jack Frost’s memories.”

Baby Tooth’s mismatched eyes widened at the mention of her best friend’s name, causing her to struggle harder as she tried with all of her might to escape the cage of hot fingers around her. Her efforts seemed to amuse her captor when he laughed, until a loud and commanding voice echoed throughout the palace.

“And just what do you want with those?”

The flaming man turned around to see the Tooth Fairy herself, floating high above him as she glared down at him angrily. A smile stretched his lips as he faced her. 

“Ah, there she is! The flying peacock with all the answers I need!” he crowed. 

Tooth continued to glare at him as a result, looking unamused. She had never seen this man before it was clear that he wasn’t human. He had ear-length red hair that jutted out at the sides; his attire of a tattered orange sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans with black boots poking out. From what she could see above, he seemed to be as tall as Bunny and had flames dancing off of his hair and shoulders.  
When he grinned up to her, she noted that he had golden-yellow eyes that reminded her too much of a certain shadow dweller. Maybe it was because of the fact that there is some odd mixture of easy-going and sadism within them.

“Who are you? And what do you want with the memories?” she had to tread carefully, the strange man looked very powerful, and Tooth was smart enough to not to tamper with fire. However, she wasn’t about to let some stranger waltz in and do harm to any of the teeth or her fairies. 

The man responded by barking out a laugh. “It doesn’t matter who I am,” he looked completely at ease as he leaned back against a pillar with his hand in his pocket. “It’s only Jack Frost’s memories that I care about.”

Tooth furrowed her brows as she took in this information. 

_Why is this man interested in Jack?_

She decided to worry about that later as she glared down at him. “The memories can only be seen by the ones they belong to. You have no right to be here.” Her voice was firm and threatening, she didn’t need to raise it in order to get her point across. She wasn’t known as the Queen of the Tooth Fairy Army for nothing.

The man listened as his casual smile faded to a frown and his easy going expression turned into a glare. Tooth didn’t falter as she hovered about. 

“Now leave this instant or I won’t go easy on you.” It was more of a promise than a threat.

Tooth noticed that the flames on his shoulders grew a bit as the man had a look of irritation. It seemed that the flames around him react more to his emotions than his movements. What she didn’t expect was him holding up a something in his hand. Her eyes widened with horror when she realized that he has one of her fairies, Baby Tooth, and she was getting some nasty burns on her tiny body as she struggled in the man’s fist. 

The man reveled at her reaction, going as far as giving the poor fairy a good squeeze while petting her tiny head with his finger, which is on fire. 

Baby Tooth shirked in pain, kick-starting Tooth’s instant reaction to fly forward but only halted when the man held a flaming fist above the fairy’s body. A snarl marred her features as she backed away a bit, not wanting to have one of her fairies harmed any further.

This somehow made the man smile with satisfaction, while keeping his flaming fist over Baby Tooth.

“Now then…nobody has to get hurt, just show me where I can-“

**WHAM!**

The man was cut off as a giant ball of ice slammed hard into his side, sending him flying off the ledge. Baby Tooth quickly zipped out of his grasp and landed into the palm of Jack Frost, who floated downwards from above the palace until his bare feet touched the pink mosaic floor. 

“Oh, Jack!” Tooth smiled as she flew towards him, wanting to hug the daylights out of him. But she stopped short when she saw him glaring at the fallen man; which the said flaming man was now standing on a hovering fireball, looking up at Jack with a smug smirk.

“Are you ok, Baby Tooth?” Jack asked as he turned his gaze to the burnt fairy upon his palm. 

Baby Tooth nodded her head, sighing in delight as Jack’s hand cooled her aching burns. He then gently set her into Tooth’s hands as she flew up to his side with a worried expression.  
“Just leave this guy to me, Tooth.” He reassured her. 

Tooth nodded and watched as he walked off the edge and hovered in front of the enemy. She noticed that there a cold wind along with snow had picked up around them at Jack’s entrance. She examined Baby Tooth to see how bad her injuries are, finding that they are not life-threating before turning her gaze back at Jack. 

He had gotten so much stronger in his few years as guardian. Already, he had millions of believers all around the world and his strength was amazing. If Pitch were to fight Jack now, the Nightmare King wouldn’t stand a chance.

The flaming man straightened himself up and adjusted his shirt as he continued to balance on his ball of fire.

“What’s wrong, Jack? Are you still mad that I melted your snow?” his tone was teasing, almost reminding her of Jack’s but more on a sinister edge.

The latter stared at him coolly, looking not once amused. “The snow has been replaced,” he simply responded, aiming his staff at the other man’s head as he glared at him. “Now I’m mad because you hurt my friend!” Jack’s staff glowed and shot out a bright streak of ice towards the man. 

Panic washed over the flaming spirit as he quickly leapt off of the fireball, which immediately went out as soon as the ice struck it. He soon recovered though as his legs and feet formed into flames, allowing him to hover in place like a rocket. That didn’t faze him as the man grinned up sadistically at Jack. 

Tooth shuddered at the sight but not from the cold. 

_That look…why is he looking at Jack like that?_

The flaming man was eyeing Jack’s body, running his gaze from the snow spirit’s face down to the bottom of his feet and back up. He seemed to be hungry…that is the closest thing that she could describe it. Tooth’s feathers ruffled in worry before glancing over to Jack, but he didn’t seem at all distracted by the latter’s expression at the moment. 

“I forgave you for melting my snow and destroying my icelings, but if you hurt anyone else…I’ll blow you out like a candle!”

It had been a long time since Tooth had seen Jack as angry as he was now. Though to be fair, it had been awfully calm since the Battle in Burgess.

“Oh….Jack Frost is gonna put me out!” Tooth was still puzzled by this man and his behavior. He didn’t speak at all mockingly at Jack, if anything he seemed excited at the statement and his ember-colored eyes seemed to glow even brighter. The cool wind grew stronger around them and the flaming spirit’s grin melted as he looked around. Frost and ice grew around the surroundings and slowly cause his flames to diminish. He seemed to be having trouble maintaining altitude as his flaming feet burned out against the wind. 

Jack wasn’t kidding…he really was going to put him out.

The man smiled at Jack again, only this time faking innocence. 

“Come on, Jackie! I just got lost…I was exploring and somehow ended up at the Tooth Fairy’s place. I couldn’t help but take a look at-“ 

He was cut off again as soon as a giant icicle barely missed his head. 

Jack was already formed more as behind him, ready to strike them through the man’s body. The flame spirit huffed and sunk down lower. 

“Ok, you’re mad, I get it,” he spoke, holding his hands up as a universal sign of peace. “But you’ll forgive me later!” He quickly ducked as a shard of ice went sailing for his head, then he shot downwards and towards the east, melting into the darkness of the mountains nearby. 

Jack would have shot forward to follow him, if it weren’t for Tooth calling out his name. He stared at the mountains for a moment, making sure that the man in question had really disappeared before flying back up to the palace. When he set himself a good landing spot, Jack didn’t had time to brace for Tooth’s surprise hug, which he didn’t mind as he smiled and returned the hug.

“It’s ok now,” he reassured her. “Is everyone alright?” Jack looked around as the mini fairies swarmed around them. Some of them had blackened, burnt feathers but thankfully they were flying just fine.  
“They’re all ok,” Tooth replied as she examined her fairy army before turning to him with concern. “Jack…did you know that person?” 

Jack looked at Baby Tooth, who flown into his hand, chilling the palm of his hand to sooth her burns, earning a soft sigh of relief as she snuggled against it. 

“Kind of,” he admitted. “He calls himself Flicker. He’s been harassing me for months now, melting my ice and stuff…but I never thought that he would do anything like this.” He gestured to the interior of the palace; the pink mosaic designs and golden structure were both tarnished in black marks from the fire. 

Jack sighed as he turned to Tooth apologetically. “I’m sorry, I should have told you guys about him from the start.”

Tooth smiled at him reassuringly before hugging him again. “Oh, don’t even apologize! I’m just grateful that you came here to stop him. I can’t say I have a lot of experience with fire.” Then she pulled away and placed a hand to her chin in thought. “Hmm, Flicker…I never heard of anyone by that name.”

“Where do you think he come from, Tooth?” Jack asked as he made sure that Baby Tooth was cooled enough to fly back to rejoin her sisters. 

“I don’t know, but if he is going to cause trouble to the guardians, we should go and speak with the others.” 

Jack seemed to be unsure about her suggestion as he looked around. “You don’t want to stay and take care of things here?”

Tooth waved her hand as she shook her head in response. “The palace will be alright, the fairies will take care of things for a while,” Her expression became serious when she faced Jack. “But right now, my duty as a guardian is more important.”

The winter sprite nodded in understanding before holding his staff up. It began to glowing blue at the very tip of the hook and slowly a small bird made out of ice formed then broke off as it left behind a sound that reminded Tooth of a glass chipping before it began flying around them in circles. She watched the small creature in amazement. Ever since Jack became a guardian, he started to make animals of all kinds out of ice. Needless to say, she admired his new ability. 

As soon as it hovered in place before Jack, he gently touched its beak with his finger and it suddenly changed direction, heading downwards into the mountains below. 

“I sent it to fetch Bunnymund,” he explained before turning to her. “Can you get Sandy?”

Tooth nodded and spoke to one of her fairies before she flew off into the sky, and then she turned to the rest of the fairies.

“Alright, girls, let’s get our feathers together! I need ten of you in Brazil and five in London!” She continued to bark orders, listing off different kinds of teeth that were located in either streets or countries. Occasionally placed caution on the weather condition. Jack waited for her to finish before she hovered in front of him in excitement.

“To the North Pole then!”

-  
The flaming spirit grumbled to himself as he rested his chin on one of his palms, watching Jack talk to that annoying pile of feathers. He was perched behind a rock on one of the mountains, watching the spirit of winter intently. 

“Well…Jack’s memories are out of the question.”

His side still ached from that cheap shot, and he definitely wasn’t going to try to break into the palace again. 

There had to be some other way to get Frost’s attention…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should also be noted that the original creator of this story is KudaKano along with her original character/titular antagonist Flicker. This story will feature not only some proofreading and expansion on certain scenes but also references to both the film and the original novel series by William Joyce. She allowed me to adopt this and continue on further in her place. Hopefully, I will do this story justice and keep to the Flicker mythos
> 
> I do not own either RotG series or Flicker, they are respectively owned by William Joyce, DreamWorks, and KudaKano.


	2. Break the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the Battle in Burgess, a new enemy known as Flicker arose and started to cause trouble to the Guardians. But for some odd reason, he is completely obsessed with Jack Frost himself, and they don't know why. Like the fire, feelings of desire will flicker and arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad reference to a Britney Spears song but I don't care, it's a catchy earworm and the music video is like a love letter to anime geeks everywhere :D

North was currently in between two yetis, examining what appeared to be a new robot toy design drawn on paper.

Christmas was far away so for now they were currently in the creation stage. He used this time to conjure up new toy ideas that appealed to culture’s current interests. Robots were something a lot of young boys (and a growing population of girls) were into recently. But movies have made robots a lot more “advanced” looking. 

North knew a lot about toys but not giant flying robots that could shoot laser beams and lift cars.

He was having a bit of trouble keeping up with the world’s upgrade in technology, even recently looked into the human’s use of “cellphones”. But why would the Guardian of Wonder need a phone when he could communicate with magic?

Nonetheless if it’s advanced, technological toys the children wanted, then North would conform. 

He often used both his own and the yetis’ designs for toys sometimes even collaborate and combine their designs. However the design North was staring at now was not going to work.  
“No, no, no, this will not do! Start over! Less pointy objects!” He ripped the paper down the middle, causing the two yetis to complain. 

“Harblo harga flahba!” they both exclaimed, gesturing to the torn up design and to North back and forth. 

North ignored them as he walked away from them but only halted when he felt familiar vibration underneath his feet. He stroked his beard thoughtfully before decided to follow the movement into the Globe Room. He walked into the center and stopped right where he assumed a rabbit tunnel would open before waiting. 

A few seconds later, a hole appeared and Bunnymund’s form shot upwards through it. 

The giant rabbit-like creature yelled in surprise upon seeing North’s face just a few inches from his own. “Crikey, mate! Watch where yer walkin’!”

North smiled, not taking note of his fellow guardian’s annoyance. “Bunny, my friend! What brings you to de Pole?” he greeted, spreading his arms in welcome.

The Pooka stomped his foot a few times to seal up the tunnel before holding up an ice bird for North to see. 

“Ahh yes…” he leaned forward to examine at the beautiful creature before him. North could see a slight blue glow from the center of the bird’s body, which he recognized as Jack’s magic. “Icelings he calls them?” he asked looking up to his fellow guardian.

Bunny nodded as he pulled his paw back. “The thing was flyin’ around me an’ tuggin’ me in your direction.”

North laughed mirthfully as he grinned widely. He had seen practically hundreds of Jack’s ice creatures all around the world, monitoring children in locations where it wasn’t in the winter season. Jack had become such a responsible and powerful guardian in such a short time, he couldn’t be more proud of their protégé.

Bunny looked around the room and frowned when all he saw was North and an occasional elf or a few. 

“Well, clearly ya made a mistake since Jack is nowhere in sight,” he spoke to the little bird in his paw. The creature’s glassy face looked around curiously then back up at the Pooka before ruffling its icy feathers.  
“Oh ho! Is that disappointment I seen in your face, Bunny?” North teased, giving him a knowing smile.

Bunny shot him a glare. “Shut it.” He simply huffed before looking away. 

This only made the Spirit of Wonder chuckle loudly. 

Bunny and Jack had gotten closer ever since the Battle in Burgess. They still liked to pick on each other sometimes in front of the other guardians, but whenever they were alone, they often have serious conversations. The Pooka quickly saw Jack as a close friend, especially when the younger guardian began visiting him in his Warren personally, just to talk or simply hang out. Eventually the boy’s presence caused a warm feeling in Bunny’s chest and he began noticing the little things, like how beautifully blue Jack’s eyes were or the pale smoothness of his skin. 

He dismissed the feeling as a ridiculous and unexpected crush, something that would only distract him from his duty as a guardian and the Easter Bunny. Besides, whenever he tried to picture himself and Jack together as a couple, it was just silly looking. They had way too many physical differences between them. 

However, he still allowed himself to stare at Jack whenever they were all together. Unfortunately for him, North noticed right away. He figured it was because of North’s element, wonder, and seeing all that is special or whatever…

He just thanked his stars that the man had enough decency not to that that out in front of the others. 

For now…

“Perhaps this means Jack is coming for a visit,” North assumed as he looked around, half expecting the boy to appear from a corner or at least the sound of his laugh. 

“Nowadays, he just visited one of us personally,” Bunny looked over to him as if he held all of the answers. “Is he trying to gather all of us for some reason?”

The large man shrugged before offering the Pooka a plate of cookies, which the latter quickly declined. If centuries of experience taught him something, that he should stay away from the cookies. Ninety-nine percent of the batches might be contaminated by one or some of the elves.

“Oh, good, you’re already here!” A familiar voice chirped up. 

North and Bunny turned around and saw Tooth flying in from one of the opened windows, accompanied with four of her mini fairies, smiling as they flew closer to them.  
“Tooth! You’re here as well?” North greeted her with open arms. 

“Hey, Bunny, you got my message!” Bunny’s ears twitched a bit at the sound of the voice that he wanted to hear, leaning back to see Jack flying in after Tooth. Instantly the ice bird flew out of the Pooka’s paw and circled around the mop of pure-white hair. 

He could barely contain a smile on his lips as he practically leapt on all fours to him. “There ya are, mate!” he greeted, leaning on Jack’s shoulder while ruffling his white hair wildly. This caused the latter to laugh as he tried to push him away but to no avail.

“There he is!” North’s voice bellowed, Jack barely had time to register the larger man walking up to him and effortlessly pulled him off his feet to give him one of his massive bear hugs. It was one of the things that Jack hadn’t gotten used to yet. First time he experienced North’s bear hug, he could have sworn that he hear something crack a bit. 

“H-hey, North…it’s been a while…” he struggled to speak out as he felt air squeezed out of his lungs. For a really big guy, he has really huge muscles that are enough to make him feel like a twig!  
Luckily for him, someone came to his rescue. 

“Easy now, North!” Tooth exclaimed as she zipped to their side in order to tug on their leader’s arms in an attempt to loosen them. “Jack just got back from a fight, and he shouldn’t-“  
Bunny’s ears perked up and North stopped his squeezing at this new piece of information. “A fight…?” There was a look of concern on his face as he stepped closer to North and Jack. “With who? Is he alright?!”  
North’s blue eyes widened at the possibility of Jack being hurt, instantly held the younger boy’s lanky body away to see if he obtain any form of injury. The youngest guardian finally got the chance to breath and held his hands out in front of him, palm to be exact since his other hand held his staff. 

“Whoa, whoa, I’m fine! I’m fine!” He insisted before looking around. “…Can you put me down please?”

The Guardian of Wonder complied as he gently placed him down on the ground, hearing Jack letting out a sigh of relief while dusting himself off a bit. North placed a hand to his chin as he thought over this new information. 

“Who would attack a guardian?” he mused out loud. “Other than…” After a moment, North’s deep blue eyes widen in horror. “Shostakovich! Pitch Black has returned!” 

The elves that were present in the Globe Room all looked up before started running around in fear, bells jingling obnoxiously upon the tips of their red hat suits. Bunny and Jack both wince at the continuous noise, one of them given to the fact that he has very sensitive ears. Thankfully for them, Tooth flew forward to him and placed her hand on North’s shoulder in order to calm him down.  
“No, no! Pitch has _not_ returned…” she reassured him in a soothing tone. “Everything is fine…the Nightmare King is gone for good.” 

The ringing finally stopped when the elves stopped themselves, much to Bunny and Jack’s relief, before going back to what they were doing before. Probably janitorial and/or toy testing as usual…though Jack knew that some of them most likely to sneak off to have snack on another fresh batch of cookies that one of the yetis have made. 

“Then what’s this all about?” Then Bunny turned to Jack, his face looking like he was itching for a fight. “Was it that damn Leprechaun!? Did he do something to ya?!?”

Ever since Jack became the newest addition to the guardians, there are some…mixed reactions from the world of supernatural, mainly from the Leprechaun that is in charge of watching over St. Patrick’s Day. But that is a story for another time.

Jack smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s this…” then he paused as he thought it over before speaking again. “Well, I was kinda hoping we could wait for Sandy, and then I’ll explain.”  
“Oh, Sandy is coming?” North spoke up, his jovial smile is returning to his rosy cheeks.

As if answering his question, a few streams of golden sand suddenly materialized in the room as Sandy appeared upon a cloud of the same material with a mini tooth fairy upon his shoulder, smiling before his fellow guardians with twinkling fingers. 

“Ah, you two made it alright,” Tooth chirped happily as the tiny blue and green fairy flew to her side and rejoined her sisters. 

Jack beamed up at the sight of the dream spirit as soon as he floated down. “Hey, Sandy!” he wasted no time flying upwards to give the oldest guardian a quick hug, which Sandy returned with a wide smile. It really had been a since they had all seen each other, and Jack’s very presence just brought out the guardians’ playful sides that they never knew they had. Even Bunny was easing up a bit…  
Sandy hovered to the ground along with Jack, looking each and one of them expectantly as a symbol of question mark appeared on top of his head when he looked up at Jack. The white-haired boy took a deep breath and exhaled as he walked towards to the very center of the globe room.

“Ok, let me explain who I met about a few months ago…”

-

“Flicker?” North questioned out loud. “I have never heard such a spirit…” then he looked up to their youngest member. “And you say he control fire, yes?”  
Jack nodded in response. He was on his tiptoes, perching at the top of his staff so he could look down on the other guardians who currently circled around him. It was one of the peculiar quirks of his when he joined them. 

“Well, he must have just recently come into existence if none of us have ever heard of ‘im.” Bunny stated before looking up to Jack. “Why didn’t you tell us before, mate?”  
Jack looked down guiltily when the Pooka looked a bit hurt at this, thinking over on what he had to say. 

“I…I didn’t know that he was bad until he attacked Tooth’s palace.” He licked his lips a bit, vaguely feeling a bit chapped. “When I first met him, all he did was melting all my snow. But that was easy to replace, and he didn’t seem at all mean about it. He just seemed…like he wanted my attention.” 

Jack paused for a moment as he looked at the others. 

“To be honest, he kind of reminded me of myself before I became guardian.”

They all nodded in understanding, feeling the twinge of guilt in the pit of their stomachs.

“So, did you become familiar with him at some point?” Tooth spoke up as she hovered before him.

“Well, we didn’t talk much besides introducing ourselves…” he answered with a slight shrug. “But after he melted my snow the first time, I froze his feet to the ground on impulse. He thought it was funny though. Then he melted more, but I just made it snow again, it was like we were playing a game or something…” then a small smile played upon his lips. “It was actually kind of fun. And that went on for a few weeks.”  
“And then?” Bunny urged on.

Jack chewed the bottom of his lip before continuing. 

“Then…one of my Icelings contacted me about a child in Canada,” he went on. “So, I left to go see what was up, and Flicker followed me. But I was kind of busy with the kid so I tried to ignore him…” Then he took a deep breath and exhaled. “…And that’s when he crushed one of them.”

“An Iceling?” North spoke up. 

Jack nodded. “A squirrel, one I had watching over a sick boy in Italy.” He explained. 

“And that’s when things started going sour?” it sounded more of a statement than a question by the way Bunny placed it. Jack nodded again in response. 

“I kind of overreacted, I had never had one of my icelings destroyed before and it has…” then he veered off as he closed his eyes shut, letting out a harsh sigh. 

Tooth nodded as she let out a soft hum, knowing how he felt. Ever since the Battle in Burgess, she is not only back on the field but also keeping a close eye on her fairies, considering the fact that they were not just the extension of herself but practically her daughters. Bunny and North understood as well, the eggs needed to be on constant watch by the Sentinels and some of the elves are what is left of North’s group back when he was a bandit. 

“Well, after that, I attacked him. I don’t think I hurt him much, I was just hoping he would go away and leave me alone.” Then he sighed, scratching his head in a guilty manner. “And then he attacked Tooth’s palace…”

Hearing this made Sandy cock his head to the side, the sand forming an image of a tooth with a question mark next to it materialized above his head. This was noticed by Bunny as he quickly translated it.  
“Yeah…why did he attack Tooth anyway?” he spoke up. “Did he just get tired of Jack so he went to bother another guardian?”

“Oh!” Tooth suddenly gasped loudly, causing everyone to jump and Jack almost fell off of his perch, managed to regain his balance on the staff. 

“What is it, Tooth?” North asked when her face lit up in realization. Did she know why Flicker was attacking her home?

“Goodness, I completely forgot to tell you, Jack!” She flew up closer to him. “The reason Flicker was there is because he wanted your memories! He demanded that I show him where they were, that’s why he held Baby Tooth hostage.” 

Jack’s blue eyes widened at this information before confusion fell over him. “What?” it was directed more to himself than to the others.

“Why would he want to see Jack’s memories?” North asked, voicing out Jack’s question as he tried to place the pieces together but can’t seem to find the connection.

“I think I know,” Bunny spoke up as he stepped into the circle. He cleared his throat a bit as the others leaned in, convinced that he has the answer to all of their questions. “Clearly this bloke has some sort of messed up obsession with Jack.” If anyone could hear a bit more closely, there was a hint of jealously in his tone.

“Like…secret feelings?” North teased with a chuckle, mostly towards Bunny. The Pooka shot him a hard glare for a second then looked up at Jack, looking concerned.  
“We need to keep this bloke away from you, otherwise….”

“Aaagh!!!” Jack suddenly cried out as he clutched his head with both hands, immediately losing balance on his staff. He would have fallen flat on the floor if it weren’t for Bunny quickly jumping forward to catch him as the others gather to see if he was alright. The staff let out a loud clank against the tiles before them. 

“Jack…” he spoke as he set Jack gently down on the ground. “What’s the matter mate? Say, something.” He didn’t know what to do, Jack was breathing heavily as he clench his head tighter to the point of clawing about at his hair by the roots. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Tooth’s maternal instincts went overload as she placed a gentle hand upon his arm while Sandy and North were debating on whether they should bring him to the infirmary.  
Jack was still clutching his head, his eyes squeezed shut in pain but after a moment, he blinked and allowed his hand fall away. He slowly adjusted himself on his knees while Bunny watched closely.  
“I’m ok,” he reassured them, sounding a bit shaken. “That was just Flicker, he did it again.”

“Destroyed one of your ice creatures?” It was more of a statement than a question from North. 

Jack nodded before looking back towards a window. As soon as the other guardians followed his gaze, a thin streak of blue light appeared from somewhere faraway and rushed back into Jack’s body. He placed a hand to his chest as soon as the blue glow faded into him before standing up, looking a bit shaken. 

“Hey,” Bunny spoke up in an unusually gentle tone as he stared at him with concern. “Does it…does it hurt you every time one of your creatures is destroyed?”

There was a forced smile stretching his lips as Jack nodded slightly. “Yeah, I place a piece of myself inside of them when they are created…it allows them enough power to be intelligent and stay frozen even in warm climates. But if one of them is broken, it really packs a punch.” He tapped his forehead to emphasize his point. 

“Bastard…” Bunny grumbled out a curse, referring more to this Flicker. Attacking Tooth AND destroying the very creatures that are literally apart of Jack…already, he didn’t like this guy. 

“I never knew you were taking such risks in order to watch over the children,” North spoke in awe as he walked over and placed a large hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

The younger man looked up to him with a small but genuine smile. “It’s worth it though.” He replied. This made the older man smile at him with pride. Truly, this boy does deserve the rank.  
“How often is this fella breakin’ those Icelings of yours?” Bunny spoke up, gaining Jack’s attention.

“He does it at random…” he admitted. “But he has destroyed about thirty of them so far.” There was a look of barely contained unhappiness as he thought about his creatures being broken.  
“And it hurts you every time he does it huh?” Jack had had a dry swallow as he nodded once more to the Pooka. “Well, that’s enough information for me…alright guys, we’re gonna take this bloke down.” He turned to North, pointing a furry digit to him. “North, tell yer yetis to gather up some water, I’m gonna go…”

“Bunny, Bunny!” North quickly cuts him off. “We can’t just go out and fight when we don’t even know what we’re dealing with or what the circumstances are!”

“Not to mention we should speak with the Man in the Moon before we decide on anything.” Tooth added. 

Sandy nodded as he pointed at the image of a tiny crescent moon above his head.

Needless to say Bunny was appalled by this, it was obvious that every time that this Flicker bloke destroyed an Iceling, it hurts Jack physically. And if it had been going on this long, they had no idea how long Jack will take it. And if anything serious happened to him…well, he didn’t want to think about it. 

“So, we’re just gonna stand here and wait for him while some fire-headed maniac is out there breaking Jack’s Icelings and probably finding ways to…”

He would have gone further in his rant until he noticed that everyone was turning their attention to Jack. When he looked over, he saw that Jack’s just was beginning to glow bright blue. Jack also took notice and blinked in surprise. 

“Oh, hang on a second…” He then placed his hand over his chest before closing his eyes, almost as if meditating. 

Bunny watched as he leaned over to North. “What is he doing?”

“I think he might be talking to one of his Icelings.” He suggested. 

Tooth hovered over next to them, watching Jack with curiosity. “You guys know that he could do that?” Sandy gave her a silent shrug before returning his attention to the white-haired boy. First creating ice creatures that are almost an expansion of himself but he could also communicate with one of them from a long distance? He is full of surprises. 

Suddenly Jack’s head shot up, his eyes were wide with fear as if he had just experienced the most horrifying thing in his life. 

“What is it?” the Tooth Fairy asked, sounding concerned. 

Jack didn’t answer, he stood there, frozen in place as the glowing in his chest faded. Bunny was getting worried at the silence, Jack was a lot of things but silent…something must be up.  
“Hey, mate…you’re freaking us out a bit.” He spoke warily.

“I…” Jack finally spoke up, before practically gulping. “I gotta go!” He made one of the windows fly open wider with the wind before shooting himself out of it like a bullet, his body disappearing towards south almost instantly. 

“Wait, Jack! What’s going on?!” North yelled out as they watched him disappear. 

Tooth hovered a bit higher along with her fairies, concern was evident among them. “Something must have happened.” She stated, her blue and green feathers were ruffling uncomfortably to the point that they might molt. 

Sandy watched, feeling worried for their youngest companion as they are and didn’t know whether one of them should go after him. But even so…where was he going?

“I’ll go after him,” Bunny spoke up as he opened a tunnel after a few taps. “I’ll see if everything is alright. If not, then I’ll send a message to ya right away.”

And with that he leapt down into the tunnel, the hole closing up and sprouted a flower in its place.


	3. The Adolescence of Jamie Bennett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will feature teenage Jamie and how he was doing after that one fateful night from his childhood. Please enjoy!

As soon as Jack landed upon the black pavement, he looked around frantically, trying to find any sign of fire. He had flown as quickly as he could to his hometown; his movements were now slow and cautious as he pattered carefully up the driveway off Jamie’s house with staff at ready. 

Upon reaching the corner, he took a deep breath then poked his head around; his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. He tightened his grip on his staff and stepped out…only to find the yard empty.  
He frowned as Jack walked onto the grass just under Jamie’s bedroom window, while looking around of the backyard; so far he only found a stray baseball and also the tree swing. Nothing out of the ordinary so far…

Then a slight hooting sound brought him out of focus and he looked up to see a frozen owl perched upon the branch of the backyard tree, staring at him with clear eyes. The way the sun shone upon it is almost like crystal. Jack gave the creature a stern glare as he stared up at it.

“You sent me an image of Flicker standing right _here_.” He stated, pointing at the ground underneath his feet. The way he was talking up at the owl like it was a toddler.  
The owl just spun its head around in all direction then hooted again as if saying “not my fault.”

Jack let out a sigh as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He didn’t know why he had gotten so worked up…maybe it was the fact that he just found out that this Flicker guy was actually willing to hurt people, then had to see an image of him right outside of Jamie’s widow.

That was a scary sight…

_Would he really hurt a child?_ Jack thought. Then he shook his head a bit. _Wait…Jamie is technically a teenager now._

He smiled faintly as he gazed up at Jamie’s window.

“Maybe it was just a coincidence that he was here…” he reassured himself out loud. “Maybe he was just wandering by…taking a shortcut.”

The more he wanted to believe it, the more unlikely it sounded even when spoken out loud. Was it really a coincidence that one of his icelings spotted Flicker outside of a child’s window that happened to be the one child that Jack was closest to in the entire world? The one he visited most often AND his first believer?

Biting his bottom lip, Jack decided that he should set his paranoia to rest and leapt off of the ground. He peered into Jamie’s bedroom window but found it empty. He was confused at first until he remembered something. 

“Oh, right, he has school today…” Jack looked around before kicking off the side of the house and flew into the woods. He combed the entire forest, not leaving one stone unturned before flying by each and every house to see if Flicker was nearby. So far, he found nothing. All he found was just a few kids playing hooky from school and a homeless old man sleeping by a dumpster.  
Jack returned to Jamie’s house and perched on top of the chimney as he rested his chin upon his fist in thought. From what he noticed, Flicker had never shown any interest in children when he had first appeared. He was invisible to them but it didn’t look like he even cared whenever a child walks through him. He hadn’t acknowledged their presence either. 

But Flicker attached Tooth’s palace because of him. And he wanted to steal his memories for who knows what reason.

If that hothead ended up hurting a child just to get a reaction of him, Jack would be devastated. 

_Or if he did something to Jamie…_ then Jack shook his head, not wanting to get more paranoid. Then he jumped when he heard something down below, instantly went on the defensive as he peered down the ground. A large hole opened up in the ground of Jamie’s yard and two familiar long grey ears popped out. Jack released a breath that he never knew that he was holding when Bunny hopped out and surveyed the area. 

_Why am I so jumpy lately?_ He thought to himself as he floated down from the roof.

\--  
As soon as he opened up an entrance, he poked his ears up just to hear if there are any hostiles about. When the coast was clear, he hopped out of the hole and immediately closed it as he took a good look around of his current location. It was the backyard of Jamie’s house, even more understandable since he’s Jack’s first believer. When he felt the familiar brisk breeze against his fur, Bunny looked up and sighed with relief at the sight of Jack floating down from the roof and landed in front of him.

“There you are!” he spoke, sounding relieved that the youth was safe. He placed a firm hand upon his shoulder and examined his face warily. “Everything alright, mate? Did something happen?” he sounded a bit frantic at each question. “We made us all worried when you just disappeared all of a sudden.”

Jack looked down in guilt, his shoulders crestfallen a bit as he sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, I-I think I overreacted over nothing…” 

Bunny stared at him, taking note that the latter’s body was stiff as a board and there was something off about his expression. Something had definitely spooked him, and somehow the Pooka didn’t like the fact that they were at Jamie’s house. The look on Jack’s face was enough to make Bunny to pull the boy close and squeeze tight, but he could not. Instead, he could only use the only method he knows.  
“What happened?” he asked gently. 

Talking to him and lending in a sympathetic ear. 

Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly but the look of concern still held true in all of his features. 

“I…” he began. “I think Flicker was here.”

Bunny’s green eyes widened at this as he pointed a finger to the ground, referring to Jamie’s house. “Ya mean…here?”

Jack nodded and looked up at the frozen owl, still perched upon the tree as it looked down at them. Bunny followed his gaze and immediately understood. He then started looking around them as he reached for his enchanted boomerangs out of habit. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! He’s gone now!” Jack exclaimed, as he placed himself in front of his friend, holding his hands up as if it was a universal sign of peace. “He wasn’t here when I arrived, and I searched the entire town for him…I don’t know where he went but…”

Then he slowly trails off, not knowing what else to say but Bunny got the message as he placed his boomerangs back in their holsters. 

“Alright, but it still bothers me that he was here.” Then he faced Jack, looking concern. “Does he know that you’re close to Jamie?” 

“I…don’t know,” Jack admitted shrugging. “He never really paid any attention to the kids whenever I saw him…” then he trailed off again, trying to remember the past months with Flicker more accurately.  
“But if this bloke has been stalking you, then it’s a good chance that he has seen you and Jamie together at some point.”

Jack wasn’t going to deny or argue to that logic. He wasn’t sure if Flicker had been stalking him, but after seeing the crazed flame spirit at Tooth’s palace, he wasn’t going to take any chances. As he thought about it, Jack was suddenly hit with guilt. Jamie was at risk now because of he hadn’t handled this thing with Flicker at the beginning.

“Do you know if he has been seen around by any other children?” Bunny asked further. He needed to know if he needed to protect him. Jack took a moment to think back before shaking his head no.  
“Then that just proves my point. Jack, this guy is using everything at his disposal to get close to you and I don’t wanna know what he plans to do if he gets his hands on ya.”

Jack let out a hum as he nodded in response, but he couldn’t help but noticed that there was a slight change in tone within Bunny’s voice on the last sentence. Like he was being protective…  
But he mentally shook his head, passing it off as concern for a friend. 

“We need to keep him away from you…” the Pooka went on. “We’re gonna see if we could catch Manny, and afterwards, I think you should keep close to one of us until this whole Flicker thing is worked out.”  
The white-haired youth nodded again, knowing full well that Bunny wasn’t trying to treat him like a child since he was capable of handling things on his own. After all, one cannot be too careful.

“Ok, that sounds good,” Jack replied. 

Bunny nodded back, satisfied that it came along easier than he thought. Knowing Jack, he would try to protest and say that he is capable of taking care of himself or some junk like that. But thankfully he hadn’t done any of that kind, so he’d take it as a good sign. Though he did notice Jack biting his bottom lip as he shot continuous glances at Jamie’s window…

He sighed heavily to himself. He is going to kick himself later for this…

“But…” he spoke up, regaining Jack’s attention. “Since this just happened, maybe you should stay here to watch over the lil anklebiter while we have a chat with Manny ourselves.”

This made Jack smile brightly, by the way his blue eyes shone made the Pooka’s face heat up underneath his fur. After a moment, he shook his head a bit in order to clear up his thoughts. He had to focus, he can’t think of those things right now.

“Just be sure to stay here and I’ll come get you after we’re done with Manny.”

Jack chuckled lightly. “What? You don’t want me just to fly back?”

“I don’t want to take any chances.” There was a serious tone in his voice that made Jack stop laughing. He ran his hand through his white hair as he looked up to Bunny.

“Thank you, Bunny, I mean it.” He spoke in genuine gratitude, looking at him in the eye. 

The Pooka smiled at him before placing both of his hands upon Jack’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna let this fiery freak do anything to you…or Jamie.” He added Jamie within the last second as he stole a glance at the window above them.

“Yeah, me neither.” Jack only paid attention to the “protecting Jamie” part. Bunny sighed before pulling himself away to open up a tunnel. 

“By the way,” Jack spoke up, stopping Bunny in mid-step from leaping into the hole. “How’d you know where to find me so fast?”

The Pooka blinked before remembering something. “Oh right…” he looked down into the tunnel, and after a few moments, a familiar ice bird flew out and perched itself upon Bunny’s shoulder. 

“This thing seems to have a connection with you,” Bunny stated. “Without ‘im, I would have combed the entire world just to find ya.”

Jack laughed mirthfully as he smiled. “I think you should keep him, Bunny, he seems to like you anyway.”

Bunny looked over to the little bird’s face, which stared back at him, before scratching his chin in thought. “Well, he might be of some use to me…” he spoke while thinking over the possibilities. “I suppose I can take ‘im off your hands.”

In actuality, Bunny was fond of the idea of Jack giving the bird as a gift to him. Having a way to keep track of Jack at all times pleased him greatly. Besides, the little bird reminded him of Jack in a few but subtle ways.

“Aright, so I’ll see you guys after you talk to the Moon?” Jack confirmed. 

“And to remember to stay right here,” Bunny emphasized his point as he jabbed his thumb to Jamie’s house. “And I’ll be right back to you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” came a drawled out response as Jack pretended to shoo him away, causing the rabbit-like guardian to give him a mock look of hurt before breaking the moment with a slight chuckle. He then leaped into the hole of his tunnel but not before stuck the top of his head out to stare at Jack creepily, wiggling his fingers over the edge, making the boy laugh.

“Stay safe!” Bunny’s voice echoed as he descended further through his path.

The hole eventually sealed itself shut and Jack took the opportunity to float up towards Jamie’s window, ready to welcome the young teen home.

\--  
Jamie walked through the front door sluggishly, letting it slam closed behind him but not before remembering to lock it. 

His parents were still at work and Sophie would be spending the night with a friend, so he allowed his mind to wander as he kicked his sneakers off and launched them at some random place on the floor. It was a scorcher today, even in an attire of a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans; it was still sweltering to him. The highlight of the day was when he found out that the air conditioner was broken in history class, and the entire class had to bake throughout the lecture even with the windows open.

That was rather fun…

A sigh escaped from his lips as Jamie tossed his bag lightly onto the kitchen tiles then stalked the kitchen cabinets for an afternoon snack.

_What am I going to do tonight?_ He mentally mused himself. _I’ve got the whole house to myself._

An image of him throwing a huge, over-the-top party with beer flowing and crazy music popped into his head and he smirked as he shook his head. 

Yeah, as if…he wasn’t that kind of teenager with a high popularity rank that rather party and spend their free time drinking until they get sick and have fun. 

Jamie Bennett, on the other hand, was the boring kind, did all of his homework and spent his time either watching movies or browse the internet. He frowned as he went on his search for a suitable snack. There is no way he is going to deny it, he missed being a child. 

When you were a child, everyone was your friend and all you did was play and not worry about the future. But when high school rolled in, his friends branched off into different cliques. But since Jamie wasn’t as easy to categorize as that popular boy or that nerdy kid, he ended up a sort of neutral zone, a clique for people who didn’t really fit in.

He was ok with that. He had a few friends that he hung out at school but he usually preferred spending his free time alone.

Though he had to admit, it can be lonely sometimes…

Jamie finally found a box of crackers to snack on before heading up to his room. He was feeling rather lazy today, figuring that he would probably spend all night surfing on the web…read a book…or maybe…  
He paused when his hand clamped down around the doorknob to his room, narrowing his eyes at the temperature. The metal was actually freezing cold to his hand…which is impossible, because today’s temperature was nearing 60 degrees outside!

“What the…?” Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, Jamie swung the door open. When he did, the first thing that he noticed was a blast of cold wind in his face. Jamie blinked before noticing that it was snowing in his room, thick white flakes were collecting on his carpet. 

Just like that one night six years ago…

There upon the center of the bed sat Jack Frost, who spread his arms wide before Jamie.

“Merry Christmas!” he greeted, smiling widely.

Jamie’s grip around the cracker box loosened as he smiled back. 

“It’s May,” he pointed out. 

“It doesn’t snow in May…” Jack countered, gestured to the flakes swirling around in Jamie’s room. Laughing at the guardian’s ridiculous sense of logic, the brunet youth couldn’t help but leaped onto Jack, squeezing him into a tight hug. 

Jack held him back, and then flicked his staff backwards, manipulating the cold wind to shoot the snow out of the window to dissipate into the warm air so Jamie wouldn’t freeze. 

“I’m glad that you’re here, Jack,” Jamie spoke with gratitude as he released Jack before standing back up on his feet. 

Jack managed to sit up properly before taking a good look at him, almost made his smile fall when he noticed one minor detail about him. 

“You’ve gotten taller the last time I saw you…” 

It was no lie, Jamie was sixteen now and he was almost as tall as Jack was, just by a couple of inches. As wonderful was it was to see Jamie, it always pained Jack to know that the boy was getting older every year. His previously round features were now sharper, more masculine even. He internally chuckled to himself as he thought of the possibility of him breaking hearts. 

“That’s right, I’m a growing man!” Jamie spoke out in pride, puffing his chest out with his hands upon his hips, posing like a comic book superhero. Jack smiled before moving over a bit so that the teen could sit on the bed with him as the room returned back to its warm temperature. Even with the window open, it was still kind of hot but Jack was willing to endure it for the time being.  
As soon as Jamie gotten time to relax, he looked over to him curiously. 

“So, how long are you staying?” he asked. It has been a long time since they last saw each other, considering Jack’s rank as guardian.

“All night,” Jack beamed at him. Then he frown a bit as he scratched the back of his head. “If…if that’s ok with you, I mean.”

Jack often forgets that Jamie was a teenager, not a child anymore; he had to learn the hard way that sometimes growing boys need their space. One time when he visited him, the boy was in an awful mood and wanted nothing to do with the winter spirit. Jack was heartbroken at first, but after the other guardians had explained to Jack that teenagers go through phases and puberty, he realized that he would have to conform to Jamie’s growth. 

Nowadays he made sure that he wouldn’t talk to Jamie like he was a little kid or offend him in some way, which was tough in his opinion. Speaking to children was all he knew, besides talking with the guardians that is.

He would always remember these wise words that Bunny had suggested when he went to him for advice:

“Just talk to Jamie like you would talk to me.”

It was easier said than done, which lead to another problem. Jamie was acting different as well. He often randomly looked uncomfortable talking about certain things and then his face would go beet red for no reason at all. And Jack couldn’t understand why.

Dealing with teenagers was hard…perhaps harder than dealing with children. He would rather face Flicker than go anywhere near Jamie during one of his puberty phases.  
“Awesome! I didn’t have any plans tonight anyway.” Jamie spoke up, snapping the spirit out of his thoughts. Jack smiled as he placed an arm around Jamie’s shoulder and pulled the teen to snug against him, causing Jamie to blush. 

“So…how have you been these days?” the spirit asked.

Jamie shrugged in response as he leaned against him. “Fine, really. Nothing new, just getting through school and stuff…”

“I see.” Jack wasn’t very good at small talk but as the old saying goes, practice makes perfect. Hopefully. “What do want to do tonight?”

“Um…let’s watch a movie.” Jamie suggested before crawling off the front of his bed and propped himself in front of his television. Jack used the time to take a good look around of the boy’s room. The drawings that used to adorn the walls are now replaced by posters of strange people that Jack had never seen before, such as Linking Park…Dead Mou 5…oh and someone named…Deadpool?  
His toys were replaced by various electronics that amazed the spirit every time Jamie turned one on. The television is a good example. Jack had caught glimpses of bright, moving screens in people’s houses from time to time but he had never actually seen a full film until he sat and watched one with Jamie. 

“Which movie haven’t we watched yet?” Jamie asked from the front of the bed.

Jack set his staff parallel with Jamie’s bed then leaned forward to watch the boy shuffle through his DVD stash. 

“Whatever you want to watch is fine with me.” He spoke up, as he watched. 

A moment later, a hand popped up holding a silver disk. 

“Romantic Comedy?” he asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Although to be fair, Jack wasn’t sure what “Romantic Comedy” meant, but having the privilege of watching any kind of movie was always in interesting experience. He still has a fondness for the film that had a personification of Halloween kidnap Santa Claus. Besides, he often spent less time focused on the plot and more time marveling at the special effects and the strange angles at which the scenes appeared in.

“Ok, cool,” Jamie pressed a few buttons on his DVD remote and started the movie. Jack leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched as Jamie hurried to shut off the lights before joining him on the bed with a smile.

“I don’t know if you’ll like this movie though…it’s kind of cheesy…” 

Jamie didn’t know why he was concerned with what the winter spirit thought of him all the time. Jack had never once judged him in the past, not even when he came out to him about being gay. It had been a hard time for him around puberty, and he decided to tell Jack first before anyone else…

Mainly because Jack was the sole reason that Jamie started becoming attracted to men.

He remembered how scared he felt about how the spirit would judge him, but what Jack did surprised him instead.

“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal. Love is love, right?"

Of course, Jack hadn’t known that _he_ was the sole reason for Jamie’s realization. Nonetheless, it was incredibly helpful, and it gave him enough push that he needed to come out to his friends and parents. And like Jack, they don’t find it as a big deal either, giving him the full support of his sexuality.

It was all thanks to him…

Jack stretched out his arms before making himself comfy on the bed as he peered curiously at the screen in front of him. 

“I like all of your movies, to be honest.” He commented, as the two main characters meet in an over-the-top manner. The acting and characters is yet to be desired but still…

Meanwhile, Jamie took this opportunity to stare at Jack, as he so often did whenever they watched a film. It was the only chance he got to really admire the latter’s face without the spirit giving him an odd look. He remembered when he was a little kid ripe of 10, he saw Jack Frost as some sort of god-like figure, a magical, ethereal being that is perfect beyond words.

But he knew better now. Jack may have the powers over the ice and wind but he had the mind of any normal person. He could make mistakes just as easily as anyone, human or otherwise, and it took Jamie a few years to realize that. However the winter spirit’s beauty was something that never changed.

When he was a child, he was awed by it.

But as he grew older, Jack’s attractiveness brought out different emotions within him.

Some that he wasn’t so proud of…

Jamie let his eyes wander over Jack’s face in the darkness. Admiring the way his crystal blue eyes seemed to have a natural glow of their own, and the light from the television reflected off of the spirit’s icy pale skin with each scene. He found himself wondering why Jack’s eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue before sighing deeply and looked away, trying to focus on the movie that they were watching. 

_I’m glad that you came over, Jack…_

Perhaps tonight would be the night he would test out some of his hidden feelings.


	4. Nervous Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, I have important things to attend to away from the keyboard, mainly tackling the remaining three chapters of Flicker before continuing onward from chapter 12. Hopefully, what I have planned will fit the mythos of Flicker. The cut version of this chapter is set up on fanfiction.net.

Bunny stared out one of the windows around the globe room, searching the sky for something. He was leaning against the frame of the windowsill that served as a seat, with his paws behind his head and large feet crossed in front of him. It was rare nowadays that they were the ones seeking out for his insight, but this is a special case when there is this Flicker guy running about. North had sent word out to the Moon as soon as Bunny returned and relayed the info that not only Jack is safe but there might be a possibility that Flicker was seen around Jamie’s house. 

With the possibility of a child being harmed in mind, along with Jack’s safety, they quickly get into gear by not only looking guidance to the Moon but also to research some information. North had disappeared into his studies to search anything on fire spirits, and Sandy had accompanied him for assistance. 

Now, all he had to do was to keep an eye out for their leader’s appearance. 

Which he was taking his sweet time with by the way…

“Hurry up and come out, Moon.” Bunny grumbled, his patience was wearing thin.

He looked down at the little frozen bird on his lap, briefly wondered what Jack was doing with Jamie at this moment.

Ever since Jamie Bennett, the very boy that practically saved them from disappearing from existence, reached to his teen years, Bunny had learned a few interesting things about teenagers. He sometimes came across them making out in some hidden place in the woods. In fact, the only time he ever saw teens outside is when they were doing unspeakably dirty things with one another.  
Don’t get him wrong, he did care deeply for Jamie. He was one of the rare cases of children still retained his belief in him and the other guardians even in adulthood. There was a slim possibility that he hadn’t become anything like those sexually active kids. However, for some reason, the knowledge of him being alone with Jack right now bothered him.

 _Maybe I’m being overprotective._ He thought to himself. Then he paused as he replayed that thought. _Actually, I’m being crazy. Jack doesn’t need my protection from teenagers…I should be more concerned with Flicker right now._

Why is it that every time he sat and think about Jack Frost, his mind went out of whack?

This can’t be love…love is supposed to be a wonderful, heartwarming experience.

Then again, part of Bunny’s conflicting thoughts could be due to the fact of the possibility of his and Jack’s relationship might be one-sided. At least, from what he knew…

Jack did, however, act strangely on some occasions. One time in his Warren, they were talking and relaxing in a flower patch. Before either one of them knew it, Jack had fallen asleep against him. By accident…at least that was what Bunny had assumed at that time. The youngest guardian looked very comfortable though, as he watched the boy snuggle closer to him, burying his face into the soft grey fur while asleep.  
There was another time after Bunny had disappeared for a while. He had been beyond and deep within the Warren, investigating why some of his eggs were disappearing. And he didn’t know that Jack had come over to visit at that time. When he finally found him, the poor boy looked devastated, like he had expected to find Bunny mauled or ripped to bits by some kind of monster. 

Jack wouldn’t leave his side for three days straight after that incident, until Bunny convinced him enough that he was fine.

However, he overlooked all of those things as being normal for close friends. Then again, if he could actually think _straight_ this time…

Bunny looked down at the little bird and saw it snuggle fondly into his grey fur, reminding him of that day. 

_These icelings were supposed to have a part of Jack in them, right?_

Bunny shook his head and lightly thumped it against the wall behind him. He was thinking way too far into things. He really needed to relax…

“Bunny?” a familiar voice suddenly spoke up. The Pooka jolted a bit and his head snapped to the side to find Tooth hovering next to him. 

‘Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She apologized as she placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder. 

Bunny blinked a few times before stretching his neck and rolled his shoulders a bit, releasing some tension that he was feeling. “It’s fine, what’s the matter?” His voice sounded a bit groggy, and had lost track of time on how long he was sitting in the same spot. 

“I’m just worried,” She began, looking nervous. “You don’t think that Flicker would do anything to Jack while he’s with Jamie, do you?”

The rabbit-like creature shook his head as he leaned back against the wall. “Nah, but even if he did, Jack is strong,” he reassured her. “He won’t let anything happen to Jamie, and I’ll be going back to get him in a few hours anyway.”

Easy for him to say that, he knew he was being a hypocrite. He spent the entire day worrying about Jack in every way possible, and it was almost close to sundown…

“So where is he?” Bunny asked, looking out of the window. Tooth knew that he was referring to the Moon; she let out a sigh as she looked out of the window as well. He was taking longer than she thought…  
Then the sound of doors bursting open caused her to puff out her feathers in surprise as she practically went up in the air in practically a few feet, despite of her rapid hovering. Tooth whipped around to find North and Sandy coming in, with arms full of books and some random parchments.

“I’ve found it!” The Santa Claus figure boasted as he placed the stack upon the floor before picking off the top book off to hold up into the air for the other two guardians to see. Sandy placed his fists on his sides and gave North a quizzical stare, silently saying “YOU found it?”

“Errr… _Sandy_ helped me find it…” he quickly corrected himself, satisfying the sandman greatly. 

“Find what exactly?” Bunny spoke up, not bothering to move his place by the window. This might be good, given to how long North and Sandy had been searching through his study which housed ENOUGH books to fill up the Smithsonian. (Though, North claimed that it was only 1/8th of the book collection that he brought along with him from Santoff Claussen…)

“The answer to our questions…” North replied in a hushed tone, waving his open hand in a circle. The Pooka rolled his eyes for his love of big dramatic moments. Luckily, he didn’t need to speak to get to the point already as Tooth groaned in annoyance. 

“What _IS_ that book, North?” She asked. 

“Creatures from the Land of the Dark Ages.” North held up the cover for Tooth to see the title which was written in what seemed to be ink. The said book seemed thicker and bigger than it looked since North’s large fingers barely wrapped it. Its age was shown in its appearance with the blackened cover having bits of velvet hanging off at the sides. It seemed it wasn’t opened in ages, eons perhaps, due to the fact that it was covered in dust and have a musky odor that Tooth drew away a bit. Bunny cursed himself briefly for having sensitive senses. 

“So, that thing is gonna tell us how to deal with this Flicker?” Bunny questioned, his ears twitching a bit.

“No,” North replied, shaking his head. “It will help us _understand_ Flicker. There is a difference.”

The Pooka snorted at this. Of course…that book will help you to understand a thing or two about a possible dangerous evil spirit but it won’t tell you how to stop one! 

“You’re saying that Flicker is some sort of creature from the Dark Ages?” Tooth asked, hovering about. The only being that they had known from the Dark Ages was Pitch Black, and that was it. They hadn’t seen any other spirit from that era.

“He may be….” North replied before lifting the book in order to turn to the page that he bookmarked with a satin ribbon and read the contents. “As the Lust and Greed of Mankind arises into the sky and burns out against the Sun, then a being of two sins shall be created. One that hath stolen the very flames from the Sun itself, and will journey upon the Earth for the single soul who can settle its burning fire and become one with the desires in its heart…”

Bunny sat up and focused upon the ground as he listened, having become interested about halfway through the paragraph. 

“What is that a description of?” Tooth spoke up. Her voice was soft as her feathers ruffled with anticipation, unsure if she would like the answer. North flipped the open book around so that they could all see the words in large print at the very top of the page:

_**Demons of the Sun.**_

“You think that Flicker is some sort of…demon?” The Tooth Fairy asked, her voice was hushed and fearful. 

North let out a loud hum as he flipped the book around to reread the contents again. “I don’t know, but it’s the only thing we could find what had to with fire spirits and whatnot.”

“What else does it say?” Bunny spoke up anxiously, standing up as soon as the bird flew off and perched upon the windowsill. 

The Guardian of Wonder only shrugged as he skimmed the chapter. “Eh…it is a very old book, filled with plenty fake legends and silly…”

“What. Else. Does. It. SAY?!” Each word that Bunny spoke out was emphasized in a harsh tone like they were separate sentences as he stalked towards him, until he was directly in front of North. The other guardians exchanged worried glances to each other, silently giving Bunny the answer that it was all North could find. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as the Pooka crouch down while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Well, you had to start somewhere…

“It said the thing will ‘search the Earth for the single soul who can settle its burning fire’…” Bunny repeated the passage carefully, speaking mostly to himself. After giving it thought, he finally came up the one conclusion. “What if that _soul_ is Jack? Ice and snow settles fire right?”

“But it could be also be a metaphor of some sort,” Tooth suggested. “The phrase “…settle its burning fire” could mean anything.”

“And you know how these old books are full of those.” North added. Sandy nodded in agreement with them. 

“Well, whatever, it still sounds a lot like this Flicker bloke, and it’s the only thing we have so far! So what else does it say!?” Bunny stood up and took long strides over to North and tried to tug the book out of his hands to see himself but the former bandit’s grip is too strong. 

“Err…about that…” North spoke with hesitation before lowering the book for him to see for himself. Bunny’s long ears went back in irritation when he saw that the rest of the page was so worn that it was unreadable, the ink were completely faded away. However he did make out a picture of what looked like a flower towards the bottom.

“What do ya suppose that would be?” he asked while pointing a furry finger at the image. Sandy and Tooth both respectively hovered and floated up behind them to peer at the page as well. The Sandman cocked his head to the side as a two sand images of a flower and a question mark appeared above Sandy’s head. 

They all continued to stare at the page for a while, trying to make out what remains of the chapter said, inspecting it further. Tooth noticed that the room is getting brighter and then she looked up, and let out a loud gasp to catch everyone’s attention. 

“Look!” she explained, pointing towards the ceiling.

As soon as they all turned around, lo and behold, the Moon appeared in the night sky, greeting them with rays of moonlight that lit in a circle across the floor. They stood before him as North addressed the Man in the Moon with open arms.

“Manny! Thank goodness, come! Please help us figure out what to do about this spirit called Flicker.”

Nothing happened for a moment, there was only stillness and silence. This made Bunny wonder if the Man in the Moon was even going to speak with them. His assumptions are proven wrong-thankfully- when a bright beam appeared in the middle of the circle, slowly flowing and changing form. They all leaned in closer and once the image was done forming, they could see a shadow silhouette of a man with what looked like flames dancing off of his features. 

“Is that him?” Bunny asked as he, along with North and Sandy, looked up to Tooth.

The Tooth Fairy Queen nodded her head before looking back to see more beams of light appeared inside of the circle. These ones orbited around the first one and slowly took shape until three shadow silhouettes of flowers circled around the image of Flicker, each bearing four plump petals with a small flame at their centers. 

“It’s that flower again…” North spoke softly. 

“But there are three of them.” Tooth added. 

The image remained for a while and Bunny was left confused. From the book, it only reveals one flower. He stared up at the Moon, expecting more of an explanation. 

“I don’t get it…what are you tryin’ to say? What do these flowers mean?” 

All he received was silence, but then the light grew brighter, causing him to return his gaze back to the image of Flicker to find it changing again, until they were all looking at the familiar silhouette of a certain Bringer of Winter. Only difference is that the three flowers were orbiting around him now. Bunny stared with eyes widen with horror as his heart began beating rapidly. 

_Oh, MiM…_

“This is…” Tooth began.

“It’s a warning.” North finished the sentence for her. 

Suddenly the little ice bird flew towards Bunny from the window and began pecking at his arm frantically. 

“Whoa, whoa, what is it?” Bunny questioned before catching the small creature in his paws, trying to coax any form of answer out of it. But it was flapping its wings about as it managed to chirp rapidly.  
“Is there something wrong?” The fairy asked as she hovered over to him, her feathers were ruffling up in worry. 

“I don’t know…” he responded honestly as he stared at the small bird. Since this one contained its own portion of Jack’s magic, in a way it could communicate with its fellow icelings. And judging by how it was reacting, it might mean something is wrong. 

“I’m gonna go check on Jack.”

With that, he stomped his foot on the ground, harder than usual, then disappeared down his tunnel with the bird still clutched in his hands. 

“Hold on a second!” North exclaimed as he hurried after him. But he was too late, the hole quickly closed as soon as he was about to reach it. He looked back at Tooth and Sandy, both looking at a loss on what to do and filled with concern on what is going on as the Moon stopped shining and the images on the floor disappeared.  


_What should we do?_ North thought to himself. _Bunny would most likely need back up…_

When he turned around, he saw a few of his yetis poking their heads into the entrance of the Globe Room, curious to what is going on. And then…an idea formed into his head. Since they are going up against fire, they might need some appropriate ammo.

But first thing’s first…

“Prepare the sleigh!”

\--  
Jamie snuggled onto his bedspread as the coolness from Jack’s body sent goose bumps up his arms. After the movie -whose title that Jack had forgotten, something about a bunch of girls and guys in a singing contest- they both lay down upon the bed, and talked about pretty much random stuff, mostly catching up, until it was dark outside. Jamie rested his head against the pillow, staring back into Jack’s glowing blue eyes that he practically lose himself into them. He moved closer to him as he drew his arms around the spirit’s waist while moving head to Jack’s lean chest.  
“You’ll get cold, Jamie.” Jack cautioned him, though he brought an arm around the younger boy to return the embrace. 

“I like being cold.” The brunet teen replied with a yawn, snuggling closer to him.

The winter spirit couldn’t help but smile as he focused to raise his body temperature. He allowed the room to warm him up, but not enough to cause him any harm. Just moderate enough to make Jamie more comfortable. The chestnut-brown haired youth sighed with content, listening to the soothing sound of the spirit’s heart beating slowly next to his ear. His mind was filled with thoughts of Jack as he inhaled through the latter’s blue sweater, taking in the scent of the misty forest and something else that Jamie couldn’t place his finger on but it was soothing nonetheless. 

It was quiet in the room now. Jamie’s body temperature was making Jack lethargic, making him sigh sleepily and allowed his eyes to close. It had been a while since he had a good night sleep…most of the time he slept in the trees. 

As he slept, Jamie took the opportunity to examine the peaceful look upon the spirit’s face and blushed shyly. 

This is it…it was now or never.

“Hey, Jack?” he whispered.

“Hm?” came a tired reply from Jack, he didn’t even open his eyes when the younger boy spoke.

Jamie licked his lips, as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

“Do you want to play a game?”

As soon as he spoke those magical seven words, Jamie instantly saw a flash of blue and then Jack was looking down at him with a familiar mischievous grin. 

“What kind of game?” Jack felt more awake now. It had been a long time since he had actually played with Jamie, rather than just hang out and talk to him. Honestly, he missed those times when Jamie reached to his pre-teen years. 

Jamie swallowed a lump forming in his throat and smiled up at him. 

“It’s called Nervous.”

Jack frowned at this. That didn’t sound very fun…

“You play like this,” Jamie spoke as he snaked a hand under Jack’s blue hoodie, swirling his finger around the cold stomach before poking at the spirit’s belly button. The action made the latter chuckle and squirmed away from him as a response.

“See? Now you just lost.” 

Jack blinked at him before looking down at himself. “Huh?” 

How exactly did he lose?

“Because you got nervous,” Jamie explained, smiling cheekily.

“I’m not nervous! Just ticklish!” Jack protested childishly, making Jamie laugh.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jamie grinned. “If you move away, you automatically lose the game. But if you stay still the whole time, you win.”

Jack couldn’t help but pout at this information. “Sounds easy, you should have said the rules earlier.”

Jamie chuckled once more before pushing away from Jack a little, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation. “You go first."

The winter spirit studied his favorite believer for a second, confused as to why his cheeks had turned red. He did notice him blushing for a while now. Maybe it was a fever? No…that couldn’t be it. Maybe it was the heat. 

Figuring that he would worry about that later, a sinister grin split his face before suddenly attacked the boy’s neck with cold, wiggling fingertips. The trick is to make the other move right? Jamie yelped in surprise and started giggling at the sensation but he didn’t’ move away from Jack’s hands.

“Hmm…” Not what he was expecting, but it was a good start.

“Piece of cake,” Jamie murmured, almost sounding smug. 

“Oh, really?” Jack smirked darkly. Well, truly he is a worthy adversary…but he will soon learn that he would rue the day that he challenge him! He trailed his cold hands downward and slipped them up underneath Jamie’s shirt before tickling his sides. Jamie was laughing loudly and harder now, but amazingly, he hadn’t moved an inch from the spot. His body was still stiff as a board against the mattress.  


_Of course…Jack’s idea of this game is the fear of being tickled._ Jamie thought as he was attacked by Jack’s fingers. But never the less, it felt really nice to feel the soothing cold upon his skin.  
Jack pondered for a moment on how to win this game before an idea came to his mind. He slipped both of his hands out of Jamie’s shirt before roughly pushed on Jamie’s stomach, causing the boy to fall off of the bed with a loud THUMP.

“I win!” Jack cheered as he sat up, throwing his hands up in victory.

“That’s because you cheated!” Jamie accused him, though he was laughing in jest as he pulled himself back onto the bed.

“Not my fault that you didn’t explain the rules well enough.” For an added measure, Jack stuck his tongue out in a childish way.

Then Jamie crossed his arms and gave the spirit a mock-glare. They have a mini-stared contest until Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “Fine, fine, you win this round.” Then he gave him his own mock glare. “But I will not forget this declaration of war.”

Jamie laughed a bit as he scooted closer to the spirit. “It’s my turn now.” He said.

Jack straightened his body out as he sat cross-legged as he placed his hands upon his knees, surrendering to Jamie’s game. However he had a confident look on his face as he smirked at him. “Good luck” is what he said. 

Jamie smiled back at him, but inside he was anxious. His heart was beating rapidly beneath his ribcage as his hands were a shaking a bit as they reached for Jack’s sweater. Jack closed his eyes, feeling smug as he prepared himself to be tickled to death with warm fingers. However, he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt those hands caressing the skin of his stomach, completely thrown his expectations out the window. He noticed that Jamie had a very focused look on his face, his cheeks still held that pink color as he moved his palms upward from Jack’s stomach to his torso, causing his sweater to bundle up a bit against the back of Jamie’s hands as he exposed his bare chest to the elements. As expected, Jack’s skin felt cold to the touch but also had the smooth and soft texture.  
The youth made note of the violet color that soon appeared upon Jack’s cheeks. He assumed that the latter’s body worked the exact opposite of a normal human’s. While human bodies get warmer whenever they were intimate or embarrassed, Jack’s body got colder. As if to prove his hypothesis, he could feel Jack’s skin cooling further down every time Jamie ran his hands against his chest.  
Jack bit his bottom lip as he tried to remain calm, even though it was a rather impossible feat to master. There was something very off about the way Jamie was touching him, but he wasn’t sure if he was thinking too much into this situation. 

_Why can’t I control my body temperature?_ Was the very question that Jack asked himself, feeling colder as Jamie continued to caress his skin.  
He looked over at the teen’s face, half expecting him to accuse Jack of cheating again. But Jamie looked focused at the moment. He felt warm hands brushed against a pale nipple, causing Jack to close his eyes as he willed himself not to move as a strange sensation rushed over him.  
His body practically dropped at least five degrees. Jamie marveled at how cold Jack’s body was getting, even more so at the sight of the brighter shade of purple that was staining his cheeks.  


“Give up?” Jamie asked, trying to keep his voice still and confident but somehow came out slightly shaky.

“No way!” Jack stuck his tongue out stubbornly, clearly not the type to lose. 

“Ok then…” the brunet replied with a shy smile. This is it…now or never.

He moved his hands around Jack’s back, tracing spine up and down to the side of his hips, running his hands over and over again as he felt the skin practically freeze but still maintain the soft texture. Jack was breathing harder now, he didn’t know what was wrong with him. Either Jamie was really good at this game, or something else was…  
Then he stared down in confusion when he felt Jamie’s fingers slip easily underneath his belt.  
“J-Jamie?”

The said teenager looked up to him, his smile that mimics his own mischievous smirk. “Nervous?” he remarked in a playful tone.  
“Ugh-N-no!” Jack denied quickly, though what he was feeling internally said otherwise. 

Jamie grinned at him before slipping his hand past the short white hairs and actually groped the spirit between the legs. No words could describe Jack’s reaction to this. In short, he was off the other side of the bed a second later. 

“Ha! I win!’ Jamie cheered, throwing his hands up in victory. But his smile quickly fell when he saw that he had gone too far. There upon the floor, Jack’s eyes were wide and his face was a mixture of surprise and confusion as he looked down at himself then back to Jamie. There was a strong dull sensation twist within his stomach when he had an eyeful of what he had done.  
“…I…I’m sorry…” Jamie apologized, immediately regretting on his decision. “I’m sorry, that was mean of me, I shouldn’t have done that…”  
Why…why did he have to go to do that?! To his best friend, nonetheless! As Jamie apologized, Jack was still in shock, processing on what happened. Never in 300 years of his life had anybody touched him down _there_. In fact, he never touched himself.

And then there was his body temperature…

“Jack?” Jamie’s voice broke into his train of thoughts.

Jack blinked as he looked up to find Jamie looking down at him, reminding him of a kicked puppy. He took a deep breath and exhaled to regain his composure before crossing his arms and turned his head to the side in a pout. “Hmph…that was a cheap shot,” he huffed.

This seemed to ease Jamie a little. “You aren’t mad?”

Jack stuck his tongue out in response, making the younger boy giggle. He then floated back to the bed with him and then poked Jamie in the head with his finger. 

“Hands to yourself, young man.” He scolded in a teasing and orderly tone.

Jamie grinned at him cheekily as he set his legs into a cross-legged fashion. “Heh, ok, but I still won.”

Jack gaped at him with his mouth wide open, almost resembling a fish. “No way! You cheated worse than I did!” 

Jamie let out a laugh, inwardly glad that Jack wasn’t angry at him. “Ok, ok, it’s a tie then.” He managed to breathe out as he reduced to snickers.

Jack grumbled before turning his head away. “Geez, teenagers these days...with their weird games and their…” then he was cut off when he felt familiar pain wash over him hard, Jack winced as he gripped his forehead. Damn it, what now?!

Jamie instantly stopped laughing and noticed this, before instantly grabbing onto his arm in concern. “Jack, are you ok?!” his voice was slightly panicked and he was debating on what to do in this situation. Does he try to ask for North or someone?! Do they have doctors?!?

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose a few times, forcing himself to block out the pain pounding inside of his head before turning to Jamie with his usual smile, hoping that it didn’t look forced.  
“Y-yeah, just a message,” he reassured him. “It looks like I have to take off early.” 

Jamie’s face fell as he pouted. “Aww…” He let out a childish whine as Jamie released his hold on Jack’s arm in disappointment, his shoulders fallen. He was looking forward to have Jack sleep next to him tonight.

“Yup, sorry, bud, duty calls.” He hated having to lie to him, but if his few months of experiencing this kind of pain taught him something…it would mean something was up. And keep it away from Jamie as far as possible. He jumped off of the bed and flipped his staff up with his foot and into his palm. Just as he was about to head out for the window, Jamie stopped him when he felt his arm sleeve being tugged. Jack looked over and saw the younger boy looking up to him with a mixture of sadness and worry.

“I really am sorry…about before.” His voice sounded meek, almost younger as he looked up him with an apologetic look on his face.

It only took two seconds for Jack to know what he was talking about, and it hurt him that Jamie thought that he was leaving because of the “cheap shot” he pulled. He smiled down at him as he placed a comforting hand upon the mop of brown hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” 

It was short, but it was enough to reassure him that that there are no hard feelings, making Jamie smiled sweetly at him and nodded. Jack would only hope that he wouldn’t be upset after this and maybe, just maybe, things wouldn’t be awkward between them. He paused halfway out of the window to give Jamie a reassuring wave before flying off to the street. When his bare feet touched the pavement, he took the moment to collect himself before the pain shot through his brain. Jack grabbed his head as he kept his balance, trying to clear the fuzziness and pain that was still blurring his vision.  
It’s him…there was no doubt about it.

_Alright…now where is he?_

He then jumped into the air and flew a few blocks down before zipping sideways into the forest. 

Jack knew which animal had been destroyed and the place it should have been was…

He landed softly upon the grass, and saw the remains of an ice deer a few feet away. Its crystal eyes of the decapitated head stared blankly at him among the broken pieces. The stream of blue magic still hovering near the rubble suddenly shot back into Jack’s chest. He instinctively placed his hand over his chest, frowning sadly that another one of his creations was destroyed. Before he had a chance to think, another rush of pain entered his head again, causing him to groan and fell to one knee. It was like a series of someone tapping something blunt into his brain, and it was getting worse by the minute.

He look forward to see more pieces of ice drop to the ground as a familiar figure stepped out from behind the trees, black shoes burning up the grass with each step. Jack glared at the figure as he managed to croak out the name.

“…Flicker…”


	5. Bleeding Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, this chapter will feature disturbing imagery. Viewer discretion is advised

Jack stayed very still as he knelt down before his enemy with his staff held cautiously to his side. He would have blown the flaming man into the sky with a blast of ice by now if it weren’t for the fact that Flicker had another hostage. He was clutching the frozen owl that watched over Jamie’s window in a fiery grasp while plucking a few pieces of ice off of the creature’s body. Jack winced as he felt a sting at the back of his head every time a piece fell.

“What…do you want?!” he managed to let out through clenched teeth, still clutching his forehead.

That damnable smile grew on Flicker’s lips as he picked off one of the owl’s toes. “So it really does hurt you,” he commented, ignoring Jack’s question as he crushed the said toe between his fingers. Jack let out a hiss of pain when he felt his skull practically burning. Flicker walked around him playfully with a big smile on his face. Then the next thing Jack knows, he suddenly appeared a few feet from him, leaning down to examine him. 

“You look so beautiful when you’re in pain.” He heard a coo.

Jack’s head was spinning from the result of the owl being slowly torn to pieces, having a hard time to register the seductive tone in the other man’s voice. “Wh-what…!?” he managed to croak out, still struggling to keep focus. 

Oh, Flicker loved this. Never in his wildest dreams that he had seen THE Jack Frost, Bringer of Winter and recent member of the Guardians, in any state of submission before.

Submissive to him that is…

 _Oh, this is going to be fun…_ he thought to himself, licking his lips in anticipation.

Once he was sure that his head cleared up, Jack stared up at the flaming man before shifting his gaze at the owl. Or what is left of the poor creature since the head and torso are the only things kept intact. Its wings and legs were gone, which explained the pounding but yet intense pain. The bird remained quiet; barely have life left to interact. All it could do was to stare back at him, silently pleading to help it. But there is nothing that he could do, not when Flicker is keeping it hostage. The flame spirit seemed to be enjoying every moment as he bounced the poor thing up and down in his palm, while stepping around Jack to examine him as if he wanted to see him at every possible angle. 

Well, he wanted his attention…might as well get some decent answers from him. 

“Why do you keep doing this? What do you want from me?” Jack questioned slowly as he kept very still. 

He racked his brain for a possible scenario without his owl being broken any more than it was. He had placed a lot of energy into that creature; MiM knows how much pain it would cause him if it was destroyed.  
“Hmm…” Flicker let out a hum as soon as he was in front of him. He then knelt down closer to him as he peered into his glowing blue eyes. He could see his molten golden eyes as they took in his facial features. Jack wondered when is he going to answer his questions until he finally speak.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he whispered.

Just when Jack was about to question him, the flames upon his right hand slowly faded away before bringing it upwards to his cheek. All he could do was to stare at him in confusion as he felt the warm sensation from the latter’s hot fingertips upon his face. 

Then, he acted on impulse. He jabbed his staff forward and blew the man’s body back with a streak of ice, causing Flicker to skid until his back slammed hard against a tree. Jack instantly jumped onto his feet before zipping forward to snatch his owl out of the fire spirit’s grasp. 

However, when the fire spirit looked up and in a moment, their gazes locked. There was a heated glare literally burning in his eyes, to the point that they were set ablaze. Everything went into slow motion when he simply dropped the owl just as soon Jack reached for it, only sped up back to normal speed when he then crushed it to pieces with his boot. 

Jack’s body froze in place, choking on a gasp as agonizing pain exploded in his head. What he felt was nothing compared to his past experience with his Icelings destroyed in the past. It felt like someone slamming his head hard to a sledgehammer, his brain was pulsing so hard and rapid against his skull, that it felt like it might just burst inside. He cried out in pain as Jack grabbed his head, practically clawing at it as he staggered backwards until he lost his balance.

All he could do was lay upon his back helplessly as his vision blurred to the point that he could only see white. 

Flicker watched with interest as streams of bright blue flow from the owl’s body and into Jack before fading within him. He grinned widely at the sight of the boy’s face as soon as he laid eyes on him. He just couldn’t control himself; Jack looked so attractive when he was suffering. He got down to his knees so that he was hovering just above the winter spirit’s body, before pulling his arm back and lit it with fire, flames becoming sharp at the fingertips. 

Jack regained his vision for a second, just to see a flash of bright red stab him through the chest. His eyes went wide as the aching from his head was combined with the sudden excruciating pain from his body. It was so unbearable and incomprehensible, that there were no words to describe it. All he could do was scream out, causing at least the entire area to be void of birds for a minute, shuddering hard before his body immediately shut down against the grass beneath him. He was numb as tremors of pain racketed up from his chest and back to his brain over and over again. The wound on his chest burned as the heat seeped into his entire body, weakening him from the inside. Flicker smiled at his work, licking his lips as he watched Jack’s eyes dimmed and his face relaxing. He would have appeared dead if it weren’t for the slight trembling of his body.

Flicker finally pulled his hand out of Jack’s chest, causing the violet blood to seep out immediately before being absorbed into his blue jacket, staining both the fabric and his pale skin.  
“What a pretty color…” Flicker purred as he lifted his hand up, licking the dark cold blood off of his fingers, relishing the bittersweet taste. He then gently grasped the boy’s cheek, smearing the blood on upon his face. He looked into the unfocused blue eyes and beamed at the sight. 

“I’m sorry, Jack,” he whispered to him, almost lovingly. “I know that it was a cheap shot, but you’re too strong. I had to weaken you somehow.”

The pain in Jack’s body blocked out of his senses, he could hardly hear what Flicker was saying. But he was vaguely aware of something hot touching his face. Flicker ran his hand over Jack’s forehead, petting his pure white hair. He was particularly fond of the way the winter sprite’s hair stuck up and shone brightly in the darkness of the night, with the purple streak of his blood contrasting beautifully.  
“I won’t hurt you anymore, Jack…” he cooed further. “Just stay with me…”

And with that, he leaned down and licked Jack’s chin.

\--

Bunny was racing through his tunnel network on all fours, trying to keep up with the frozen bird that had suddenly gotten a lot faster as it flapped its little wings frantically.

“I hope you know where you’re going!” Bunny’s voice echoed throughout his tunnel, keeping pace without missing a beat.

The bird suddenly turned and flew into another passageway, making Bunny skid to slow down before leaping after it. He finally stopped when he saw the ice bird hover under a certain spot in the tunnel’s ceiling while pecking at the roots above it. Bunny halted and looked around for a moment.

He knew where this was…it was deep in the forest of Jack’s hometown.

But the question is…why weren’t they at Jamie’s house?

He then focused the dirt above before stomping his foot, causing a hole to appear above his head. Bunny leapt upwards then paused when he saw the little bird perched upon the floor, looking up at him expectantly. Apparently, it would rather sit this one out.

“Fine, stay here then.” He said as he leaped upward through the hole. 

It might be a good move on the small creature’s part, considering the fact that its friends were being destroyed left and right. As soon as he was above ground, all he saw was darkness in the forest. He kept his ears flat against his head so that they wouldn’t give him away as he cautiously crawled out of the tunnel hole. When he looked around the woods, his eyes were immediately directed to an orange glow towards his right.

_A fire…?_

But as he peered closer, he could see that the fire was actually a man, fitting the same silhouette in the Moon’s warning as his face could be seen a bit more clearly. Red hair, olive-colored skin, and flames dancing over his body…yeah, this is definitely him. Bunny’s heart stopped when he saw the orange flames reflecting off of the familiar face of Jack, who lie motionless on the ground as the man said something before leaning over to him and licked the boy’s chin. 

Then something clicked inside of the Pooka and a wave of emotions drove him into action.

He didn’t even bother to use his boomerangs as he shot forward without a moment of hesitation. Bunny double front kicked Flicker as hard as he could, propelling the man’s flaming body backwards into the forest. 

Flicker didn’t even have time to make a noise as he felt himself being shot back and the brightness from his body disappeared. 

The area around him dimmed because of the flame spirit’s absence but the light from a few piles of burning grass helped Bunny to see. He was pretty sure that he burned the bottom of his feet from kicking Flicker, but he didn’t care at the moment. This is nothing compared what Jack might have gone through. 

He kneeled above Jack, his eyes widening at the sight of him. The boy looked lifeless and his eyes were only half open. He could see the deep blue of his irises fading. His heart kick started into over drive, as Bunny tried to keep himself calm while grabbing Jack by the shoulders and shook him anxiously. 

“Hey, Jack, say something! Can ya hear me?!” he begged, almost panicking. 

Jack’s body was still limp but he managed to let out a pained groan. Bunny blinked when he felt something wet and cold underneath his feet, something that he didn’t notice up until this moment. He moved his hand and gently grazed it along Jack’s features, seeing if he could feel any sort of injury. When he felt the same liquid covering Jack’s chest, he moved his paw by the small flames next to him to see what he was feeling. 

There from the flames’ glow, his paw has taken on a dark purple color as the liquid dripped off of his fingers. The tell-tale coppery scent reached his nostrils as he came to a horrifying realization. 

_It was Jack’s blood…_

He had never once witness a guardian bleed before…but not this much. 

Until Jack, that is. Suddenly a rush of panic filled his entire being as his breathing became frantic. 

_Jack is bleeding…Jack is bleeding…JACK IS BLEEDING!_

Bunny knelt down lower and gently cradled Jack’s torso in his arms, grasping the side of his cheek with his right paw. 

“Jack?” he spoke softly, though he was having a hard time to keep his tone calm. “Can you hear me? You’re gonna be alright mate. I’m gonna get you outta here.”

He watched closely as the boy’s brow furrowed slightly. Jack blinked a few times, trying to regain consciousness. He still couldn’t see very well but he managed to make out Bunny’s voice. 

“…unny…” Jack’s voice was barely audible but with a sharp hearing like a Pooka could pick it up easily. And Bunny couldn’t be happier to hear him. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m right here. Don’t worry…” Then Bunny paused when he saw a flash of bright orange from the corner of his eye. He ducked down just in time, covering Jack’s body with his own as a giant ball of fire flew over them and ignited a tree six feet away. Flicker staggered out of the tress, looking quite irritated as he dusted himself off. Bunny mentally took note that the flames on his shoulders somehow grew taller compared to the first time. 

“Who the fuck…” then he trailed off when he saw Bunny. A grin slowly crept to the flame spirit’s face when he realized who he is. “Oh…I’m guessing you’re the famous Easter Bunny, right? You’re not a typical rabbit from the pictures.”

He let out a chuckle but immediately silenced himself when he saw the look on the rabbit-like guardian’s face. If the saying goes “looks can kill”, then Bunny looked like he was about to destroy something. He was so filled with rage and hatred, he couldn’t even think of an insult or a threat to the flaming man. He hadn’t been this angry since the day his entire clan was wiped off from the face of the universe.  
_But Jack is more important right now…_ the rational part of his mind pointed out. He gently pulled Jack’s body into his arms, still keeping a sharp glare on Flicker, who was, thankfully, kept in the same spot. 

_You’re lucky that Jack needs me, otherwise you’d be dead._

With a stomp of his foot, a hole opened right underneath them, and both Bunny and Jack immediately descended. 

Flicker’s eyes widened in surprise then shot forward, trying to get to Jack before they dive into the hole. However, he was unsuccessful and the entrance to the tunnel was closed off when he finally reached it, only grabbing nothing but soil and grass. A growl escaped his lips before releasing out a frustrated cry while literally breathing out fire, burning the trees around him as a result. 

His winter spirit had been taken from him…by a goddamned overgrown rabbit nonetheless!

 _But I’m going to get him back._ He silently vowed to himself. 

Flicker took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the flames around him dimmed and faded into smoke as he relaxed himself. 

He would get Jack back, however, if he would…he need to be smart about this. After all, there was no way that he could take on all the guardians at once, not without the third flower at least. And he really wasn’t sure if he wanted to fight that Pooka either, not after seeing that glare on his face. It was almost as if he wanted to kill him right then and there. 

Despite the literal fire power he have, Flicker rather live another day.

Now all that is left is brainstorming up some sort of strategy, but how? 

A crumbling sound took him out of his train of thought, making him look down to see his foot crushing more of what is left of the ice owl’s remains. Seeing the crystal pieces instantly refresh his memory as an idea formed inside of his head.

“Oh, that’s right…”

He also remembered which house that the owl had been monitoring. Not to mention that his own presence around that area caused Jack to react instantly.

Flicker turned his head with a smirk, gazing off in the direction of Jamie’s house.

“I think I could use this to my advantage.”

\--

Once his feet met the floor of one of his curving tunnels, Bunny crouched down and shut his eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself as he cradled Jack close to his chest. After a few calming breaths, he managed to feel calm, even though he was still shaking. From anger, shock, fear, he doesn’t know.

“Damn it, Jack! I told you not to leave Jamie’s house!” his voice cracked as he spoke. He knew that Jack wasn’t the blame. The real person that he was angry at was himself. He never should have left his side, even when he knew that crazed… _demon_ …was out looking for him. 

_What was I thinking? I’m such an idiot!_

Bunny took one more intake of air and exhaled slowly, before pulling Jack away so that he could look at him. When he opened his eyes, he instantly regretted it. The green glow from the small patches of grass and flowers that grew in the tunnel allowed him to see everything perfectly. Jack’s blood was _everywhere._

From staining his hair and face to slowly seeping out of the wound and darkening his hooded sweater and pants. When he took note that his fur was suddenly damp around the arms and chest area, he could see that he was being coated in violet. Jack’s eyes were shut due to having been passed out from the pain, though his breathing was irregular and uneven.  
Bunny took a shaky breath at the very sight of him. 

_I can’t lose control while Jack needs me._ He mentally reminded himself. _I have to stay calm._

He pressed his own paw firmly onto Jack’s chest wound in order to slow down the bleeding while he gently picked him up bridal style before making his way through the tunnel. He made sure that he took careful steps in order not to shift the boy too much. Upon walking, he realized that there was no way that he could take care of Jack on his own. 

He needed the others’ help.

“Hey, Bird!” Bunny called out through the tunnel. Throughout the whole fiasco, he hadn’t come up an actual name for Jack’s gift yet, but he had to worry about that another time. Surprisingly, the ice creature flew up behind him almost instantly and perched upon his shoulder. 

He looked into its glass eyes and spoke carefully, “I need you to go get North and the others for me.” Then he stomped his foot to open another tunnel above him. The small bird stared at him for a moment before flying up into the hole and disappeared through the darkness of the tunnel. 

I hope they figure out that thing’s message. He thought. 

He peered down at Jack, seeing that he was still limp in his arms. His thin legs swayed slightly with every step the Pooka took. 

“…I’m so sorry, mate.” Bunny whispered softly. 

He looked over his shoulder to see a trail of violet blood, marking his footsteps. Bunny grimaced at the sight before pressing onwards to their destination. When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, he stepped out into the familiar lush greenery of the Warren. He was greeted by a few of his eggs that were running around him in a mixture of worry and confusion, but he ignored them for the moment and walked to the soft patch of long grass in the center of the clearing. There he gently laid Jack down before getting started to see how bad the damage was. 

He wasted no time in carefully removing the blue sweater before tossing it to the side while looking around frantically for something to press against Jack’s wounds. The sweater was already soaked in blood, so he decided against that. There were medical supplies but they’re nowhere near the burrow, forced to rely on his paws to press them firmly for the time being as he cursed inwardly for not thinking ahead enough.  
_Where are you guys?_ He thought, hoping that they won’t arrive too late while Jack is slowly bleeding. 

His prayers were answered sooner than he expected as a familiar brightly colored portal opened up near the clearing, and the first thing that came out was the little ice bird. Following after it were the familiar faces of North, Sandy, and Tooth, armed with swords and what looked like large buckets of snow. Probably to chuck them at Flicker in case they come across him. Bunny could see the familiar duel ornate talwars strapped around Tooth’s waist, she hadn’t used them since their first assembly against Pitch those eons ago. He was surprised that they haven’t dulled over the years. He also noticed that North is armed with one of the swords of the past as well, the very first Moon artifact, Tsar Lunar XI’s sword, he had it pointing forward while keeping one of his many swords sheathed as back up.

The large man frowned as he looked around in confusion, the Warren seemed to be ok…no smell of burning wood, no charred Sentinels, not even a sight of fire. The eggs are alright so far, could they have interpreted the message from the small creature wrong? 

“Is this…a trap?” he asked, looking over to Sandy a bit, who only shrugged in response but kept the bucket ready.

Tooth scanned the area until she finally saw Bunny in a clearing…along with Jack who lay prone upon the ground, along with the coppery scent that she’s all too-familiar with. She gasped loudly as she brought her hands to her mouth, dropping her bucket in the process and gained the attention of her two comrades. 

What they saw shocked them to the core. Over the centuries of protecting children, they have learned to try to see the bright side in life, while bring hope, wonder, and dreams to those that were unfortunate and abused. But this…the sight of one of their youngest member, lying limp on the ground, soaked in his own blood-it was enough to leave them speechless. Tooth looked like she was going to cry at any minute as North and Sandy both stood in shocked silence. The Pooka looked over his shoulder while keeping his paws over Jack’s wound, trying to put as much pressure on it as he could.

“Don’t just stand there! Help me!” Bunny’s voice shouted, snapping the other guardians out of their stupor and instantly rushed to his side, with the snow buckets forgotten. Tooth got there first, due to her speed, holding Jack’s face as she examined him for further injuries. Thankfully, she found none. She then looked up at Bunny with what looked like fear in her pink eyes. She hadn’t look this scared since her fairies were captured.

“How did this happen?” she asked, her voice was breaking as she struggled to remain composed.

“How do you think?” Bunny grumbled. He didn’t mean to make it seem like he was snapping at her but the encounter left him really stressed and tense.

North knelt down on one knee and looked over Jack carefully. The Pooka recalled that the Russian man used to be the leader of Cossack bandits (Bandit King, the latter corrected him one time), and before his initiation as guardian, he was familiar with receiving wounds as much as making them.

“Flicker attacked him while he was with Jamie?” It was more of a statement than a question as he kept his voice low. 

Sandy hovered in front of Bunny, forming a silhouette of Jamie above his head with a question mark next to it. 

“I’m sure Jamie is fine,” The Pooka reassured him. “Jack was in the forest when I found him being attacked by Flicker.”

The small man seemed to be satisfied with the answer before nodding at North, which signaled him to reach into his coat to pull out what looked like a first-aid kit.

 _Thank goodness North thought ahead to bring that._ Bunny thought to himself, relieved at the fact that Jack is in good hands now.

“Why is he so warm?” Tooth spoke up.

There was a frantic tone in her voice, making Bunny to look over to find her hand upon Jack’s forehead. He removed one of his hands from Jack’s chest to press the back of it against the latter’s cheek. His skin was warm, very warm, and if last summer taught him something, it was a dangerous thing to Jack. 

“We need to cool him down! Sandy, the buckets!” North commanded.

Sandy nodded before manipulating his sand to gather the remaining snow back into the buckets that were left in the center of the clearing, carrying them to their location. North and Bunny wasted no time to dump what is left inside the containers over Jack’s entire body, covering him in snow. The former bandit gently brushed the snow away from Jack’s wound before bundling up a medical cloth to press firmly upon the younger boy’s chest. 

Tooth kept her hand upon Jack’s forehead the whole time and let out a sigh of relief. The heat is still there, but the familiar chill slowly coming back. 

“We should wait for him to cool down, and then we’ll have him cleaned up and bandaged.” She suggested. 

North nodded before gazing at Bunny as he sat back on the grass and stared forward. He noticed that he was tense and shaking a bit, taking deep breaths as he does so. He stared at him with concern before thinking up some way to break the tension.

“Are you alright, my friend?” he asked. 

Bunny shook his head as Tooth fluttered over to his side to place a gentle hand upon his shoulder. 

“No, I’m not alright,” he admitted quietly, still looking ahead. “North, you didn’t see how that… _thing_ …was treating Jack when I found him. He’s insane…he really is a demon.” An image of Flicker hovering over Jack’s limp body replayed in Bunny’s mind. The sight of the flaming spirit playing in the boy’s blood, smearing it all over the youth’s face before running his tongue along Jack’s chin in a sick seductive manner.  
Bunny shuddered at the memory. He had to keep Jack away from him, and the next time that Flicker will cross his pass, he’ll be picking him in the face. The other guardians exchange looks before turning to Bunny, feeling concern not only for Jack but also Bunny as well. One of them had to speak up in order to get the Pooka to see the bright side as much as possible. 

“Well, he is safe now,” North spoke up, giving him a hearty pat upon the Pooka’s shoulder. “We won’t let something like this happen again.”

Bunny nodded, vaguely taking note of the Cossack’s promise. However, he couldn’t shake off an uneasy feeling that there is a possibility that Flicker was planning something bigger against them. And even with all of their strengths combined, it still wouldn’t be enough. This bloke is in a class of his own all together compared to Pitch and the Monkey King. 

“Why don’t you get washed up a bit, Bunny?” Tooth suggested, gesturing to Bunny’s violet stained fur. 

Bunny looked down at himself, noticing the blood was still there before turning back to the pile of snow that was covering Jack’s body. “…Nah.” He replied. 

North let out a chuckle as he patted Bunny on the arm. “If it’s about guarding Jack, we are here,” he reassured him, hoping to ease him up a bit. 

However the Pooka didn’t budge from the spot and his expression was far from amused. “No…” he stated. There was a stubborn tone that Tooth and Sandy picked up from his gruff voice, and they both noticed that he had a serious look on his face. 

“Starting now right now…I’m not leaving Jack’s side.” Then he turned to North. “…Ever.”

North let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that this would happen eventually…Bunny’s affection for Jack would drive him to irrational conclusions and act on emotions alone. And he thought that Bunny tasting his own chocolate was the problem…

North then stood up before picking up one of the empty buckets to hand over to Tooth. 

“Toothy, would you please fly to stream and bring some water?” he asked.

The Tooth Fairy Queen nodded before flying away with the bucket in hand. For now, they would all stay by their youngest member’s side and keep him safe as he healed from his ordeal. They just hoped that Flicker wouldn’t do anything drastic while they were isolated in the Warren.


	6. Ice Snowflakes and Fire Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Guy Fawkes Day, even though most of us are American! I got V for Vendetta to blame AND thank for that. :D I thought I might let everyone know that I'm almost to the 12th chapter mark and after that, it would be my debut as working the rest of the story...IN MY OWN TERMS!!!
> 
> So look forward for not only the possible origins of the titular villain that you all love to hate but also cameos of certain anthromorphic personifications of international mythology and folklore.

Bunny sat with his back planted against the mossy egg-shaped stones while keeping watch on Jack in front of him. He kept true to his word that he wasn’t going to leave his side, but he was starting to get sore from staying in the same position all night. He didn’t get a decent wink of sleep as a result. 

_At least I have a helper._ Bunny thought to himself as he looked at the little ice bird perched upon his shoulder. The creature copied Bunny and hasn’t moved from Jack’s side either. Keeping him in its glassy eyes, and not once it looked away from his prone body. 

If Bunny’s sense of timing is correct, it might be morning in his territory above ground. Sandy had left last night soon after Jack had eventually cooled down back to his normal temperature, returning to his job of bringing dreams to children around the world. Bunny assumed that he would be back within a few minutes. Tooth was near the edge of the clearing, giving orders to her mini fairies while they zipped in and out of a tunnel that he had opened up especially for them. She said that she didn’t want to leave the Warren until Jack woke up, and knowing Tooth, she’s a woman of her word. North was back at the North Pole, mostly to look over the latest toy designs and make sure that the shop was in order while he was gone. Though he did manage to pop in and out of the Warren to check up on Jack but the jolliness and laugher that he wielded each time was starting to get on his nerves.

He usually enjoyed the Russian’s optimism, but right now he was in kind of a bad mood.

But he had to keep himself on the bright side, no time for despair since it’s not part of Jack’s vocabulary. And speaking of Jack, he took note that the youngest guardian looked peaceful compared to the last time. After rinsing him off, they dressed his wounds in gauze and bandages. Eventually he stopped bleeding, much to Bunny’s relief. It was then that he took the time to rinse off his own fur with the bucket of water that Tooth had brought to him. Afterwards, they gently moved Jack’s body to another section of grass that wasn’t blood-soaked. 

His trademark blue hooded sweater was folded neatly next to him, resting next to his staff. Tooth had taken the liberty to clean it off and North showed his craftsmanship with the thread and needle and mended it. Useful for not only toy making but for mending clothing and stitching up wounds as well back in the day. 

Bunny’s gaze fell from the boy’s sleeping face down to his bandaged chest. He had never seen Jack without his sweater before. Although this wasn’t the way Bunny wanted to see it, he couldn’t help the sudden heat ran through his cheeks as his eyes flickered around the slim chest before him, seeing that the skin tone was back to its moonlight paleness thanks to Jack’s cooling down. His eyes followed the trail of Jack’s collarbone then observed the curve of his waist, the slight dip of his belly button before following the edge of each hip that were barely covered by his brown trousers.  
_Jack’s hurt, I shouldn’t be staring at him._ He thought to himself. However he continued to stare nonetheless. 

Tooth turned away from her fairies to look at Bunny, noticing something amiss by what she is seeing. The large rabbit-like monk was staring hard at Jack, but it wasn’t the typical stare of someone who was lost in thought. He was really staring at Jack. She hadn’t thought much of Bunny’s decision of staying by the youth’s side before. After all, he was the one who dealt with most of the aftermath from Jack’s attack. She knew the Pooka had carried him here while he was bleeding and unconscious. 

_That had to been so hard for him._ She thought as Tooth stared at him with sympathy.

Bunny had been the most critical of Jack’s initiation of guardianship during the battle against Pitch. Sure, they had become close friends afterwards, but Bunny was acting as though Jack was his entire world now. H was giving the boy more attention than he gave his eggs, and that was saying something. 

…Or perhaps, it was something else.

Tooth gasped softly as a peculiar thought occurred to her.

Are Bunny and Jack…?

Then she was instantly snapped out of her thoughts when Baby Tooth pecked her in the arm to get her attention, squeaking and chirping about as she gestured to her sisters who are waiting further orders. It literally took her at least a second to realize this, ruffling her feathers a bit in embarrassment. “Oh! Sorry!” she apologized before finishing up the orders to her small swarm of fairies. Once the fairies flew through into the tunnel, streams of golden sand flowed in. 

Tooth smiled as the short golden man descended into the Warren. “Oh, good, Sandy, you’re back!” she chimed as the latter greeted her with a cheery salute. However his face fell when he looked over to Jack, finding that the boy was still sleeping. He peered up at Tooth as the sand formed into a shape of a clock and a question mark above his head. 

“He’s been out this whole time, hasn’t opened his eyes once,” She responded in a hushed tone.

Sandy looked at Bunny before turning back to Tooth again. Even without his sand, she already knew what his next question was as she shook her head. “No, Bunny hasn’t moved either…” then she leaned in a bit, lowering her voice so Bunny wouldn’t pick up with his sensitive ears. “I’m worried about him, Sandy, he hasn’t slept all night.”

Sandy nodded in understanding before hovering over to sit around Jack. The dream weaver plopped himself next to Bunny while Tooth gently hovered down on her knees across from them. The Pooka took note of the oldest guardian’s presence the moment he took his seat next to as the ice bird started chirping a bit. 

“Ah, Sandy, you’re back.” He greeted, sounding a bit groggy. The golden man smiled up at him, silently returning the greeting before turning his attention to Jack. Tooth ran a soothing hand through Jack’s hair and sighed. She would be lying if she only paid attention to Jack was because of his beautiful teeth (which she still held in regard to this day), but over time, even before he became their newest recruit, Tooth was beginning to see that there is more to Jack than just pretty teeth. She started to see him as her little brother…almost like a son. 

“He looks so peaceful,” she spoke up. “Maybe it’s best if he sleeps until he was healed up.”

Bunny nodded absentmindedly as he looked up to her. “How long do ya think it will take him to heal?” 

Tooth placed a slim hand to her chin, murmuring herself thoughtfully. “I don’t know, most spirits were fast healers…” she spoke. “But I can’t remember a time when any of us were injured this badly. Aside from Sandy, but his body works differently than ours.” The fairy queen looked at said golden man, and he nodded in understanding. His body was primarily made of dream sand, given to his former life as a star, so bleeding wasn’t much of an issue for him.

Bunny grumbled but seemed neutral about the answer that he was given. It was rather vague, but there was some reassurance that Jack will be ok. Sandy let out a silent sigh before noticing the frozen bird, still sitting on Bunny’s shoulder. It seemed to sense him staring at it, turning its head and stared back at him in curiosity. Then the dream spirit was hit with a sudden realization.  
Of course! Why didn’t he think of it sooner?

Tooth took note of the dream weaver standing up and rapidly formed sandy shapes above his head. “What is it, Sandy?” she asked as she tried to make sense of what he is trying to communicate but they were too fast. From what she could pick up, they were images of an ice cube, some sort of animal, a flame, and a figure of Jack. But other than that, Tooth was unable to get what Sandy is trying to say.  
Thankfully, Bunny took the words right out of her mouth. “Hey, slow down, Mate! We can’t understand what you’re trying to say!”

Sandy made what seemed like a silent huff as he rolled his eyes, deciding to relay on physical charades. He started by pointing a small finger to the bird that never left its perch on Bunny’s shoulder. The Pooka blinked as he followed his gesture.

“What? This little guy?” he asked, picking up the bird in his left paw. “What about ‘im?”

An image of sand formed above Sandy’s wild hair before hovering it above the frozen bird as though to crush it.

“You want to break it!?” Bunny then shielded the little creature with his other hand, appalled at what the dream weaver was suggesting. Honestly, what was he thinking!?

All Sandy could do at the moment was to facepalm himself, shaking his head in frustration as he let out a silent breath. It was at least millennia, and they STILL don’t get what he was trying to say.  
“Could this have anything to do with Flicker breaking Jack’s Icelings?” Tooth spoke up. 

Sandy nodded in response to her question. Finally! Someone who gets it!

“Wait a second…” Bunny stated as his green eyes widen with realization. The time when Jack was explaining about Flicker at the Work Shop…

“That’s how Jack got hurt!” Tooth looked at him in surprise while Sandy was practically grinning as he nodded more viciously. “Jack is too strong for some crazy bloke too hurt him so easily…Flicker had to have crushed his Icelings and then ambushed him when he was in pain!” As soon as the words left his mouth, Bunny took the moment to think over what he said as his face darkened in anger.  
“That dirty bastard!” he cursed out in a growling tone.

Sandy jumped a bit at the Pooka’s loud and harsh voice, not used to see him angry. From the way he looked, Bunny resembled what a feral rabbit could have looked like, with his lips pulled back in a snarl and bared his teeth. But this is considered a normal level of anger compared to the past.

“Wait, guys,” Tooth piped up, sounding scared. “Jack still has Icelings all over the world, doesn’t he?”

Silence hung over them like a cloud as they all stare at each other, the only sounds that can be heard was the occasional pitter patter footsteps off the Easter eggs. 

“Uh-oh…” Bunny was the first one to break the silence, with only a whisper.

“We have to go up and hide them!” Tooth exclaimed, hovering off of the ground a bit. She looked like she would take off any moment but it would be like going down a creek without a paddle. There was no telling how MANY Icelings were out there. 

And it might be more than Tooth’s fairies…seven continents and probably around tens of thousands of kids this year. Bunny then looked down at the little bird, now cupping it in his hands as he swallowed dryly. “Do you think you could help Tooth and Sandy search for your friends?” He knew that the creature couldn’t speak but it was worth a chance. 

All the bird’s glass-like face stared back blankly, providing him no answer. However, what they received was the sound of a soft moan from the still body before them. 

“Jack!” Bunny exclaimed as he leaned over the youth. His eyes fluttered a bit and his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Jack, can you hear us?” Tooth cooed softly while setting her hand gently upon his shoulder. 

That seemed to cause a reaction in him as Jack’s eyes suddenly went wide, gasping for air as memories from previous events flooded back into him. His fingers gripped at the grass beneath him and frost bloomed out from his hands, freezing the area around him to which caused the three veteran guardians to step back reluctantly. He was taking deep breaths but he soon gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the pain in his chest. Bunny wasted no time returning to Jack’s side, feeling the soothing cold against his burnt feet before kneeling down by his side. He was quickly followed by Sandy and Tooth as they gathered around him. 

“Jack, calm down…it’s alright, mate,” Bunny spoke in a slow and soothing tone. “You’re safe, we’re all here.”

His voice seemed to calm him down a bit as Jack relaxed against the ground beneath him, causing the ice to slowly disappear into snowflakes. He released the grass from his death grip and his face softened. He looked around blankly, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He could since his friends’ presence around him but he was having a hard time seeing. His foggy eyes locked onto a familiar bright gold form at his left and he squinted, trying to regain his visual focus. 

“S-Sandy?” Jack’s voice was quiet and hoarse, a result from experiencing pain and screaming out his lungs.

The Sandman nodded softly while looking at Jack with sad eyes. He placed his small hand upon the frost sprite’s arm to reassure him that he is here with him. Jack’s face contorted with pain again, bringing a shaky head up and almost placed it on his would before Tooth gently grabbed hold of it between her hands instead. 

“You’re wounded, Jack,” she spoke gently to him. “We dressed it up in bandages, so try not to touch them.”

Jack tried to squeeze one of Tooth’s hands but his fingers merely twitched before going limp. He made an attempt to speak in his deep breaths. “Tooth…Tooth’s here…” he turned his head to try and look at her, but she could tell that his foggy blue eyes couldn’t picture things very well at the moment. Jack turned his head slowly from side to side, looking all around them. “W-where…” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“You’re in the Warren, mate,” Bunny stated in a reassuring tone. “Don’t worry about that flaming bugger, you’re safe with us.”

Jack’s eyes were still searching. “M-my…my staff…”

“It was right here, Jack, right next to you.” Tooth answered quickly. Bunny had accidentally left the boy’s staff back in the tunnel when he had escaped from Flicker the night before, but Tooth had been kind enough to go and retrieve it. They all knew how important it was to Jack after all…

Jack’s hand slipped out of Tooth’s grasp and shakily began blindly searching the ground next to him for his staff. Tooth picked it up and set it in his palm, assuming that he wanted to feel it. Jack felt the safest when he was holding it in his hands, even though he could use his powers without it now that he had so many believers. Jack squeezed the staff in his hand then sighed deeply with relief. 

“Guys…” he breathed out.

“What is it, Jack?” Bunny asked, vocally speaking for Sandy and Tooth. 

Jack gave a sheepish smile, even though the pain was still evident in his face. “I-I gotta do something real quick,” he spoke quickly. He brought his shaking arm up and held his staff to his chest, right next to his injury. 

“Uh…” Bunny sounded worried as he stared at him with uneasiness. “Just…what do you have to do, Jack?”

“Maybe it should wait until you’re all better.” Tooth suggested. Sandy nodded in agreement, conjuring up images of a bed and a clock. 

Jack shook his head at their suggestions. “It can’t.” he then shut his eyes and brought his other hand to grip his staff as well, holding it firmly to his chest. “But it’s gonna take all of my energy.” He added before taking a deep breath and adopting a focused expression as he meditated.

Bunny panicked, he didn’t know what that means but he knew that he doesn’t like the implication behind it. His eyes flickered between Tooth and Sandy before leaning over Jack and setting a paw firmly on the boy’s own. “Jack, please…”

But he was cut off as soon as the winter spirit was already glowing bright blue.

They all shielded their eyes as Jack’s staff started shining brightly; making Bunny quickly lifted his paw away. Soon Jack’s entire body was glowing and waves of blue light began dancing off of him in intricate patterns. They pass through all three guardians before stretching off into the darkness of the Warren’s tunnels and disappearing.

“What’s he doing?” Tooth questioned, still shielding her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Bunny responded. “I’ve never seen him do this!” It wasn’t a lie, aside from creating Icelings. This is definitely a new ability to witness. As soon it wasn’t bright enough, Tooth and Bunny noticed that Sandy was waving his arms madly, taking note at the fact that he was pointing to the frozen bird on the Pooka’s shoulder. They both turned and stared at what was happening in awe. The small creature was glowing bright blue, just as Jack was, and as Bunny looked closer he could see its form began to change. Its body shook and it was shrinking rapidly, the bird fluttered its wings in protest before its body changed completely and morphed into a form of a tiny snowflake. Bunny managed to hold out his paw and caught the glass fragment before it fluttered into the grass. It was small, but he managed to make out the intricate details upon the surface as it sat upon his padded palm.

“He turned his Icelings into snowflakes.” Tooth stared in awe. 

“So that Flicker can’t find them.” Bunny added. He was a bit saddened by the loss of his little ice friend, holding the glass snowflake to his chest protectively.

Jack’s body continued to glow and send out blue waves for another thirty minutes, all while the other three guardians watched him in amazement. When the light finally disappeared, his body went limp and his head fell to the side along with his arms. His staff slid off of his body and Tooth quickly caught it before it grazed his wound. It would seem that he became unconscious once again, this time he was more peaceful as his breathing was even. 

“Oh, mate…why ya have to go and wear yourself out?” The Pooka spoke softly, placing his paw upon Jack’s thigh. Sandy gazed at their youngest member sadly before flickering a stream of sand above the boy’s head, causing golden snowflakes to circle over him as the Sandman controlled his dreams. Tooth shifted Jack’s head so that it could rest on her lap while she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.  
“He’s so responsible…protecting his Icelings even when he’s this badly hurt.” Tooth smiled down at him fondly. There was a hint of maternal pride in her tone as she continued to stroke his hair.  
Bunny nodded in agreement and held the glass snowflake to his eye, observing the blue glow from within its center. Frostbite was really something…there was a possibility that the bird was still with him, even in that form. Sandy observed Bunny before grinning widely as he thought up a perfect idea to lighten the mood before twisting the dream sand a bit. 

This is going to be fun…

Bunny blinked and turned away from gazing at the snowflake when he heard Tooth stared giggling. She was covering her mouth to keep her laughter contained but failed. 

“What’s so funny…?” Then Bunny choked when he saw the current golden image that was hovering over Jack’s head. It was an image of Bunny, except he was dancing around in a ridiculous manner while flashing a top hat and a cane. “Oi! Sandy, don’t make him dream about _me_!” 

Sandy laughed silently as he hovered away quickly when Bunny tried to tackle him. He hopped up another feet before shooting another stream of sand over Jack’s head, changing the dream a bit. It now took form of Bunny wearing a tutu, balancing on his toes like a ballerina. The look on the Hope Guardian was priceless as he gawked at the image, completely embarrassed. 

“…I’m gonna kill ya, Sandy!”

Bunny leapt after the little golden man, only to miss since the latter escaped on a cloud of golden sand. Sandy taunted him further by giving him a silent raspberry, making Bunny more frustrated. Tooth couldn’t help but laugh harder as she watched the two, feeling a bit lighter. However she was silenced as soon as she saw the dream slowly changing. 

It was Bunny as his normal self…but this time, he was in front of the little golden version of Jack. And he was being held close in Bunny’s arms, his face nuzzling against the latter’s chest.  
Tooth placed a hand over her mouth before looking over to see Sandy still fleeing from Bunny’s wrath. 

_Did Sandy make that happen?_ She wondered silently. 

She looked down to see Jack, who was still asleep upon her lap as a makeshift pillow. His face had a peaceful and serene look. However, there was a shade of violet across his pale cheeks…

-

Flicker stretched out his flaming arms and yawned loudly as wisps of smoke escaped his open mouth. 

Finally, it’s morning!

He was standing at the top of a high building, the highest one he could find in his current location.

What was this town called anyway? Burgeress? Bergin, maybe?

He peered up to the skies as the Sun revealed itself, unbothered by the harsh light blazing into his eyes. 

“Good morning, Milord.” He greeted, bowing in respect. 

The Sun continued to shine brightly, piercing through the surrounding clouds. Flicker sighed in appreciation as he felt the Sun’s heat burn into him. His entire body ignited for a moment, rejuvenating his strength and healing the damage he had received earlier from the ice and cold. 

“Ok, I have good news and bad news.” Flicker began as he crouch down into a comfortable seat on the top of the tower as his flames grew, fueling him with energy. “The good news is- get ready, you’re gonna be so proud of me, Sunny!” he trailed off, beaming at the sky above him.

The Sun continued to blaze, in a sort of language that only he could understand.

“I found the one I’ve been looking for, the one who can balance my soul!” He placed a hand over his flaming chest to emphasize his point. The Sun seemed to dim for a moment, and then shine even brighter than before. “I mean, it did take me a while to find him,” Flicker shrugged a bit before looking back up to his Lord. “But I know for a fact that he is the one. There’s no mistaking it.” He puffed his chest out proudly and grinned.

Then he looked down and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “And as for the bad news…” he spoke quietly. The Sun dimmed a bit as a result, making Flicker hold his hands out in front of him in defense. “Now before you say anything, you should know I fought with all my might for this, Sunny!”

The sky didn’t change, and Flicker lowered his arms.

“You see…my little soul mate is a lot stronger than I thought he would be, and he has a lot of friends protecting him who are just as strong as he is.” He sighed heavily as Flicker looked down, his shoulders slumping down in defeat. “And well, there’s no way I can fight against them on my own.”

Then he looked up to the Sun once more, cautious about how his Lord would react. But almost instantly, the light before him grew incredibly brighter and an orange beam shot down and surrounded him in its luminance. A smile split Flicker’s face as he gasped in awe when he saw yellow lights danced down from the beam, soon followed by a large red bud that lowered and hovered in front of him. Then the bud opened before splitting off into three different pieces, each one taking a form of a flower. Flicker smiled wider as they surrounded him, each one bearing a dancing flame in its center. One of them softly landed into his open palm, he traced one of the petals with his finger, marveling at the soft texture while at the same time, felt some power surging from it. 

Now the Guardians couldn’t stand a chance.

Flicker looked up and beamed at his Lord. “Thanks, Sunny, I knew I could count on you!”

The Sun finally dimmed back to its normal brightness as the fire spirit collected the rest of his newly obtained flowers, fondly peering down at them. Now it was time for phase one of his place. Which was brilliant if he do say so himself.

_Don’t worry, Jack. We’ll be together soon._

-

Jamie sat at the end of the stairs as he tied his shoelaces before grabbing his book bag and throwing it over his shoulder. As soon as he stepped outside, he grimaced at how bright the sun was today.  
“It’s gonna be hot out this week,” he spoke to himself, instantly regretting his chosen attire of a long black sleeved shirt with jeans. Honestly, what was he thinking in this type of weather?  
Then he frowned when he instantly remembered what month it was. That probably meant that Jack wouldn’t be around for a while. Jamie couldn’t wait for winter. He honestly wouldn’t mind if the white-haired guardian came and made it snow, even if it was in the middle of May.

He just…wanted to see him again.

 _I hope he’s not too upset…_ Jamie thought.

He had been such an idiot to play that stupid game with him. It was a game he had heard about from one of his perverted friends in high school, a guy who did nothing but hook up with girls and do incredibly naughty things with them. How he put up with his antics up to now, he was still finding the answer to. And of course, Jack would have acted surprised; he’s a spirit after all. He doesn’t do intimate things, all he knew was having fun with children. 

_At least I think that’s all he knows._ Jamie pondered as he walked down the sidewalk.

He briefly wondered if spirits even could be intimate…Jack was blushing last night after all. Jamie now knew that he had some parts that a normal human boy had, but could he…well, use them? That thought alone made him stop in his tracks and blushed deeply before shaking his head and continued onwards.

_I’m such a pervert, I’m lucky that Jack is still my friend after what I did._

He blushed even harder as the memory of last night and touching Jack’s body. He could still remember how Jack’s skin felt to the touch, it was cold but the texture was so smooth and soft…  
Jamie shook his head and halted before he almost collided with a mailbox. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Jamie.” He told himself, placing a hand to his head as if it would will away the lewd thoughts from his mind. He could blame his hormones but it would be a sad excuse for it. The last thing he wanted was Jack to be genuinely mad at him…

Then something caught his eye. It was bright and glowing like a flame as it fluttered past him. He walked closer to the object and squint his eyes to see if his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. It looked like a snowflake…but it was red…and on fire…

“That’s weird…” he whispered. Then Jamie looked all around him to see if Jack was nearby. Did Jack pick up some sort of new trick, turning ice into fire? The flaming snowflake fluttered quickly back u the sidewalk and without a thought, Jamie followed it, feeling the familiar child-like excitement inside of him. It didn’t take long for him to be lead towards the forest. Maybe Jack was in the forest, trying to fend off the heat of the sun.

“Jack?” Jamie called out as the little flame flew in between the trees and disappeared out of sight. 

The sense of uneasiness filled him as Jamie looked around nervously. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this. Normally whenever Jack is visiting him, he would surprise him with some snow, and that’s usually when he was at home. That and the said woods was once housed one of the entrances to the Boogeyman himself. But since that was six years ago, and even though he has some weird dreams from time to time, none of them were that bad to the point of nightmarish. So far, he was in the clear, along with his friends (he still considered them as friends, despite their drifting apart). 

Jamie took a deep breath and exhaled, easing his fears before taking a step forward and followed the burning glow as it traveled deeper into the darkness of the forest. 

How bad can it be?


	7. Gone Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen Big Hero 6? Cause that film...is...AWESOME! I mean, forget all the whiny hate hate hate and moaning, this is a keeper! Full of feels!
> 
> God...I am so going to make fanart...and maybe some starter oneshots to get me going...
> 
> but first thing's first...now. The latest episode of Flicker...

Sandy sat on top of one of the dormant Sentinels, observing the Warren’s surroundings in thought. Bunny was still sitting on the grass next to Jack as the latter slept but the entire area looked very peaceful. There were a lot of little white eggs running around, along with butterflies and bees buzzing around the flowers. The grass was lush and healthy and the moss was glowing bright as it slowly grew upon the stone walls.

It was a beautiful sight. 

But why did Sandy have such a bad feeling at the moment? Like something horrible was happening. 

The Dream Spirit shook his head in doubt and floated down towards Bunny and Jack. Tooth had left hours ago to tend things at her palace after a few teeth had gotten mixed up in their containers. As Queen (and Mother), she had to sort them out, but not without a scolding. 

“You think we should redress his bandages again?” Bunny asked as soon the golden man floated down next to him. 

Sandy placed a hand to his chin to give it a thought before confirming with a nod of his head. He knelt down before the sleeping winter spirit and started the unwrapping of white cloth from his chest while Bunny fetched a fresh roll from the medical supplies that North had brought along with him on one of his visits. Sandy lifted the bandage of Jack’s wound and peered at it carefully.  
“What? How’s it look?” Bunny asked, sounding anxious.

Sandy smiled up at him reassuringly before gesturing the Pooka to lean down to see for himself. And sure enough, the hole in Jack’s chest was almost healed over completely, leaving only a minor gash and some purplish bruising under the skin. The sight made the two beamed at each other. 

“Well, that was a lot faster than I expected,” Bunny chuckled. He couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at the fact that Jack was going to survive. He had no idea what would happen if a spirit was injured severely, but yet at the same time he didn’t want to. Sandy smiled broadly before conjuring up an image of a small group of children above his head.  
“You think it’s because he has so many believers?” He asked. 

Sandy nodded and then took the fresh bandages from the Pooka before carefully redress Jack’s wound. When he finished, he observed Jack happily but then frowned and looked up at the Earth above him, boring his gaze into the dirt ceiling that seemed to have its own light. What is that feeling he had?

“Everything alright, Sandy?”

The Sandman blinked before turning to Bunny with a smile and nodded. The last thing he wanted was to cause his friend any more stress than necessary, that awful ordeal with Jack and Flicker was enough for him. He formed a smaller version of himself delivering dreams above his head and Bunny got the message. 

“Ah, are there some kiddies taking napes during the day?” it was a rhetorical question but in a good-natured kind of way.

Sandy forced a smile before conjuring up an old-fashioned biplane before he hopped into it. 

“Alright, Mate, just keep a look out for Flicker while you’re up there!”

Sandy nodded, taking the warning to heart as he prepared for takeoff. As soon as he was heading for the tunnels, an expression of grim seriousness adorned upon his features while flying out of the Warren. What is this bad vibe that he was feeling?

Bunny watched as the golden plane flew off through on of his tunnels that lead up to the surface before sighing and fell back against the grass with a loud yawn. 

“Tired?” a soft voice asked.

“Yeah, a little, I suppose. I’ve been in the same position all…” Wait a minute…

Bunny trailed off before looking down to see Jack smiling up at him. 

“Jack!” Bunny immediately practically hopped onto his feet and leaped over to the boy’s side. “You’re awake!”

Jack grinned up at him before peering into the tunnel where Sandy just disappeared, seeing the tall-tale glow of some remaining dream sand that followed after him. “Where is Sandy going?” he asked in a curious tone. The Pooka happily noted that there was more life in Jack’s voice and as he moved his arms a bit, there was no sign of pain or discomfort. 

“Just delivering some late dreams,” He replied. Jack let out a hum before his brow furrowed as he looked around. 

“What time is it anyway?”

“Around noon, I suppose.” Bunny responded. “You’re a fast healer, by the way.” He added, gesturing to Jack’s bandages. Jack looked down at himself but instead of focusing on his dressed wounds, he was shocked at the sight of his bare chest. 

“Wh-where’s my…” then he paused and looked around while bringing his arms up to cover his naked chest. Bunny observed Jack’s actions with genuine interest, mentally noted that the younger guardian was almost reacting like he was underdressed. 

_Was Jack self-conscious?_ Bunny smiled at the thought. It was both funny and-dare he say it- adorable in a way. Jack finally located his mended sweater and brought it over his arms to slip it on, but Bunny stopped him midway. 

“We still need to keep an eye on your wound, so you can put it on later.” The tone in Bunny’s voice was gentle but there was a hint of amusement that he was trying his best to hide. Jack frowned and settled the sweater on top like a blanket, covering his chest entirely. Much to Bunny’s disappointment…

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know, it’s just me. And since you’re in the Warren, the only people here are eggs.” Bunny stated.

Jack simply looked away from the Pooka, unconsciously bringing the sweater closer to him. “It’s not that I’m embarrassed. I just…I’ve never taken it off before…” It was true, as long as he could remember, Jack had always used his hooded sweater to isolate himself from the outside world while hiding his hands in his pockets or covering his face with his hood. It gave him a warm, protective cocoon-like sensation. Without it, he felt vulnerable and exposed. 

Bunny took in what Jack had said and was about to add something insightful to his words when the boy was looking around again with frantic eyes. “Where’s Tooth and North?” he asked. 

“Palace and the Pole,” Bunny answered simply, placing the boy at ease. “They have been in and out of here constantly while you were sleeping, though.” Jack nodded before looking down and grew quiet. After a moment of silence, one of them finally broke it.

“Bunny…” Jack spoke up softly. The Pooka leaned in closer, taking note of slight meekness in Jack’s voice. “Thanks for saving me…I mean…I remember hearing your voice.” Then his face was contorted, obviously troubled by the memory of what happened. Bunny smiled softly in understanding before placing a gentle paw upon the boy’s arm. 

“Of course, Mate, you would have done the same for me.” The look on Jack’s face didn’t change, letting Bunny settled himself closer to the winter sprite before letting his paw rest upon the blanketed shoulder. “Tell me what happened.” 

Jack gave a half-hearted smile, which seemed bitter in Bunny’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have left Jamie’s house…” he began, repeating Bunny’s words from earlier.

“Why did you leave Jamie’s house?” The Pooka asked, urging Jack to explain. He needed to know what happened. 

“Some of my Icelings…have a lot more power than others.” Jack brought his hands up in front of him to try and help him explain. Bunny remained silent, but nodded, urging him to speak further. “And Flicker…well he broke a weaker one first so that I would go to the woods. It turned out to be a trap.”

Bunny nodded as he let out a soft hum. It would seem Sandy’s theory about Flicker breaking the Icelings had been right. 

“But even then, I would have been strong enough to take him on.”

Bunny’s brow furrowed at this. He was saying that even if some of his Icelings have been broken, he could still fight with his full strength? If so that is the case…‘Then how could he…?”  
“He found another,” Jack continued. “And that one happened to be the strongest one I’ve ever created.” He let out a sigh and grimaced. “It was the owl that I kept outside of Jamie’s window…I shouldn’t have sent it out into the forest for so long…man, it hurt so bad when it broke.” Jack closed his eyes and took deep breaths in order to calm himself. 

Bunny stared at him in sympathy, even though he could never fully understand the experience that Jack had encountered. Seeing his eggs destroyed was one thing, but he couldn’t grasp of the sensation of a creation that is literally a part of you destroyed. “So, that’s when he hurt you…right after the owl?”

Jack nodded as he absent mindedly laid a hand over his wound. Bunny let out a sigh but playfully ruffled the boy’s white hair, causing him to grin. “Well, there’s no way he can break them anymore, right?” he pointed out as he reached over and held up the small glass snowflake for him to see. 

“Whoops, I didn’t mean to change yours.” Jack apologized, smiling. He brought one of his hands up and touched the snowflake with a fingertip, causing the ice to shift and suddenly revert back to its bird form. Bunny smiled as the little thing chirped cheerfully and flew onto his shoulder. 

“Hey, welcome back, Little Jack!” Bunny greeted in a singsong tone. 

Jack frowned as violet dusted his pale cheeks. “Little Jack?” he questioned. 

“What?” Bunny stated with a grin as he stroked the frozen bird’s feathered breast. “These things are basically you, just in a smaller package.”

Jack laughed softly at this new interpretation of his Icelings. Honestly, he had never thought of that. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the pitter patter of tiny egg feet as Jack stared up at the ground above him. He hated being stuck in one place. He wanted to move, feel the Wind carry him around in the air as he felt the comforting chill upon his skin. But in his current situation…it would seem that he had to wait for a while. 

He hated waiting. 

“Hey, Bunny?” Jack spoke up.

“Eh?” Bunny currently had a line of eggs waiting in front of him as he picked each one and examined them for cracks. Busy as always, but he managed to make the time for a chat. 

“Can I talk to you about…something?”

Bunny looked away from his eggs. There was something off about the tone in Jack’s voice. “About?” he urged. 

“Jamie.” It was a simple but yet usual response to which Bunny always smiled at. 

“Oh, of course, Mate.” Jack often came to Bunny for advice about Jamie, especially since the anklebiter had hit puberty. “What’s up? Is he having one of those mood swings again?” Bunny asked as he returned to his eggs, which were currently kicking at him to get his attention. 

“Not really…he had me play some weird game with him.” Jack replied as his gaze ventured around the Warren. 

“Oh? What kind of game?” Bunny was starting to lose interest as he continued to tend to his eggs.

“A game where you touch each other...” It was quiet, but he could pick it up with his sensitive ears. This caused Bunny to pause and began to choke a bit before turning himself around to look at Jack with wide eyes. 

“What?!”

Jack smiled sheepishly. “I mean, I didn’t really think much of it at first. I was tickling him to death the whole time…but when it was his turn to touch me…”

“Wait a second, wait a second,” Bunny held a paw up with his eyes closed. His expression was contorted into a mixture of confusion and disbelief. “What kind of bloody game is this?!”

Jack chuckled a bit and scratched his head. “Jamie called it Nervous, it sounded innocent enough…” he then trailed off at the end. 

“Innocent?!” Bunny looked appalled as he gathered his bearings. “What kind of _innocent_ game has a name like that!?” He placed a paw to his forehead to calm himself when he realized that he was shouting. He had been worried about something like this happening with Jamie!

_That little devilish teenager!_

Jack observed the Pooka, wondering why he was overreacting so much. It wasn’t like Bunny was the one who had been touched strangely. 

“Ok…ok…” Bunny took a deep breath and exhaled, regaining his composure. “So, what happened when Jamie touched you?” he asked slowly. 

Jack looked around the Warren, pretending it was hard for him to remember but in actuality, it was still fresh in his mind. “Nothing really…it was just…the way he was touching me was kind of Weird. And my body kept getting colder, I couldn’t control my temperature.”

Bunny looked thoughtful at the last part. _Jack can’t control his temperature when he is being touched?_

An image of Jack arching on the ground with a pleasure-filled face and frost collecting his features entered the Pooka’s mind. He shook his head wildly to try and find off the image. 

_What’s so attractive about Jack not being able to control his powers?_

“Ok…” Bunny spoke carefully. “So, where did he touch you exactly?” He noticed Jack’s cheeks getting a darker shade of violet before the winter sprite laughed and looked away from him. 

“Oh just here…” He held his hand up and pointed down at his chest. 

“…And here…” he pointed to his stomach. 

“And….here…” Jack’s voice became quiet before quickly pointing towards his hips for a split second and snatched his hand back to the side. Bunny barely caught the last motion but he knew what he meant.  
“He WHAT?!” Bunny’s mouth dropped open in shock. He hadn’t expected Jamie to go THAT far. 

“I think it might have been an accident though! Yeah, it must have been!” Jack let out a nervous laugh, shrugging it off. Bunny shook his head and sighed deeply. Clearly, Jack didn’t understand the extent of Jamie’s feelings. 

“Jack, I think the fact that Jamie _wanted_ to play that game with you says something.”

Jack gave him a curious look. “Says what?” he asked, feeling a bit nervous on what the older guardian meant. 

“It says that Jamie has feelings for you…feelings that go deeper than friendship.”

Jack fell silent as his eyes widened in realization. Some of Jamie’s behavior suddenly made sense to him. All those times he would blush or nuzzle closer to his body…all those compliments and shy touches that Jack thought nothing off…

Did Jamie actually…love him?

Bunny observed the way Jack’s lit up in thought, knowing that the boy understood.

“Jamie…loves me.” He spoke softly, mostly to himself. His expression suddenly turned somber and Bunny frowned at this, assuming that Jack was against the idea of Jamie liking him. 

“Yeah, well…” Bunny started as he turned back to his eggs, which one of them is tapping rather impatiently. “Jamie is a human and you’re a spirit, after all, so you don’t have to worry about those feelings. Something like that would never…”

Bunny was cut off when he felt Jack hit him rather roughly on the leg. He let out a sharp yelp and then looked down at Jack with wide eyes. “What was that for…?” He paused when he saw Jack’s face clearly. The boy was giving him a rather icy glare that is enough to chill him to the bone (no pun intended) and he looked completely offended. 

“Don’t you dare say something like that, Bunny! I would never turn down Jamie’s feelings just because we’re different!” His tone was harsh and angry, he hadn’t expected for Jack to react this badly.  
 _I really need to think about what I say before I say it._ He thought. He instantly had a brief flashback when Jack was recruited for guardianship. He still hasn’t forgotten how the boy looked when he said that he doesn’t exist for 300 years. Looking back, he looked like he was about to cry, and within an instant, he felt the dull sensation of despair in his heart. 

“Sorry! I-I didn’t…I mean, I thought…” the way he stumble around his words was pathetic, even when he was genuinely about to apologize. 

Jack’s glare then softened as he let out a heavy sigh. “I mean…love is love. It doesn’t matter how different you are.” He spoke quietly. 

Bunny instantly closed his mouth shut and froze in surprise as his mind registered what Jack had said. 

_Love is love?_ Bunny mentally repeated the words. _Jack really doesn’t care if someone who loves him is different? He would…love them back?_

A smile slowly inched its way onto Bunny’s face, until he remembered that it was Jamie that they were talking about. He couldn’t help but feel crestfallen at this information.

“So do you…” Bunny began, trying to hide the worry in his tone. Jack peered up at him curiously, making him swallow before speaking further. “Do you…love Jamie then?”

Jack sighed and looked down, brought his knees up to his chest. There was a pained expression upon his face. Again, reminding him of the words that he shouldn’t have said. 

“I have would have tried to love him back,” he admitted. “But…Jamie keeps getting older. He’s going to die one day and I’ll still be here. So having a relationship like that with him would just hurt too much.”  
Bunny understood his sorrow of Jamie getting older each year. They all feared the day when one of their beloved children would end up buried in the grave, which is considered worse than no longer believing in them. However the Pooka couldn’t help but feel relieved- and yet hopeful- about Jack’s feelings.

“Jack.” He spoke softly. Jack turned his head but shifted back a bit when he saw Bunny’s face a few inches from his own. “I’ll never die, ya know…” 

Jack smiled and nodded, but there was something about the rabbit-like creature’s tone that made the violet blood rush to Jack’s cheeks. It was almost as if he just made an unbreakable vow just now. “Yeah, you better not!” he chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Bunny remained close to Jack, debating in his head whether or not to take action. After a while, he decided to throw all caution to the wind as he moved his face closer to the latter’s. His nose twitched as it picked up Jack’s unique scent of winter air, pine, and mint. He sighed deeply and moved closer to breathe in more. 

“Bunny?” Jack grew a bit nervous when he felt whiskers upon his neck. Then a bright light appeared in the center of the Warren before swirling around into a multi-colored portal. Bunny quickly tore his body way from Jack as the younger guardian turned his head in surprise. North stepped through the said portal, carrying a rather large sack over his shoulder. When he saw Jack, he grinned widely and walked over to him.  
“Jack! Awake at last! How do you feel?” North was happy to see that their charge was doing better. The color had returned to his face and there was plenty of life in those bright blue eyes. He also took note of the heavy glare that Bunny was sending him. 

_Did I interrupt something?_

“North! I’m doing great!” Jack stated happily as he shifted a bit from where he was laying on the ground. 

The Guardian of Wonder skipped over to the boy’s side then flipped his sack onto the ground next to them with a loud thump. He kneeled next to Jack and observed his bandages carefully while stroking his white beard. Jack smiled and tried to sit up, but winced as there was still a bit of pain in his chest. Bunny immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back down gently.  
“Easy, Mate, you shouldn’t be moving around yet.” He told him sternly. 

Jack only laughed softly as he looked up to him with reassurance. “I’m fine, really, Bunny.”

“Ah, yes, you feel fine,” North added. “But when I’m done with you, you will be feeling _fantastic_!”

Bunny and Jack gazed up at the large man cautiously. “When…you’re done with me?” Jack spoke up, trying to make sure that he wasn’t hearing things. North let out his trademark bellowing laugh before pulling his sack towards them and began rummaging through its contents. 

“Just a few remedies from the Yetis and the elves, they heard you were injured and they wanted to help.” He explained with a smile.  
Both Jack and Bunny exchanged unsure looks before turning back to North. 

“I’m not really sure that’s necessary.” Bunny pointed out, having a feeling about these so-called remedies, if he could call them that. “Jack’s wound has healed a lot, I’m not sure he…”  
“Bunny, Bunny, Bunny.” North spoke his name like the Rabbit was a toddler, not a creature that is as old as (or perhaps older) than time itself. “Trust me…I know what I’m doing.” He let out a chuckle before pulling out the needed items. There were several candles, a box of matches, a large tome-like book, a box of cookies, a few bells, and an actual living elf (how did he survive in that sack!?) which he placed next to him before lining up the rest of the items parallel to Jack’s body. 

Jack and Bunny looked at each other again. Jack had a fearful look on his face while Bunny was about to burst into laughter. 

“Alright, let us begin!” North stated.

\--

Sandy was standing on his created balloon, gazing around the city thoughtfully as his dream sand swirled away from him in waves, dancing around the houses and taking note of each child’s presence. His sand could do more than just shift about dreams, they can monitor and keep track of every child around the world and relay back to him, exactly like Jack’s Icelings but more sophisticated.  
He knew school had just ended for today, and even if the children hadn’t gone straight home, his sand trails could still find them. There was one child, however, that his sand was having a lot of trouble finding. And that certain child gave Sandy an uncomfortable bubbling feeling in his stomach. 

But it was possible that his sand had made a mistake.

He frowned slightly before changing the balloon into a giant fish and rode it towards Jamie’s house. He leaped from his sand and gently hovered into the boy’s window. What he found was an empty bedroom, no Jamie in sight.

Sandy scratched the back of his head then stepped carefully into the house and pattered down the stairs. He knew that the only ones that can see him are Sophie and their dog, Abby, but he can’t alert the attention of their parents. He saw Jamie’s mother on the phone, her voice sounded a bit frantic as she tried to speak as calmly as possible. He also saw Jamie’s father walking around the house, calling out Jamie’s name in vain. And there was Sophie, sitting on a chair at the kitchen table with a very fearful expression on her face. 

This sight made him worry more. The dream spirit quickly hovered out of the house and stood atop of their roof. He had to be sure that Jamie hadn’t just run from home in a rebellious fit. He had to be sure that Jamie really was missing. Sandy brought his arms above him and sent out more streams of dream sand to swivel quickly around the houses and certain areas of the city. They shot through windows and swirled around lamp posts, searching every inch of the town for Jamie’s presence. 

After a while, Sandy’s arms fell as his eyes were wide with horrified realization. 

He had searched the entire city…but Jamie was gone.


	8. At the Edge of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the latest chapter of Flicker. I go one more chapter to work on, and perhaps, I'll update all chapters at once. And for those who read Ostara, I am still working on the latest chapter

Sandy was frantic as he flew down through the grassy tunnel and descended quickly towards the Warren. He had to create a makeshift rocket out of sand and was clinging to it carefully, so he wouldn’t fall off. Usually he didn’t make such fast moving transportations, but in this case, he had to make an exception. The rocket finally blasted through the opening of the tunnel, sending sand flying in every direction as he entered the Warren. He spotted Jack and the others, allowing him to leap off of his ride, letting it disperse back into golden streams of sand. 

Upon hovering closer to his fellow guardians, however, Sandy had to pause and wait for his mind to register the sight before him. 

Jack was lying very still on the ground, with his blue sweater back on and Bunny still by his side, the same place where the Pooka had been all day. But the only difference is that North was next to them, holding a large book while reading strange verses which Sandy recognized as Yeti language. There were several burning candles surrounding Jack’s body as a single elf stood by the boy’s head. The small elfin creature had a scowl on his face and was trying to shove cookies into Jack’s mouth while ringing some several tiny bells in his other hand. The poor boy was grimacing throughout the whole ordeal, looking helpless while Bunny had a huge smile on his face while trying to keep his laughter contained. North paused in his reading of…whatever it was, probably one of the Yeti texts when he saw Sandy hovering towards them.  
“Sandy! You’re back!” He bellowed out cheerfully, closing his book-rather loudly, Sandy noted- as he spread his arms out in a welcoming manner. The dream spirit’s face was contorted in confusion as he held his hands out, gesturing to the scene in front of him while a golden question mark appeared above his head.

“We’re performing remedies to…pfft…to help with Jack’s healing.” Bunny explained, trying very hard not to burst into a fit of laughter which is an impossible feat. The Russian man looked over to the Pooka with an offended look. 

“What is so funny?” There was a hint of scolding in his tone as he glared at him. This would only cause Bunny to cover his mouth tightly with a paw as soon as he let out a barely contained chortle.  
Sandy stared at them blankly for a moment but shook his head and adopted a serious expression. Jack’s brow furrowed at the look on the short man’s face as he gingerly sat up. He only had that look when he went up against Pitch (and practically handed his ass to him). 

“What is it, Sandy?” he asked. 

That question caused Bunny to be silent as he and North both looked at Sandy expectantly. He took a deep breath before conjuring up images that were starting to form rapidly above his heads while moving his hands around animatedly, but they changed too fast for any of them to follow. 

“Whoa, slow down, Mate! I can’t understand you.” Bunny pointed out, his eyes were flickering back and forth between each image appearing over the golden yellow hair. The only image that he picked out was a small boy but the rest were vague. 

The dream spirit let out a silent sigh before looking at Jack carefully. He knew the only way to explain was to actually use words, however if he does that, Jack would react on impulse. But…what other choice does he have? Everyone watched as Sandy looked down with a very cautious expression before allowing his sand to slowly form into letters. 

**Jamie is gone.**

All of their eyes went wide with shock and Jack was on his feet instantly, ignoring the slight pain in his chest. He stood there frozen as he stared at the golden letters before him, taking them in with horror.  
“Gone? You mean…” Bunny breathed out, still processing the new information.

The Wind reacted to Jack’s emotion and blew out the candles surrounding them, leaving several trails of smoke behind. Bunny was about to place his paws on Jack’s shoulders to force him to lie back down, but Jack suddenly flew forward and landed on his knees before Sandy. He placed both of his hands on the dream spirit’s small shoulders and searched his face with a pleading look.  
“How long has he been gone? Did you see Flicker?! Did Flicker take him?!? Did you see Jamie?!?!” Jack was desperate, and it showed on how fast he talked. Unfortunately, each answer he had received was in a form of Sandy shaking his head sadly at each question. He let out a shaky gasp as he stared at the ground with wide eyes. He couldn’t help but feel numb, his shoulders were shaking and he was taking deep breaths. He could barely register the fact that Sandy’s hand upon his arm. 

_It’s all my fault…!_

_I have to go find him._

He noticed that North was working out a plan as they thought about how to rescue Jamie. “…We’ll need to use something to contact Tooth as soon as possible. Sandy and I will take the sleigh and search for Flicker in the air while you can Jack search the ground.” Bunny nodded quickly at each statement as North gave out his instructions. The Pooka turned his attention back to Jack and saw him still kneeling before Sandy in devastation while the dream spirit tried to comfort the poor boy. 

Damn that bastard Flicker! He not only endangered a child but Jamie of all people, the Last Light, the child who practically saved them! He was going to pay dearly for this…and Jack was still hurt…

Wait a minute…

He suddenly froze when he saw Jack’s face turn and locked onto one of his tunnels, his blue eyes were glowing with defiant confidence. He wouldn’t…

“NO!” Bunny leaped forward, launching himself at Jack in an attempt to grab hold of him. However, Jack was quicker and dodged the rabbit man’s arms before shooting forward on a gust of wind and propelled himself into one of the tunnels. Bunny was instantly racing after him on all fours as he yelled at the boy from behind, “Stop, Jack! Don’t go by yourself! That’s what Flicker wants!”

The Pooka’s body disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, leaving North and Sandy standing in shock on what happened before them. The Russian was the first to collect his bearings before pulling out one of his snow globes out of his coat pocket and looked down at Sandy. 

“We have to act quickly!” he exclaimed. “There is not time to contact Tooth!”

Sand nodded in agreement as North whispered their destination into the globe before tossing it to the ground. A bright swirling portal was opened and the two guardians walked through it, needing to get the much needed equipment.

\--

Jack was hovering in the clouds, looking all around for any sign of that damned fire spirit or Jamie. But all he could see was the harsh rays of the sun gleaming down at him. 

_Why was it so bright?_ He thought to himself before shoving it back of his mind. He had no time to think about that, since it wasn’t overwhelmingly hot. Right now, he was feeling frantic…and helpless. And since he had hidden all his Icelings, there was no way he could contact any of them for guidance as a way to find Flicker. 

Jack let out a huff and spat ice out of his mouth angrily. He didn’t know how, but he was going to find Flicker and make the man pay for even laying a finger on Jamie. He would freeze every inch of the continent if he had to. 

Jack did a double take when he noticed a small orange ball flutter past his vision. He flew over to it and observed it before grasping it in his fist, causing the flame to go out and leaving behind a black ash in Jack’s palm. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt and he didn’t suffer any burns. 

_Flicker had to be close._

Jack looked down to see another ball of fire hovering by and when he flew down towards it and peered past the clouds, he could see a whole trail of glowing fireballs appearing from the East. He knew it was a trap, but all he cared about at the moment was finding Jamie.

He flipped his staff behind him and shot his body like a bullet forward to follow the trail of flames. 

\--

Bunny stood on the ground, staring upwards at the sky. His ears were up in the air as his body was on alert, looking very much like a real rabbit despite the large proportion. There wasn’t much he could do when Jack disappeared into the clouds as soon as he was out of the tunnel opening. For once, he hated being the only guardian who couldn’t fly. There were alternatives but if past experiences have taught him something, it wasn’t a good idea at the moment. 

Bunny ran through the forest for a while, hoping that he could spot Jack flying above him at some point but the sun was blinding him. He halted in his chase before kicking a tree stump in frustration. He had told himself that he wasn’t going to leave Jack’s side, and yet here he was…stuck on Earth without a clue as to which direction the winter sprite had gone. 

And not only that, he was still injured! 

_I have to go back and find North,_ He thought, feeling ashamed of his uselessness. 

He tapped his foot onto the ground but as soon as his tunnel opened, a familiar little blue streak flew out of it. Bunny grinned as he saw his ice bird fly down and circle around his head before perching himself on his extended hand. 

“Good timing, Little Jay. Ya think ya could help me find Jack?” he asked. 

The little creature’s glass eyes seemed to gleam as he tweeted out his response. 

That was all he needed.

“Alright then!” Bunny then opened up another tunnel and leapt down.

\--

Jack lowered himself slowly to the ground, dodging trees as he entered a forest that he had never seen before. He had been flying and following the fireballs for hours until the trail finally dropped back towards Earth. He looked around as his bare feet made contact to the twigs and grass. Despite the shade from the trees, the sun was still blazing down on him, making him breathe harder from the heat. He cautiously ventured through the foreign woods, with his staff pointing forward in defense. 

Was this place close to the equator? In all of his 300 years venturing the world and bringing snow with him, Jack had never seen this place before. Is he still on Earth? He paused in his steps when his feet met hard stone instead of grass. He peered forward to see that the forest was suddenly broken off and engulfed in an area made of rock rather than dirt. The stone was sizzling hot from the sun’s rays; Jack had to produce ice from the bottom of his feet in order to cool down the entire clearing as he took a step forward. 

_It took quite a bit of effort to cool it down, though…geez._

Jack walked into the center then looked around curiously. There are giant grey statues surrounding the area. Each one stood along the edge near the first, creating a circle of bulky stone masses. They were facing the center of the clearing in the exact spot where Jack stood. He flew up closer to one of them and observed it with interest. It towered over him, and the closest height he could compare it to was somewhere around the height of Statue of Liberty, minus the platform. The statue’s shape resembled a human despite the lack of facial features and armored covered body of unknown origins, thought the closest thing he could pin down is an odd combination of samurai and Aztec. What he noticed is that every single statue had their hands closed together in front of their missing faces.

 _It looks like they’re praying,_ Jack thought. 

Suddenly the stone soldier shifted with a loud crack. Jack leaped back to the ground in surprise while aiming his staff at the statue. The said statue’s chest began glowing bright red markings of some kind appeared and traveled upwards to cover the soldier’s smooth face in an intricate manner. Jack looked around quickly to see the other statues had begun glowing as well and their thick arms slowly dropped from their positions of holy prayer. He twirled in a circle, his heart beating frantically as the statues started to step closer to him with loud thuds against the hard stone.

 _What the Hell are these things?!_

“Jackie! You came for me!”

Jack’s eyes narrowed when he heard Flicker’s voice and he instantly turned around to shoot ice to the spot. But the only thing that froze was the arm of one of the surrounding statues, all of which had halted and were standing in a circle around Jack. Flicker appeared then, jumping up from behind the statue that Jack had frozen. The flaming spirit grinned and observed the ice covered stone. 

“Oooh, that wasn’t very nice.” He playfully scolded. 

Jack shot another beam of ice at Flicker but latter dodged it with a backflip and perched onto the head of another statue. 

“Where’s Jamie?!” he yelled, crouching down in a defensive stance and pointed his staff at the man’s head. 

Flicker only chuckled as he hopped from the statue’s head to its shoulders, relaxing his body while throwing an arm around the bulking neck. The red patterns seemed to shine even brighter against the flame spirit’s touch. 

“Do you like my new friends?” He asked, giving the statue underneath him a good pat. 

A growl escaped from Jack’s lips as he shot ice at him again, only hit the statue’s face this time as Flicker leaped behind it for cover. 

“Where’s. Jamie?!” he demanded a second time as his patience was reaching its limit. Flicker appeared again appeared again from behind a statue on the opposite side of the stone clearing and Jack spun around, glaring hard at the flaming man. 

“Who? That little boy?” he asked with a false look of innocence. “Why do you need him? You have me, after all.” Flicker smiled as he placed a hand to his chest. 

Jack was breathing heavily now, trying to keep himself calm but failing. He was clenching his staff so tight, that his knuckles were becoming paler as they shook with rage, storing a large amount of blue energy from within his staff. Flicker leaned over and squint his yellow eyes, scanning Jack’s body up and down with interest. 

“Has your injury healed already, Jack?” There was a slight purr to his tone.

Jack ignored the question as he pointed his staff at him. “I swear, if you lay one finger on Jamie…”

“You’ll what?” 

Jack jolted when he heard the voice right behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Flicker behind him and whipped back to see that the spot in front of him was bare. When did he…how?! His questions went unanswered when Flicker leaned over and licked the shell of Jack’s ear with a strangely hot tongue. 

“GAH!” he cried out as he flipped around and released the energy from his staff and shot it at Flicker’s chest. 

The flame spirit simply placed up a hand up to block the attack and within an instant, the ice melted and evaporated upon contact. Jack’s eyes went wide in horror at the revelation. He knew that their respective elements could cancel each other out with given enough juice, but this is nothing compared to the past experience from his encounter with Flicker. 

“Wha…”

“What do you think, Jack?” Flicker asked as he held his hands up in pride. “I’m really strong now that my Lord has given me new powers, aren’t I?” He grinned up at the sky above them and Jack followed his gaze until he was squinting up at the blazing sun.

 _The sun…?_ He thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

Flicker grinned as he observed his beloved winter sprite. He pushed his arms out and effortlessly caused a huge wave of fire to circle around the clearing, surrounding the entire area in flames. Jack’s gaze followed the ring of inferno and a spike of fear arose inside of him. He did not like fire was considered an understatement in this situation. 

“Well?” Flicker urged while taking a step towards him. “You didn’t answer me.”

Jack was jolted out of his thoughts again and leaped away when Flicker appeared only an inch in front of him. The flame spirit took deliberate slow steps towards the latter, making Jack back away cautiously. The brief waltz was quickly ended when his back met one of the statues and the large stone arms immediately grabbed him and lifted him off of his feet. Jack wasted no time flailing in the statue’s clutches, kicking his legs wildly. His staff was stuck in between his arms as he tried to loosen the soldier’s grip but to no avail. 

Flicker beamed at this turn of events and practically leaped closer to Jack, his face only inches away. He froze for a moment to stare back at Flicker with wide eyes. 

“Jack, why do you keep struggling?” 

For once, Jack could hear honest emotion in the other spirit’s words when he asked that question, making him to cease in his struggling. “Can’t you see it?” Golden-yellow eyes looked deep into his blue ones as he continued to speak. “We’re soul mates! We belong together! We may be opposite, but our powers are meant to balance one another!” His eyes were gleaming like embers and he had a joyful look on his face to the point that it looked disturbing. Jack frowned at this and tried to look away, but Flicker shifted his face to stay in front of the boy’s gaze; waiting for an answer.

“So…I’m the reason you’ve been doing all this?” he finally spoke up. “The only thing you want is _me_?” 

Flicker grinned and nodded. Was Jack finally coming to his senses?

Jack’s blue eyes met with Flicker’s and he spoke in a low and serious tone. “Then let Jamie go, he has nothing to do with this.” 

Flicker frowned but licked his lips and chuckled. “Very well, anything for my lovely ice rose.” He stepped backwards from Jack and flicked his wrist, causing the stone soldier to release its hold. Jack fell to his feet and rubbed his arms gingerly before looking at Flicker, placing his guard up. The flaming man lifted a hand and pointed a blazing finger at Jack’s direction. “However…” he chimed. “You have to do something for me, if you want your little friend back.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed at this. 

“Like what?” he asked, even though he’s already dreading the answer.

Flicker licked his lips again. “You’ll see.” He walked forward and placed a foot carefully onto a random spot in the center of the stone clearing. “Do you know about portals, Jack?” He asked as the ground beneath his shoe began glowing bright orange and a circular portal opened up in front of him. It acted very much like one of North’s snow globes, only difference it has a mixture of dark red and orange.  
Jack braced his bare feet against the ground as he watched the other spirit reach an arm through the glowing opening and pull out a small familiar form. He barely contained a gasp as he lowered his staff, his composure instantly gone. 

“Jamie!” He cried out, his voice was breaking with mixed emotions of relief and fear. 

Flicker chuckled as he held the young brunet in front of him. There was a cloth around the boy’s mouth to keep him quiet and another was binding his arms firmly behind his back. Jamie’s body was shaking in fear as tears welled up in his eyes. He let out a muffled cry that sounded like Jack’s name. Jack gave him a gentle smile, though his own heart was beating rapidly against his chest.  
“It’s alright, Jamie, you’re going to be ok,” he reassured him. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Jamie’s shoulders shuddered with silent sobs but shook his head no. Jack started walking towards him but quickly halted when Flicker held a flaming hand next to Jamie’s face. Jamie wince in response and squeezed his eyes shut in fear. 

“I need a favor from you first, Jack.” Flicker stated in a low tone. 

Jack shot him a glare, but didn’t make any further movement in order to keep Jamie safe. 

“...Fine.” he replied. “What is it?”

Flicker grinned widely as the flames on his shoulders grew with excitement. Jack watched when the flame spirit held out his fist and opened it, allowing a red flower to hover from his palm and gently flutter towards him. Jack squinted and observed the little plant curiously as soon as it came close. The flower itself was interesting, somehow resembling a mixture of a small daisy and a cherry blossom. Its petals have a dark red color, reminding him of blood. But what drew his attention was a small flame dancing in the very center of it. 

He stared at it for a moment before looking up to Flicker questioningly, at which the latter grinned.

“Eat it.” It was a simple instruction, but there was a hint of commanding behind those two words. Jack’s brow furrowed, shifting his gaze from Flicker to the floating flower before him. Jamie began struggling in the flame spirit’s grip while letting out muffled sobs.

“All I have to do is eat this and you’ll let Jamie go?” he asked. 

Flicker nodded and played with a lock of Jamie’s hair, twirling it around his hot fingers as the strands sizzle against the heat. Jack narrowed his eyes in doubt and picked up the flower up with his fingertips. He observed it as it dangled from his grasp by a petal. It was only a flower when given normal circumstances, but the fact that it was on fire would probably be bad for Jack’s health. And a part of him knew that there had to be some sort of magic connected to this plant thanks to his studies with North. 

Something would probably happen to him once he ate it.

 _But I don’t have any other choice._

It was Jamie, one of his best friends, on the line. He died saving his sister, and he would do the same for Jamie in a heartbeat. He turned his attention back to Jamie and smiled softly at him. Jamie in turn shaking his head at Jack, knowing that there was something wrong about that flower. 

“Don’t worry about me, Jamie, I’m a Guardian.” He reassured him. “I’m going to be alright, and so are you.”

Jamie continued to stare at Jack, he stopped sobbing but there were tears streaming down his face. His eyes were red and puffy as he sniffled underneath his gag which was getting soaked from saliva and tears. That image alone was enough to break Jack’s heart. Then Jack’s eyes suddenly flicked to a spot behind Jamie’s head when he noticed a grey tail shoo past his vision. 

Was that…?

Jack quickly tore his eyes away so that Flicker wouldn’t notice. He looked back at Jamie and smiled encouragingly at him as he straightened his body and held the flower above his face. Jamie was shaking his head frantically while Flicker leaned over, he could see his face was filled with eagerness and excitement. Jack opened his mouth but paused and took a step forward. He held his other hand out with his staff tucked between his arm and the side of his body. 

“I have to be sure that you’re going to let Jamie go.” He stated, leaving no room for an argument.

Flicker frowned and blew smoke out of his nose in irritation. He pushed Jamie forward so that he would be closer to Jack, but still kept a firm hold on the teen’s arms. Jack slowly inched closer, his left hand almost touched Jamie’s arm but Flicker immediately yanked him back a bit before growling out impatiently.

“Eat it, Jack!” his tone was rough and clearly didn’t want to have his patience tested even further. Jack took a deep breath and exhaled, before closing his eyes and opened his mouth as he released the flower from his fingers. The bright blossom slowly floated into Jack’s mouth as Jamie’s muffled cries became more frantic until…

“NO!”

Jack’s eyes snapped open when he heard Bunny’s yell and bit down the flower by the petals just before it fell into his mouth. Flicker spun around in surprise when the Pooka appeared and launched himself onto the stone soldier that stood behind its flaming master. The statue teetered a bit and threw its bulky arms out to try to balance itself, but toppled over anyway with Bunny standing on top of it. Jack took advantage of Flicker’s sudden distraction and grabbed hold of Jamie’s arm. He tugged hard and practically ripped the teenager from Flicker’s grasp. He wrapped the boy protectively in his arms as he jumped back and leaped into the air. He kicked off of a statue’s head to propel himself over the ring of fire but it suddenly grew taller. Jack halted in mid-flight and looked around frantically.

_I have to get Jamie out of here._

Flicker was enraged at this turn of events. He yellowed out in anger and the flames on his shoulders expanded, almost igniting his entire body. He reached out to the flames in the clearing, making them grew harsher thanks to his current emotion. How did that damned rabbit found this place?

Bunny was busy fighting off stone soldiers as they all began gathering around him to fend off the intruder. Luckily for him, they were extremely slow due to their massive size and he spun around one of them before kicking it hard in the head. It toppled over, letting off a loud crack and broke some pieces with Bunny standing on its back. He looked up to the air, searching the skies for Jack. Soon, he spotted the winter spirit at the other end of the clearing. He had Jamie wrapped around his arms and was zipping around quickly, trying to find an opening. However, the flames were growing larger in front of him every time he moved towards the edge. Bunny let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the red flower was crushed between Jack’s teeth.  
_Thank goodness, he didn’t swallow it._

He had been listening to Jack and Flicker’s conversation while hiding behind the trees. He knew something bad would happen if Jack ate that flower. It looked exactly like one of the flowers the Moon had warned them about. Bunny dodged another soldier as it tried to swipe him with a broken arm. He leaped out of the pile of mostly broken statues before noticing Flicker flying towards Jack with his flaming hands extended. He reacted quickly and threw his boomerang, causing it to fly around and strike Flicker in the head with a loud thwack. 

The flaming man cried out and fell back to the stone ground. He held his head and looked around the clearing with anger literally igniting in his golden eyes. He let out a wrathful roar, fire escaping from his mouth as a result while the flames around his body grew with each second. As soon as his yellow eyes landed on Bunny, he let out a threatening snarl as he glared at him.  
Bunny caught his boomerang as it flew back to him and he beckoned the demon closer with his other hand. 

_Come on, I dare you to fight me._

Accepting the challenge, Flicker was about to charge at the rabbit, but he looked up in surprise when North’s sleigh suddenly appeared in the sky, taking out a few trees as it descended lower. Bunny smiled when he saw North and Sandy both peering over the edge of the sleigh, looking ready to aid him in battle. 

Jack flew in closer to the sleigh as the reindeer pulled it over to the stone clearing. 

“Fwandy!” He yelled out with the flower was still clenched between his teeth. He threw Jamie into the air with all his might and Sandy stook on the edge of the sleigh with his hands out. Jamie’s body flew a bit short, but he managed to get caught in Sandy’s dream sand and was pulled into the safety of the sleigh.

Flicker growled as he shook with rage. His plan was completely falling apart…he had to do something. 

That is when he noticed the red flower was still stuck between Jack’s teeth. He held out his hand towards Jack and curled his fingers, reaching out to the flower with his powers, begging for it to react.  
“Swallow!” he screamed out.

Jack’s eyes widen in surprise when the flower in his mouth suddenly slipped past his teeth. Somehow the petals started to move on their own and he chocked as it crawled down his throat, forcing its way inside as it caused him to gag on reflex. Bunny saw the whole thing happened from below and was about to leap towards him, if it weren’t for the surprise attack from a stone foot slamming hard into his back. He let out a grunt when he felt the said foot force him onto the ground, locking him there with enough pressure to allow him to breathe but cannot move.  
Jack cried out in pain as heat erupted throughout his body and probably through his blood stream, before going limp and fell back to earth. His staff slipped out of his hand and it met the ground with a clang as soon as he landed barely on all fours. 

Flicker grinned in triumphant, even though it took a lot of his energy as a result. But in the end it was worth it. He staggered forward before willed himself back to his normal strength and sauntered in front of the fallen winter spirit. Jack was on his hands and knees, weakly trying to push himself up as the intense heatwave of fire danced through each of his limbs, and probably in his blood stream.  
“Finally…now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he heard Flicker chimed.

He couldn’t answer, let alone make a sound, all he could do was to gasp for breath while clawing weakly at his chest and throat to ease the pain but couldn’t. Jack looked up at Flicker with hazy eyes as the latter leaned over him with that damnable smile, barely noticing the hand reaching towards him.

However, a golden whip was suddenly wrapped around Flicker’s neck before he could even let his hand meet Jack’s face. He choked out before catching a sight of the Sandman hovering above him in the air. Sandy glared threateningly at the flame spirit before pulling hard on his whip, sending Flicker flying backwards into the sky and slammed hard against the strong ground by the other side of the clearing. Sandy quickly dropped in front of Jack and quickly examined him with concern. The boy’s body was shuddering and he was letting out short, hushed cries of pain while holding his chest.  
Sandy reached out and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder to try comforting him, but pulled away as soon as his fingers met the covered shoulder. There was unusual high heat emanating underneath the blue fabric, he tested again by touching Jack’s forehead to see he wasn’t imagining things and met with horrible realization.

It was no wonder why he was in pain…his entire body had reached to a boiling temperature! Since he’s a winter sprite, it might be torture for him. He would hate to see what would happen if he were human…

“Sandy!” 

The dream spirit turned when he heard Bunny call out his name. The Pooka was still pinned to the ground by three stone soldiers. He was trying to desperately to escape as he clawed at the ground in front of him, trying to pry himself out of their grasp.

“Damn it, get offa me!” Bunny yelled out in frustration.

He had witness Jack swallow the flower and had to hear the boy’s faint cries of pain with his sharp pain. He wanted to be back at Jack’s side…he needed to help him! He couldn’t bear to see Jack more hurt than necessary. 

Sandy glanced upwards to see the sleigh still circling above the clearing. He looked back down and his golden-brown eyes narrowed when he saw a few of the statue soldiers divert their attention to Bunny as they walk closer to Jack. Sandy took a protective stance in front of him as he conjured up twin whips from his dream sand. 

“Don’t let them get to Jack!” he heard Bunny call out to him from behind the soldiers. He didn’t need to be told on what to do. 

The giant stone statues were thankfully slow but what they lack in speed, they made it up in size and strength. Each time Sandy struck them with a whip, it barely fazed them. They simply teetered back slightly but continued closer with heavy footsteps that let out a thundering sound at each step. Sandy inched closer to Jack, looking around carefully for any kind of weakness as the enemies circled around them.  
“OUT OF ZE WAY!”

Sandy heard North call out from above him and ducked out of instinct as the sleigh came dangerously close to the ground, effectively smashed into three of the soldiers and sending them flying back into the forest. The reindeer team flew back upwards and North glanced downwards to observe the damage to the sleigh.

 _Ah, that’s going to leave a dent._ The former thief grimaced.

He also noted that the paint job was ruined as well, but that was not important at the moment. North shifted the reigns while still keeping a hold on Jamie with his other arm. The poor teen was sleeping soundly now after Sandy had sprinkled some dream sand into his eyes. 

Sandy smiled up at North for his help but he heard Bunny screaming out Jack’s name. He whipped around to see a smirking Flicker holding up Jack’s limp body by the collar of his sweater. Sandy’s eyes widened and he instantly summoned more dream sand in defense. 

How did Flicker snuck up on him so easily? 

His gaze shifted rapidly from Flicker to Jack, not sure of what move he should make without hurting his friend any more than he was. He was barely healed from his injury back at the Warren. Jack gasped out in pain, weakly clawed at Flicker’s burning hand in order to escape but wasn’t able to due to the unbearable heat from the inside out. It felt like he had swallowed a furnace, spreading heat throughout his body. The flame spirit pulled him closer so that his lips were close to his ear, feeling the hot breath upon the lobe. 

“It’s getting a bit crowded,” he heard him whisper. “Let’s move to some place more private.” Jack felt something hot and wet trailing up his cheek, making him shudder in revulsion.  
_Mmm…oh, yes, Jack is deliciously warm now._ Flicker mentally purred with a smile.

Sandy glared at Flicker and shot out a whip towards his head, in an attempt to snap off the other spirit’s tongue. However, Flicker’s boy disappeared with a cloud of black smoke as soon as the golden whip made contact to him, surrounding the Sandman and obscuring his view. Sandy did a double take as he took in on what he just saw.  
_Flicker could teleport now?!_

His golden brown eyes searched around his surroundings frantically as he conjured his dream sand shifted into a giant oriental fan to blow the spoke away. 

He had to find Jack before…

Then he spotted Flicker opening up a glowing red-orange portal at the other side of the clearing and Sandy quickly shot out a stream of dream sand in that direction, pleading that it would slow the flaming man down. The golden sand never made it though, as more stone soldiers staggered with loud thumps between Sandy and Flicker. His sand dispersed when it hit the statue’s hard body.  
Bunny struggled helplessly underneath the remaining soldiers as he watched Flicker dragged Jack’s body with him into the portal. “Jack!” He cried out, reaching a paw towards the boy’s limp body. He barely healed up from his last ordeal with Flicker, who knows what would happen if they’re alone. 

_No…I won’t let Flicker take him. I won’t fail Jack a second time!_

Feeling rage fueled him as Bunny twisted in the stone soldier’s grasp so that his back was against the ground. Then he brought his large feet above him and kicked upwards hard with all of his strength. The soldier didn’t move up very far but it was far enough for Bunny to slip out and race towards on all fours towards the portal, just as Jack’s feet disappeared inside of it. He let out a raging roar and powered on through, making it into the portal right before it closed off out of sight.

Sandy stared with wide eyes when he saw the portal disappear, taking both Jack and Bunny with it. He gritted his teeth and was about to take his contained anger out on the statues around him if it not for North beating him to it, ramming his sleigh into the large line of soldiers as it descended and skidded to a stop near the clearing’s edge. Sandy hovered over into the back of the sleigh to check on Jamie and found him still asleep. Amazingly, there was not a single scratch on his body. 

“Awww!” North let out a groan as he droop his arms dramatically when he saw that the portal was gone.

Once again, they were both too slow as Jack and Bunny threw themselves into yet another dangerous situation. Sandy looked down in sadness, feeling like he let his friends down. Imagine his surprise when he noticed something glimmering on a tree branch nearby. There perched upon a twig at the edge of the forest was Bunny’s ice bird, staring at them with clear eyes as it ruffled its feathers.  
When Sandy gestured towards it, the little creature flew over and fluttered about into the dream spirit’s hands, chirping animatedly as if telling them that they know where they are. Or rather, where Jack was.  
Luckily for Sandy, North knew what kind of words he was going to say. 

“Ah-ha! We won’t be late this time!” he bellowed triumphantly. 

He couldn’t agree more.


	9. Burn Beneath My Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth chapter is up...and word of warning...it would be uncomfortable. I highly suggest watching a video of Baymax stroking a cat while saying "hairy baby" after this. Or play with a puppy...or watch snarky analytic videos of MLP...movie reviews...something!

The first thing that Jack was aware of when he regained consciousness was the unbelievable pain dancing throughout his entire body. It felt like he was literally on fire, from his nervous system to his blood stream. His entire head was swimming and he could feel pain pounding behind his eyes. When he forced his eyes open, there were no red flames in his vision, just a blur of black and grey. 

That was when his other senses began to register. He could hear heavy breathing, but otherwise the place was completely silent. 

…Wherever this place was, that is.

There was something hard underneath him and he weakly grazed a hand over it. The texture felt smooth like granite but the coolness of the surface did nothing to help with the unbearable heat wave in his body. Jack moved his fingers while focusing very hard on the feeling. Despite the pain, he could feel every tiny crevice and crack going through the stone’s surface. He shuddered hard before drawing his fingers away. His body suddenly felt every sensitive to touch all of the sudden. 

Could it be because of that flower that he swallowed?

“Jack…”

He heard Bunny’s voice gently call out his name, his heart swelling with relief that someone familiar is here with him. 

“B-Bunny?” Jack noticed how hoarse and faint his own voice sounded. He squinted and let his eyes searched the area around him, trying to make sense of his blurry surroundings.  
“Yeah, I’m right here, Mate.” He noticed that there was a desolate tone in the Pooka’s voice, including the fact that he was whispering. Jack reached a shaky hand out in front of him, trying to feel the familiar soft bluish grey fur of his best friend’s body. Then everything finally came into focus. 

It was some sort of circular stone cavern. The walls were decorated with strange orange etchings of the Sun and symbols forming some sort of language that was forgotten by time. The rocky surroundings created a dome around them with a gaping hole at the top, allowing sunlight to illuminate the surroundings. There were the same stone soldiers that he had seen from the clearing, but this time lined up against the wall in different positions other than praying. Luckily, none of them were mobile or glowing. Each one remained by the wall as…well, statues. 

Nothing more…

Then Jack managed to spot Bunny.

The Pooka was standing a few feet away from where he was lying; his body appeared to be hunched over with his back pressed firmly against the stone wall behind him. Bunny’s arms were pinned to the wall by two giant statues standing on each side of him.

What shocked Jack the most was the Pooka’s face.

The closest thing that he could describe the way Bunny was staring down at him was sorrowful, almost as if he was about to cry. The other time that Jack had seen such a look was during the battle with Pitch, when Easter had been destroyed and the children had stopped believing in him. 

“B…Bunny?” his voice was barely audible.

Bunny felt like his heart was being ripped asunder as he stared at the boy in front of him. Jack’s body was lying limp on some sort of smooth platform table in the center of the cavern. He was taking in air with deep gasps while his body trembled uncontrollably. His blue eyes looked fades and his former moonlit skin was tinted pink. Jack was looking around and squinting like he was having a hard time seeing as drops of sweat trickled down his forehead. 

Jack Frost was not supposed to sweat, he couldn’t! He was a winter spirit, for MiM’s sake!

The very sight of him looked terrible and intense pain was evident in his face. As much as Bunny wanted to scoop him up into his arms to shower him all the comfort that he needed, he couldn’t due to the fact that he was pinned to the wall by these damned statues. 

“Jack…listen to me, you have to get out of here.” Bunny’s tone was still soft but there was a sense of urgency in his tone but Jack’s mind was having a hard time keeping up. 

“Huh…what about you?” he tried to sit up but his body was stuck to the platform beneath him. 

“I don’t matter. You’re the one that Flicker wants. You have to leave, hide….something!” Bunny’s whispers became louder and more desperate at each word as he stared pleadingly at Jack.  
Why wasn’t he moving?

“But…I-I’m stuck…” Jack then strained his neck so that he could actually look down at himself, what he saw made his brow furrowed in confusion. 

There was practically nothing holding him down to the platform. No straps…no iron bars…nothing.

His body was completely untouched.

_So why can’t I move?_

He took a deep breath then pushed back against the platform with his arms while trying to lift his chest into a sitting position. Jack let out a cry when burning pain shot up his spine and he fell back down with a thud. He groaned when he felt the back of his head throb from making a rough contact with the stone beneath him.

Bunny had been watching him the whole time; he could see his green eyes were wide with worry.

“Jack…ya really can’t move?”

His labored breathing answered his question, and that was enough. 

Jack lazily turned his head to the side to stare at him. Green eyes looked back into hazy blue orbs and both of their faces held the same expression.

A mixture of panic and horror.

Bunny hated himself for getting captured so easily. 

He had ran head first into the portal like a maniac but just as he made it through to the other side, something hard had slammed into the back of his head and knocked him out cold. When he woke up, he found himself being held against the wall by two of the lifeless statues that surrounded the cavern. He had tried to handle the situation calmly at first but when he noticed Jack’s motionless body in front of him, Bunny started kicking away from the wall and flailing around for hours in an attempt to slip out of the statues’ grasp and reach Jack until he eventually wore himself out. 

Usually he was good at slipping out of situations like this, but these stone hands were gripping his arms down to the bone. And what is even worse was that the ground seemed to be possessed by some kind of magic that he wasn’t familiar with because no matter how many times that Bunny stomped his feet would never open up for him. All he could do was hang from the wall in defeat as he waited for Jack to wake up.  
Jack closed his eyes and lay limp against the stone. His energy was completely drained and the pain was making him tired, both physically and emotionally. After a moment, an odd thought occurred to him and he couldn’t help but let out a single faint laugh.

In spite all of this pain, and the fact that he was trapped and helpless, Jack felt strangely at ease knowing that Bunny was at his side; even if the fact that said Pooka was stuck to the wall and couldn’t help him.  
But having his best friend near him made all the difference.

“I’m glad you’re here, Bunny.” Jack whispered, managing to smile. 

Bunny sadly returned the smile, silently telling him the same.

Suddenly a deep chuckle echoed from above them, causing Bunny to look up in surprise, his ears were standing tall. Jack’s breath hitched once he heard the familiar voice but wished he hadn’t. There, up above them, was Flicker beaming down at his prisoners from the hole at the top of the done before dropping down into the center of the cavern with ease. Bunny glared hard at him, his ears were shot back and his head was lowered like a cornered beast ready to strike at any moment.

Flicker was twirling Jack’s staff around in his right hand as he observed the Pooka, like he was having a merry day. He then placed the bottom of the staff onto the stone floor and leaned against it, all a while examining Bunny’s face with an amused yet curious expression. He then straightened himself up, still wearing a wicked grin that Bunny wanted so desperately to wipe off of his face.

“Sorry that the place is so messy, I haven’t had a chance to clean up.” He chuckled at his joke as he looked around, seeing nothing but the large carving of the sun upon the bare floor.

Bunny said nothing, only letting out a low growl in the back of his throat.

This only made Flicker smirk wider before turning his attention to Jack, who squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to black out the heat that was slowly eating him from the inside out. The flame spirit leaned against the staff and sighed dreamily while peering down at Jack. There was only one thing to describe his little winter spirit.

Stunning…

His body was laid out for him upon the platform table, like an offering. Those pretty lips were already moist with sweat as Jack gasped out each breath. 

_Beautiful…_ he mentally purred, licking his lips before stepping closer to the platform.

Bunny’s eyes widened with horror, feeling his blood ran cold when he realized that there was practically nothing separating Jack’s weak and helpless body from Flicker as the latter stepped closer to him.  
“Graah!!! Stay away from him, ya basket case bugger!” 

Bunny had been growling and screaming out curses at Flicker, all the while struggling wildly against the statues’ grip. He brought his feet up and kicked about at the stone statues, hoping that they would come alive and react so that he could distract them and slip away. Flicker only chuckled as he watched the so-called legendary Easter Bunny struggling against his currently deactivated warriors. All this time, he thought of him as some badass fighter who brings hope to little children around the world, among other things. Now, he was nothing more than just a trapped rabbit that was fighting to escape a predator in the wild.  
He turned away to lean over and whisper oh-so lovingly into Jack’s ear. 

“I’m back, darling.” He purred.

Jack groaned out in a mixture of pain and horror, the only thing he could do was to turn his face away.

“Hey, Flicker!” Bunny stated loudly.

Flicker straightened and looked up at him with a curious smile. What he didn’t expect was the said Pooka spitting across the room, effectively shooting saliva into the flame spirit’s eye. Flicker grimaced as a result, his skin made a soft sizzling sound while the liquid dripped down his cheek.

Then his smile fell and formed into a look that would fit the saying “looks can kill” as yellow eyes glared at the captured Pooka. Bunny felt relief from stealing the attention away from Jack, and a bit of a thrill that he managed to wipe that damned smirk off of the fire demon’s face, so that was considered a bonus. Flicker turned away from Jack and walked a few feet in front of the Pooka while rubbing the offensive liquid out of his eye. Bunny paused in his struggling to glare back into the spirit’s angry gaze.

“Nice aim,” Flicker spoke, just before grabbing the end of Jack’s staff and struck Bunny hard across the face.

Bunny’s head was slammed back into the wall behind him, leaving him dazed for a moment. There was a sharp throbbing pain on the side of his skull but he ignored it. This was nothing compared to what Jack was going through right now. Flicker smiled with satisfaction with his work before returning to Jack’s side. He reached out and slipped a flaming hand underneath Jack’s sweater, gently stroking his chest and stomach. The movements made Jack’s eyes fly open, making him cry out in pain as the flaming hand added the intense burning sensation throughout his body.

“Stop it!” Bunny yelled out, vainly pulling against his restrained.

Flicker looked his lips again as the flames upon his hand faded. He met Bunny’s green eyes from the corner of his own while swirling a warm finger around Jack’s chest.

“ _You_ wish you could touch him like this.”

It was a statement of fact rather than a question. Almost as if he was pointing out the truth…

Bunny’s brow furrowed before shooting a nervous glance towards Jack. But he didn’t seem like paying attention to Flicker’s words.

“I don’t.” It somehow didn’t sound convincing to Bunny’s ears, but he said it nonetheless.

Flicker then threw his head back and laughed loudly before leaping forward, standing in front of Bunny once again, making sure that he had a good distance from the Pooka’s long feet yet have a close enough range to stare into his eyes.

“Oh, you do. You _desire_ him,” he smirked before he continued. “You want to run your furry paws all over his body, do unspeakable things…”

“Shut up!” Bunny shouted, cutting him off because it became unbearable to hear. Flicker laughed once again at the result. 

“There’s no point in denying it. I can see everyone’s lusts and desires…no matter how hard they try and hide them…no matter how much they are ashamed.” He chuckled as the Pooka stared back at him with a look of surprise and hatred. “But…here’s a little advice, Mr. Easter Bunny…” He twirled Jack’s staff once more before raising the hook end of it to circle around Bunny’s neck to pull his head forward slightly.  
“Forget those stupid feelings of yours…because they will never be returned.”

His voice was dropped into a whisper, completely void of the playful cockiness and arrogance that he displayed earlier. The way the words sounded was serious and foreboding and they strike a chord within Bunny as they reached his ears. He blinked and glared down at the flame spirit before him in defiance.

"My chances are better than yours." 

Flicker frowned but then threw his head back into a fit of laughter, hunching over and grabbed his heaving sides with each bellow as they echo throughout the cavern room.

“Oh, really!? You think you have a better chance at being with Jack than I do?”

The demonic man wiped the sizzling tears of laughter from his eyes before leaning over to stare into the Pooka’s face. His smile was so wide it would split his face and gave him a rather manic expression.  
“Look at you, you’re an animal!”

Bunny’s ears fell flat against the back of his head and his eyes were widened in shock. As much as he hated too admit it, that statement hurt…a lot. Not to mention it held some truth to it, while he wouldn’t deny that he have some feelings for Jack, Bunny actually feared something more than just being disbelieved by children. 

It was the possibility of Jack turning him down because of the differences in race.

He never doubted the kindness that the winter spirit possess, he made that obvious on how much he cared for Sophie, despite not being seen by her while she accidentally stumbled into his Warren. But that doesn’t change the fact that even if Bunny would look for a mate (which is unlikely), there was no way that Jack would accept him. He was fine with the friendship they have…the last thing he wanted was heartbreak.

Flicker released Bunny’s neck from the staff and leaned against it. “You have long and whiskers…you’re entire body was covered in fur…” he listed off, not quite done with taunting him. “You’re a rabbit!”  
It really irked him at the fact that beings like him compared him to a common rodent, North and that ginger-haired time traveler for example. But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to show that what Flicker had said was really getting under his skin. The flaming man looked at him before shaking his head, still wielding a smile of amusement and pity.

“And you think Jack will look at you like you’re attractive?” He then barked out another round of laughter once more, his hollers that echoed off the walls seemed to get louder. 

Bunny’s brow furrowed before shifting his green eyes towards Jack. He had his eyes shut again as he tossed his head around, trying to fend off the sound of yelling that was mixing together and bouncing off of his aching skull. He couldn’t make sense of the loud statements but he wished they would stop.

Soon, Flicker finally found the time to calm down and let out a deep sigh before tossing Jack’s staff to the side, watching it clatter towards the edge of the cave. 

“I suppose you’re aren’t the only one, Rabbit.” he stated while scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the platform and made a seat for himself next to Jack on the platform. “That little boy I snatched up was lusting for Jack as well…what was his name again? Jared…Jake?”

Bunny ignored his rambling for the time being to focus on the fact that Flicker was only a few inches away from Jack’s prone body. 

He gritted his teeth as he racked his brain for a plan. _I can’t let Flicker get the best of me…I need to find a way to help Jack, but how? I can’t even…_

“However!” Flicker spoke very loudly in order to get his attention as well as place an emphasis. 

Bunny’s head was snapped up with a glare.

“People like you…or rather, animals like you, need to learn something.” Flicker crossed his legs, causing them to bump into Jack while the latter shook weakly against the stone surface. Bunny’s flicked his eyes from Jack’s body and back to Flicker’s golden gaze. He could feel his heart beating in a rapid speed against his chest as the demonic being moved even closer to Jack, who was too helpless to even move.  
“Jack belongs to me.” Flicker stated while pointing a thumb back at himself.

Then he grinned wickedly.

“And to prove it, I’m going to claim him right now…and you’re going to watch.”

\--

“Hyah!” North yelled out as he snapped the reigns, causing his reindeer to fly faster.

The former bandit king was holding the frozen bird in his other hand, looking back at the small creature for guidance every time they pass over another mountain. If they veered off course, the bird would flutter its wings wildly until North changed direction. But as of right now, they seemed to be headed in the right path as they flew higher above the trial of mountains. The little bird worked just as good as a compass! It even helped when Jack is their homing beacon. 

Meanwhile, Sandy was sitting at the back of the sleigh, gently stroking Jamie’s hair while he slept with his head upon the sandman’s lap. A small golden version of Jack was swirling above his head. He knew that it was Jamie’s favorite thing to dream about, it was understandable since he is Jack’s first believer.

As he watched his creation fly around, he couldn’t help but feel worry for his friend. Jack was undoubtedly strong, but he is probably the gentlest soul that he had ever come across in all of his centuries. Sandy had witnessed the winter spirit’s empathy on more than one occasion. For example, he witnessed Jack standing by to comfort Cupcake when she had her heart broken for the first time, despite the fact that she could no longer see him after junior high. 

It wasn’t fair that Jack had to suffer like this, to be injured and harassed by demons that fell from the sun. He was such a kind being…how could anyone even think about hurting him after seeing him smile or the way he played with children in the snow?

How could someone like Flicker be such a monster?

Sandy suddenly jumped in surprise when he saw something bluish green shoot past the sleigh. North noticed it as well, pulling back in the reigns in order to slow them down in midair. 

“Whoa!” he called out to his reindeer as they bucked in protest.

Sandy turned his head and looked back as Tooth quickly zipped back to catch up with them before gently fluttering down into the sleigh.

“There you guys are! I went back to the Warren and everyone was…” then she stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that there was someone with them in the sleigh, her purple eyes widened with shock. “I-is that Jamie?!”

Tooth flew forward and peered down at the sleeping face that rested upon Sandy’s lap. 

“What is he doing here?” she asked while setting a gentle hand upon the human teenager’s arm. While he had a dosage of Sandy’s dreamsand, there were signs of distress upon his face. Just what happened while she was gone?

“Tooth, glad you could make it!” She heard North bellowed, resuming the pace on their path. “We need favor!”

Tooth looked around them in confusion. Something was wrong…

“What’s going on? Where are Jack and Bunny?” she questioned them, her feathers ruffled with concern. They made her a bit poofy, perhaps poofier than the time when her fairies were kidnapped.

“No time for explanation!” North yelled back, pulling up hard on the reigns in order to avoid the peak of a mountain. “Take the boy back to the Workshop and guard him like you guard teeth!”

“Wait a second, you haven’t told me what’s going on!” Tooth looked pleadingly down at Sandy, who was trying to explain everything with rapidly changing images over his head as he animatedly moved his hands.  
“Take the boy, Toothiana!” It was an order, not a suggestion. And also, the only time when North showed that he was serious was when he used Tooth’s full name. The fairy queen let out a sigh before carefully lifting Jamie’s sleeping form into her arms. Sandy helped lift him up until he was cradled comfortably against Tooth, who seemed to be struggling a bit.

_Geez, he was getting heavy!_ Was the first thing that she noticed before looking up at North. 

“Alright, but promise me that Jack and Bunny will be safe.”

North looked back at her and gave her a thumb-up.

“It’s a deal!”

\--

“Hah…S-stop…”

Burning fingers trailed along Jack’s neck, making him to turn his head away and weakly attempt to escape those awful touches that he was feeling. His skin became so sensitive that even a slightest graze of a finger made his body shudder, sending uncomfortable jolts up and down his spine. It somehow caused the burning sensation within his body to flare up to 11 on the pain meter. His blue sweater was crumpled up on the ground beneath them. He had been relieved when its absence allowed some of the built up heat to escape but that relief was soon faded when Flicker began touching his naked chest.  
The fire demon was kneeling above Jack, running his hot hands over every surface of the latter’s skin as much as possible, relishing the cool and smooth sensation. He locked the way Jack’s expression contorted into a look of agony and the way he weakly reacted to every single touch and caress. 

_Oh, it was simply addicting._

Flicker stroked Jack’s sides and leaned over to rub his face lovingly against his stomach, electing a hushed scream as a result. He then darted his yellow eyes to the wall next to him, staring at Bunny as he dragged his tongue along Jack’s chest. 

“Enjoying the show, _Rabbit_?” He asked, smirking. 

The only form of response that he received was muffled screaming as green eyes bright with rage and hatred pierced into his eyes. Not that it mattered to him now…especially since that sorry excuse for Guardian of Hope was gagged. Earlier, he had shoved a thick piece of cloth into the Pooka’s mouth and made sure to tie it tightly around his head so that Flicker could torture Jack in peace. However that didn’t stop the rabbit-like creature from letting out constant muffled growls to try and steal back his attention, all the while struggling against his restraints with every ounce of strength he had.  
Not that would help him though.

Flicker chuckled at his futile attempts, trailing up kisses upon Jack’s naval up to his neck.

Jack moaned in pain as he felt hot lips burn into his skin, like hot coal upon ice. He weakly forced his leg up to try and kick Flicker away, but all he managed was to simply press his foot into the demon’s hot stomach, probably burning the sole. This only made the fire spirit smile and grab onto his ankle to place a kiss upon the top of his foot, a mockery of showing one’s humility. What he did next made his eyes go wide in horror. 

Flicker forced his legs apart and settled himself in between them and began to fiddle with his belt. 

_No…no, please! Don’t do this! Not in front of Bunny!_

He wanted to voice it out but couldn’t, his throat was so dry, it has a sandpapery texture every time he swallow saliva to moisten it. He would never be able to look at his best friend in the face ever again. After it this…he would be the most disgusting thing in existence. 

The Blizzard in ’68…the downfall of Easter…those are nothing compared to this. 

Jack gritted his teeth and turned his head away from both Bunny and Flicker. All this pain…the embarrassment…it was all too much for him to handle and the one thing he wanted to do was to cry.  
Flicker brought a hand down and stroked Jack between the legs against the fabric. The winter spirit cried out in agony, feeling the most sensitive area of his body being engulfed in heat, shooting a bolt of sharp pain up his spine.

“S-stop!” He pleaded. 

But Flicker continued to caress Jack between the legs but frowned at the result. He wasn’t reacting in the way he wanted to. 

“Doesn’t this feel good, Jack?” He cooed into the other spirit’s ear. Jack’s response came in a form of a pained groan, shaking his head back and forth wildly. Flicker let out a hum, feeling a bit disappointed but nuzzled against Jack’s neck, relishing the cool sensation against his nose and cheek. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better once you eat the second flower.”

It was a whisper but thanks to Bunny’s sensitive ears, he could pick it up just fine. And what he heard was enough to stop his heart cold. 

_The second flower…did that one have the same effect as the first?_ Bunny didn’t know if he could take the sight of Jack suffering even more than he was now. _I have to stop him before gives him that bloody flower!_  
But if he had to do that, he had to find some way to get himself loose from the statues. 

Flicker brought a hand up, running it through Jack’s hair before pulling his face up so that he could gaze into the squinting blue eyes.

“But I guess we have to wait for this flower to wear off first.” He chimed. He then slipped a few fingers underneath the waistband of Jack’s pants and started to tug them down. 

_NO!_ Bunny mentally screamed out, his eyes widening in panic. 

He couldn’t let this happen, not while he is here and can do something to stop it. Bunny growled loudly through the cloth and brought his large feet up behind him to push against the wall with all his might. A muffled cry of effort escaped him as he tugged against the stone hands, trying desperately to break away from them. But suddenly…he heard something.

_Thud._

Bunny’s sensitive ears perked up at the noise and looked around. The sound seemed to have vibrated throughout the entire cavern; the only sign of disturbance is the dust from the ceiling. But he wasn’t the only one who noticed. Flicker was startled and his first reaction was to look up and out of the hole in the ceiling. He narrowed his golden eyes in suspicion before leaping off of Jack to stand right beneath it, much to the other spirit’s relief. 

Flicker scratched the back of his head while gazing into the sky above them, searching for the source of the sound. 

“Huh…must have been…” But he was cut off as soon as a battle cry echoed throughout the cavern and Bunny shrunk back against the wall in surprise. He recognized that sound from anywhere…  
And lo and behold came North’s large body literally fell out of the sky and down through the whole with his swords pointed downwards. Flicker was caught completely off-guard at this, letting out a surprised yell as he had the Russian landed on top of him, feeling his weight pinning him to the ground as large boots practically crushed his stomach. A blade sliced down into the granite next to Flicker’s head, nearly missing his face. Flicker could only manage to blink as he stared at his own reflection upon the blade before staring up at fierce, angry blue eyes. 

He knew that the Guardian of Wonder was daring him to move, if he wanted to slice his head off. Hmm…let’s recap what happened so far…he was minding his own business, messing with the Rabbit’s head, about to give Jack something nice, and practically cockblocked by a 50 pound Russian man who wasn’t afraid to run a blade through him.

What an interesting turn of events…

“Sandy!” North called out, still keeping his gaze upon Flicker. He had to make sure that this…demon, wouldn’t get any ideas, he wasn’t a former leader of the Cossack bandits for nothing. 

Sandy appeared a second later, lightly hovered through the hole before making his descend down the cavern to create a huge wall of golden sand to separate Flicker and North from Jack and Bunny.  
“Mmmndee!” Bunny muffled to Sandy, feeling overwhelmed with relief and joy. He’d never thought he would be so happy to see North in his entire life. When this is all over, he swore he would never complain about the cold if he swung over to his workshop again. 

Sandy smiled at him momentarily before hovering over to Jack, looking him over with wary eyes. He was partially naked, his staff and sweater lay abandoned upon the concrete floor, and that was not all, he seemed in worse shape than before. Jack gazed back into the sandman’s golden face and smiled weakly before allowing his head to fall back against the stone with his eyes closed, exhausted from all the pain and the heat. Sandy instantly conjured up a few golden fans to blow air onto Jack’s body in an attempt to cool him off for the time being. He then hover over to Bunny and examined the statues that were holding him. They were the same as the ones that he fought against, only this time they seemed to be deactivated. Now the question was how to remove Bunny from them?

Bunny could hear angry snarls of Flicker and furious battle cries from North and the two battled out from the other side of the golden sand wall. The constant echo of metal blades clanging against stone made the Pooka’s heart beat faster. While he knew that North is a capable fighter and mage, there was no way that he could beat them on his own, much less taking Flicker on. 

Meanwhile Sandy’s brow furrowed as he analyze the situation before summoning a golden whip in his hand and struck it carefully against the stone that was consuming Bunny’s right arm. The sand simply dispersed as it met the stone, making the dream spirit frown at this while scratching the back of his head in thought. 

This is a conundrum…

Bunny felt some sand untie the cloth from around his head and he spat it out before taking a few deep breaths as he looked up to his comrade. 

“Sandy! Forget about me! Just get Jack out of here before…”

Suddenly the statues surrounding the cavern began glowing bright red. Sandy spun around in shock, observing them with wide eyes. As the statues on either side of Bunny shifted, their hands became loose enough for him to slip out. He wasted no time of darting past Sandy and made a direct beeline to the platform where Jack lay motionless, standing over his body protectively while he reached for his boomerangs.  
The statues slowly stepped towards the three guardians, their heavy footsteps echoing throughout the cavern. Sandy hovered close to Bunny as he summoned a second whip in his other hand, giving the Pooka a worried glance as the warriors drew even closer. They are now back to back, trapped as the enemy surrounded them. 

One of the large stone figures reached a hand out towards Jack, causing Bunny to lean over him and growled threateningly at the statue. Sandy gripped his whips and took a defense stance on the edge of the platform while scanning their enemies, both he and Bunny are ready to take them all on if they had to. They are not taking Jack away from them again.

Then there was a twinkling sound of glass breaking somewhere in the cavern, which they both recognized as a snow globe. Sandy’s golden wall suddenly exploded, sending dream sand flying everywhere as three yetis ran through and began throwing large buckets of water at everything in their path. Bunny flinched as he felt his fur becoming drenched while Sandy quickly dodged the water. That was when he noticed that all of the statures halted when they were soaked, causing the glowing red light to fade away from the center of their chests. 

Sandy observed them curiously before creating a giant hand out of dream sand. He maneuvered his creation to poke one of the warrior statues, only to see the said statue to collapse onto the ground, suffering cracks that were deep enough for it to break into a few pieces. Bunny grinned when he watched all of the others soon repeat the same action, each one crumbling to the ground and causing the stone floor to vibrate harshly beneath his feet. The yetis hobbled over the broken remains of the soldiers and waved their empty bucks around proudly as they warbled out in victory, just in time when Sandy floated over to join North on the other side of his dispersing sand wall. 

Flicker had his back against the stone wall of the cave, hunched over as the flames on his shoulders were sputtering weakly due to exhaustion. The fat man was rather spritely for his age, the fire spirit was surprised that he somehow managed to keep his head attached to his shoulders. His gaze quickly shifted back and forth between every guardian that was slowly assembling in the crevice, causing him to grit his teeth into an angry snarl. Don’t tell him that they somehow beaten his boys…

“Give it up!” North commanded with a smug grin as he held one of his swords just a few inches from the sun demon’s nose. “You are no match for us!”

Sandy nodded in agreement and glared at Flicker threateningly as he placed himself in an archer’s stance, causing a volley of dream sand arrows appear behind him, eager to turn his body into a pin cushion. The three yetis, including Phil, walked slowly towards Flicker while pounding their large fists into their hands. 

Flicker’s gaze dashed around them again until it landed on the motionless body of Jack on the other side of the cave. What was worse was the fact that damned rabbit stood over the winter sprite protectively, his green eyes glaring back into his golden ones with determination, daring him to make a move. Flicker blew smoke out of his nose in a frustrated snort before transforming his body into a cloud of smoke, racing past North and the others as he escaped out to the hole in the ceiling. 

North attempted to stop the fire demon by slicing the smoke, but the cloudy air flew around his weapon with ease.

“I’ll be seeing you again soon, Jack!” Flicker’s voice called out angrily before the demon’s presence seemed to disappear entirely from the crevice. 

North glared upwards at where the demon disappeared as he slowly lowered his swords. The yetis all looked around in confusion while Sandy quickly hovered back over to check on Jack. Bunny sighed in relief but that feeling doesn’t last when it was replaced with panic as his foot rubbed against Jack’s bare side, feeling searing heat that was emitting from the boy’s skin. He was breathing rather heavily now, completely unconscious. 

Bunny hopped down from the platform and gently wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, propping him up slightly.

“Jack…hey, can ya hear me?” He cooed softly.

Jack’s eyes fluttered a bit but groaned in pain and his head fell back against the Pooka’s arm weakly. His body was still shaking, whether it was from pain or from the heat, and his breath was now coming in sharp gasps. 

“It’s alright, mate, we’re gonna get ya fixed up,” he whispered to him soothingly. “Flicker is long gone, and he won’t lay a hand on ya ever again.”

Bunny was going to make sure that Flicker never laid a hand on Jack…even if it would mean tearing it out of its socket. Sandy floated up next to them, holding both Jack’s sweater and staff in his small hands. He looked at Jack then back to Bunny, his honey-brown eyes were filled with panic and concern. At times like this, even with his sand to communicate, he didn’t need to use words.  
“Bunny, are you and Jack alright?” North asked as he stepped over the broken statues to get to his friends while the yetis follow. 

“ _I’m_ fine…North, we need to get Jack out of here.” There was a sense of urgency in Bunny’s voice as he looked over to him, still holding on to Jack. “We need to get him cooled down right now!”  
North took note of the spiraling twist of emotions that arose in the Pooka’s eyes. It was a mixture of relief, exhaustion, anger, and…horror?

_What had happened while they were trapped here with Flicker?_ He wondered. The Russian man examined Jack’s withering body carefully. He was still drooping limply in Bunny’s arms; his eyes were squeezed shut tightly in pain as he turned his head to the side, burying his face in Bunny’s chest fur. 

“Da…” came an immediate reply with a nod. He gestured to the yetis and Phil walked up to hand North a snow globe that he got stashed in a messenger bag.  
“North Pole!” North spoke into the globe before chucking it at the ground. A colorful twister appeared and swirled around the newly made portal leading to the Work Shop. Bunny pulled Jack’s body close to his own and slid his other arm beneath his legs to lift him up in bridal style.

“Don’t worry, mate, I’ve got ya.” He whispered his promise to him, cradling Jack in his arms as they journeyed back to North’s home.


	10. First and Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be heading over to Jamie's house, to see if he was alright. And perhaps see if he could confess his love for Jack.
> 
> There will be tears.
> 
> I thought I might let everyone know that this is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writer's Month) and I've been using this month to work on this story. I'm currently working on the 12th chapter and after that, it would be my debut as making this story my own. I hope I could contribute to the Flicker mythos.

North stared out the window as he stroked his beard in thought. 

The heavy snow storms outside set his mind at ease. There were no signs of red flames or anything that would announce Flicker’s presence, just the constant fluttering snowflakes across the winter plain of the North Pole as the wind howled throughout the air. A sigh escaped from his lips and turned back towards his workshop. 

For once, the building was orderly and almost uniformed. Rather than creating and test driving the toys, the yetis were busy strengthening the workshop’s defenses, even bringing out some weaponry from his days as a young man, there are some who are brushing up on their own martial arts or mediating. All this for preparation in case Flicker tried to break in and take Jack. Even the elves were acting on their best behavior, as they have been ever since they witnessed just how injured Jack was. It was no secret that they cared about Jack, long before he became guardian. North was surprised that the elves, along with the yetis, have known him since his countless attempted break-ins in the past, which explains their nonchalant attitude when one of their own was frozen and simply placed the said frozen elf by the fire to thaw him out.  
Phil walked up towards North and cleared his throat to announce his presence. The Russian man smiled and walked over to his one of his oldest friends on the furry shoulder. 

“Are all the entrances secured?” North asked, there was a hint of authoritative tone in his voice. “Even the secret passageways?”  
“Harbla.” The chief yeti replied before sticking his thumbs up reassuringly. 

This made the former bandit let out a breath that he never knew that he was holding. “Good then…we can relax for now.”

North then ventured upwards towards the Globe Room, all while looking around to make sure that everything was under control. However, when he reached the main room, he paused and peek his head past the corner curiously. There in the very center of the room was a large tin tub filled with to the brim in ice and snow, with a certain occupant inside it.

That is if one could pick him out.

Jack’s body was almost unnoticeable from this distance, buried beneath the snow with the back of his head resting against the tub’s edge. Without his blue eyes or the sweater that he constantly wore, he blended in the snow mixture perfectly. It was hard to make out the thin line that separated the snow from his white locks of hair.

Bunny was seated on the floor at the other side of the tub. He had his arms resting on the edge as he gazed into Jack’s unconscious face intently. The same hurricane of spiraling emotions was still alive in his green eyes, making north wonder what the last Pooka could possibly be thinking about. He took note of Sandy’s presence in the room as well. The little golden man was sitting at the other end of the room in front of the fireplace in an attempt to give Bunny a moment of privacy. However, he could see that the sandman’s face peer back at Jack’s tub ever so often in concern.  
Bunny leaned his head onto his arms as he stared into Jack’s peaceful face.

There had been a snow filled tub made ready for them by the yetis as soon as they had passed through the portal with Jack’s unconscious body. Bunny hadn’t even hesitated when he practically ripped the younger guardian’s pants off and dumped him into the snow and ice-filled tub so that Jack’s skin would cool off as quickly as possible. As he thought about it now though, Bunny couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Jack was practically going commando. He had been too preoccupied with placing him into the tub to actually look at Jack’s naked body when he was stripping him. But the fact that his pants were the only article of clothing that he had to take off caused his cheeks to heat up considerably. 

Bunny’s gaze shifted to where the winter sprite’s clothing was folded neatly next to his staff by the tub before looking back at Jack’s face. The snow was up to his shoulders and he couldn’t help but notice how angelic he looked. His skin was back to its moonlit shade and his breathing was slow and calm. There were no signs of pain as he slept peacefully in his little ice bath. The images of Flicker’s hands running over Jack’s body were still fresh in his mind, making him to shake his head to try and forget it but to no avail. 

_Flicker won’t lay a hand on Jack ever again…and I’ll make sure of it._

He wanted nothing more than to kick that fire demon’s face in, maybe throw him in a lake…see how he likes being out of his element. An image of Flicker’s body crumbling away into ashes at the bottom of the sea made the Pooka grin with satisfaction. 

“Hn…”

Bunny looked up at the gentle sound as Jack turned his head in his sleep. He snuggled deeper into the ice beneath him and let out a sigh of content. Bunny lifted his arms away from the tub as it froze over as vines of frost danced along its surface. He laughed inwardly as he realized Jack was freezing things in his sleep. His green eyes glided along the boy’s collarbone and trailed up an arched neck before settling on Jack’s fragile face. 

_Why are you so beautiful…?_

But deep down, he knew the answer…he was just too stubborn to admit it. 

Then he noticed Jack twitched in his sleep before mumbling something, turning his head back to its original position. This made Bunny laugh lightly in amusement. “Hey, mate, are ya wakin’ up?” he whispered gently to him.

Jack’s eyes fluttered a bit before opening to slowly reveal half-lidded blue orbs staring back to his green ones. He turned his head around lazily, taking in his surroundings in a sleepy manner. Then something clicked inside of the boy’s head and his eyes shot wide open. Jack sat straight up in the tub of ice and a familiar bright smile appeared on his face when he saw his best friend right in front of him.  
“Bunny!” He practically pushed through the ice surrounding him before wrapping his cold arms around the Pooka’s neck in a death grip. Bunny went stiff in surprise for a moment but returned the hug with a smile as he relished the soothing cool temperature against his fur. His heart continued to beat rapidly when Jack pulled away and looked around the room.

“We’re back at the North Pole?” he asked. Then Jack spotted Sandy floating up towards him from the other end of the room and grinned widely.

“Sandy!” he greeted enthusiastically as the dream spirit descended in front of the tub. Sandy smiled up at him before the sand formed into a shape of a small flame along with a question mark above his head.  
“Am I…burning?” Jack half-translated but trailed off to place a hand on his chest, as if to test his body temperature. He narrowed his eyes when he felt something vaguely warm inside of him, not seething hot like before but still uncomfortable. Then he began scooping up handfuls of snow and shoved them down his own throat to cool off the remains of the heat that still lingered within his body.  
Bunny chuckled as he watched him with amusement. “Easy, mate, yer gonna choke yerself.” 

But Jack ignored him, settled on continuing on swallowing snow until he confirmed that the heat was extinguished before scooping some away from his shoulders and getting an eyeful of own bare chest.  
“Where’s my…” He searched the room for his sweater, only to find it folded up neatly next to the tub he was in…along with his own pants. His eyes went wide and his cheeks blushed a deep violet before bringing his arms up to cover his chest. “A-am I naked!?” He practically shrieked in disbelief as he gazed down at himself.

This caused Bunny to laugh and Sandy joined in with silent chuckles of his own. 

“Sorry, mate, we had to get ya cooled down pronto.” Although, he had to admit…the look on Jack’s face was comedy gold. 

Jack let out a huff and leaned over the side of the tub to try and reach for his pants, all the while giving Bunny a good view of everything above his hips. It took all of Bunny’s willpower not to ogle and stare. Although he had to admit, he always thought that he was scrawny underneath those clothes but now he realized that he was slightly slim…and curvy…NO.

Jack let out a grumble of irritation when he realized that his hand came up short, leaning back in his tub as he analyze the situation. Only one thing to do…

“Wind, get me my pants!”

On his command, a familiar gentle cool breeze blew in softly within the room, probably through the cracks of one of the secured windows, and lifted his pants into the air before hovering it in front of him. Before Jack had the chance to grab them, a dream sand bird suddenly snatched them in its beak and flew off with them.

“S-Sandy! Give them back!” he yelled at the oldest guardian as he chuckled silently from the side of the tub while guiding the bird to fly about the room, waving his hands like a conductor at an orchestra. Bunny was on the ground in a fit of laughter at this point, but Jack looked very distressed as he watched his only pair of pants being dragged across the air. He wasn’t going to fly up and grab them though, not while Bunny and Sandy were watching. There was no way that he was going to fly around in his birthday suit. 

He then spotted his ice bird perched upon the mantle of the fireplace and grinned when an idea struck him. He flicked his wrist and soon enough, the bird was instantly in the air. He flew by its sandy counterpart and grabbed one of the legs of his pants, trying to tug it away despite its smaller size. Unfortunately, Sandy’s face lit up with excitement at the challenge and morphed his sand bird into a shark before it chomped down the brown garment and “swam” away with it. Little Jack let out an angry chirp before flying close behind it, fully intended to retrieve back the most important object back to his master, besides the staff that is. He managed to catch up with the sand shark and tugged whatever little fabric it was stuck out of the jaws which the latter playfully tug back lightly.

“What’s all the commotion?” North’s voice bellowed out as he entered the room.

Both of the creatures were startled by the large Russian man’s entrance and quickly dropped the pants they were fighting for, causing the garment to fall down through the air and flop onto North’s bald head in a comical manner. Sandy and Bunny were on the floor now, clutching their sides in a fit of laughter (well, Bunny, at least, Sandy was letting out movements that showed laughing) while Jack shrunk back in the ice tub in complete embarrassment, his cheeks were adorning an interesting shade of violet. North then pulled the pants off of his head to examine them before letting out a boisterous laugh of his own. 

“I’m glad to see you doing well, Jack,” he spoke up, wiping away a tear as he chuckled. “How are you feeling?”

Jack gave the older man a sheepish smile and reached out towards his pants a bit, indicating for North to hand it over to him. “I’m fine, North, could I have my…” 

“Excellent!” North cuts him off, not noticing Jack’s body language. “We were all getting worried, not knowing the real effects of that flower and whatnot.”

Hearing the keyword “flower” made Jack recoil in response and his face fell as he remembered what had occurred while he and Bunny were trapped in Flicker’s crevice. He hadn’t been in a lucid state of mind at the time, but he could still recall hearing North’s fight with Flicker, and the words that the fire demon had called out before he disappeared.

_“I’ll be seeing you again soon, Jack!”_

Jack couldn’t help but shudder at the promise that he made, making him sink a bit deeper into his snow bath. Bunny soon stopped laughing and straightened himself when he saw the look on Jack’s face. Sandy took notice at the silence as well and fluttered back onto his feet. Both of them didn’t know what to do or what to say to distract Jack from remembering that whole ordeal, how can you tell someone who was kidnapped by an insane demon that it was alright but it wasn’t? That is until Jack’s eyes suddenly widened and darted his gaze around his friends as he sat a straighter from his bath. 

“Where’s Jamie?”

Bunny’s long ears perked up at this. Now that he thought about it, he had completely forgotten about Jack’s first believer when he dove into the portal to Flicker’s cave. He didn’t know the answer to that question either, so he turned to North for an answer as the Russian chuckled softly before walking over towards the tub to (finally) return Jack’s pants.

“No need for worry, he is safe,” he reassured him as he handed Jack his pants. “He is back home with Tooth watching over him.”

Jack nodded and looked down at the ice surrounding him while fiddling the leather straps of his pants. 

“I…I want to go see him.” He spoke up softly, while glancing towards Bunny, almost as though he was asking for his permission. Jack knew how much he made the Pooka worried sick by practically pulled off the Leeroy Jenkins to face Flicker on his own to save Jamie. And for that, he felt guilty, the last thing he wanted was to cause the older guardian any more stress than he already has. Sandy and North both looked at each other with uncertainty, debating on whether or not that it was a good idea since it was now twice that their youngest member barely survived the ordeal. Bunny leaned forward upon the tub and allowed his arms to resume their post upon the edge, not at all bothered by the cold. 

“Are ya sure yer feelin’ up to it, mate?” he asked, while his green eyes examined the winter spirit’s body. While it was mostly healed, he wasn’t sure that he should be moving about sometime soon. 

“Sure I am!” Jack replied with a bright smile, attempting to shove his pants down into the snow so that he could place them on without anyone seeing. “I feel fine, fit as a fiddle.” He spoke the last part in a sing-song tone while flexing his thin arms, imitating North a bit to show his “gun show”. 

Bunny chuckled at his antics. “Well, in that case, I’ll go with you. We’ll take the scenic route in the tunnels.”

North stepped closer and was about to protest at the decision but Bunny put a paw up to silence him. 

“He’ll probably be looking for Jack here.” He whispered to him in a low tone while Jack was busy tugging his clothes back on, which is a bit difficult since it was ice and snow that he was dealing with. “And if somethin’ goes wrong…” he gestured over to Little Jack that returned his spot upon the mantle. North followed his gaze and nodded in understanding. Sometimes he has forgotten that out of all of them, Bunny has the most logic and experience. Next to Sandy of course…

“We’re gonna go see Jamie and Tooth, _then_ we’ll be right back.” They heard Jack make his statement as he jumped out of the tub before buckling his belt and tugged his trademark blue sweater over his head. North nodded with a smile, but still eyeing Jack with caution.

“Alright, we shall await your return,” then his tone and expression became serious as he pointed a large finger at him. “Be careful, Jackson, and don’t go flying off into the sky!’  
Jack gave him a reassuring smile. “I won’t.” 

Then he shifted his gaze towards Bunny.

“I promise.”

\--

Bunny ran on fur legs through the terrain of one of his tunnels as he tried to keep up with Jack, who was flying at a rather quick pace with his staff in hand. He could see the eagerness written all over Jack’s face to check up Jamie, wanting nothing more than to make sure that he was okay.

“Am I going too fast for ya, Kangaroo?” Jack looked behind him playfully. 

This made Bunny smirk at him. “Ha, too fast? I thought you were flying slowly because of yer injuries, Mate. I’ve been stayin’ behind in case you collapse.” 

It was a light jest as Jack scowled at him but laughed nonetheless as the Pooka raced past him to prove his point. Accepting it as a challenge, he flicked his staff behind him and bolted forward on a gust of wind to try and catch up with his friend. Bunny looked back to see him rocketing after him and let out a chuckle, unable to forget the familiar sped up thumping of his heart whenever he saw that bright smile on his face.  
Before they went through the tunnels as Jack prepped himself by shaking some excess snow out of his clothing, Bunny had pressured North to let only himself and Jack go because he wanted some alone time with him…that doesn’t involve him being pinned to a wall while watching his best friend being molested. He didn’t notice his pace was slowing down as he looked back on that day, deciding to wait for Jack to catch up with him.

“Getting tired already?” The younger guardian teased as he swooped by him and landed on his feet. However his smile quickly fell when he noticed how solemn Bunny looked as he gazed back at him.  
“Are you really…ok?” It was a hesitant question, Bunny’s voice was soft but Jack was able to pick it up. 

Jack smiled at him and nodded, patting himself on the chest for a slight emphasis. “Yeah, that ice fixed me up good. It must have made the flower’s effects wear off.”

Bunny’s face darkened as memories of previous events washed over him, clenching his paws tightly. “I wasn’t talking about the flower…” he trailed off as he unclench and re-clench his paws a few times, as if trying to ease his temper by doing that.

“Oh…” was all Jack could say. He knew what the Pooka was referring to, he unconsciously brought his own arms up to wrap around himself as he thought back of how that demon ran his hands all over his body and fought back a shudder. 

“It’s ok…” he finally spoke up after a moment of silence. “I’m ok. He didn’t get too far…I could barely even make out the feel of his hands compared to the burning pain everywhere.” It was actually half-true, but in a way, he was rather thankful that he had to focus on the searing heat the entire time. 

Bunny looked into his eyes in sadness and took a step closer to him. 

“I’m sorry.” He stated.

Jack gave him a confused look and let out a half-hearted laugh. “What are you sorry for? It’s not _your_ fault, Bunny.” 

“I know…” Bunny scratched behind one of his ears in a self-conscious manner as he looked at the ground in shame. “But I was right there…I couldn’t do anything.”

But Jack smiled at him nonetheless and leaned down so that he could peer back up into the Pooka’s face. “That’s ok. I’m glad you were there, even though…” Then he trailed off from there but neither of them felt the need to speak any further as a moment of silence washed over them. They both continued stand in place stiffly until Bunny couldn’t take it anymore and reached out to tug on the front of Jack’s sweater. This caused the latter to stumble forward against his chest with a startled yelp. 

He felt Bunny’s arms wrapped around him comfortingly and Jack couldn’t help but allow himself to snuggle into the soft fur in front of him with a deep sigh. He knew that Bunny wasn’t the type to give affection so easily, but as sudden as his behavior was, it was really touching to know that he cares.

_He did need a hug right now…_

That was the first thing that ran through Bunny’s mind, inhaling Jack’s fresh scent as he encased him tightly in his arms. His nose twitched in delight at the smell and his whiskers tickled the winter sprite’s neck, causing him to giggle as a result. Then it happened again, that rapid beating feeling inside of his chest, only difference is that it somehow sped up to three times the speed to the point that he was worried it would burst out of his ribcage.

“Ah, well…” Bunny spoke a bit nervously before gently pulled away from him to place a firm hand on his shoulder. “We should go see Jamie and Tooth.”

Jack nodded in understanding, although feeling a bit disappointed that the embrace had ended quickly just as it had started. But as the humans always say, savor what you have. 

“Race ya there!” he stated cheekily before leaping up and darted off into the tunnel. 

Bunny chuckled at the impish behavior as he followed suit and began racing through the burrowed dirt to catch up.

\--

Tooth fluttered around the top of Jamie’s roof, speaking quickly to each one of her fairies as they darted through the forest and sky to approach her, ready for their new orders since their mother was holding a brief base of operation at the moment. She sent them off before glancing downwards to see Baby Tooth still observing Jamie’s sleeping form through the window. There had been quite a commotion when she fluttered into the house with the boy in tow. She had him settled into his bed before purposely tipped his bedside clock over to that it would create a noise to alert his family. She had watched from the window as every member of the Bennett family came up to his room and embraced him with relieved faces. They had woken him up and started questioning him immediately, although there wasn’t much that Jamie could say about his disappearance. After all, who can believe him if he told them that he was literally spirited away? 

The only thing he could do was look around the room in confusion as his mother squeezed the daylights out of him with constant hugs and kisses while his father allowed himself to cry. 

Sophie had noticed Tooth in the window and gave the fairy queen an appreciative smile. She returned the smile and waved at the little blonde girl, who was growing up fast the last time she saw her. She was taller now, and had cut her hair short but still maintained the same hairstyle as she had first seen her long ago. There were only two more baby teeth for her to loose, and Tooth would cherish those nights when they eventually come. 

But she still had a job to do, so she asked Baby Tooth to keep a close eye on Jamie while she directed the rest of her fairies and waited for North to send back some form of message to her. Tooth was busy giving information to one of the fairies about the teeth in India before something near the ground caught her attention. She zipped forward and perched upon the chimney before observing down carefully as several of her fairies were swarming around a hole that appeared in Jamie’s yard in curiosity. 

Then two familiar gray ears popped out twitched around a bit before Bunny leaped out of the hole, looking around as Jack appeared right after him. Tooth’s violet eyes widened and she barely contained her squeal of excitement before racing downwards to tackle Jack with a hug, knocking him off of his feet.

“Jack! Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright! How are you feeling? Are you hurt? What happened?!” the way she spoke was in rapid fire speed. 

“I’m good…” Jack mustered out but Tooth squeezed the breath out of him. Bunny chuckled at the sight before the fairy queen finally released Jack and hugged him around the shoulders, more gently, and released him to examine them carefully for any form of injury, thankfully she found none. But that fact wasn’t enough to ease her worries one bit. 

“What happened? Why was Jamie with North? And where were…”

“Easy, tooth, don’t lose a feather.” Bunny interrupted her when he noticed that Tooth’s feathers were ruffling up to the point that it made her almost fluffy. “I’ll explain everything while Jack checks up on Jamie.”  
That is when Tooth turned around to see Jack already floating up to Jamie’s window. She had so many questions to ask but realized that some certain things had to come first. She let out a sigh before following Bunny to the roof to give their fellow guardian some privacy. 

Jack smiled in greeting at Baby Tooth as the tiny fairy chirped happily and flew around his head. Then his eyes fell on Jamie, finding him wrapped up in his covers and sleeping soundly in his bed. Jack opened the window with ease before slipping inside and floated over the bed, looking down at the boy’s sleeping face in fondness before settling down next to him, placing his staff to lean against the bedframe. Jack stroked the brown hair out of Jamie’s eyes, watching as he shifted in his sleep from the cold temperature of his hand. Brown eyes blinked open before going wide when he saw Jack’s smiling face came into focus.

“Jack!” he cried out, through his voice was a bit groggy. He jumped up from his bed and wrapped his arms around the winter spirit, hugging him tightly. Jack chuckled as he squeezed him back, relieved that his favorite believer was alright.

“Y-you’re ok!” Jamie muffled a sob into the winter sprite’s sweater. 

“Of course, I am. I told you I would be.” Jack replied softly.

After a moment of embracing, Jamie pulled away and tried his best to hold back his sobs. The last thing that he wanted Jack to see was him crying like a baby. What surprised him was that Jack brought a hand up to gently brush a tear out of his eye. He swallowed a lump in his throat, gathering his bearings before mustering up the courage to speak.

“Was…was that Pitch?” 

Jack’s brow furrowed in confusion when Jack asked that question. Could it be…?

“No…you couldn’t see him?” he questioned in curiosity.

Jamie shook his head and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. “All I could see was fire…but that was it,” he murmured.

Jack nodded, feeling somewhat relieved that not only Flicker was invisible to children, but to the very few who still believed in them in teen to adult years. 

“Well, it wasn’t Pitch. It was a different guy, but don’t worry.” Jack reassured him before smiling. “North beat the crap out of him for taking you.” To make his point, he playfully punched a hand into his fist, making Jamie laugh a bit. Then Jack’s face softened as he smiled at him. “But really, you don’t have to worry…he’s gone for good.”

Jamie sniffed a bit before running his eyes along Jack’s body in confusion. “But…you ate that thing…” he whispered. Before he was placed to sleep by Sandy, the last thing he saw was the flower forcing itself down Jack’s throat and the sight of him in pain. Then next thing he knew, he was at home, with his family relieved to see him, and finding out that he had been gone for at least two days. He had been getting texts and voice messages from his childhood friends, feeling somewhat relieved that they still remember him and each other. 

However it was Jack that he was worried about. Considering that he is associated with winter, who knows what kind of effects that flower had. 

The white-haired guardian smiled at him in reassurance. “Turns out that it was just a gross tasting flower, it didn’t do a thing.” He hated lying to Jamie, but the last thing he wanted was to make him worry more, especially since it was all over now. It wasn’t fair for him to be involved all of this…

“S-so…you’re ok?” Jamie asked as he tried to keep his voice calmed but it came out somewhat cracked. Jack nodded but the latter’s eyes continued to water and his body racked with sobs. Without a word, Jack pulled him into another hug and petted his hair soothingly as Jamie tried to speak further.

“I-I thought you were gonna…I th-thought I was never g-gonna get to tell you…” Jamie muffled into Jack’s ear. 

“Tell me what, Jamie?” he asked, even though he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer while rubbing slow and soothing circles upon Jamie’s back to try and calm him down.

“Th-that…that I love you!”

\--

“So that’s what the flowers do…” Tooth trailed off thoughtfully.

While Jack was comforting Jamie inside, she and Bunny took refuge on the roof. There she was filled on what happened two days ago. From Jamie’s kidnapping to the battle on what seemed to be an undiscovered part of the earth (which is impossible, even for her), all the way to the battle and the eventual force-feeding of Jack by the flower. 

Bunny nodded before continuing in a gruff tone. “But I’m not sure they all do the same thing.” He certainly hoped that the other two flowers didn’t have the same painful effects as the first, not that he was going to allow Jack to eat any of them just to find out. As he continued to explain the events from earlier, Tooth became more and more concern about him.

“So, what happened after you woke up with Jack in the cave?” she asked, her violet eyes were searching his face as she fluttered over to him. 

Bunny bit his bottom lip when she asked that. He wasn’t sure just how much detail he should tell her. Despite her seemingly hyperactive nature, she had such a soft and gentle heart. He just didn’t know what to say.

“I…I woke up stuck to the wall by the same statues…while Jack was laying on some platform in front of me. He couldn’t move…and Flicker came…” then he trailed off and glanced at Tooth, who seemed to be hovering on his every word, urging him to continue. “Then Flicker talked for a while…but then Sandy and North showed up and took him on before anything happened so…”

“Bunny.” He recognized that maternal yet stern tone in her voice. 

The Pooka looked at the fairy queen nervously, looking into her hardened eyes. She waited for him to tell her all the details, he was avoiding certain parts of the story and she knew it. Bunny let out a deep sigh as his ears dropped backwards. There was a look of pain in his green eyes which quickly filled Tooth with concern. 

“I…I just couldn’t _do_ anything!” he confessed, raising his arms in front of himself to not only emphasize his words but also his frustrations. “Flicker came and started touching Jack all over while the poor anklebiter was still in pain from the flower! Jack was screaming…and I just…I couldn’t…” Then his voice broke off as he breathed heavily, emotionally exhausted from his outburst. Tooth placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder to comfort him, reminding him that it was all over. 

Needless to say that she wasn’t surprised when she hear that from Bunny’s mouth. One would have to be blind not to see the way Flicker looked at Jack at her palace, a look of pure hunger and lust. It still filled her with dread though, knowing that Jack had been touched in such a way, that it would even make her skin crawl underneath her feathers. What even amazed her was how well Jack looked when she saw him, after having gone through such an awful experience. 

Unless he was THAT good on hiding…oh, sweet MiM, no…

“He didn’t…I mean, did he get so far that he…”

“No.” Bunny had cut her off. “North made it before he could get Jack’s pants off.”

Tooth instantly flushed at how bluntly the Pooka stated it, but she could still see Bunny’s green eyes glazed over with a turbulence of emotions. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, placing himself at ease, at least a little. 

“It’s ok…” he said. “Jack’s fine now, that’s all that matters.”

The fairy queen nodded, smiling softly at the way the Pooka said Jack’s name.

_He really does love him._

\--

Jack smiled sadly as he placed both hands on Jamie’s shoulders, gently pushing him back a bit so that he could see him. He looked into those brown, tear-filled eyes and tried his best to keep his composure as much as possible. This is it…he had to say this before either one of them regret it.

“Jamie…I love you so much, but you know we can’t be together.” He swallowed before continuing. “Not like that.”

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was saying as he continued.

“You’re going to grow older. You’re going to want to get married and have a family. I can’t give you those things, Jamie.” He could hear the sadness in his own voice, and was quite sure that Jamie could hear it too.  
“I-I don’t care about those things.” The brunet spoke quietly, forcing his voice to stay steady as he peered back into the blue eyes that he had always loved gazing into, even in dreams.  
“But you will…I know you will someday.”

Jack smiled at him sadly as Jamie shook his head again, trying to fend off the sobs that crept over him. It was hard to accept but it was one of many parts of the harsh reality not only Jamie had to face but him as well. As much as he wanted to, Jack knew he couldn’t give him the happiness that Jamie deserves. However, he knew what to do to bring back the smile on his face.

“Come on, Jamie,” Jack cooed softly, brushing the hair out of the boy’s eyes. “There is still something I want you to have from me.”

This made Jamie’s sobs cease and his head snapped up to look into his face curiously. The winter spirit let out a chuckle as he hovered upwards and softly floated in front of Jamie on the bed, settling in a kneeling position. He leaned in close, looking into Jamie’s wide brown eyes.

"I’ve never kissed anyone before.” It came in a soft whisper, but it made Jamie’s face lit up and smiled widely. He turned and scooted closer to Jack so that their faces were only inches away. 

“Really?” he asked, sounding excited, like the night when he had seen all guardians in one night. “You…you really want me to…?”

“Yup, I want you to be the first one to kiss Jack Frost!” Jack spread his arms out in a dramatic fashion that would rival North’s and Jamie laughed at his antics. He wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes as soon as he calmed down, looking at Jack with gratitude. When Jack shifted closer to him, Jamie looked down at the blanket nervously before glancing back into Jack’s eyes shyly.

“To be honest…I never kissed anyone either.” It was true. Despite having compliments on his good looks, he was a firm believer to share his first kiss with someone he truly loved. So the thought of Jack being the one, he had to thank Sandy for it.

“Good,” Jack replied, feeling his own heart swelling with joy. “That means I get to be your first kiss too.”

Jamie nodded, his breath hitched as he moved his face closer to Jack’s. He watched in fascination as the winter spirit’s beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed and his face relaxed. Jamie moved forward slowly, he never wanted to forget this moment. He wanted to keep it locked away in his heart for the rest of his life. 

When he gave Jack a chaste kiss as a start, he noticed that his lips were icy cold against his own. But he liked it…he liked being cold, because that meant it was Jack Frost and Jack alone. 

Jack was the one he was with right now, and nobody else.

_Jack Frost!_

Jamie couldn’t hold back much longer as he pushed his lips more firmly against Jack’s, bringing up his hand to tangle in the white locks. He shifted his head and moved his lips against the cold ones.  
Jack was uncertain a first, only moving his lips slightly. But he soon followed Jamie’s lead, meeting each graze of the brunet’s lips with his own movements. He felt the bed shift a bit as Jamie moved, not once releasing from the kiss, and feeling himself being pulled closer when Jamie curled his other arm around his waist. Jack wasn’t sure what to do with his own arms, so he let them lay there as he focused on moving his lips. He didn’t know when it happened, but somehow Jamie got his warm tongue inside of his mouth. It searched around his teeth and prodded his own cold muscle. While not sure how to react, he experimented by grazing his own tongue with Jamie’s, feeling tingling sparks dance up in his spine as he does so.

After a while, they both finally pulled away at the same time, both of them panting for breath. He took note at the fact that Jamie’s cheeks were beet red.

Jamie laughed a bit as he examined Jack’s face and the effects of his kiss. His cheeks were tinted with a lovely shade of violet and his hair was out of place. His lips looked swollen and had a reddish violet color to his lips. He also noticed that there was a thick layer of frost branching out of his own legs an over the covers to his bed. Jack noticed this as well, examining the frost that he had created with surprise.  
“Whoops.” He breathed in between pants sheepishly. Jack suddenly realized that his own temperature had dropped dramatically and he could see Jamie’s breath as the latter breathed in and out.  
He looked back at Jamie with wide eyes.

“That was one Hell of a first kiss, Jamie.” It was the first thing that he could think of out loud.

Jamie laughed harder and pulled him back into his arms. “Yeah, I want you to remember it forever.” He spoke softly into his ear. 

“I will,” Jack promised, returning Jamie’s hug and snuggled in his arms. “Now, you’ll always be my first kiss…even when you’re gone and I’m still wandering around this world." 

Jamie nodded, smiling in Jack’s hair.

“And you’ll always be mine.”

\--

Bunny’s nose twitched as he turned away from the window. He felt terrible about spying on Jack when he was having a private moment with Jamie, but he was just too curious for his own good. He somewhat regretted watching them kiss, though.

He was proud of Jack for how he handled the situation. If it was Bunny who had to turn down that sweet boy’s love, he was sure that Jamie would be bawling his eyes out at the end. But Jamie looked happier than he ever was.

Jack had done well…but Bunny’s chest felt heavy as he remembered seeing those two shared their first kiss.

He couldn’t deny the fact that they looked good together. Jack was a human after all. If Bunny were to ever kiss Jack like that, it would just look weird, unfit, and unnatural. But after seeing Jack’s beautiful face in a blissful state after the kiss had ended…

He sure wanted to kiss him.

He wanted to tackle the boy to the ground and drown him in kisses.

Then the Pooka shook his head and leaped upwards from the windowsill to rejoin Tooth, who made herself comfortable on the chimney as she waited for Jack to finish his visit with Jamie.

\--

“Jack, why are you blushing?” Tooth giggled as she continued poking him in the cheeks.

“What? I’m not blushing!” He let out a huff as he crossed his arms. “Jack Frost does not blush.”

The three of them were traveling in the tunnels at the moment, taking their time on heading back to the North Pole. Jack and Bunny chose to walk while Tooth zipped around them in a delighted frenzy, though it was downplayed whenever she was around a fallen baby tooth. She had been like that since Jack finished up his visit, and noticed him smoothing out his hair and the tell-tale blush on his cheeks.

“Yes, you do!” She chimed playfully. “Your blood is purple and you’ve been blushing ever since we left Jamie’s house!”

“Hmmph.” Jack stuck his chin up and pretended to be offended, causing the fairy queen to laugh even louder. There was no point of denying it, if Jack had a mirror, she would be right. Even so, he would still not tell her why. However, Bunny was the only one who wasn’t amused.

“Jamie probably did somethin’ embarrassing.” He grumbled.

Jack shot him an awkward look before shaking it off and jumping into the air. 

“Hey, Tooth! Race ya back!” he called as he flew forward through the tunnel. 

Tooth laughed merrily as she grinned at the possible challenge. Her wings fluttered a moment before shooting off through the tunnel, zipping past Jack which took him by surprise.

“Last one there has to floss North’s teeth!”

Typical of her and her complete obsession with teeth and dental hygiene, but that’s one of the few quirks of hers. Bunny let out a chuckle before getting down on all fours to race behind the fairy queen with Jack right in front of him. Jack looked down and stuck his tongue out impishly as he directed the wind to move him faster. 

“Ha! Is that all you got, Mate?” Bunny laughed as he leaped in front of him, dashing through the tunnel at full speed.

“Careful, I’m catching up to ya, Kangaroo!” Jack smirked as he picked up the speed, following close behind the Pooka.

Both he and Jack are getting into this mini game, and when they took a sharp turn, Bunny skidded roughly to a halt when he saw Tooth just hovering near the ground just before the hole above that served as an entrance to North’s workshop. 

“Tooth, what…” Then Bunny yelped when Jack crashed into his back, causing them both to fall onto the dirt floor. Both of them recover with a groan and Jack noticed a look of distress on Tooth’s face. Feeling concerned, he hovered upwards to stand in front of her while Bunny rubbed his nose, checking to see if it was broken.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, before noticing that her feathers were ruffling frantically. She didn’t answer to him right away. She quickly turned to Bunny who looked back to her in confusion.

“Bunny, take Jack to the _Warren_. Now!” It was hushed, nearly a whisper but he could pick up panic in her voice as he pushed himself back onto his feet. 

“What? What’s goin’ on?” His gaze shifted back towards Jack, whose face had hardened in understanding. He knew what Tooth had seen at the top of the tunnel.

“…Flicker’s here.”


	11. Candle Flame to an Old and Open Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flicker had attacked North's Workshop head on, and as things get heated up, certain old wounds would reopen.
> 
> I wanna point out that while I do love the film, the one thing that I don't like is how Jack haven't pointed out on why anyone bothered to at least talk to him 300 years ago. Granted that the original book series are still in progress and there are some headcanon fanfictions with questions like this. I mean, does the guardians even looked back on their action? And does Bunny ever felt guilt over how he treated Jack? Does Jack truly forgave them? We don't know. 
> 
> Like I said, there are fanfictions trying to answer these questions but I have to admit, it's hard to nail down. Nevertheless...we have a big battle to see. And what kind of tricks that Flicker have.

“How did he get in!?” Bunny’s voice was frantic as his gaze darted back and forth between Tooth and the entrance of his tunnel. Dread was washing over him like a flood. He hadn’t expected Flicker to come after Jack so soon. He especially hadn’t expected the fire demon to actually BREAK INTO North’s workshop. 

Weren’t the entrances blocked?

Weren’t the yetis monitoring the place?!

“I just poked my head out for a second. I saw fire shooting around everywhere!” Tooth whispered. Her feathers were practically puffing out at this point and she was shifting anxiously in mid-air. 

“Crikey…” This is worse than he thought. Most likely North and the others are up against him. But there is a possibility that he came alone, so they have the numbers on their side. Not only that…

“Well, he doesn’t know that Jack is here, we just need to…” then Bunny paused as he felt the wind blast against him. He recovered in time to see Jack fly under the entrance of his tunnel. Jack crouched down and ready to spring himself into the workshop.

“Stop!” Bunny shot forward and latched onto Jack’s ankle before he could make it past the floor. He yanked the younger guardian back down and pinned him to the ground with his own body. “What the bloody Hell do ya think yer doin’?!” he questioned in a hushed tone, in case that Flicker above could hear them. 

Jack squirmed underneath the Pooka’s larger form, poking him in the side with his staff. 

“Let go! North and Sandy are up there!” He made no attempt to keep his voice quiet, so Tooth quickly flew by his side and clamped her hands down on his mouth tightly. 

“Jack, hush!” she breathed in a firm tone. “We can’t let Flicker find you.”

That made him stopped squirming as he took note of their situation and the fact that Flicker was causing havoc in the workshop. But he gazed back into Bunny’s face with a forlorn look setting into his gleaming blue eyes. Tooth then gently lifted her hands away from his mouth, and he spoke immediately. This time his voice was just above a whisper.

“Please, Bunny.”

The Pooka’s ears dropped back as the winter spirit’s saddened voice tug on his heartstrings.

“Please…I don’t want anybody else to get hurt because of me,” His voice was breaking and practically begging to him. Tooth’s heart soften at the sight before looking worriedly at Bunny as his grip loosened on the boy a bit, giving him some leverage to bring himself back up on his knees. He lifted a furry paw to gently grip the side of Jack’s face.

“Sorry, Mate, but I’m not just gonna hand you over to that lunatic.” 

Jack was not satisfied by the answer and looked away from him, his shoulders downfallen as he sighed in frustration. Tooth hovered down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a motherly manner while cooing into his ear, trying to ease his upset state. Bunny straightened himself when he take it as Jack accepting the situation and perked his ears up, straining to hear what was going on above the tunnel. He could faintly pick up North’s battle cry as well as the obnoxious yelling of the yetis. That meant that they’re still putting up a fight. Then his body jerked in surprise when he heard Flicker’s muffled shouting. 

He might be hearing things, but he could have sworn that Flicker have shouted “where is he?” His heart began to beat rapidly as he shot a nervous glance towards Jack. 

_I have to keep Flicker away from him._

Bunny got onto his feet and began walking towards the tunnel’s entrance to North’s workshop. He knew what needed to be done. There was no other option.

“Tooth, take Jack to the Warren.” He murmured. 

Jack’s eyes went wide at Bunny’s decision and suddenly latched onto the Pooka’s leg before the latter could walk any further. Bunny tried to shake him off but Jack took a deep breath and blew ice onto the ground, effectively freezing Bunny’s large feet to the dirt floor. 

“Jack!” He hissed out, shuddering as chills ran up his spine. 

Jack gave him a smirk as he floated back up to his feet. “No way, Kangaroo, if I can’t go, then neither can you.” Then he looked at Tooth while Bunny cursed and tried to break the ice away with one of his boomerangs. Although, he could only chip them since Jack made it thick enough not to break easily. 

“We need a plan…” Jack spoke, eager to help out his fellow guardians. “Is there any way we can send a signal to North and Sandy without Flicker seeing it?”

Tooth blinked and looked up to the entrance, wincing when she heard one of North’s swords clash with something hard. “They sound pretty busy.” She mouthed to him. 

“Jack! Unfreeze me, right now!” Bunny growled at Jack. 

But both Jack and Tooth ignored him when they heard a loud vibration tremble through the ground above. Bunny’s eyes met with Jack’s in a panic before they all froze in place. A heavy moment of eerie silence fell around them. Bunny held his breath and Tooth met his gaze, her purple eyes were wide with anxiety as she unconsciously hovered off of the ground. Jack’s eyes searched at the end of the tunnel. He had no idea why but he had a bad feeling…

Then Bunny saw it. The air became a blur in front of them as the tunnel warmed up with searing heat. 

“Watch out!” 

He struggled against the ice containing his feet when he saw fire flash before his eyes. Jack was quick to react, he grabbed Tooth and pulled the two of them next to Bunny just before flicking his staff and created a barrier of ice to circle around them. Tooth yelped in surprise as the fire surrounded them, and Jack held his staff upwards, trying desperately to keep his shield from melting. Bunny ducked down a bit and kicked away the remaining ice that quickly melted from his feet. Tooth was clinging to the both of them, with one hand clutching Jack’s sweater and the other around Bunny’s arm. She stared upwards, her eyes were wide with horror as nothing but burning flames filled her vision. Then just as soon as it had started, the fire ceased and Jack relaxed with a sigh as smoke filled up the tunnel. He turned around to face his friends in concern.

“Are you guys-“

A flaming arm appeared out of a cloud of smoke and clamped down on Jack’s hood before yanking him back towards the entrance. 

“Jack!” Bunny exclaimed, reaching out to him before he disappeared into the entrance with a startled cry. He growled lowly in his throat before letting out an angry war cry, charging into the workshop without any hesitation, leaving a shell-shocked Tooth frozen in place behind him. He leaped out of the hole in the center of the Globe Floor but immediately jumped back as a familiar giant stone soldier charged passed him.  
Bunny’s gaze shifted around the room wildly as he tried to take in all that was happening before his eyes.

Flicker had somehow gotten all of his glowing statues inside of the building and they were fighting with the yetis, trampling through tables and chairs and cracking the ground with their massive weight. The yetis were giving the soldiers all that they have, from their bare fists, their ancient star dust forged weapons, even random furniture. They were equally matched in strength but the yetis were much faster than the statues. 

The elves were scurrying around all over the place like jingling rats, trying to avoid balls of fire as they grouped together in stable hiding places. Several of them were working together and carrying large buckets of water in an attempt to put some of the fire that was littering the floor. Despite that it was proven impossible due to their short stature but they managed to place most of the fire out. Bunny saw Sandy in the air towards his left. The small man’s body was stained black from what seemed to be burns, but that didn’t seem to slow him down as he summoned giant waves of sand to engulf a line of soldiers, sending them crashing to the floor with loud thumps. North was on the other side of the globe, holding off three giant soldiers while slashing at them with his swords. The bottom of his coat was ripped and it appeared to be tarnished from the fire. Red walls of flames toward upwards, trailing across the floor and reflecting off of the giant globe they surrounded, practically swallowing it.

Then Bunny saw Flicker. 

The demon was floating above the globe while holding Jack in the air by the throat. There was a wicked smile on his face and his body was completely ignited in flames like a living candle. 

_He’s stronger._ Bunny realized, his ears shooting backwards defensively. 

“It took me a while to find you. You’re such a tease, Jack!” Flicker stated in a merry tone as he licked his lips, squeezing the other spirit’s neck tighter.

Jack struggled in the demon’s grip, unable to strike him due to the fact that his staff had fallen to the floor. He clawed at Flicker’s flaming hands they burned into the skin around his throat, ignoring that he was burning his hands as well. He kicked his legs desperately, shooting out bursts of ice every time he did so. Bunny was about to call out his name before he felt the back of his fur stand up when Tooth flew up from behind him. 

Flicker chuckled as his little winter sprite squirmed between his fingers. He loved to see that pale skin redden beneath his touch. He squeezed his throat tighter and grinned as Jack let out a lovely gasp, his ability to breathe escaping him. A delightful shiver ran up and down the demon’s spine and he leaned over to plant a burning kiss on the boy’s face. Suddenly something sliced through his shoulder, making him to jerk back and growl in pain. He looked above him to see the Tooth Fairy posed threateningly above his head, iridescent green feathers ruffled and a pair of lavender eyes glaring into his own. 

“Let him go!” Tooth shouted as she zipped to the side of Flicker and spun in circles, causing her wings to slice through him just before her foot collided with the side of his head. 

Flicker screeched as he released Jack and fell hard onto the surface of the globe. Jack gasped for air but was slow to recover and his body fell limply towards the floor. Bunny leaped forward and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The Pooka immediately cradled Jack in one of his arms, keeping him propped up before stepping over him as he reached for one of his boomerangs with the other. 

Jack looked around as he sucked in air greedily with deep breaths. He spotted his staff on the floor and reached out to it, silently commanding the wind to bring it to him. It rolled over to him before flipping out so that he could snatch it in one hand and point it outwards in defense. Tooth was patting the feathers on her leg to brush away the flames from kicking Flicker. Then she eyed the fallen demon warily and lowered herself so that she was hovering above Jack and Bunny, ready to defend them if the fire spirit went after Jack a second time. Bunny heard North call out their names as the large man pushed a statue out of his way and raced towards them with duel swords outstretched. 

“Are you and Jack alright?” he asked as calmly as he could, taking an offensive stance and shifted to face Flicker.

“Fine” Jack croaked out a reply, trying to answer for the both of them as he massaged the sore skin on his neck. 

Bunny could see Sandy float over to them on his left. The Sandman looked them over with a worried expression before shifting his gaze to glare at Flicker. The yetis had defeated all of his stone warriors, which were lying across the floor in masses of broken ruble. Though the yetis appeared to have used up all their strength and most of them were resting on the floor, exhausted from their efforts. 

Flicker shook his head at his fallen army with disappointment. _What useless idiots._

The fire spirit skipped a few times with a smug grin before slowly pacing around the top off the globe in circles, his eyes were moving to stare at the guardians who stood defensively in front of him.  
“I see that the peacock has joined the party.” He chimed as his gaze wandered over Tooth who shot him a glare. He ran a hand over the side of his face where he had been kicked and grimaced at the dull pain. The Tooth Fairy was a lot stronger than he had anticipated. Then his eyes met with Bunny’s green ones and his gaze darkened. 

“Oh…and the _animal_ is here as well.” 

That damn rabbit was standing over his winter spirit. He growled threateningly and blew smoke out of his nose. Bunny’s eyes narrowed as his grip on Jack’s waist unconsciously tightened. North stepped in front of Jack and Bunny while taking notice of how the demon’s feet were leaving behind black scorch marks on the elaborate script and designs of the globe. He filed it back in his mind for later as he pointed his sword at Flicker’s face. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, surprisingly calm and passive for once.

Normally he would bellow out his demands, this is a new change.

The demon only let out a chuckle and crouched down on the center of the globe, facing the guardians in a casual manner with his chin resting in his upturned palm. 

“I think we all know the answer to that question.” He snorted. His bright yellow eyes were lowered to examine Jack as the latter pushed himself out of Bunny’s arms and took a fighting stance next to North with his staff pointing forward. Flicker cocked his head to the side and licked his lips as his gaze ran up and down Jack’s body. 

“Stop looking at him like that!” Tooth snapped as her feathers were puffing out in anger. She glared daggers into the demon as he turned to look at her with a listless smile. 

‘Yeah, go find somebody else to harass, ya bloody freak!” Bunny growled out.

Sandy floated closer to them and showed his support as well him challenging the fire demon to try and take them all on by punching his tiny fist into his palm as his golden face glowered at him.  
“Well…aren’t you all just cute,” Flicker mused, his gaze ran across the five of them with a wicked smile. “All the guardians working together to protect their newest protégé…” Then he paused dramatically. “Despite the fact that you all used to _hate_ him.” 

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise while Tooth fluttered forward, her brows furrowing. 

“That’s not true! We love Jack more than anyone!” She barked. 

“Don’t bait to him, Tooth.” Bunny whispered to her underneath his breath. 

But Flicker let out a loud and cruel cackle as he leaned back and made himself comfortable upon the globe. 

“Yeah, you do now…but not years before,” he pointed out. His gaze met with Jack’s, grinning at the sight of distress in his blue eyes. “I know for that as fact. The _Sun_ told me so.” 

He let out a snicker when he see North and Sandy exchange each other confused looks, to which the Sandman simply shrugged, showing that he had no idea. Flicker smirked viciously at this, they honestly don’t know? This is going to be fun…

“Poor, poor Jack…” he sang in emphasis. “Wandering the world all alone with no memories, no family…nobody to love you.”

Jack swallowed as a familiar feeling came over to him in waves. The pain he used to feel before he became guardian was something that he hadn’t thought of for a long time, and it made his heart felt like someone just reached into his chest and squeezed it as he remembered. 

_How did Flicker know?_

The demon smiled and felt that same wonderful shudder ran up his spine as Jack’s beautiful face softened and his staff lowering a bit. He knew that he was remembering parts of his past…so why not help him to remind the others as well? 

After all…this is long overdue and these so-called Guardians needed a wakeup call.

“For three hundred years, you tried so hard to be seen, to be noticed. But you were invisible to humans and the Guardians? These so-called protectors of children, “naughty or nice”? They didn’t care.”

Then Flicker’s face darkened and his voice was lowered before he continued.

“Even if you reached out to them by making a blizzard on their oh-so special holiday,” he glanced over to Bunny, seeing the guilt clearly on his fuzzy face as his ears fell back limply. 

It was working…

“Do you remember how much pain you felt when children could see ALL of the Guardians…but not you, Jack?

Jack was looking at the ground now. His staff was lowered, almost touching the floor. 

“How about the days you spent crying?” 

“Stop it.” Tooth’s voice interrupted him. She looked like she was about to cry herself as she involuntarily hovered down a few inches. 

Jack raised his head and looked around at his friends. They were still staring at Flicker but there was guilt written in all of their faces. They were afraid to look back at him to see what kind of expression that he held. Looking back, each one thought what they could have done differently if they at least give a slightest bit attention?

Would North maybe just see him more than the naughtiest child in existence?

Would Tooth get to know Jack for real liking him for his teeth?

Would Sandy perhaps find some time to speak with him, despite never uttered a word for eons?

And Bunny…he out of all of them held the most guilt. 

As he listened to Flicker, he thought back every single insult since that fateful blizzard back in ’68. And since then, he had been placing put-downs, even downright told him that he doesn’t even exist in his face without thought or even why he acts like he does…or if that is really his true personality at all. And when he gets the same treatment when a child walked through him the first time, the first thing that he did was to nearly hit Jack. Even said that they shouldn’t have trusted him…

He asked himself why Jack would forgive them after all those years of ignoring him, always thought that they knew everything about him but in reality they didn’t. All they saw was an annoying little prankster with no responsibility…not a sad little boy who was literally lost in the world. 

But when given these factors by the very mouth of something that might have crawled out of the darkest infernal pit of Hell…it was too much to bear. And each word he spoke is like a dull nail pounding into his chest, harder and harder until it was unbearable. 

“Oh, but NOW …you all want to be his friend!” Flicker leaned forward, his eyes glowing like embers as they bore into the Guardians like flames. 

“You want to protect him…just after the damn Moon told you to!”

“SHUT UP!”

Bunny jerked back in surprise at Jack’s outburst as Flicker’s smile faded. Jack’s eyes lit with rage before slamming the bottom of his staff to the floor, releasing a hue gust of icy wind to blow around the globe, putting out all the fire and dimming the room, leaving Flicker as its sole source of light. He pointed his staff at Flicker, giving him a glare that would chill him to the bone.  
“Don’t talk to my friends-my family- like that.” He spoke in a dark tone, promising any future pain when attempted again. 

North was the first to recover and smiled brightly at him before raising his swords once more, standing even straighter and bolder. 

“Da, we fight as one. If you want Jack, you have to go through all of us!” he boasted. 

Sandy nodded as Tooth and Bunny exchanged confident glances, all thanks to Jack and his faith in them. They shouldn’t worry about what-ifs or the past, what is important is now. They shifted closer to Jack, as though to support North’s statements with their actions. 

Flicker blinked at the sudden boost of morale in the Guardians before drooping his head and let out a dramatic sigh. 

_Huh, that didn’t go well._

He leaped onto his feet suddenly, causing the Guardians to jolt in apprehension. However, the flaming man simply stood in place and stared at Jack blankly.

“Aren’t you being a little selfish, Jack?” he asked with a frown.

Jack didn’t move, but his brow furrowed as he gripped his staff tighter. Just what is he up to now?

“You’re going to let your family get hurt just because of you?” 

Flicker licked his hips and watched Jack’s eyes nervously glance at the large rabbit creature at his side. Good, it’s working…

“If you come with me, I’ll leave them alone, you know.” He whispered. 

Inside, he was shivering with excitement. Any moment now that Jack would think over the situation, tell the Guardians to back off…and then, he would be his…

It was only a matter of time.

However, before Jack even had time to consider the request, Bunny was the first to act. He immediately chucked both of his boomerangs towards him with a growl, sending them swirling in the air around the globe before each of them met at the center at the same time, slicing through Flicker’s chest. However, rather than wounding him, Flicker instantly disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A deep chuckle echoed from nowhere in the building as the room darkened around them. 

This made the Guardians shift in defense mode. Sandy hovered over to take a protective stance behind Jack while Bunny and North moved closer to him with their respective weapons were drawn. Tooth took the higher ground as she shift back and forth anxiously in the air like a dragonfly above Jack’s head. 

“Be careful, he can appear anywhere.” North warned them. 

Jack tried looking around but his friends’ larger bodies were blocking most of his field of vision. 

He didn’t like this, he knew he was the prize and the way Bunny and North stood in front of him caused images of one of them getting struck by a blast of fire to flash through his mind. He didn’t even want to know how Sandy and Tooth would look like when burned severely. They would all be injured or worse because of him.

And speak of the Devil, Flicker materialized out of nowhere, his face melting away in the center of a giant ball of fire that was headed straight for Tooth. The fairy queen clenched her fists, ready to fight back but Jack was quick to act and leaped into the air, riding a gust of wind right above her feathered head. Flicker’s bright eyes followed him and his fire turned away from Tooth, just before it swallowed her. Instead, it raced through the interior of the building, following closely behind Jack as he shot towards the ceiling, directing Flicker away from his friends. 

“Jack!” Tooth called out to him, flying immediately after him with Sandy following close behind on what looked like a hover car. 

Bunny and North started running towards the other side of the workshop, their eyes looking upwards the whole time. The mass of fire was hot on Jack’s heels and almost engulfed him before Tooth managed to chip the side of it with her wings before she zipped backwards to hover next to Sandy. 

The fireball suddenly halted in place, then after a while, it started to ripple and expand with shudders. Jack paused in the air to look back at it. He blinked in confusion as the fire morph and swell, almost like a twisted balloon. Just what is Flicker up to now?

It was Sandy that realized what the fire demon was doing as his eyes widened before summoning a shield of dream sand to cover himself and Tooth just before the flames burst into an explosion, sending both guardians flying backwards from the force of the blow. The pressure hit Jack as well, and his body was slammed hard into the nearest wall. He groaned in pain and could have sworn that he felt the wood crack behind him. He was about to fly down but Flicker’s menacing grin appeared in front of him. A flaming hand grabbed hold of the front of his sweater and ripped off the wall before launching him towards the ground below. Jack’s body met the floor and the back of his head thumped hard against the pavement, causing stars to dance in his eyes. 

Meanwhile, Bunny and North looked around wildly, searching the air for Jack and the others as smoke from the explosion fogged up the air into complete black. Bunny finally spotted Jack on the floor but felt his stomach backflip when he saw Flicker hovering above him, holding something small and red in his fist.

_The second flower…_

Bunny felt his heart racing inside of his chest to a ten horsepower. He had to do something, and fast! There was only one thing that he could do…  
Flicker straddled Jack’s waist, pinning him to the ground by his neck. He lifted his arm back and squeezed the poor red petals between his fingers, ready to shove the blossom down Jack’s throat.  
“Open up.” He whispered, licking his lips.

Jack’s mind was spinning, he was having a hard time making out what was happening while his head throbbed and his air supply was being cut off, not to mention feeling his skin burning once more. His eyes were focused on the red flower that Flicker, currently on top of him, was now holding above his head, ready to ram it into his mouth. 

Just as he stopped struggling, ready to accept defeat, the weight on top of him suddenly disappeared. He greedily breathed in air as his body fluttered downwards. His back pressed against something soft, reaching a hand down to feel it.

_…Grass…?_

Flicker froze in place, staring down into the hole that had just appeared in the floor and swallowed up Jack in one gulp. One minute he was on straddling him, ready to make him eat the flower, and the next, he had to jump back as soon as a hole appeared just beneath him, only to forget to grab Jack. He furrowed his brow in confusion just as he felt something dash behind him. He looked up in shock when he realized the flower was no longer in his hand. 

“Dammit!” He growled and breathed fire out of his mouth as he looked around wildly, trying to find his flower. He can’t afford to lose that one. Where was it? Who could have…?

Then his eyes locked onto the Easter Bunny, who stood on top of the globe…holding the flower above his head with a cocky grin.

“Loose something?” he taunted.

North held up a sword and cheered for his friend from where he stood on the other side of the building. Sandy and Tooth looked down at Bunny as they slowly recovered from the ceiling beams. The explosion had knocked the wind out of them, physically exhausted from the ordeal. 

Flicker stared before his face twisted into a snarl, his eyes literally caught on fire as he glared at the Pooka on the globe. He leaped into the air on a trail of fire and a giant wave of flames shot out of his hands and circled around the globe, surrounding Bunny in a cage of fire. 

Bunny held the little flower tightly in his fist, as its petals started moving to try and crawl out of his grasp.

At the moment, he didn’t really care that Flicker went crazy and currently hovering in front of him like an actual demon. Nor did he care about the giant wall of flames engulfing him and denying him any form of escape. What is important was the fact that Jack was safe inside that tunnel and he was holding the second flower in his own hands.

He was the one in control. 

Flicker’s face and hair branched out into a burst of flames as he hovered closer to the Pooka with his burning hand outstretched. He growled and opened his mouth to reveal two rows of sharp gleaming teeth. He spat fire out with each word he spoke. 

“GIVE IT TO ME!”

The demon’s voice was so loud that it filled the entire building and shook the walls. To those who heard it, flinched and covered their ears as they felt the vibrations rocked their entire bodies. Bunny, on the other hand, stood his ground and simply smiled back at the monster. Then he lifted the flower above his head…and dropped it down his throat. 

“BUNNY!” 

He could hear a combination of his friends’ voices call out his name, just before the demon in front of him screeched and crashed into his body, sending him flying backwards through the wall of flames.  
“No!” Jack screamed as he shot himself out of the hole and searched frantically for Bunny’s location. He prayed to the Moon that Bunny hasn’t been roasted alive. The last thing he wanted was to see his best friend dead…and unlike Sandy, he doesn’t know if he could be revived by belief alone. 

While he was looking, the flaming mass of fire spotted Jack with glowing eyes and darted after him with a loud roar. However, Sandy got in the way and snapped his whips in the creature’s face before he could go any further. The demon’s flames extinguished around him instantly and his body fell to the concrete with a thud. Flicker tried to push himself up as he gazed down at his own body in confusion.  
He felt weak all of the sudden. Normally he would just take that walking pile of gravel on and brush his attacks off easily, but the pain on his cheek said otherwise. He winced as he gingerly touched his face, mentally note that it would leave a mark. That is until he finally realized that he was aching all over…

_Why…?_

Then Flicker looked out of the workshop windows and realized why. 

There far beyond the icy mountains, he saw the sun setting against the horizon.

He frowned before spitting out an ember. “Bad timing, Sunny…”

Then his head snapped up in surprise just as North leaped right in front of him with his swords pointed forward. The large man let out a fierce battle cry as he waved both his swords over his head and brought them down to cut through his body. Flicker used the last amount of his energy to disperse into a puff of smoke as the metal made contact before reappearing over the Russian’s head and began flying towards the window to make his escape. The damned Tooth Fairy flew by and clipped him in the side before he could make it. He growled in pain and clutched the wound as it bled against his shirt, mentally cursing while forcing himself to keep going. 

Tooth flew down to hover near North and Sandy as they watch Flicker flee towards the window. He looked back at them with a menacing glare before searching around for Jack. He spotted him flying towards the fallen animal and he blew smoke out of his nose in frustration. 

Pissed is not even the close of a word to describe what he was feeling now.

But he knew he couldn’t continue fighting now, not in this state. After all, he had to live another day. Flicker broke through the window with his fist, causing the glass to shatter and fell to the ground below. He flew off into the cold wind and disappeared within the snow. 

Bunny’s entire body ached as he slowly tried to push himself up. His chest was sore from the impact of Flicker hitting him and his head was spinning. The last thing that he remembered that he was surrounded by fire and falling but the rest was a blur. Somehow, he managed to survive without any burns. Bunny looked around in confusion as warmth began to blossom within his stomach.  
However, it wasn’t a painful burning sensation. It was actually…kind of nice.

Weird but nice, like drinking a nice cup of tea…that was the closest thing that he could describe it. He tried to call out to his friends, to make sure they were alright, but he soon found that his voice didn’t work. Each time he opened his mouth to speak, the only thing that came out was a soft breath. 

He stood up shakily against the ground and placed a hand to his warming stomach. 

“Bunny!” 

His eyes twitched at attention when he heard his name and turned to see Jack running up to him, looking panicked and worried at the same time. 

“Bunny! Why did you eat the flower?” His voice was frantic and seemingly out of breath, from either running or panic, he doesn’t know. Jack drew closer and examined him with wide eyes, searching for any kind of injury. “Are you ok? Are you burning? Do you need me to cool you off?” Jack was asking question after question but Bunny completely ignored them. He was too busy staring at him with cloudy, wide green eyes. 

The first thing that he thought was Jack was beautiful.

Bunny’s mouth dropped open as he gapped at him. He was frozen in place as his eyes inspected the snow angel standing in front of him. His surroundings started to go black as he focused on every feature that he could take in, from Jack’s face to his hair and lovely waist. His eyes were a deep shimmering blue that glistened and reflected everything around them. His skin was bright, smooth, and just perfect as though the Moon kissed it. His voice was soft and fragile like a lullaby to his ears. His face was unbelievable, so beautiful and flawless, like nothing that Bunny had ever seen. Green eyes lowered to take in a graceful neck, not even noticing the slight burns and scratches that marred his skin as he focused on the curves of Jack’s waist and hips. 

He felt his hands twitch with anticipation, having the sudden desire to touch them. Them his eyes trailed back up and examined Jack’s soft-looking lips. That was when he felt the heat in his stomach branched out and engulfed his entire body, and a single command inside his brain.

 **You wanted him…make him yours.**

“Bunny?” Jack asked worriedly when he didn’t receive any response from his friend. Bunny was just standing there, staring at him with wide eyes. He looked like he had just seen something that was so amazing that it left him frozen in awe. 

“Are you ok?”

Then he yelped in surprise when the Pooka stepped forward and grabbed onto his waist before pulling him against his furry chest. 

“Heh, what are you doing?” Jack laughed nervously as Bunny planted his face in between his head and neck. His nose twitched as he inhaled Jack’s natural sent. His body shuddered with pleasure as a result. Jack smelled amazing as a rush of heat ran down his spine towards certain sensitive areas. Jack chuckled when he felt whiskers tickling his neck.

“Bunny…cut it out.”

But he ignored him and pulled him closer, pawing at Jack’s chest and waist before slipping underneath the blue fabric to grope at his cold skin. 

“B-Bunnny…!?” Jack was becoming startled by his actions now. Bunny licked his neck, making him shudder as he felt the rough texture that sent shivers over his skin. He was having trouble holding back his moans but managed to clamped them shut as he summoned up the will to push Bunny away but couldn’t. 

He needed to work out more…

“Bunny! What are you doing?!” Tooth exclaimed as she suddenly flew down towards them, her violet eyes were wide with shock and there was an interesting shade of red on her light tanned cheeks.  
Bunny ignored her and continued to caress Jack’s body, despite the latter trying to push him away. Thankfully a large hand wrapped around both of his ears and was roughly rugged backwards as North towered over him, examining the Pooka with confused and curious eyes. 

Jack stumbled away from them, panting as if he had flown at a Mach speed. His heart was pounding ten beats per millisecond and his body temperature had dropped near zero degrees as frost bloomed out onto the floor around his feet. That was intense compared to the first (and last) kiss that he shared with Jamie. He barely noticed that Tooth had flown over to him and hugged him tightly, while whispering sweet comforting words into his ear, like a mother soothing her child after a nightmare. 

Meanwhile, Sandy and North both stared at Bunny, who was at the moment trying desperately to escape from the Russian man’s grasp and return to Jack. He had an odd look on his face, his eyes were half-lidded and his lips held what would be described as a stupid, dreamy smile. North looked at Sandy for any solutions, but the dream spirit responded to his silent question with a shrug, showing that he had zero clue what was happening just as him.

“This flower…is very different from the first.” North commented.


	12. Once Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall see the effect of the flower and the options for the cure.
> 
> We have gone a long way...and next chapter, would be my debut. Wish me luck you guys.

This was quite the predicament that they have on their hands.

North let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his beard. He sank into a comfy chair- that was relocated to the Globe Room, thanks to some yetis that regained some of their strength- before examining the scene in front of him. 

The elves were running around with sponges strapped to their bodies in an attempt to clean the tarnished floors and the interior of the workshop. Although most of them were still traumatized from the attack earlier and weren’t making much progress. The yetis were discarding rubble from Flicker’s broken warriors as well as quickly making repairs to the Globe and any toys that were destroyed in the chaos.  
But despite all this destruction, North couldn’t hold back a smile as he heard a wonderful sound…Jack’s laughter.

He turned his head and watched as the winter spirit gracefully floated above a wooden chair adorned with all sorts of chains to keep a certain rabbit-like creature in place. Jack darted in a circle above his target, flicking his staff playfully as he observed the Pooka beneath him with a smile. 

Bunny was a pitiful sight. 

Normally simple wooden chairs would not be able hold a feisty Pooka down, especially when one is ranked guardian. North had to reinforce the wood with magic that he picked up from hi youth while Sandy’s dream sand held the chains and kept Bunny’s feet from kicking. Although none of that seemed to distract him as his wide, hungry eyes followed Jack’s every movement. His ears were pointed high above his head and his whiskers an nose were constantly twitching to pick up every scent Jack left in his wake. Bunny’s pupils were swollen, leaving only a thin line of green on each iris. North would say that he appeared to be in a completely natural state run by instinct alone, if it wasn’t for the obvious desire and want that was practically written on his face. 

“How’s it coming, Sandy?” North spoke up.

The said guardian was currently seated on the floor behind Bunny and Jack as he skimmed the pages of a random book before setting it aside to a pile to pick up another one from a large mountain that was surrounding him, his ancient honey brown eyes scanned the text of each page. He acknowledged North with a frustrated shake of his head, not once coming across something that was written about a demonic flower that can cause lust.

North let out a sigh once more before turning his attention back to Bunny, who ignored his entire surroundings and set all of his attention on his target above. Jack, on the other hand, was having a hay day as he teased the poor thing relentlessly. He would get so close that Bunny could barely reach out to lick him or nip at his sweater before flying away with a chuckle.

“Jack! Don’t get too close!” Tooth warned him from the ceiling. The frantic fairy was attempting to help clean the wreckage, speak with her mini-fairies, and mend her burned feathers all at the same time. She was doing a magnificent job at multi-tasking, considering that she was the Tooth Fairy and all. Jack rolled his eyes at her and gently hovered to the ground in front of Bunny, being mindful of the distance between them. 

“Don’t you guys think this is a little extreme?” he asked, gesturing to the chained Pooka before him. “I mean…this is Bunny.”

North chuckled and stretched out his massive legs out in front of him. “Oh yes, but dat is exactly the reason we must take these precautions, yes?” 

Jack frowned at his answer before looking into Bunny’s wide eyes that made him more like a wild animal than before. The flower had affected his friend and caused the Pooka to lust over him, even going as far as touching him. Light violet dusted his cheeks as he remembered how intimately Bunny had run his large hands over his body. If he had been the one to swallow that flower, would he have acted that way towards Flicker?  
_I mean, the flower must make you react to the first person you see right? Why else would Bunny react to me?_

Bunny had eaten that flower to protect him, he sacrificed himself and Jack was determined to make him well again. He had to find out how to make the effects of the flower wear off. 

The said Pooka leaned forward against his bindings, his eyes glued to Jack. He opened his mouth and let out a gruff sound, something in between a growl and a cough. The white-haired guardian acknowledged his friend with pity as he rested his chin upon the crook of his staff before looking up to North with a slight puppy dog pout. 

“North, look at him,” There was a pleading tone in his voice as he looked up to him. “Just let him loose, you know he won’t hurt me.”

The Guardian of Wonder simply munched on a cookie that he snagged from a plateful of fresh batch given to him by one of the elves and blatantly ignored his pleading eyes. 

“Hurt you, no. But result would still be bad.” It was simple and straight to the point. 

Jack frowned at this as he sighed, his shoulders sagged sorrowfully. Tooth fluttered down from the ceiling, now that she mended her feathers and sent her mini-fairies back to their assignments, before placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” she reassured him. “Once we figure out how to fix Bunny, he won’t need to be tied up, but for now, let’s be on the safe side, ok?” 

Jack didn’t respond and his eyes were downcast as he let out a heavy sigh. 

Tooth hugged him and ruffled his hair affectionately. “It’s getting dark, you should go up to one of the rooms and rest up,” She suggested before glancing down at the burns on his neck, gently brushed her fingers along them. “Your body still needs a bit of healing as well.”

Jack mumbled a bit but complied nonetheless. He flicked his staff over his shoulder and gave Bunny one last look before floating off in the direction of a spare room with a comfy bed. Tooth hovered in the same place, smiling until he left. Then she flew over to North and gave him a good smack over the head.

“Ow!” North exclaimed in surprise and hobbled out of his chair, staring up at Tooth as he gingerly rubbed his head. The fairy queen just glared at him as she hovered a few feet to make herself taller.  
“You, get up and help Sandy! We need to find something on that flower!”

\--

“It’s no use…no use…no use…” North chanted as he tossed the books and documents over his head one by one. The three of them were huddled in North’s office, examining all of the best information that they could find from the Dark Ages. Sandy caught each book with his dream sand formed as hands from the air and double checked them, making sure their content could be of any use in their current situation. But so far, he hadn’t come across anything that North might have overlooked.

“Bah! What is this!? These books do nothing for me!” North bellowed out in frustration as he shoved everything from his desk onto the floor obnoxiously. 

Tooth let out a huff as her feathers bristled in annoyance. “Think, North! What about the book we used when we found out about the flowers the first time?” 

North ran a hand down his face as he fell back on the desk chair. “No, no, no, I check that book three times!” He held three large fingers in front of Tooth’s face to emphasize the number of times that he read the book. 

Tooth narrowed her eyes as she pushed them away from her face. “Well, check it again! Maybe Sandy can decipher the part that was worn down.” Her patience was reaching its limit due to stress, frustration, and emotional fatigue, and North wasn’t really helping. It took all of her willpower not to snap at him. The combination of the fight, the fact that Bunny was under enchantment that they never heard and North’s possible incompetence was weighing down on her. 

North shook his head but retrieved the old book from the drawer of his desk anyway. A trail of sand snatched it from his hands and Sandy quickly flipped over to the page that they had marked with the ribbon bookmarker. 

“You see? Nothing new, I already checked.” He stated. However, when Sandy flipped the page over, he paused before smacking a palm to his forehead. North blinked as he sat up straighter from his seat. “What? What is it?”

Tooth fluttered over Sandy’s shoulder and examined the page. “North….did you happen to check the back of the page we were looking at?”

North blinked. “Back? It has a back?”

“Yes, it has a back!” Tooth barked, losing her patience. 

Sandy waved a hand to silence them before spreading the book open on North’s desk. Tooth and North were having trouble reading the text due to them being worn down from age, so dream sand started to form around them to decipher what lines Sandy was reading via symbols. 

“The Burning One’s flowers each possess three gifts of the Sun: The Heat of Fire, the Heat of Passion, and the Heat of Rage.” Tooth spoke out loud as she watched the symbols form above Sandy’s head. “The Heat of Fire awakens the body in flames that…uh…” Then she paused as the sand faltered while Sandy skipped ahead in reading. The symbols started to form and Tooth resumed speaking once more. “The Heat of Passion transforms the host’s internal feelings into acts of lust…”

“Ah!” North interrupted them. “Heat of Passion…that is the flower Bunny must have swallowed!”

“And it only affects _internal_ feelings.” Tooth added. “That’s why he only acts that way towards Jack.”

Sandy nodded in agreement and North blinked in confusion, gazing back and forth between the two of them.

“How do you two know of Bunny’s feelings?” it was a genuine question. 

Tooth smiled as she shook her head. It would seem that he’s the last to know. “Oh, we’ll talk about that later,” she said before turning to Sandy. “So, Sandy, does it say how to wear off the flower’s effects?”  
The small golden man skimmed before his face hardened and he deciphered the next sentence for Tooth to read.

“…Transforms the Host’s internal feelings into acts of lust that can only be quenched when those desires are met…”

Tooth gasped before looking at North in a panic, who was also shocked at the implication as well. Then he shook his head, willing the thoughts away.

“No….” he said. “Jack is too young, there must be another way.”

\--

It was silent in the Globe Room.

The only sounds were murmuring of two bored yetis that were stationed on either side of Bunny’s chair. The said Pooka was sitting chained in the same spot he had been for the past three hours. Right now, however, his body was limp and his eyes were closed. His ears were lying limply against the back of his head as it hung forward as though he were asleep. It was rather uneventful, as the yetis tried to pass the time by talking but ran out of topics to say. Honestly, he had calm down and there was the Sandman’s dream sand, what more security does North possibly need?

Suddenly a crash was heard somewhere within the workshop and both yetis jumped in surprise.

“Argablargha!” One of them exclaimed. 

They both exchanged looks before bounded out of the room towards the direction where the noise came from, abandoning their post by Bunny. As soon as they left, Jack poked his head out and chuckled while examining the room. 

Getting rid of the yetis was way too easy.

He looked around once more to make sure that the other three guardians were nowhere in sight before tiptoeing quietly towards the sleeping Pooka.

“Bunny…hey,” Jack whispered. A cold hand rested gently on top of his bowed head and almost instantly, Bunny’s eyes snapped open and shot up from the touch. Jack took a step back in surprise then chuckled as he observed his friend. “Hey, Sleepy Head, feel like stretching your legs?”

Bunny didn’t reply. He simply stared at Jack as his ears and whiskers began twitching anxiously. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, but you gotta be good, ok? You gotta be quiet!” Jack stepped closer, being careful to avoid any of Sandy’s dream sand, in case it alerted him. He held his staff up to the bundle of chains around Bunny’s body and worked his winter magic into the metal from the inside out. After a moment, he simply tapped the bundle with the end of his staff and all of the chains shattered into frozen metal bits.  
“Ah, there we-“

Jack wasn’t expecting to be tackled to the floor that quickly. It was merely a second after he freed Bunny without a chance for him to float out of reach. His staff went flying off before clanking to a stop on the floor, and he would have reached for it if his hands weren’t currently pinned above his head. Jack froze under the Pooka’s body and looked into his eyes. He searched past the blown pupils for the grassy green orbs that usually made him feel grounded and safe. 

But all he could see was desire. 

Jack started struggling, trying to twist out of Bunny’s grasp but his body was heavy and it kept him glued to the floor. He was about cry out for help but was immediately silenced as Bunny pressed his lips down forcefully onto his own. 

“Mmmmph!” He could feel Bunny’s rough tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth, feeling everything from his gums to his teeth. When he felt it wrapped around his own tongue, he felt his heart went into overdrive. He tried to kick his legs free but as soon as they parted, Bunny’s waist came between them and pressed straight onto his crotch. Jack let out a gasp as the Pooka’s kisses turned into frantic sniffs and licking. 

“B-Bunny, stop it!” he begged him, trying to pull away from Bunny’s nose and tongue. His breath hitched when he felt a paw slipped underneath his sweater and began feeling him everywhere, tracing his waist and groping at his chest and muscles. Bunny continued to venture down Jack’s neck until he found a spot above the collarbone. He licked a few times before opening his mouth wide, ready to bite down into the supple flesh.

“…!! BUNNY!”

**WHAM**

Wind gusted over Jack’s body as Bunny was flown backwards by a large cloud of sand which was followed by Sandy. He settled on the ground in between Jack and the fallen Pooka, who quickly got back up on his feet and started to charge at him. He rolled his eyes as he let out a silent sigh. This is not going to be fun…

“Jack!” Tooth exclaimed as she rushed over to his side and looked him over for any injuries. But Jack didn’t move, he simply deeply in an attempt to get his body to stop trembling. North quickly ran up to Jack’s other side from where they appeared from the hallway. He glanced over to see Sandy practically wrestling with Bunny before kneeling down and helped Jack to sit up.  
“Jack, I told you not to free him!” He yelled, sounding frustrated and worried. North had given him a warning but does he ever listen? He was about to give him another scolding, but when Jack looked up to him, his wide, heartbroken eyes stopped him. He noticed that his body was shaking twice as hard. Instantly North felt guilty for yelling at him, he wanted to let him know how worried he was, not to make him feel worse.  
What he said next almost broke his heart. 

“N-North…I didn’t think he would…h-he’s not...”

North let out a deep sigh before lifting Jack up like he was a small child and pulled him to his chest. Jack buried his face into the fur of North’s coat as he tried to collect his bearings. The older man allowed him to seek comfort before looking up to Tooth who looked concern. 

“Tooth, please help Sandy to restrain Bunny,” he told her. “I need to speak with Jack.” She showed reluctance to leave Jack’s side but she did as instructed, fluttering over to Sandy who had to resort to hogtie him with dream sand ropes but having trouble maintaining form due to the Pooka’s strength. It took him a moment to calm down a bit, but Jack finally pulled away from North and looked up to him questioningly as the Russian picked himself off the ground and onto his feet. 

“Jack, walk with me.” North spoke to him in a tone that told him that he was in serious mode now. The statement alone filled Jack with a sense of déjà vu, reminding him of his “invitation” to Guardianship. “There is something you must understand about Bunny.”

\--  
“…Pardon?” Jack asked in a tiny voice. 

He stood next to North, looking out of the big gapping windows inside of his office. It was quiet in there and it was always the place North brought him when they needed to discuss something important. And this conversation…well, it might be considered important, if it involves Bunny.

“You heard me.” North replied, sighing.

Instantly, and partially out of habit, Jack placed his guard up as a result. This conversation was definitely crossing over a barrier that he wasn’t prepared for yet. 

“I…you want to run that by me again?” 

North met his eyes, he could see that all the usual jolliness were void on his face. No jest or merriment, just stone-cold seriousness. 

“Bunny loves you.”

 _That’s what I thought you said_. Jack thought to himself. _But I have to be sure…_

“I love him too, I love all of y-“

“Let me rephrase that.” North interrupted him, though Jack was pretty sure he already knew what he had meant. “Bunny…is _in love_ with you.” 

Jack turned away quickly and blinked. It was different to hear stuff like that out loud. Recent events ran through his head, remembering how strange Bunny was acting. He remembered thinking how oddly close they had become, compared to the other guardians. He remembered thinking that it almost looked like Bunny had tried to kiss him when he was healing at the Warren. But three centuries of building up barriers and defenses to protect these kinds of thoughts and feelings were hard to break down. 

“You…you don’t know that.” He spoke quietly. “Did he tell you?”

North shook his head in response before stroking his beard. “No, but we discovered the effects of the flower. Apparently, it could only work if one has feelings for someone.”

“Did you learn how to fix it?” Jack was quick to ask. He didn’t want to deal with the evidence before him. He didn’t know how he should react to this knowledge of Bunny’s feelings so soon. Jack needed some time to think about it later. But right now, his mind wasn’t in the right place at the moment. If North and the others haven’t intervened…then he mentally shook his head. 

No…he needed to focus right now. 

North stared at him in surprise and paused to registered in what Jack had said. He looked back on what he and the others have come across, and the meaning behind the said flowers. He wanted to tell him but he doesn’t have the heart to tell him yet. After all, despite his true age, Jack is still a child. 

And Bunny almost violated him…

He took a deep breath and exhaled before giving Jack an answer.

“We…are still looking into that.” 

Jack would have picked up North’s voice lacking its usual confidence but his mind was swimming with too many emotions to focus on that at the moment. “I…I’m gonna get some air.” He spoke up as he pushed against the glass window.

“Aye, take your time.” 

North allowed him to float outside and step carefully onto the highest rooftop. He took a deep, shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. Once he was calm and collected all his thoughts, he stared out of the vast icy tundra with determination as he sat down cross-legged with his staff rested upon his lap. He wasn’t sure if Bunny really loved him, but that doesn’t matter right now. He needed to save his best friend, and there was only one person who knew how these flowers worked. 

Jack placed one hand on his chest and the other on his staff, closing his eyes as he focused on his magic. He needed to awaken his Icelings again, but only the certain ones. He needed eyes all over the globe if he wanted to find Flicker.

\--

“You’re a real asshole, ya know that?”

Flicker sat on the peak of a mountain as he watched the Sun set against the horizon. The colors blazed a little brighter than before, causing the fire demon to held his hands up defensively. 

“Hey, don’t get angry. I’m just saying, I can’t exactly meet you on the other side of the planet right now. I’m a little scratched up if you hadn’t notice.” He gestured to where the stupid fairy had sliced into his side. Although he had already seared his wound shut, it had cut a lot deeper than he was expecting and the soreness was making it difficult to fly. Flicker took a deep breath and exhaled, bracing his hands on his knees as he stared at his Lord. “Now I said I wouldn’t complain about your hours or anything, I know you have a job to do…” then his nails bit into the rough fabric of his jeans as he tried his best to act civil. “But did you really have to take off right then? I mean, I almost had them!” 

But the Sun didn’t answer.

He simply disappeared under the mountain and left his pupil sitting in the darkness. 

“Jerk.” Flicker muttered, sulking.

Then a sound of a twig snapping caught his attention, he turned around to gaze down into the mountainous forest. Something bright caught his eye and he leaped off his perch and landed in the middle of a clearing. A pair of bright eyes stared at him, but they weren’t just any eyes that he has seen. They have familiar clearness to them and they belonged to the face of a mountain lion…that made completely out of ice.  
“Well, well…” Flicker grinned and sauntered sideways, watching as the beast tracked his movements and growled defensively. “I thought all of you had disappeared.” He held his wrist and conjured up a small fireball, tossing it up and down like an actual ball. 

“I’ll give Jackie-Boy a little reminder that I’m still alive.” He was about to aim for the creature’s head before a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

“Thanks for reminding me.”

Flicker turned but didn’t have time to move as a bright streak of blue collided with his lower body and left everything but his head and shoulders encased in thick ice. Jack walked slowly down from the peak of the mountain, gripping his staff as he stared at him with a face void of any emotion. But his eyes held such calm yet chilling fury when he got closer to him; Flicker practically beaming at the sight of Jack, licking his lips as he got closer.

“Jack! You finally decided to join me?”

Jack didn’t falter when he stood in front of him. His blue eyes were bright with focus and rage as he stared the fire demon down.

“You think I would have frozen you to the ground if I was here to join you?” It was a rhetorical question, though it does have a challenging tone to it. 

Flicker’s smile disappeared and turned into a lazy smirk. “Are you angry about the whole breaking into the North Pole thing and-“

“Shut up!” Jack snapped, almost losing his composure. He wanted nothing more than to freeze him further but he couldn’t. Not before he would get some answers that he sought out.

Flicker chuckled at his reaction. “You know, you’re sexy when you’re angry.”

Jack narrowed his eyes before slamming his staff to the ground, causing the ice to creep up even further up the glacier around Flicker’s body. “Tell me how to undo that what flower did to my friend.” he demanded.  
Flicker’s eyes widened as he looked back on how that damned rabbit swallowed his flower and ruined his chances as a result. He bit back a snarl but the frustration could be heard in the tone of his voice when he spoke. 

“That flower was meant for _you_ , Jack…”

Jack let out a snort and subconsciously allowed the temperature to drop.

“I tried it once, but I wasn’t a big fan of the taste.” He retorted back sarcastically. Flicker simply started at him as Jack rested his staff across his shoulders. 

“Tell me how to fix it…now!” he pressed, showing that he doesn’t want to be jerked around more than he has.

Flicker rolled his eyes, despite his current situation. “Why don’t you kill him? That’ll fix it.”

**TWHACK!**

Jack smacked Flicker hard in the face with his staff, causing him to taste something coppery in his mouth. He spat out some blood and grinned at Jack, the trail of blood trickling down his lip made him look more insane as he looked up at him. 

“He wanted to ravish you, did he?” Flicker let out a wicked chuckle. “That’s why you want to fix him.” Jack remained silent and took a defensive pose, ready to fight him as necessary. “You don’t want that nasty thing touching you, so you need me to help, huh? Well, I’ll help you, Jack…but only if you stop being such a tease.”

Jack tightened his grip, feeling the wood creak in his hand a bit. Figures that he thinks that he would bargain with him, still thinking that the both of them will be together once this was all over. But with his constant harassment escalating to kidnapping Jamie and attacking his friends, he had to consider his options. He returned the demon’s nasty grin with a cruel one of his own.  
“I’d rather be raped and torn to shreds by him, than to have to look at your ugly face any longer.”

Flicker’s face melted into a neutral expression, leaving behind a moment of silence as the demon took in what Jack had said. Then a piercing screech erupted from his throat, making Jack jump back as ice exploded from Flicker with a sudden burst of fire. Flicker charged right at him but the wind barely snatched him up to safety into the air. He flew over the clearing but the demon appeared right in front of him in a puff of smoke, with a fireball in hand. Jack managed to dodge it but a flaming leg axe-kicked him back down to earth. 

His back met the ground roughly, knocking the wind out of him and he could have sworn that he felt saliva by his chin. Flicker was about to leap on top of him but his Iceling lion leaped from the trees and onto the fire spirit’s back. He cried out as he felt icy claws racked down his spine and flew upwards to try and shake it off. Jack managed to push himself off the ground, wiping his face before watching in horror as Flicker twisted and grabbed ahold of the lion’s neck. 

One of the very few Icelings that held huge amount of Jack’s magic within it.

“Not aga-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!” He cried out as the creature exploded into a burst of flames. His knees were the first to go, buckling underneath him and felt his body go limp as it fell back to the ground, helpless as the pain shot from his head and down his entire body. Jack held a hand to his head as a streak of blue flew out of the shattered and half-melted ice and back into his chest. The sharpness of the pain slowly turned into a numbing ache as he let out a groan. 

Flicker allowed himself fall to the ground in a three-point landing, breathing in deeply before pushing himself back onto his feet with an exhale as smoke escaped from his mouth. He held a hand to his ripped up back, feeling the hot blood upon his fingers and the sensation of flesh searing as he staggered in front of Jack. As much as seeing him helpless and at his mercy turned him on, Jack Frost still needed to know whom he was trying to fuck around with. 

“Enough…” Flicker growled out. 

The flames ignite stronger and brighter in his other hand and was raised above him, ready to strike Jack with all of his power. Jack was too weak to get away, the combination of his Iceling being destroyed and that kick had done a number on him. All he could do was to stare up at him helplessly as he felt something prick at the corners of his eyes.  
Is this…is this how he is going to die? 

How could he be so stupid? 

Why did he think that it was a good idea to go to face Flicker on his own? 

The guardians didn’t know where he is right now, even if they did, they still don’t know how to help Bunny.

Bunny…

_No! I still have to help Bunny!_

Just as he was about to slam his fist into Jack’s face, the air above them suddenly shifted ever so slightly, everything becoming still for the fire around Flicker. He hesitated for a mid-second in question before a force slammed him hard in the front and sent him flying back into the dirt a good twenty feet away. 

Jack blinked in surprise and strained his ears to listen the night air. He expected to hear voices of North or Tooth, or maybe to get a glimpse of the familiar golden sand or the chirping of Baby Tooth. The darkness and shadows weren’t helping much, even though there was a smidge of light from the Moon, who was hidden behind the clouds. All Jack could hear was the deafening silence, and the only sound that he could hear was his own breathing. Sensing a presence behind him, he craned his neck back to look up at his savior who stared down at him.  
What he saw made his breath hitch in shock. 

No…it couldn’t be…

“Pitch…”


	13. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, National Novel Writer's Month is over and done but I hope this would be worth the wait. The debut of making this story truly mine. I'm sure that people have tons of questions about Pitch's appearance in KudaKano's take so I hope what I have in store will be good enough. 
> 
> So please...enjoy :D
> 
> Oh and by the way...Winter...is just beginning.

Last Chapter:

 _What he saw made his breath hitch in shock._

_No…it couldn’t be…_

_“Pitch…”_

-

“Hello, Jack Frost.” 

The greeting was rather polite and neutral, and considering the relaxed way the Nightmare King was standing with his arms folded behind his back, looking down at Jack as if it was just another normal night, despite the fact that he have pushed off a fire demon away with some form of magic. He was still wearing the same black attire which consist of a robe and slacks from six years ago, down to the cool glaring glow of his golden eyes that reminded him of lunar eclipse and the unnatural greyness of his skin. The image of him being dragged back into that hole underneath the broken bed by the Nightmares, screaming was still fresh in his mind. Neither one of the guardians had seen him since then. 

Until now…

For Jack, it would be bad news. If he’s here, that would mean that he was back to full power, and he would try to tip the balance again in order to be believed in. And there is a possibility that he might have picked up something new since he was gone. That and there might be Nightmares nearby. He struggled to get back onto his feet, not before grabbing his staff and wobbly stood his ground as he tried to attempt to get into his defensive stance. He may be weak right now, but Jack still has enough juice to take him on before retreating back to the North Pole.  
What he didn’t expect was a sigh and a roll of Pitch’s eyes as he looked at him. 

“Don’t even bother…I’m not at my full power at the moment,” He held up his hand to produce a small glimpse of black sand upon his palm before materializing back into either his clothing or shadow. Pitch flexed his hand a bit before resuming his reverse arm fold as he turned his attention back to Jack. “I doubt I would be of any challenge to you, even if you’re now guardian.”  
Jack felt his lips being slightly dry and licked them a bit to moisten, still keeping his grip on the staff. 

“Ok, that answered the question that I might be having,” he commented, ignoring the dull pain that he was feeling all over his body and forcing his mind and body to stay conscious. “Then answer this…what are you doing here?”

Pitch merely gave him a dry look with a raised brow. 

“I just happen to be taking a stroll on the mountainside and pushed a walking matchstick off of you, which by the way…you’re welcome.”

Needless to say, Jack was speechless. 

Here he was…in an almost accurate interaction between him and Pitch on that fateful day in Antarctica. Only difference is that they’re on a mountainside of who knows where…and Jack could barely stand, much less know how powerful Pitch was at this level. That and also, he had a crazed flaming stalker that was lying at least 20 feet away. He doesn’t know if he could trust him, considering the fact that he was the one who played mind games to mess with his head. Even though, he could understand what it was like not to be seen, Jack had to keep his guard up just in case of…well, anything.  
That is if he could stand still for a minute.

Pitch seemed to notice it before looking at him in the eye.

“You don’t look so good.” It was a haughty yet simple statement, but Jack could have sworn that he heard a hint of concern underneath it. No, it can’t be…had to be his imagination.  
He simply let out a scoff, still holding his staff towards him as he tried to keep his balance. “Well, I’ve been through worse.” He retorted, still retaining a cocky attitude. Unfortunately for him, Pitch had seen through his bluff. What he didn’t expect was a flash of concern and sympathy across his eyes as he broke his usual posture, taking a step closer to him. 

“I’m serious…” he spoke, almost sounding urgent. The Boogeyman gave him a thorough examination from top to bottom, his thin lips pursing tightly when his eyes were located at his neck and shook his head. “To think, he would go this far…” 

Hearing that from Pitch made Jack to unconsciously bring up his free hand to his throat, feeling the slightly thick sensation of the skin and the familiar sting when his cold fingers touched it. Did Pitch know something…that he doesn’t? Like he actually knows Flicker?!

“Come...” he heard Pitch’s voice broke his thoughts. “We need to get that injury look at.” Then he looked to the direction where he had blown Flicker off into the distance. “Not to mention that we should place some distance from our friend…” 

With a turn of his heel, he walked towards to the section of the forest with the most shadows. He only stopped and turned to Jack with an expectant look. 

“Aren’t you coming?”

Jack blinked and stared at him in shock, his staff lowering to the ground along with his guard. 

“Wait…what?” It was the only intelligent thing that he could say. Was it just him? Or is Pitch Black, the Nightmare King…the Boogeyman… _helping_ him? This night was getting more interesting by the second.  
Pitch frowned when he noticed Jack’s hesitation before facing him. “Would you rather face HIM again?”

Jack glanced back at the direction where Flicker was thrown. He took note that some burnt debris leading to the location of the said fire demon had landed and the thought of the possibility of getting his face burned flashed in his mind before looking back at Pitch. 

“No.” He answered without hesitation.

His answer seemed to satisfy the Nightmare King as he nodded. 

“Then follow me, I highly suggest that you stay close.”

\--

Time was a fickle and mysterious thing.

After leaving Jack to collect his thoughts, he had no idea how much time had passed after going through book after book. The fact that he hasn’t had any luck of coming across alternate cures for Bunny wasn’t helping much either, no matter how vast the archive that he had inherited from Ombric. And speaking of Bunny, he found out that he was a monster when it comes with restraining him. He always forget on how strong he is compared to himself, not to mention being one of the true inventors of all forms of martial arts.

North stole a glance over to Tooth and Sandy who looked worse for wear, mostly from trying to reel Bunny back to the chair with tripled bindings and went as far as muzzling him. He recalled on how Sandy and Tooth looked when he got back, Tooth’s carefully groomed feathers were practically frazzled and Sandy…well, let’s just say that he really required a huge goblet of eggnog.

But the search for an alternate cure was resumed…and they have other books to look through. 

Mountains and mountains of books…

He could feel a migraine coming in, letting out a groan as he rubbed his temple. 

“This is getting us nowhere…” he spoke up. “All these books that have information that lasted at further back before the Dark Ages…and not even one clue on how to cure the effects of that second flower.”  
_Without even resorting to that…_ He mentally tacked on.

A frustrated groan was heard along with what sounded like a thud, making North look over and saw Tooth burrowing face first into the contents of the book. As hilarious the sight was, he was too exhausted to even to chuckle. Instead, he just gave her a sympathetic look before taking note Sandy letting out a silent sigh as he set another book down in a neat pile. 

“Nothing…just nothing…” she moaned, her voice was muffled due to the fact that she pressed her face against the pages. 

Sandy morphed a good portion of dream sand into a hand and gently patted her back while opening up another book to skim through, as if hoping that it would contain at least some information about the fire flowers and the alternate remedies. So far, he only found trivial things such as recipes concerning about chicken soup, the perfect hot chocolate, and…fish fingers and custard.

There was even a page concerning about leaf men or something like that.

But unfortunately, nothing that has the key words of either fire or flower.

He quietly closed the book and placed it with the others before letting out a silent sigh. Sandy noticed the growing stacks of books around them, along with a certain section of the shelves being almost bare. He then turned his attention to the clock before taking a double take at the time. It was passed sunset, usually Sandy would be out delivering dreams while Tooth would be with her fairies for teeth gathering and leaving behind gifts (usually in quarters). But for now…he figured that the children would have a dreamless sleep for tonight and the mini fairies were able to get the jobs done, especially with Baby Tooth who took it upon herself to be Tooth’s pseudo-lieutenant so that their “Mother” could focus on helping Jack. 

And speaking of Jack…

Sandy turned to North who tossed the book behind him before morphing some small amount of dream sand into a snowflake and a question mark. North blinked as it only took a second for him to realize what the dream weaver was asking. 

“Ah, yes, Jack asked to be alone to have some time to think.” Then he paused when he looked at the time. “And it had been a few hours…”

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t heard Jack’s usual laughter and the yetis and elves were busy from their usual work from janitorial to toy repairs. None of them seemed to be annoyed by any form of pranks. Even Phil, who was supposedly Jack’s favorite yeti to mess with, seemed to have noticed the unusual silence in the Workshop. Normally, North would welcome it, but in this case, it brought an unsettling feeling deep within his belly.

And he didn’t like it.

“I…think I should go and checkup on him,” North volunteered, getting up on his feet. He let out a low groan as he felt the joints in his knees and back creak in protest. In some way, he reached into an understanding on why Jack couldn’t sit still, and it wasn’t just boundless energy. Constant movement kept him limber and on alert, sitting still in one place was murder on the joints. 

Just as he was about to head over to the Globe Room, he noticed some- if not most- furniture in the library shaking. It slowly became stronger until the entire room was shaking and the shadows somehow writhe to life. Those alone got Sandy’s and Tooth’s attention as they both look up and immediately take into battle mode. North let out a curse in his native tongue to himself for not having one of his swords in hand, but only to have a dagger hidden in his boot. 

“I can’t believe this…” He heard Tooth groaned, fluttering about in the air. “Not now!”

"My goodness, North. If I didn't know better, I would think you didn't want me here." An eerie yet familiar voice spoke from behind, causing the Russian warrior to immediately act on his instincts and reached for his hidden knife to slash his blade but only cut into air. 

"Pitch, we don't have time for this! Get out of here now!" Tooth ordered as her feathers ruffled in agitation. 

Sandy made angry gestures and golden steam puffed out his ears. He seemed to be more than willing to let off some frustrations, and the Boogeyman was more than perfect to vent on.

"Aw, dear Toothiana. And here I thought a nocturnal person such as you would have time for a fellow night owl." Pitch's voice spoke, seemingly out of nowhere but yet held the sensation that he was everywhere at once. Soon a swirl of black sand swirled atop the Globe and formed the body of Pitch Black, sitting elegantly with his trademark grin on his face and Onyx at his left side.

Only difference is that the said Nightmare was smaller, nearly a size of a pony. It could have been comical if it weren't for the fact that their enemy is back, and at their exhausted state too. Tooth only glared as she clenched her fists, not at all forgotten what he had did to her fairies those years ago. It took a while for them to get over their ordeal of being locked up in iron cages and have the courage to set out at night again.  
"Why are you here? The last time we saw you, your Nightmares turned on you and dragged you underground!"

Pitch placed on a feigned surprised look.

"Did you?" he asked. "Well, I have to admit, it took a good while but I managed to place myself as Alpha."

He emphasized his display of power by producing small swirling black sand upon his palm.

"Just barely, mind you."

"You make this sound as if we should care." North said with a glare. Despite his weakness Pitch still managed to give a look of superiority and chuckle.

"Well I would think that you'd care, considering that I know how you can help your furry friend?” That immediately got their attention. Did he just say...what they think he just said? No, it can't be. It could be a trick...

"You're lying..." that was the first thing that North spoke up as he glared at the thin man.

Pitch gave him a sardonic look as he raised a brow. "Am I?" It was a rhetorical question, and there was an air of arrogance to his voice. Then he looked over to the growing pile of books nearby. "How is the light reading going?"

Sandy made gestures that translated as "None of your business!"

"Why should we believe someone who very nearly destroyed us?" Tooth asked. 

"That's the very reason you should believe. Because I want to destroy you. And I'll burn by the sun's light before I let some upstart do it." Pitch stated as he floated down to the floor with Onyx. 

"So it is not a noble reason why you wish to help, but a matter of looking after your own interest?" North asked. 

"Pretty much, I don't care much for nobility." Pitch stated.

Sandy glared at his dark counterpart before having a sudden thought. He grabbed North's pant leg and tug on the fabric to get his attention. When North turned to him, he formed a snowflake above his head. North's eyes widen as he turned to Pitch, brandishing his dagger.

"What did you do to Jack?!"

That alone amped up Tooth's and Sandy's fight-or-flight instincts, ready to strike at a hair trigger.

"I'd drop that oversized barber blade, North, considering that I'm the reason your little ice prince isn't a slush ball right now." Pitch said calmly as his face gave no sign of fear. 

"What do you mean?" North asked.

Then a smile of sharp and crooked teeth was stretched upon his thin lips, North could hear Tooth cringing at the very sight of it. He had to admit that he had seen worse before becoming Guardian, but he could barely contain the shiver that he felt upon his spine. Pitch does live up to his name as the Monster underneath the Bed.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Shadows form before the very controls of the Globe and stumbling out the dark mass was a familiar mop of white as the said owner collapsed on the floor. A groan was heard as Jack glared up at Pitch.

"You should have warned me about the shadows!" he snapped.

Pitch merely stared at him coolly before shrugging. "I told you to stay still until the time is ready."

Jack only rolled his eyes as he stood up on his legs, using his staff as a support to his weight.

"You and your theatrics..." he grumbled.

"A grand entrance is everything, Frost. Please take notes."

"Please. There's drama and then there's over-acting." Jack stated as he carefully sat down on one of the chairs, making sure not to slip. 

Onyx gave a soft neigh and trotted over to Jack and nuzzled his hands on his staff comfortingly. The snow sprite smiled at the small dark horse and rubbed her snout. The other Guardians were confused by this, and Tooth was the first to speak up about it.

"Okay, I'm clearly missing something here. Why would you help one of us Pitch? And how is Onyx friendly with Jack yet tried to run the rest of us down when she was bigger?" 

"As I said, Pretty Bird, I have no desire to let someone else ruin the lot of you. That is my destiny and mine alone. And as for Onyx, she is a caring mare in tuned with the emotions of others. Jack's feelings made her take a liking to him. But considering that each of you attacked her on more than one occasion I'm sure you can understand why she would try to run you down." The Boogeyman explained, sounding nonchalant as if their past encounter with the head Nightmare was just another day.

All the Guardians could do was to stare at him as the new information sink in. Not only Nightmares were second varied forms of Fearlings but they could also sense emotions? This…is too much to take in, especially when they’re feeling respective headaches from a marathon of research. 

“Wow…just…wow.” Tooth was the first one to voice out what they’re all thinking. 

Pitch just brushed off their disbelief before swiftly strolled over to where they held Bunny. He examined the Pooka as he currently sat limply on the chair with a golden sand muzzle over his face. The dark man let out a low hum as he circled around the prone rabbit-like creature like shark, looking not only Bunny but also the bindings as well before finally set himself in front of him again. 

“…Was the muzzle really necessary?” he finally spoke up, rather loudly so that his voice could bounce off the room.

This made Jack look up as his petting of Onyx ceased, not hearing her whine of complaint. 

“Muzzle?” was all he could let out before turning to the Guardians with a questioning glance. 

North rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something up on the spot. “Eh…it’s Sandy’s idea.” He pointed over to the smaller man, who gave him a look that clearly said, “Oh throw me under the sleigh, will ya!?” while throwing his hands up in the air. Jack ignored them for the time being as he stood up and walk over to Bunny, who was still sitting prone against the chair. As soon as he walked up to him, Jack cautiously placed a hand upon his head. This made Bunny snap his head up to him; he seemed to be breathing heavily through his nostrils and his eyes still burning with desire. Desire for him…

Jack couldn’t help but take a few quick steps back, instinctively holding the staff to his chest as memories of that moment flashed through his eyes. He felt guilty for doing that, Bunny was his best friend. He could understand that he was under the influence of that damned flower that he swallowed. However, the sensation of Bunny running his hands over his body and the way he sniff and licked his flesh, it was enough to make him shudder as the tingling sensation ran up and down his spine. Although, it wasn’t out of disgust though, it actually felt…nice.

That was the closest thing that he could describe it.

It wasn’t unbearably painful and- closest thing to describe it- skin crawling like Flicker’s…it was a bit like Jamie’s touch but there was something more that he could not place his finger on. The remembrance of Bunny’s rough padded hands upon his skin was enough to make his heart skip a beat as his cheeks were feeling colder than usual. Luckily for him, Pitch’s attention resting solely on Bunny, cocking his head to the side in an analyzing manner.

“Fascinating…” he finally spoke. “It would seem that the effect on that flower seemed to have brought out his innermost desire stronger than anticipated.”

Jack blinked as he looked up to him in confusion.

“Wait, innermost desire?”

“Yes…you heard me correctly.” The way Pitch drawled out the word yes was almost in a hissing manner. Then he slowly made his way over to Jack, which he instinctively walked back a bit as he felt the vague crawling sensation on his spine. North was about to make his way over to them but was blocked by Onyx, who glared at each Guardian, daring them to try to get pass her. Given to her size, they had the advantage. However they had no idea how much power that the lead Nightmare had at the moment, despite given enough fear to sustain her. “There are at least three flowers, each representing the aspects of the Sun. Passion is one of them. Whoever eaten the flower, any feelings of desire that being have - human or otherwise- would be brought out tenfold. No matter how deeply they repressed them out of shame.” 

Pitch emphasized his explanation by reaching out his spider-like fingers upon Jack’s face. This caused him to close his eyes on impulse, feeling his white bangs being brushed up a bit before moving onto his cheek, blunt and cold fingernails trailing down until he felt it on his chin and lifted up. Jack managed to dare himself to open his eyes, only to see Pitch’s face only in mere inches from his own. 

“No matter how hard they tried to deny them…”

His voice was dropped into a whisper, but for some reason it was loud enough to be carried across the room as if he yelled. All Jack could do at the moment was to swallow the lump in his throat, staring back into the twin molten gold abyss that was gazing down at his very core of his soul. They kept on the staring contest, neither one blinking, he had no idea how long they are standing until his ears picked up the sound of wood scraping against the floor and chains rattling, along with what seemed like a muffled growl. 

Jack was the first one to break the stare to look over to find Bunny pulling at his bindings, letting out muffled animalistic grunts and growls as the Pooka glared at Pitch. He was shocked to see that much anger towards the Boogeyman, trying to remove himself out his bounds but unable to due to the tripled bindings of chains and dream sand. Even though he was strong, he wasn’t able to make at least two inches towards them. Jack looked up to Pitch before finding slight amusement on the taller man’s face.

“Just as I thought…” he spoke, mostly to himself apparently as he straightened himself while adjusting his sleeve a bit. “It’s not just his inner desires being amplified. The flower affected his natural instincts as well.”

Jack blinked once then twice before taking a step back as he tried to piece them together. “And that would mean…?”

“He wanted to try to maul me to express his dominance and to show that you belonged to him in order to mate with you.” Then Pitch looked over to Jack from the corner of his eye. “And by “to mate with you”, I do mean coitus.”

Jack’s face became colder at the blunt explanation, not sure how to answer to that. The other Guardians, on the other hand, were scandalized by the Boogeyman’s choice of words. Not to mention that they are anxious, for a better lack of word. North was rather nervous, either Pitch was messing with their heads when he was seemingly close to Jack or the fact that he knew more than his archive have in store, he doesn’t know. 

Meanwhile Jack managed to regain his composure as he thought over what happened before looking up to Pitch with a glare.

“Then…what was all that with you being up in my face?!” he demanded in what seemed to be a tone of authority but all Jack managed to get out of the Boogeyman was a small smirk.

“Just to mess with you…and the rabbit.” It was a simple response, but there was a lot of bite to it.

Jack stared at him blankly before slowly shaking his head.

“You have a sick sense of humor, you know that?”

Pitch only let out a chuckle before turning his attention back to Bunny, who still looked like he wanted to tear him to pieces if he would force his way out of his bindings. 

“I suppose it was a good thing that you have him tied up.” He commented. “Otherwise, I would be on the floor bleeding from my torn throat. If I’m lucky that is.”

“Maybe we should let him stretch his legs a bit and find out.” Tooth snarked, not at all amused by Pitch’s fiasco before. Sandy shook his head as he placed a hand upon her ankle when she is hovering higher. 

The Boogeyman simply ignored her as he resumed his shark-like circling around Bunny again, reminding Jack of one of those movies that featured “god fathers” with Jamie one time. They speak funny but he remembered mostly of the way they interrogate and observe the wimpy looking characters. He kept watching as Bunny became still, but Jack could see that he was breathing rather heavily as the Pooka glared at Pitch until he is standing directly in front of him. The dark man wasn’t at all fazed while he and Bunny find themselves in a minor staring contest, neither one of them even dared to blink or look away. It was Pitch that was the first to break the trance as he turned away to face Jack and the Guardians.

“I am going to take a gander and assume that the research didn’t go so well?” 

The question was more directed at the Guardians as they each looked at each other, unsure on what to say or which one of them would speak up. Sandy was rather reluctant as he shook his head rapidly, and North, despite having studied underneath his mentor, had zero clue. Tooth had no idea what to say herself. They became a bit tenser when Jack bore his eyes into them, silently asking them if they found anything to help Bunny. Unfortunately their silence and indecisiveness were just the answers that Pitch needed.

“I thought so.” he stated up, sounding rather expectant of this result. “I couldn’t be surprised at the fact that no matter how many books he has in the universe, the wizard barely scratched the surface.”

“So what do you know about Flicker?” Jack spoke up, giving him his full attention. Since the Guardians couldn’t find anything about him, it would make sense for someone as shadowy as Pitch would know a thing or two about that fire demon. Even though he is an enemy of theirs, but as the saying goes: an enemy of my enemy is my ally. Pitch’s face darkened into seriousness as he faced him, no mocking smirk or a sense of condescending arrogance upon his aura. 

“I guess I should start at the beginning…during the Dark Ages.”


	14. Spark in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...what you all been waiting for. The history of Pitch and Flicker. 
> 
> First part of two, at least. 
> 
> The first portion of the chapter takes place before the film (aka the Dark Ages) so I hope I done it justice. There will be some mentions of certain figures, historical or mythological. So, let's start this New Year with a bang!
> 
> Late. ^^;

Previously on Flicker:

_“I guess I should start at the beginning…during the Dark Ages.”_

-

It was during the Dark Ages when humanity was at its worst. 

True, he had a hand in it, but all it took was one little push and everyone was paranoid of everything, willing to blame a small insignificant thing for another. To think that it all started with a simple bonfire of an Egyptian library those many years ago. In the name of the Lord Almighty, a common excuse to commit murder. He remembered walking around a city one night, Paris from what he remembered. It was during the time when people are wary of any foreigner that entered into their home country, mostly of Romanis, or gypsies as the locals called them nowadays. The fear on both sides seemed to skyrocket whenever there was a hanging, whether the said criminal was truly guilty or otherwise. The burning execution was an occasional treat to look forward to. Pitch could still feel the rush of fear practically coursing into his veins from the latest execution of a condemned man, an elderly Roma to be exact. He had no idea what he was convicted for, but it was obvious that his heritage is enough reason for them to have him killed. His screams of agony and the smell of burning flesh filled the sky as the crowd watched and cheered at his demise.

Their fear is as strong as their need for blood, fear of being in the same situation as the man that burned before them but at the same time they were glad that they are not him. After all, execution is like another holiday for them. Nothing more, nothing less…

And like any other holiday, it came and went as the old man’s body slowly turned into charred remains and soon discarded somewhere, most likely to rot and be forgotten.  
However the effect was still on certain people’s minds, and tonight was no exception.

While roaming around within the darkest corners of the city streets, he spotted a small makeshift bonfire in an alleyway, with a small group of youths surrounding it. Troublemakers no doubt with nothing better to do other than trying to find some ways to entertain themselves. But from the sound of them talking, or rather what seemed like the Ringleader doing most of the talking, they were engaged in some sort of storytelling. 

A ghost story from what he is hearing.

Pitch smirked to himself as an idea came to him. Perhaps he should have a little fun for a bit, after all, it doesn’t hurt to gain a small snack. Besides, the fears of children are the best when compared to the adults. The dark man melted into the shadows before shifting over near the boys.

\--

“As she walked through the alley, that was when she heard the most frightening sound upon the glass…screeeeech…screeeech…” he drew out the sounds of metal. He smiled to himself when he paused for effect in his story. Here comes the best part…this part would certainly cause them to wet their trousers for the night. He leaned forward into the light of the fire, creating eerie shadows upon his face as he grinned maniacally with his arms raised in a threatening manner.

“That is when she realized…the man with the hook is behind her!”

The chestnut haired youth looked around at his friends, who all stared at him with disinterest and boredom. 

Not a shred of fear on their faces.

“I think I prefer the one where the lady feeds her husband a corpse’s liver.” One of them finally spoke up.

“That’s not really scary, Jean.” Another member of the group commented.

Jean frowned as he leaned back and dropped his hands in disbelief. He was sure that this story should scare the pants off of them! After all, he had to sneak into the pub in order to get juicy stories out of loosened lips of certain bar flies, mostly off-duty patrol guards who wanted to gamble and drink away. Maybe he should have gone for the story about a girl and a grave…  
“You got something better? Like something that would make me scream?”

Something…that would make him scream?

Jean thought for a moment before recalling this afternoon’s burning. A gypsy from what he remembered. All he remembered was watching the old man burn for something-he didn’t really know, maybe stealing- and everyone practically cheering at his suffering. Although, he did recall this superstition that the gypsies are a clan of witches and have knowledge of magic of some sort, which could explain the tarot card readings by the street corners. As he thought back, inspiration hit him. 

Oh this is going to be good.

“Actually…I do.” Jean smirked as he looked at his friends. “I got a real scary story for you guys.”

This seemed to peak their interest as they sat up a bit straighter and scooted a bit closer to the fire, giving him their undivided attention. 

“I shouldn’t you be telling you guys this…but this is a tale about this old gypsy man.”

This earned a collective groan from his audience.

Jean glared at them as he slammed his fist on his lap. 

“Not THAT old one!” Then he calmed down to get back into the storytelling mood. “This is the tale of an old gypsy man who is a witch.”

‘Long ago, the gypsy man made a pact with the Devil to gain power. He asked for power and eternal life, but forgot to ask for youth. So, as soon as he reached to old age, he continued on living, venturing with among his fellow gypsies throughout the countryside as he gained unsuspecting poor souls from remote villages in order to appease his infernal master. Most of them are children since they are still pure. Then…one day, when he was taking a soul of a young girl, he was caught in the act by the guards. He was tried for his crimes and was sentenced to be burned at the stake. And just when he was about to be burned, he had this to say…”

“I will return to exact my revenge from the shadows. Mark my words.”

Jean’s voice was lowered and raspy, a rather pathetic attempt to make to make it sound like an old man’s voice. But it drew in the attention of his audience on him, so that was good enough for Jean. He mentally smiled at the result before continuing on his story. 

“Even when he was being burned, he didn’t utter a sound. Not even when his skin was being stripped away to the charred bones. Soon, he became nothing but ashes and dust. However, his words forever engraved within the minds of the good people of Paris as they go about their normal lives. For the most part, nothing happened.” 

Then he stopped for a moment, giving the story a pause for effect. 

“That is until children started to disappear left and right without a trace. And it was during the dead of the night. The people remembered the old man’s warnings, and kept their children indoors. But that hadn’t done any good for them. One by one, every child was spirited away from their beds. The last thing that the adults saw was the gnarled shadowy figure of the old man…exacting his revenge from the grave. On nights just like this…”

As soon as he ended the story, Jean noticed that his friends are staring at him; looking like that they could be wetting their trousers at any given minute. He couldn’t help but smile with pride at this. Granted that it wasn’t his best and he made it up on the spot, not enough to make them scream though this is better than nothing. 

“So, what do you think you lot think?” he asked, smiling. 

They didn’t answer him. Instead they kept on staring at him, each one of them not daring to move or even breathe…

Or rather…staring WHAT was behind him.

Blinking in confusion, Jean slowly turned around in order to see what they are looking at. 

What he saw filled him with utter horror.

Before them was the shadowy gnarled hunchbacked figure…of the old Gypsy man that he had described in his story. 

Reaching out towards them from the darkness…

He didn’t know which one of them screamed first, but he knew that they had to get out of here and fast. As soon as Jean made a mad dash out of the alleyway, not without knocking over the bonfire tin and bumping into one of his friends into a tangled limb mess. He managed to get himself back on his feet before running out into the streets like the Devil was on his heels, followed by his friends who are screaming and blubbering like mad. 

Jean vaguely took note of the wetness in his pants as he turned the corner.

A dark chuckle escaped from the shadow man as he stepped out from the darkness and stood among the still lit planks from the tin container. Children had such vivid imaginations, just the ingredients that he needed to create on a whim. Pitch stared after the small group of youths running anywhere but here. He inhaled through his nostrils before exhaling in relaxation at their fear. Admittedly, it wasn’t as filling as the execution times but still nothing wrong with a small snack. 

Pitch then strolled out leisurely out into the streets, finding it void of any sign of humans tonight, possibly due to that ridiculous curfew or fear of divine retribution. But sometimes, he rather liked the silence. Sometimes in the past he would have a chat with his old friend on a certain time of night. However it is the New Moon, meaning that he won’t have any nighttime chats tonight. As he walked down the cobblestone streets, Pitch noticed something amiss in somewhere near the upper districts, where the wealthy are located.

Usually almost nothing happened in that location, save for an occasional sighting of a gargoyle or two that often sneak off of the ledges of Notre Dame to stretch their wings before hibernating for the time being. However curiosity got the better of him and decided to use the shadows to head over to the upper district, considering the fact that it was faster that way. Pitch felt everything rush over him as his vision went from black to the more prestige streets of Paris, a huge contrast to the market district. He searched around the streets until Pitch looked up at the rooftops. What he saw was a rather curious sight. 

Before him was a young man, which was obvious. The only curious thing about him was the fact that he had flames dancing off of his blazing red hair and shoulders. From a distance, he could have sworn that he could have been a normal human set ablaze, if it weren’t for the fact of how relaxed he seemed judging by the way he was sitting upon the roof. There was only one thing that could rule him out…

That man is a spirit.

Or at least, that is what he thought. Certain beings that he had come across prefer the term “anthromorphic personification” nowadays. As if it would catch on…

He narrowed his golden eyes as Pitch observed him from below. He had never come across this one before. During his travels in Europe, he had often cross paths with supernatural beings such as the Fair Folk. He would occasionally run in with Hilaria, sometimes finding him observing the Feast of Fools. Or at least, he assumed that he was observing the festivities…it was rather hard to know what he is really feeling due to that cursed jester mask of his. Come to think of it, he had no idea what his face looked like underneath…

Shaking his head a bit, Pitch inwardly decided that he should confront this new spirit as he took to the shadows once more. Getting to the rooftop without the other party’s knowledge was one of the things that he loved as the Boogeyman. He’d get a kick out of silently creep behind them until he finally speak up, causing them to jump out of their skin and triggering their fight or flight mode. It worked on certain spirits of his status, but the reactions of humans are the most fun. Still, it doesn’t hurt to make an unforgettable introduction. However, tonight might not be the case. As soon as Pitch crept up behind the fire spirit, he was the first one to speak up.

“That man over there is a priest.”

Pitch blinked as he stared at the back of the flaming head. How could he know? Did something give him away? 

“In training, I think…” He heard the Spirit continued on. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he walked over to his side, looking at the same direction as the Spirit. Before him was the bedroom window belonging to a middle aged man, praying before a crucifix surrounded by a few candles. Pitch cocked his head to the side as he observed him. He seemed to be ordinary so to speak, just dressed in the drabbest nightwear that he had ever seen and his ashen blond hair was greying a bit. What is about this man that fascinated the fire spirit?

“The reason why he went into this kind of job is because of his desire.”

Pitch turned to the Fire Spirit, in surprise this time. Just how did he know what he was thinking? Now that he got a good look at him, he noticed that he is quite young by human standards with sun-kissed skin, easily pass him off as a foreigner if he were mortal. He was dressed in a rather peculiar manner. Now that Pitch thought about it, the other spirit’s attire resembles the Romani’s in a way yet at the same time not since it consists of a red vest and loose black slacks that were torn and ragged at the end of the pant legs. He lacked any form of footwear, leaving his feet bare to the elements. While he is obviously a fire spirit, what kind of abilities does he have?

And more importantly, what does priesthood has anything to do with the man’s desire?

A smirk grew on the other spirit’s lips as he watched the praying human. 

“That guy desired a young woman who was already married, to a guy three times her age, if my math is correct.” He let out a dark chuckle as he kept on watching the man praying. “I could feel it from here. He wanted to throw her down and have his way with her when he had a chance. Even going as far as wanted to do it in the middle of the street, with her husband watching among the crowd. And you wanna know the best part? The girl was barely 15.”

Hearing this made Pitch suspicious instantly. It would seem that he has the ability to read minds, and it might not exclude beings such as him from that ability either. Personally he doesn’t approve of his privacy being violated. Pitch instantly pulled up a protective barrier made by his own aura, giving off the illusion of a shadowy mist. He placed up a mental barrier as well, something that he picked up from his travels in Tibetan countries. Just for safety precaution…

Then the Fire Spirit threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, further confusing Pitch. Did he also know what he was about to do as well? No, that doesn’t make any sense. Contrary to human belief, even spirits like Pitch have limitations. Most Pagan gods had to make do with assimilation due to the advancement in technology and shifting of beliefs. While there are a few percentage of humans who still worshiped some of them, it was still not enough due to the witch-hunts from the Church. 

“I’m kidding…I’m just trying to make a conversation, that’s all.” Then the Fire Spirit turned around to face him, revealing eyes that were a shade lighter than his own. “I don’t have any intention to read your desires…” Then he paused for an effect as a lazy smirk stretched his lips. 

“… _Yet_.”

That wasn’t reassuring enough, but he would give him the benefit of the doubt. For the time being…

Pitch watched cautiously as the Fire Spirit stood up before fully facing him with a smile that seemed casual this time.

“The name’s Flicker,” He introduced himself, holding his hand out. “Nice to meet ya, friend.”

The Boogeyman was almost hesitant to take Flicker’s hand to return the gesture. Something about this spirit wasn’t right, but he couldn’t place his finger on how or why he thought of that. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he’s a new spirit. But that wasn’t the case…he had seen appearances of new beings in the past, most of them came to be as long as he had been roaming around. Maybe it was just paranoia talking.  
After giving it some thought, Pitch finally took Flicker’s hand into his own. He winced inwardly at the searing heat from the latter’s skin, briefly wondered if it would leave a scar. 

“Pitch Black.”

\--  
That was the night when he first met Flicker. 

He only met him once or twice after that, what he does from then on he had no idea. Nor he cared. Flicker was probably like him, absorbing a certain aspect of humanity in order to thrive. At least that is what he assumed at the time. But nevertheless, he could tell that they’re not exactly friends, just passing acquaintances. A small chat here and there before go about their way. It was- for a lack of a better phrasing- once in a Blue Moon kind of thing. Often times he would see him watching from a distance of mundane activities and openly comment some rather lewd secrets to him. However there are a few times that he had seen are rather…risqué. He solemnly regretted agreeing to Samhain’s invitation one All Hallow’s Eve with the Full Moon feeding of a certain pack of she-werewolves. Flicker had been poking fun at him left and right, calling him a “stuck-up prude”. But Pitch just simply brushed them off and carried on his way, just assuming that it was one of his quirks. 

And then one night…it happened. 

It was only a matter of time until he first experienced it. It was considered a fate worse than the Reaper himself among spirits and gods alike. The moment that a human walked through him, it was as clear as the stars in the night sky. 

No one believed in him.

Sure, there was still fear here and there but it was little compared to decades ago. It was like living off of the barely edible scraps from the rubbish that the street urchins had to scrounge from. And it was all because of that damned Guardians formation that the Moon made. Their spreading of wonder, hope, dreams, and pleasant memories dwindled down any hint of fear. All he had to deal with are leftovers. And the sensation of a human walked through him…the closest thing he could describe was having a void right inside your chest. And it was a horrible feeling.  
It was like he wasn’t there to begin with. 

Pitch had no idea what to do. 

“You look like shit.”

The Nightmare King looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and found the familiar flaming spirit standing before him with his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant manner. Flicker stared at him with his head cocked to the side with a raised red brow.

“You ok?” it seemed to be a casual question but Pitch could somehow sense the concern in his voice. 

He just sat there as a sigh escaped from his lips and hung his head down in defeat. He didn’t need to see if Flicker took a seat beside him, waiting for him to answer his question.

“No…no, I’m not ok.” He finally admitted before letting out a dry laugh. “It was indescribable, ludicrous even. But it was only a matter of time when it was my turn, to be not believed in. All because of those damned Guardians that the Moon had brought together!” Pitch placed his hands over his eyes as he gritted his teeth, keeping in the scream of frustration. 

“I could still feel it…that sensation of someone walking through you. It was like you never existed at all.”

Flicker listened as the older spirit confessed out his feelings to him before speaking up.

“Personally, I don’t see what the big deal is.” 

Pitch snapped his eyes open and turned to him in shock. Flicker just shrugged as he leaned back against the pavement wall in relaxation. 

“So, what if no one sees you,” he continued, resting the back of his head with his arms and crossing his legs. “What’s done is done, there’s nothing you can do about it. Like I said, it’s not a big deal.”  
The Boogeyman just stared at him in utter shock, unable to speak. He literally poured out his heart, his anguish, to him and he just said it wasn’t a big deal? Just simply brush it off like it was nothing? After a good long minute of silence, Pitch finally found his voice. 

“Not…a big deal?” His voice was calm and rather monotone. Then he rose up as he kept his attention on Flicker whose expression was unreadable. “Not. A. Big. DEAL!?” 

It could be the influx of whatever little power he had left but he could have sworn that the shadows around him flare out like flames, for a better lack of description. But Pitch didn’t notice as he glared down at Flicker with absolute fury. 

“You…INSOLANT CHILD! I have been around since the day that Mankind walked the Earth and hid in caves during the darkness of night! I am Fear itself! I am what drove humanity to its limits and protected it! Fear cannot be tamed nor killed! But yet, the Moon had brought forth the Guardians, obscuring me into almost nothing! And here you are saying that the fact that I wasn’t believed in wasn’t a big deal!? You don’t understand what I’m going through!”

He then breathe heavily, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted after letting out all the pent up rage that he had felt throughout the countless years since the night that he was rendered nonexistent.  
Or has it been decades?

He could barely remember. 

Pitch finally calmed down as his breathing became regular again, he blinked as realization slowly dawned upon him at the fact that he literally blew up in front of his only acquaintance. Blunt as his way of speaking, he was trying his best to ease his spirits a little. And then he had to go and ruin that. 

Aside from the Moon…he rarely had other friends. 

He blinked as he faced Flicker, a bit reluctant to see his reaction. When he did, Pitch was rather surprised to see a rather blank expression on the flaming spirit’s face as he stared up at him. His flames however…they seemed a bit brighter…

“You’re right.” He finally spoke up. The tone in his voice was void of any emotion. “I don’t understand. Because no one had seen me since the day I was born.”

All Pitch could do was to stare at him in astonishment, not knowing what to say or think. 

“You too…?” was all he could manage to speak out. 

Looking back, he recall noticing that whenever he wandered among humans, taking in their fear, Flicker was sitting somewhere and stare at a particular human or otherwise with such intensity that his eyes would burn with one look. There were times when he made snide remarks at the couples and he noticed that the humans only see him. 

But not Flicker…

Not even children took notice of him.

“Yeah…it had been that way since…well, ever.” Flicker replied. He then stretched out his limbs before standing up from his seat. “But I don’t really care back then, I don’t care now. That’s just how I roll.” Then he looked up to Pitch, with a wicked looking smirk stretching his lips. “Besides, I only had two things that kept me going. One of them is my Lord and Master. Let’s just say that you two…tend to miss each other.”  
Pitch blinked in confusion. Lord and Master…miss each other? Who could that be? He racked his brains for any possible candidate that he had come across but so far he had none. Despite their age, experience, and leniency, none of them seem to fit Flicker’s description. 

“And…the other thing?” he asked, almost hesitant. 

He could have sworn that Flicker’s grin grew wider, as if he was anticipating for him to ask in a rather smug manner. 

“That would be my Soul Mate…even if he or she didn’t exist yet.”

“And that was the last time I had spoken to him.”

As soon as Pitch finished his story, he let out a heavy sigh before facing the Guardians. They took note of how somber he looked, contrast to the smug confidence that he was oozing of. None of them spoke a word; even Sandy was –figuratively- speechless. They know what Pitch and Jack went through, but a spirit that wasn’t seen since the day that he came to be. While Flicker does fit the ranks of the Pagans, he’s still considerably younger than them. Walking through the eras with no one noticing him, most of the spirits from the ancient times learn to assimilate or hide amongst humans to gain whatever belief that they can get. 

From the greatest of Gods to those who dwell on Earth in different forms, in order to gain a shred of belief or a certain aspect of humanity has to offer. 

The Guardians, on the other hand, gained eternity of belief. And it was all thanks to their sworn duty to protect children to the Moon himself. But somehow along the way, they begin to lose sight of that, now concerned with deadlines, spreading joy to children but not actually interacting with them. A long distance relationship, the adults were saying nowadays. 

It only took looking on the perspectives of Pitch and Jack to wake them up. 

And speaking of Jack…

North took note of how well balanced he sat upon the crook of his staff. Usually he would be fidgeting, he would rarely sit still. Not to mention he was giving Pitch his full attention the most, not saying anything. Seeing him like that was almost unnerving if he was honest with himself.

After a moment, the youngest Guardian spoke up. 

“You have mentioned that he would go this far before…had he tried to hurt others?”

Pitch let out a sigh, his shoulders falling a bit. Onyx let out a soft whine as she trotted over to her master to nuzzle against his leg for comfort. 

“Not in a physical sense…” he replied, stroking the Nightmare’s mane. “I soon found out that not only he can sense desire but also influence them as well. Just a slight nudge and they all fall over like dominoes.” He closed his eyes as if trying to block out whatever memory that came to his mind. 

From the look of his face, it wasn’t a good one. 

“What he had done back then was worse than what he did.”

Jack barely contained a shudder when he remembered Flicker’s hands all over his body. He was glad that North and Sandy made it in time. Otherwise he couldn’t look at them in the eye ever again. 

Bunny most of all…

“But how does this help Bunny?” Tooth’s voice broke his train of thought. 

Jack blinked when he realized that he had forgotten to ask him how to cure Bunny, since asking Flicker was out of the question. The said fire spirit really looked like he was about to burn his face off. He took note that Pitch was looking at all of them as if they each had grown a second head.

“…You…all did your research right?” He asked. “Concerning about the flowers?”

They had been trying to research a cure for Bunny all this time?

Jack then looked over to the three senior Guardians and noticed them looking rather…hesitant, if that is the right word to describe them.

“Eh…” North was the first to speak up. “About that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) bonfire of an Egyptian library - refers to the Library of Alexandria 
> 
> (2) Hilaria - My take on the representative of April Fool's Day. Hilaria derive from the Latin word hilaris, meaning cheerful, and refers to the Roman celebration dedicated to the goddess Cybele. More or less the pioneer of modern day's April Fool's Day thanks to the Feast of Fools in Europe. 
> 
> (3) Samhain - representative of Halloween, inspired by Sam of the American-Canadian horror anthology film _Trick 'r Treat_ directed by Michael Dougherty


	15. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you all have been good while waiting for the update of _Flicker_ but here it is! For at least a few chapters, we would get a glimpse of Flicker's past as well as how he became obsessed with Jack Frost. Thank you for all of your support and kudos! Again, thank you!
> 
> May the Fourth be with you.

The first thing that he noticed was warmth. 

It soothed him from the inside out, down to his very core. And it made him feel safe, almost like being in a mother’s womb. Only problem was that he didn’t know what a womb felt like…or what even a mother is. All he knew that he wanted to curl up in this darkness and never leave this wonderful feeling. That is until he started to notice the darkness getting brighter. But for some reason, it didn’t bother him. Then he heard something. It was like hearing someone soothingly whisper him to wake up from a long nap. The voice sounded deep…and it was soothing…

It was warm…

_**…er…**_

_**Flicker…**_

_**…Flicker…**_

Flicker?

Is that his name?

He slowly stirred awake from his slumber, opening his eyes and realized that not only he was sleeping (was he really sleeping?) but he was also floating in a middle of what seemed to be a cavern room. As if by some unknown force, gravity slowly pulled him down to a stone table as he unfurled from a fetal position. A shudder went up his spine as soon as the soles of his bare feet touched the hard surface. As soon as he looked down, he noticed that he was naked. 

Strangely though, Flicker wasn’t ashamed. 

“Huh, this is interesting.” It was the first thing that came out of his mouth. While he felt lack of shame of his own nakedness, he was rather confused how it came to be. Not to mention, where he was exactly. The coldness from the stone table made him shift with discomfort, frowning at the sensation. It wasn’t really unpleasant just foreign to his body’s reaction. That was the closest thing that he could describe it.  
Then he felt the familiar warmth washed over him as the room lit up a bit. Flicker looked up and saw the Sun shining down at him from the cloudless blue sky. Strangely enough, despite looking straight at the Sun, his eyes didn’t hurt at contact of the light. And also, he felt as if he knew the Sun.

_**Hello, Flicker.**_

“…Hello.” He replied back, feeling a smile grew on his lips. 

His name is Flicker. 

And how did he know this? 

The Sun told him so.

-

“…WHAT.”

That was all Pitch could say at this point, all the while giving the Guardians the most deadpan look that he could muster. 

They’re kidding, right? 

They had to be kidding.

Right?

…RIGHT?

Unfortunately, the way that they seemed to fidget, they’re not really kidding. 

“What we just said is that we are still working on it.” North was the first one to speak up, while at the same time seemed to look unsure for some reason. Then he looked around to see the growing stacks of books that he and the others had went through. “And so far…no progress.” He let out what seemed to be a nervous chuckle.

All Pitch could do was to facepalm himself as he felt what seemed to be a migraine coming in. 

How did that old man see in him as his promising successor?

“All these books…the eons upon eons of various ancient magic and language of all tongues of animal and insect…and yet you can’t even find a _SIMPLE_ cure?!”

He could understand that Tooth and Sandy had never seen ALL of the archives that the wizard have (granted that this might be the 1/3 of his collection) but North…Nicholas St. North, former Cossack leader and Bandit King, the man who combined science and magic and surpassed his mentor…

…Couldn’t find a simple cure for the Rabbit’s predicament. 

There was a word to describe a situation like this.

“So…there’s no cure for Bunny?” The small voice of the youngest guardian spoke up.

Everyone turned to Jack who held his staff against him, the way he looked made him younger, almost reminiscent of a child clutching to the closest thing to a comfort toy or a security blanket. The very sight was a painful reminder for the Guardians, for numerous reasons. Pitch let out a sigh before shaking his head, mentally maintaining his resolve. There was a reason he was here…he cannot get distracted.  
“We are still looking!” Tooth finally spoke up, fluttering a bit higher than usual. “We still have more to go through, right guys?” There was a tone of uncertainty as she turned to her colleagues, hoping for them to give some back up. After a moment of delay, North instantly brightened up, although a bit too bright in Pitch’s opinion (no pun intended). Sandy, however, looked rather distressed by the way he looked over to the remaining books and let out a silent sigh. 

“But the question is, how long?” Pitch pointed out. “Despite your efforts, Bunnymund would be out of his bounds sooner or later.” Then he paused as he observed Bunny again who was calmed down at the moment. But he knew it was only a matter of time. “Emphasis on sooner…”

“Then we would DOUBLE our search.” North countered, now regained his confidence as he glared at the Boogeyman. “We will find that alternative, no matter what!” He seemed to be more than willing to challenge him on that statement, there was a fiery determination burning in his blue eyes. He never felt this pumped up since the Battle of Burgess or when he first perfected his own magic. 

Pitch simply stared at him impassively before shaking his head, letting out a sigh. It would seem that he is more willing to stick with his stubborn pride than admit his faults. Then he noticed something odd when Onyx nosing one of the book piles that were strewn rather messily. North’s handiwork no doubt. 

“Onyx, what is it?” Pitch spoke up. 

The small Nightmare just continued nosing through the book pile, similar to how a dog was trying to sniff out a culprit. Soon, she finally come across what she is searching for and tugged at the ribbon bookmark the best she can to drag it to her master. Pitch raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he eyed at the book that she brought before him. Onyx let out a soft neigh before pushing the book towards him with her nose, urging him to pick it up. 

Jack watched as Pitch bent down and picked up the book with not only grace but also with surprisingly good strength considering his lean physique. He watched as the taller man flipped through the pages before landing on the page that was bookmarked by a satin ribbon, its edge was torn at the fray by time. The pair of golden eyes quickly scanned the text of the ancient tome and emotions were shown just by the subtle movements of his eyes. 

Narrowed with absolute concentration as he read every word, widened with what seemed to be shock when he found what he was looking for. Then after a moment, Pitch slammed the book shut so hard it let off a loud noise. Everyone that were present in the room jumped as a result, save for Bunny who once again became passive. But he was still staring at Jack with the same intensity. The only sound in the room was Pitch’s breathing as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose slowly a few times. After a few moments of meditative breathing, he finally gathered his bearings. 

“Is this…the only book that you have found concerning Flicker?” The tone in his voice was calm and collected. It was soft but thanks to the absolute silence in the room, it would seem louder to their ears. North was now feeling nervous despite the bravado that he had shown earlier. But he couldn’t afford to show fear, after all, Pitch WAS their worst adversary who actually feeds on fear.

Compared to Flicker at the moment…

“Well, yes, but-but we are looking for other books as well.” He admitted, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the Boogeyman. But it sounded more like a question than an answer. Since his back was turned on them, he seemed to be calm. However, if they were on Jack’s line of view, they could have seen how tight he was gripping the book as the greyness upon his knuckles were taking on a lighter tone.  
“And THIS actually gave you the answer to your current problem?” To the ears of the Guardians, it sounded like a statement instead of a question. Instantly they looked each other with nervousness before quickly returning their gaze to Pitch’s back.

“…Y-yes.”

“All this time you have been wasting was a so-called alternative, when you only have…this?”

“Yes.”

There was another moment of silence. The air suddenly felt uncomfortable for Jack, sensing the thick tension. He looked both parties with uncertainty, not knowing what they are talking about. Are they talking about the cure for Bunny? Did they actually found it?! If that is the case…why are they nervous about it? He noticed how tense the Guardians looked, compared to how they reacted to Sophie when she accidentally wandered into Bunny’s Warren those years ago. Admittedly, it took some time and work but they managed thanks to Jack’s three centuries worth of experience. There was a saying among humans that playing is children’s work. Jack fiddled his staff a bit before turning to Pitch, as if to see how he could respond. He got his answer when Pitch spun around to face them, and what he didn’t expect was the very sight that could definitely remind him why the taller man has the title “Nightmare King”.

“Are you BLOODY SERIOUS?! YOU LITERALLY PICK THIS OUT ONE IN TENS OF THOUSANDS OF BOOKS AND YOU WASTED PRECIOUS TIME FINDING A SO-CALLED ALTERNATIVE?!”

Jack flinched at the sheer volume of Pitch’s outburst. He didn’t see how the Guardians reacted but he was pretty sure that they were overwhelmed as he was; that kind of level was enough to wake the dead. And once again, there was some sort of flux of whatever power that Pitch had left. It created a rather unsettling dark aura around him. Onyx, while still keeping her petite size, seemed to be affected by Pitch’s emotions by the way her eyes glowed in what he could describe as soul piercing. 

“We had to!” Tooth barked back, her wings were fluttering a bit faster. “We have read between the lines, and we can’t have him go through them!” That is when Jack became confused as he shifted his blue eyes between them. Read what between the lines and couldn’t let him go through what exactly? 

“I see that the years of spending time with the boy built up enough trust, after my departure,” The way Pitch placed an emphasis on the word trust with a simple turn up of his nose in a regal manner. “How noble you lot are, this shows how far you have gone.” 

“He is a child,” North spoke in a low and dangerous tone as he stepped up to Pitch. “And as Guardians, we have to protect him.”

Pitch barked out a laugh at this as he glared back at North. 

“You, the so-called Guardians, see him as one of your dear, precious children and have to protect him?” He questioned. “How ironic considering the fact that you ALL left him alone for 300 years! And now you consider him as worthy for your protection? You make me sick, _Nicholas_.”

Those words alone were enough to set them off, and Flicker had done an excellent job of making them feel worse than garbage. North was the first one to blow up. The last thing he wanted was their former enemy to give them advice on children. 

“That is in the past, and we are working on it!” The old man argued, clearly not showing that he is backing down. “And furthermore, he is too young to know of this!”

Wait…know of what? And also, Jack might be young, but he’s not _that_ young!

“Ha! That’s a laugh…when he was “reborn”, he was 17. That is close enough to consider him old enough to make his own decisions. You haven’t reached to the stage where he learns about the “birds and the bees” talk?”

“And since when are you an expert on children!?” Tooth snapped at him, zipping forward by North’s side. “All you ever tried in the past was to turn innocent children into Fearlings! I highly doubt that you know what it’s like to almost lose someone you love and care about!” 

That alone was enough for him to stare at the fairy queen in utter shock. Of course it was only temporary when Pitch regained his composure and shot the iridescent guardian a glare that could only be describe as bone-chilling. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed that the air became so tense and thick, it needed to be cut by one of North’s sabers.

“How **DARE** you…you think you know me enough to judge me?!” Then he glided over to her, until his face was merely inches to her face. It could be Jack’s imagination, but he could have sworn that Pitch grew at least a few inches…or feet. Honestly he couldn’t tell exactly from where he was standing, but he was at the height where he could see Tooth eye to eye. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sandy tensing. It was almost as if he was ready to leap into action in case Pitch does something. 

“Well, tell me, o Queen of the Tooth Fairies, can you comprehend having feeling like you have a hole in your heart with the knowledge of never seeing or speaking to your loved ones ever again?”

Jack soon had enough of being quiet and took a step forward. Just as Tooth was about to have a chance to retort back to Pitch, he raised his staff on high before slamming it down hard to the floor. That action released out a strong gust of cold wind into the air, sending a few loose leaves of paper to flutter about. Any words that were about to be exchanged ceased the moment they all felt the instant chill that died down as soon as it happened. It would also seem to rouse Bunny out of his calm state, his whiskers twitching outside of his muzzle. It didn’t take long for him to tug out of his bonds once again as he tried to reach to Jack. But he didn’t pay him any mind, Jack’s attention was solely on the Guardians and Pitch at the moment. While clearly he is the youngest by chronical age, it doesn’t mean that he is ignorant or stupid.  
“Could someone PLEASE tell me what are you all talking about?!” 

He looked straight at each elder spirit in the eye, clearly didn’t want either one of them to make up some poor attempt at an excuse. 

Pitch looked over to the Guardians from the corner of his eye, feeling slightly amused on how they flinch underneath their protégé’s- for a lack of better term- icy glare. As always, Jack seemed to be filled with surprises. That also included the fact that he grew stronger over time thanks to growing believers in the coming generation. Such as that one night when he went toe-to-toe with him those years ago…right after, incapacitating Sanderson, which he suspected have a bigger grudge against him compared to Toothiana’s. Truly, he is quite a wild card in many ways. 

And he could definitely see why MiM picked him.

Pitch cleared his throat, gaining his hosts’ attention as he stepped forward. 

“You heard the boy,” He spoke in a civil tone, not in his usual smug overconfidence. “Tell him. He deserves to know the truth, no matter how awful it is. And no matter how much it hurts.” 

No good would come out of having petty arguments concerning what is best for Jack. They have two rather huge elephants in the room. And one of them is currently bound to a chair with amplified spellbound chains and Sanderson’s dreamsand. Not to mention under the influence of a magical flower…

North took in a deep breath and exhaled, mentally steeling himself on the burden he was about to take. He is a leader but he is also a Guardian. Just as Jack said when they first “recruit” him, he has the responsibility. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

“Jack…” He began, before clearing his throat. There was an unsettling feeling inside his belly, obviously telling him that it was a bad idea but ignored it before thinking of the right words to say. “We…actually found a cure for Bunny.”

Ok, that was the easy part. 

“Uh-huh…” Jack pressed on, his eyes never leaving North’s. 

Now here comes the hard part.

North briefly glanced over to Pitch, who was surprisingly neutral as he nodded at him, urging him to continue. He felt a lump forming uncomfortably inside his throat before swallowing. This is definitely going to be difficult. 

“Well, the thing is that…”

\--

A pair of ember eyes flashed open as Flicker took a sharp intake of breath before springing up from the bed of soft grass. He then let out a groan when he felt sharp pain upon his chest at the sudden movement. For a brief moment, he didn’t remember what had happened. That is until the past events came back to him in a flash; from mouthing off to Sunny before he sets to his confrontation to Jack. It was ok now that he thought about it, just him and Jackie bantering like always (it was their way of flirting). But what really drove him to the edge was what Jack said next.

_“I’d rather be raped and torn to shreds by him, than to have to look at your ugly face any longer.”_

Those words rang inside his head and instantly he felt himself literally burning with rage, he reached down and clawed at the grass beneath him. The small area instantly turned into blackened crisp upon contact as the flame ignited from his hand and traveled upwards, completely engulfing him. As soon as he was completely covered in flames, Flicker slowly stood up from the spot. He felt whatever injury he might have had (maybe some broken ribs) being healed at a rather slow pace. But he didn’t care at the moment.

The one thing he cared about was the fact that his intended Soul Mate would rather be with that… **VERMIN** than with him.

“Why...?” It was the first thing that he growled out, feeling the flames getting stronger and stronger. 

_Why would he choose him over me? Why…why…_

“WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYY!?!?!”

The flames escaped from his mouth as he roared at the night sky, along with expanding the surrounding forest area and burned whatever is near him into charcoal and cinders. As soon as he let out his rage, the flames died down but he was breathing in a rather heavy manner. Puffs of smoke escaped with each breath, his eyes burning brightly with rage hatred. 

Never before he had felt this much anger in his life. The only time that he felt that surge was during the Dark Ages…

Wait…

It took a while for him to calm down before carefully analyze what had occurred. He remembered that when he felt the force slammed onto him, Flicker could have sworn that he saw yellow eyes within the darkness before blacking out. 

Those eyes that resemble the lunar eclipse…

Oh…now he gets it. 

A smile stretched his lips as he let out a dark chuckle. 

“Well, well, never thought to run into him again so soon.” 

This is going to be interesting…


	16. Shedding the Light - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but the wait will be worth it. The reason why I took a while this time is because Flicker's origin chapter was getting too long, so I had to break it up in certain parts. I might have to warn you all that it was in a vague timeline before the film. There might be parts that may seem confusing such as the scene from North discovering the book that detailed the information of fire demons, remember, history are written by winners, and can often be either censored or taken out of context. The book that North have probably have information based on observation but it never indicated that the original author actually interviewed one up close. So, hopefully I would give Filcker's origins justice. And I might warn you all, there maybe mature themes in this chapter.

The one of the earliest memories that he had dates back before the Belief in Christ comes along. It was during that one night in the Grecian territory. As far as he could remember since the day he was “born”, he noticed that no one…well, noticed him. And by no one, he specifically meant the beings known as humans. Don’t get him wrong, he had come across other beings that were like him in some ways as he traveled across the world, learning new things about his surroundings. While it was disturbing having someone literally walk through you, Flicker had grown used to it as he simply strolled along. Occasionally he would mingle in towns to people watch, seeing how they interact with each other and whatnot. Making up stories on how their lives were like was fun, one time he made up a story about a guardsman wishing he could have taken a job as a baker and currently having a rough patch with his girlfriend. At least he could take some fashion tips from the local that he come across, like his own take of this clothing called chiton.  
He met some interesting characters along the way, such as a certain group that call themselves “gods”. (Some of them prefer the term, “anthromorphic personification”). Each one is responsible for a certain aspect of the world and humanity in general. Thinks like various forms of art, craftsmanship, the elements of nature itself, just about anything that is under the sun. 

And speaking of which, there are those who call themselves “sun gods”.

He didn’t know why, but Flicker found that hilarious. Despite what they think, they would never govern his Lord. If anything, they were just given a smidge of his power and use it in their own faction of the world. Him on the other hand, he was given a bit more.

Only problem is that he didn’t know what to do or know what to do with it. Hell, he was currently going wherever the wind takes him. At least he was never alone, during daylight hours at least. 

The night hours are a different story. 

Flicker still retained his powers, he was glad they never waned like he thought on the first night. But it was rather odd not feeling the warm rays from his Lord. He had to admit, the cool air was a lot to get used to, especially when the frost rolls in. But it somehow grew on him as the years pass. He liked the contrast of the coolness against his warm skin as he strolled about in the woods. 

He had come to this place a few times, even come across some rather interesting locals of Greece. There are some minor gods that don’t require much of worshiping (groveling in his opinion) by the humans. The nymphs are rather lovely, but they didn’t catch his fancy, even when they try to flirt with him. The centaurs are rather a rough and rowdy bunch, which is a polite way to describe them. Although he did hear something about a certain member of their species is actually civil compared to them, grew up to become a tutor of some sorts to humans. 

Flicker hadn’t run into the major gods that lounge around Olympus but he had heard the rumors. 

Rather unsavory reasons, mostly because of their rather shallow and petty behavior towards each other and tendency to bring humans into the middle of the fire fight. Though he did hear about the decent ones amongst them…and one of them is running this faction’s Underworld. The said Underworld Ruler was a dour fellow from what he heard but he was rather relaxed and polite. 

Nevertheless, let them have their petty squabbles among themselves. He had better things to worry about. As he walked through the woods, Flicker noticed that his flames on his person were fluxing a bit. He raised his hand up, examining the small flames dance a bit from his fingers to his palm. 

“Huh, this is new…” He commented, watching the flames dance around a bit.

That never happened before. 

It was rare that he used his flames, though they are useful for keeping him warm during the winter seasons. But seeing how they act tonight really got him curious, especially when they seemed to be acting as his compass, pointing to a certain direction in the woods. Having nothing better else to do, Flicker decided to follow the flames’ intuition. He had no idea how long he was walking, just simply following wherever the flames upon his hand would take him. Almost like a makeshift compass, a rather useful invention that was developed during his travels in the land of the Orient. 

He could feel the soft tickling sensation grass beneath his bare feet and calves, and the occasional roughness of the dirt. The only sound in the air was the soft breeze and he could be hearing crickets in the distance. Flicker noticed that he was venturing further into the woods that was getting thicker and almost blocking out the light of the moon. But he knew that he was getting nearer to his destination by how the flames were growing bigger and bigger. 

“It seems like I’m getting close now.” He said to himself. 

As soon as he said that, he felt something warm growing inside. It was a strange sensation but it wasn’t painful or unpleasant. He wasn’t able to describe it, but whatever it was, it felt strangely nice. Flicker figured that he would find out what that was until he reached to his destination. And speaking of which, it would have seemed that his said destination is beyond the thicket and he could see what seemed like faint glow lighting in the darkness. Flicker strained his ears, picking up what sounded like panpipes and lyres, and…was that laughter?

“…Seriously? I’ve been lead to a party?”

This is probably one of the biggest let downs that he had ever seen. The only thing that he learned before was focusing the flames to his feet to help him fly. And all he could say to that was amazing. Not to mention very useful for long distance travels, though finding a flying buddy tends to be hard. Those harpies aren’t really big on visitors or other beings in general…though he liked the way their feathers singed from heat. Seeing that he had come all this way, it wouldn’t hurt to see what his flames brought him to. 

“Might as well, check it out, I guess.” He muttered to himself, shrugging. 

Flicker head closer to the source, hearing the music and laughter growing louder. He could even smell something vaguely sweet in the air, like honeyed grapes. When he finally got close enough, he was unprepared on what he was about to see. The first thing that he noticed that not only that there is a good number of humans…without any source of clothing, laughing as they grind and writhe against each other in a rather drunken frenzy. In fact, there were goblets and jugs filled with red liquid sloshing around, which would explain the smell. 

But it wasn’t just the humans that he saw. 

He could also see satyrs and wild-looking nymphs amongst them, not caring that they’re among humans. They’re in the same frenzy as they were, even participating in the chaotic intoxicated orgy. All the while there are some participants that stayed on the sidelines as they play the panpipes and lyre or serve the wine or snacks which consist of stuffed grape leaves or the fresh fruit, rather clumsily by the drinkers due to multitasking. It was like a sea of pleasure and sweaty limbs as they range from typical monogamous coupling to a group of participants that somehow entagled themselves in a fleshy pile of sweat and musk. 

There is only one god that he knew was associated with grapes and wine in general, along with certain festivities. 

“Dionysus…” he whispered to himself. 

He had heard of these secret cults dedicated to the god of wine himself, but he never dreamed that he would be lead to here. 

One nymph dared to actually ride upon the satyr’s incredible and erected length while the latter laid down upon the ground, moaning in pleasure as she pulled herself against him. Flicker watched the nymph remove her fawn skin dress, bucking her hips forward like no tomorrow as she picked up speed, letting out a cry every time the satyr met her thrust as he fondles her bare body; massaging her less than ample breasts before clenching tightly upon her buttocks. He was unable to look away, all the while feeling the heat building up inside of him. It was growing hotter and hotter, making him breathe rather heavily despite the fact that he wore light clothing. His heart was racing and there was something burning deep inside his core. The moaning of the nymph matched along with his breathing, her carnal thrusting became faster and faster until she tossed her wild hair back as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy. At the same time, something sparked inside of Flicker, and then made him ignite. 

Almost burning his surroundings in the process...

Flicker looked around awkwardly before turning to the orgy group, noticing that only the satyrs and nymphs were the only ones staring at him owlishly while the humans scatter about in fear, almost disregarding their clothing in the process as they fled. The flame spirit stared back at the remaining party members, before smiled awkwardly. 

“Oops.”

That was the moment he discovered his new ability. 

-

Ever since that day, he had been testing it out constantly wherever he went. 

And at each test, Flicker learned a thing or two about his newfound ability. For starters, it wasn’t just coming across a rather compromising situation- be it spirits or humans- that made his flames stronger. It wasn’t just humans that he can sense desires from. He can also sense desires from otherworldly beings such as himself. That time with the satyrs and nymphs from that day are the prime example. Even the gods themselves aren’t able to keep their libido down, although some chose to remain celibate. Most of the time they wouldn’t care if about how many hearts they might have broken or how many bastards they produced, all it matters is who beds the most. May it be human, or not. Gender doesn’t really have a distinction. Nor what species…though he did hear how nasty this Hera chick can get when it comes with Zeus.  
More fun as it sounds to stalk them…he preferred to keep his skin than to face the Olympian queen. Besides, the humans are way more fun. 

And all of the lewd and depraved secrets that he had come across, and it was all just by walking amongst them. All the while using the fact of him being unseen by them to his advantage. The darker the desire, the hotter the flames…

Whatever is the object of their desire, all the things such as gender, species, age, marital status, race, even whether it was alive or dead. They are just as depraved as the gods that they have worshipped and sung their stories. Only difference is that they try to bring in their logic and reason on why they held desire. It was so pathetic that he finds it hilarious. Perhaps he should suggest it to that Hilaria guy that he had been coming across for a while…couldn’t remember his face, but he knows a lot of good jokes. 

However, there was one thing that he learned that only those who are aged from teenagers to adult he could feel their desires radiating like then his Lord’s rays. He couldn’t sense anything from the children that literally walked through him. The only thing that Flicker could describe the sensation that he got from the children was that it was a numbing sense of void. Might not make sense but that was the closest thing to a description. 

It was probably that theory that children were uncorrupted by the “world’s evils” thing. 

But give them time and they would learn…

That is what they all do. 

One way or the other, they would learn. 

And it was proven during his travels, the best example that he could come up with is during the ruling of some guy named after a boot in Rome. 

Emperor Boot he calls him.

Oh, Emperor Boot.

And he thought his uncle was bad, and he is one of the types who prefers…younger bedmates. While Rome celebrates the death of their old emperor-not even caring what really happened- they thought Emperor Boot would be better. 

Oh, how wrong they were.

Honestly, they never actually thought of the possibility of nurture vs. nature tact. But that was humanity for you. Sometimes even madness can nurture as well as a mother, human or otherwise. Though he had to admit, appointing his favorite horse as the senator is kind of funny in a way.

Then there was another ability that he discovered. 

Flicker can influence their desires. 

Well, not the same way as the gods who are involved with desire – though he does admire Kamadeva’s works- Flicker can only make some suggestions as he whispered into their ears. It doesn’t really work but the effects of his influence are still there. While they don’t actually act on what he suggested outright, he liked how desperately they tried to maintain their composure while being all hot and bothered. As soon as they head to someplace discreet, like an alleyway or the confines of their own home, they find ways to relieve themselves. 

Of course, he would be there, snickering at their failed attempts to hide their moans as they play themselves. 

Again, point goes to being unseen. 

However, he learned the one thing that he had never expected.

It was the most foreign concept that he had ever come across. And he had come across gods who are involved in that department. It was during the time when the worship of Christ was becoming the norm as pagan worship was slowly abolished. (Of course, regardless who worships who, there would always be blood on which religion is better). That was when someone came up this stupid theory that marriage would make their soldiers weak or something like that. 

Going as far as denying any chance of marriage of those who were of age…

As interesting as humans go, Flicker would never understand their way of thinking.

He remembered coming across this one kid- a youth of 15 or 16 years of age- always staring at a girl who lived across from him. Naturally, Flicker just waltz up to him, fully intended on whispering suggestions into his ear when he felt something different by the way his flames react to the kid. 

There was desire, don’t get him wrong, but something else. It was warm…and soothing. 

And he could almost taste the sweetness upon his tongue. Like honeyed milk served before bed.

Flicker blinked in confusion as he drew closer. When he did, the fire spirit noticed the way that the boy was staring at the girl as she sets up shop, probably some flowers or baked goods. It was different from the way that he had seen in the past years. The way he looked at her was the same way as the people stared at the statues of their patron gods, the goddesses to be exact. 

It was a look of worship…devotion…

The willingness to do just about anything for her, even making sacrifices for her…

The absolute need to be with her forever…

But he can’t.

And it was all because of that stupid law by the church.

The only reaction that Flicker made was to roll his eyes at this. Honestly, this is one of the reasons why most civilizations fall as soon as they rise. Aside from puppet rulers and temple priests, the masses are like sheep. Unable to govern their own thoughts and more than willingly to accept someone else’s words; they even turn on those who try to think outside of the box. It was either public humiliation or outright execution. 

No matter how many centuries have passed, they still remain foolish as ever.

“If you love this girl so much, why don’t you marry her in secret?” he sarcastically suggested.

What he didn’t expect was the kid actually walking over to the girl, posture straightened with determination as he made confident strides over to her. Far as Flicker knew that there is at least small chance that any human can actually doing what he suggested was next to null. Besides, that wasn’t intentional this time!

“Wait, no! I didn’t mean that!” he exclaimed, actually going as far as trying to grab the kid’s shoulder but momentarily forgotten that he is intangible to humans. Flicker let out a frustrated groan when his hand literally phased through the human’s shoulder. 

The only ONE time that he needed someone to listen to him…

ONE. TIME.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind…” he grumbled. 

“Maybe not, but that’s what **_I_** had in mind.”

Flicker blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes in recognition. He knew that annoyingly mellow-sounding voice anywhere…

He turned around, seeing a young man leaning against the clay wall in a relaxed manner. His golden hair hung loose around his shoulders and dressed a rather shabby manner by how ragged his clothing looked. And with the sole red fabric wrapped around his eyes- along with a stick in his hands and a ripped up burlap sack as a makeshift shawl- he would have passed off as a blind beggar. However Flicker knew better.  
It had been years…centuries even.

But he knew that aura sensation from anywhere. 

“Well, well…if it isn’t Eros.” He spoke with sarcasm. “I’m surprised that you’re still kicking since this whole Christ shtick rolled in.” 

Eros simply shrugged as he pushed himself off of the wall. “Well, as long as there is love in the air,” he waved a hand in a rather dramatic fashion. “I’m still here.”

Flicker let out an obnoxious scoff. “Yeah, but they don’t _**see**_ you.”

“Unless I **chose** to let them,” the latter corrected him. “I am not only born from Love and War, Flicker. I am also born from Chaos itself. I am both a god and yet I am not. I-”

“Yeah, yeah, an abstract concept whose form was unable to be processed to the human mind-comprehenshin…thing, whatever!”

There is a reason why that he prefer to be alone. Sure, there are some decent folk once in a while that he would hang out from time to time- like this Samhain fellow that he had come across back in the Gael lands. Others he most likely avoid for very good reasons. But gods like Eros…dear Sunny in heaven! Ever since he mated with the human named…Psycho? Psy…duck? Whatever, he’s been all otherworldly wise and whatnot. Said something about “gaining enlightenment”…

And he used to be so much fun too…

Eros let out a soft hum as he cocked his head to the side, he maybe blindfolded but Flicker was sure that he was staring right at him. 

It was another thing that he doesn’t like about Eros, he doesn’t know how but it somehow unsettles him. Eros taken up the blindfold thing as a stupid fashion sense, but he vaguely remembered one time that the love god told him a reason. He quickly had forgotten about it throughout the years. At first Flicker thought it would be a hindrance, but he was soon proven wrong on how well adapted Eros became at being blindfolded, whether it was merely interacting with others or doing his job, making people fall in love. 

He still couldn’t get over on how Eros managed to make a shot without his eyes.

Speaking of which…

“What brought you here to this neighborhood?” Flicker finally spoke up. “From what I remember you only use your arrows for show. You don’t need them to make humans bang each other.”

By the way the blond eyebrows were knitted upon the latter’s brow, Flicker knew that he was glaring at him as he raised up one finger.

“Alright two things…First and foremost, my archery set are of sentimental value,” 

Then the second finger was risen up.

“Second, I prefer the term, copulate.”

Then Eros held up the third finger. “Third, is this the first time that you experienced it?”

Flicker gave him a smug smirk, knowing full well that the former god (he was assuming) would most likely hear it in his voice. “You said TWO things.” 

“Just answer the question, Hotshot.”

Even though he used the affectionate nickname for him, Flicker could hear that he was serious. He let out a sigh as he allowed his shoulders to go lax as he hooked his thumbs to the strip of leather that served as his belt for his trousers. 

“Yeah, you can say that…” he admitted, trying to sound nonchalant. “But what’s the big deal? It’s not like it’s gonna last. They’ll end up betraying each other when it comes to the matters of the bed.”

He had seen infidelity committed among both gods and humans. The only thing that they…copulate (Eros’ words, not his), is just to keep the population in check, or else they wouldn’t exist. 

And without the humans, there can be no worshippers. Besides, he had seen what happened to those who committed infidelity. Mostly to the females and the children, they tend to suffer more than the males.  
“I understand that love can be dangerously ugly, but it is also very beautiful as well.” Eros spoke up, still keeping the even tone. “I get that love is a double-edged sword, Flicker. The side you described can destroy life. And the side that I represent can equally usher in new life. One can’t live without the other. I myself and others before me are fully aware of this and willing to shoulder the burden, no matter what.”  
Flicker listened, letting out a soft hum before smirking. 

“Just like your Mom who is more than willing to lie on her back and spread her legs?”

_SCHHWAFF_

The sound of the flying arrow whistled past his ear, taking note of the sharp graze upon the pinna as well as the sensation of liquid trickling down. It was only an instant- a blink, to be exact- and already Eros had his bow drawn. With an arrow pointed right at him.

“That was a warning shot.” He clarified to Flicker. “The next one will go straight to your head.”

Judging how calm the tone in his voice was and how his flames are reacting, it could only mean one thing. Flicker smiled casually as he made a show of holding his hands up in a mock surrender, despite the fact that the latter couldn’t see at the moment. 

“Ross, Baby, I was just kidding.” He reassured him in a playful tone. “No need to get all sensitive about it.”

“You of all people should know, Flicker, is that sensitivity is just another word for _passion_.”

“…Point taken.”

Sometimes he often forgets who his birth father was, despite being unofficially adopted by the blacksmith god. And even after reaching to some form of enlightenment, Eros is still a force to be reckoned with. He doesn’t know how exactly, but once in a while, he felt his flames flux a bit whenever the latter does his thing with his bow and arrows. After a good long moment, Eros finally let out a sigh before lowering his bow and dematerialize the arrow from the string. 

“You’re lucky that I have more important matters to worry about in this region, and to be frank, I rather not waste arrows on you.” he spoke up. Then he moved his head to Flicker’s direction, giving him the indication that he was looking at him. “Flicker, I may not have told you this before, but despite your-” Then Eros paused for a moment in order to think of a word to describe Flicker. “…Abrasive personality…I do see you as a friend.”

The flame spirit was silent, lowering his hands as he let what the love god have said sink in. He never thought of their relationship that way. Sure they tend to pass each other whenever there was a chance, and most of the time it was just small talk before parting ways. He just assumed that they’re just two supernatural beings that somehow knew each other. 

But them as friends?

“Well, I’ll be seeing you later…” he heard Eros spoke as he gave his bow a small twirl to transform it into the walking cane. “I have a quota to fill up. There’s this guy who might need a bit of my help for marrying that couple.” Then he smiled at him. “Let’s just say it had something to do with your suggestion.”

Flicker rolled his eyes as he let out a groan. “Like I said…I didn’t _MEAN_ that!” Then he turned to him with a serious look, making sure that his voice also carried that tone as well. “But seriously, man, do you think it was worth it? I mean, judging how tight of an ass these preachers are, that man that you are referring to is bound to die.”  
That was when Eros gave him a sly smile of his own. 

“Let’s just say that there are certain reasons that humans are willing to die for.” Then he gave him a small salute to Flicker. “Catch ya later, Hotshot.”

And within a blink of an eye, Eros was gone. To where, he have no idea. But judging by how many young couples that are desperate to be together, Flicker had a feeling that he would be busy for a while.

That is until he started to feel the sense of emptiness inside.  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dionysian Mystery Cults - secret rituals which used intoxicants and other trance-inducing techniques (like dance and music) to remove inhibitions and social constraints, liberating the individual to return to a natural state. Not much is known about the rituals other than the fact that they celebrate the god of wine and festivities, Dionysus. Surprisingly to the Greeks, he was depicted as a handsome guy. A complete contrast to the popular indication of him as a huge drunk. But hey, Gods are shape-shifters. 
> 
> Emperor Boot -Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, or more popularly known as Caligula, one of the most infamous Roman Emperors. 
> 
> Eros - The God of Love, or rather Anthromorphic Personification of Love itself. There are numerous backstories on how he was conceived, either from Chaos or the union of Ares and Aphrodite. For here, I want to make an indication that he used to be the child of Chaos until he decided to reincarnate as a physical god between the deities of War and Love. As for his mother, well, I gotta admit, I was really hard on her in the past. Sexuality and beauty can be double-edged swords and love can be depicted in numerous ways. So, this chapter is more or less me going on a clean slate with her, taking inspiration from the Aphrodite of _Hercules the Animated Series_ and Rose Quartz from _Steven Universe_. And little known fact, Rose Quartz is voiced by the same woman who lend in her pipes to Meg from Disney's _Hercules_! Oh and I would like to point out that Eros' character is more or less inspired by Necro Critic (played by Gareth Van Camp). I also made mentions of St. Valentine in this chapter


	17. Shedding the Light - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of Flicker's origins "Shedding the Light". Word of warning there are some certain religious and mature themes in this chapter. My apologies in advance for any reasons, other than misconception of information. 
> 
> -
> 
> I don't have friends; I've just got one. – Sherlock Holmes, _BBC Sherlock_

It was then he noticed that humans are not the only ones were affected by love. And for once, it had nothing more than to have a certain record number of bedmates. It would seem that there are some exceptions of those who walk within the realm of the gods. 

He not only seen it, he felt it as well.

Sensed it would be a more appropriate term.

Once in a while he often found Hades walking alongside with a young spring goddess in the botany gardens, admiring numerous of flowers. He haven’t heard even a peep from them, they just walked leisurely in the sun and simply enjoying each other’s company. Flicker could have sworn that he saw a smile from that dour Underworld deity’s face!

And speaking of Underworld deities…he wasn’t the only one affected by this…love.

He had traveled to the Central American Region one time, and come across a rather festive night in the cemeteries. Flicker’s translation was a bit rough but from what he remembered it was known as “Day of the Dead”. Kinda ironic when you celebrate the dearly departed both day AND night, but details. He remembered sensing a different kind of desire. The desire to be with their loved ones for at least once, whether it was a friend, a family member, or even a lover…

It was a unique form of desire that doesn’t involve physical pleasure. 

But that wasn’t the only thing that he noticed.

Flicker remembered coming across what seemed to be the most unique looking deities- a god and a goddess- he had ever seen. The god somehow resembles a fallen angel that was covered in tar and grime, decorated in sickly green candles. Just looking at him somehow made him feel nauseous in numerous ways, he even felt the urge to take a bath. The goddess with him was interesting as well. Aside from a rather large hat and elegant looking dress- both red and somehow decorated in candles and marigold flowers- she was as thin as a skeleton and her skin seemed to glitter in the candlelit glow. When Flicker took a step closer, he found out that they somehow resembled sugar. That is until he found out that there was a sweet scent to her. 

And that wasn’t the only thing that he noticed. His flames are reacting the same way as before. From what he was hearing, they seemed to be bickering. Rather playfully, like certain human couples that he had come across. However, he could sense the love and desire that they held for each other. 

The desire to be with each other forever…

But they can’t. 

And yet they cannot live without each other. And like the night air and the bone lady, their love for each other is sweet as sugar.

Flicker let out a snort as he casually leaned against a random tombstone. Honestly, those two are walking contradictions. And he had come across weirder! Like those creepy couple at the northernmost section of this region’s Underworld- Mictlan, from what he remembered- while married, from what he heard they had never engaged in anything sexual. 

At ALL…

He get that they’re death deities and all but seriously!

However the more he thought over his mental list of every couple that he had come across during his travels-divine or otherwise- the more he was feeling this strange sensation deep inside of him. Ever since that day, it was getting stronger and stronger, like a simple hole in a ground forming into an abyss. Flicker tried to ignore it at first, but it was getting impossible to do so thanks to that vague sensation. The only thing that he found out what kept that feeling at bay was the actual act of sex. However, as soon as he had done it, it was only a temporary thing. No matter how much he had done it, it was still not enough for him. Each day, the emptiness was getting worse and worse. It didn’t take long for him to actually turn to his Lord for answers. What he received was this.

_**You must find the one that will serve as a balance to your soul. Then, your flames will be settled.** _

Admittedly, he was confused at first. But Flicker’s time with Eros was enough to have him read between the lines. 

The one that will serve as a balance to his soul…that would only mean one thing. 

A soulmate…

In a way, it kind of made sense with certain individuals, both of godly and human origins. Despite that there are better looking choices-even some that seemed to be tempting- some couples are together till they are ripe with old age. He had heard one legend concerning about two temple guardians-both of them are a married couple and already old and grey- that loved each other so much, they actually requested the gods to make sure that they die together. And when their time finally came, their bodies transform into trees, an oak and a linden, both of which intertwine together as one and was still standing tall to this day even after the temple was gone. 

While Flicker had the solution to his problem, it was easier said than done. 

Sunny never gave him one hint but he didn’t mind. After all, the challenge of finding out was always the fun part. For him at least, there was so set time limit unlike the soothsayers that were chosen to be mouthpieces for the gods. 

So he did what he had done best.

Just keep on traveling until he would finally find his soul mate.

-

The concept of time was viewed differently by both beings. 

To the humans’ perspective, it was long and tedious, those who lived long enough beyond their 100th birthday was able to see the advancement of the civilizations and technology before their eventual death. But to those who still mingle amongst their former believers- even if it was at the back of their minds- it was merely a blink of an eye. 

At least that was what Flicker thought as he leisurely strolled down the streets of Paris. 

Desire was abundant at this day and age. 

Especially when it comes with the public executions…

And they say that those who never fit that status quo are the disgusting ones. 

Carnage is one of the things that somehow get most of the humans hot and bothered. He didn’t know how or why but it somehow did. Maybe it was because of the fact that even the kindest person would be the blood thirstiest or something along the lines. Either way, he had seen some pretty nasty and surprisingly creative methods to kill people. The simplest ones were the most popular among the masses, namely decapitation, hanging, and burning. Flicker actually seen one person actually played with himself in his own home after watching a woman had her head chopped off on a rainy day. He also noticed that children often take delight in the execution, it was one of the things that they look forward to as much as birthdays and holidays. He assumed that it was because of the fact that they get to get out of school early, and take joy along with their families and friends. Even going as far as making toys and create their own execution on their spare time. It was amazing how much cruelty that even something as innocent as a child can be capable of.

He also noticed that Desire was stronger at night. 

It was a perfect feeding time for certain night creatures. He had seen some succubi-and an occasional incubus- pass themselves off as prostitutes. And once in a while he often came across a blood drinker feeding off a homeless person during his travels, which is quite clever. Just like the Romanis, there are undesirables that people of all classes are more than willing turn a blind eye to. After all, who would mourn for a nameless bum?

Flicker noticed that his flames were getting stronger as soon as he reached to the upper-middle class district. He ran each building with his eyes, continuing his stroll before propelling himself upwards into the sky a bit before doing an impressive backflip and landed lightly upon a random rooftop, feeling the rough wood against his bare feet. Flicker let out a calculating hum as he flexed his toes a bit. 

_Hmm…I should try these shoe things sometime._ He thought to himself before making his way across the tiled rooftops, basking in the Desire that laced within the night air. 

The flame spirit took an intake of breath and exhale, savoring the scent. He could almost taste the sweetness of milk and honey upon his tongue. Just the way he liked it…

In the middle of his leisure stroll, he stopped in his tracks. Then a smile grew on his face as he took time to sense it. Oh, this is his favorite type. The “Ones in Denial and Had to Keep up Good Appearances” type. Flicker wasted no time as he sat down upon the rooftop and zeroed in his attention on the sorry sap of the night. 

Across the street from him seemed to be a priest of some sort, not too high in the ranks but yet at the same time not low enough to be a rookie. He was living rather comfortably, but it might be that inheritance thing or something. He was in a kneeling position, praying before a crucifix that was surrounded by candles. There was a small beaded rosary clasped within his hands, the only words he could make out are “O Father, forgive me” and “Please take this sin away from me.” Obviously praying to be forgiven and live his life free of sin. 

Of course, it would never work. 

No matter how many times he prayed, he would still have that Desire. Not to mention that he had been watching him since this morning. This guy was like clockwork. He gets up in the morning, had his usual breakfast of porridge, said his prayers, and went to care for the church, mostly for advising confessions of the common folk of Paris. The mass service is on Sundays. 

Of course he does his errands, like any other normal person. And like any other normal person, he was hiding some object of Desire from the public. Well, hidden from humans, but not from Flicker himself. He had been watching the priest closely. He had seen the way he stared at that one certain girl. 

From her confession to coming across her on one errand run.

Even though there is some sort of familiar acquaintance between them, Flicker could tell that he wanted the girl. He desired her…he wanted to show the people that this girl was his and his alone, even if he wanted to kiss her full on the mouth and fondle her body. But he cannot. 

No matter how much he wanted to, he just can’t.

It was not just the fact that she was old enough to be his daughter, but she was also married. To a man that was older than her nonetheless; about a few years give or take. The girl was unremarkable by his standards, even though she was blossoming into womanhood. But for some reason, the Preacher couldn’t get the girl out of his head, or waking up in a middle of the night, panting as if he had run for miles, drenched with sweat, and dealing with a certain surprise underneath the sheets. 

Not to mention he had to take care of that surprise while panting the girl’s name. 

And here he is tonight, on his knees in prayer to his Lord, asking for forgiveness for something that his kind deemed taboo even though it was as natural as eating and sleeping. Honestly, this is a whole new form of people watching. 

As he watched the man praying, Flicker somehow sensed something creeping up behind him.

Or rather…someone…

This is new, someone trying to get the jump at him. 

Well, why spoil the fun?

…who was he kidding? Spoiling any form of fun is also his hobby!

“That man over there is a priest.”

He could almost see his supposed creeper stopped in his tracks behind him, Flicker couldn’t help but smile to himself at this. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

“That guy desired a young woman was already married, to a guy three times her age, if my math is correct.” He continued before letting out a chuckle, still keeping his watch on the Priest. “I could feel it from here. He wanted to throw her down and have his way with her when he had a chance. Even going as far as wanted to do it in the middle of the street, with her husband watching among the crowd.” Then he smirked as he reached to the finale. “And you wanna know the best part? The girl was barely 15.”

Then Flicker felt a flux of power surge a bit behind him, no doubt some form of protection. That was when he reached to the point that he could barely hold character and laugh. 

“I’m kidding…I’m just trying to make a conversation, that’s all.” He chortled. He then stood up from his seat and turned around, fully curious on what his Creeper look like. 

Standing before him was a rather tall, thin, and literally dark man. From what he could see thanks to his flames and the light of the moon, his skin tone has a dull grey shade to it. His eyes have a strange color combination of gold with specks of silver. His dark hair was slicked back into sharp looking spikes at the end. His choice of clothing has a simple but yet regal taste in a style of a black robe, the only things stood out are golden belt and some sort of necklace. The sight almost reminded him of an aristocratic version of a cardinal. He looked rather stiff, but that was probably the fact that there was something about this guy that screams out old. Not old-old like an old man who always complain about his bones and being hard of hearing. Old as in ancient, been around since before…well, ever. 

But minor detail…first thing’s first, introductions.

“The name’s Flicker, nice to meet ya, friend.”

The latter seemed to be hesitant to accept his hand, probably because of the fact that he was on fire before. It was understandable, considering he is a fire spirit after all. After what seemed to be a long moment, the older spirit finally reached out and took his hand. 

“Pitch Black,” he simply spoke, his voice had a rather refined and yet posh accent. 

That was the night that Flicker first met Pitch Black, the Nightmare King…but most well-known by his other title.

The Boogeyman.

\--

He learned a thing or two about his new companion, other than the fact that Pitch is ancient. Flicker found out that he feed off of fear from humanity, age doesn’t seem to matter. Along with the fact that he seemed to be the one who have inspired the twins, Phobos and Deimos, a while back. Fear seemed to be universal, from the rational to irrational. He had seen it first hand on Pitch’s skills as he practically lurked in the shadows to the point on becoming one with the shadows. He had to admit, it was pretty impressive on how he could take on a silhouette of an individual’s greatest fear. Some are mundane, some are spectacular, and there are other weird ones as well.

Like that one knight that shrieked (no really, shrieked) and ran off at the sight of a shadowed rabbit.

But that’s only from the rare occasions when he and Pitch ran into each other. In some odd way, it almost reminded him of his time with Eros. They share small chats before simply parting ways. Though most of it was just Flicker blurting out some dirty little secrets that he could dish out from what he was sensing. He enjoyed the way that the latter tried to keep composure despite the obvious hints of him being flustered. His absolute favorite was the time when he and Pitch received invites by Samhain, a small pumpkin-headed imp that he came across in the Celtic lands a while back. He remembered the rush of pleasure from the she-werewolves as they rip off their flesh to reveal their true selves, all the while feasting upon their latest batch of victims. He was sure that Pitch could sense the fear from the victims, all the while being rather uncomfortable. Samhain was a different matter, since he always wore that burlap sack mask over his head. He remembered the sight of him being embarrassed as the taller spirit watched the feasting gore fest of a pack of she-werewolves. 

He gone as far as to call him a stuck-up prude since then, even when reporting what is the latest human’s sick pleasure. In good jest of course, he was not that of an idiot to actually go out and make someone his enemy. Luckily for him, Pitch seemed to be a good sport. He just let his playful banter roll over him with grace. Despite their rare encounters, Flicker does enjoy his company. And he was pretty sure that Pitch felt the same way, even if he screamed out pompous, aloof, and acted like he always had a stick up his ass. 

The years have passed, and everything around them are different and yet the same. Ideas and thinking that were once rejected are slowly becoming accepted as technology are slowly but surely advanced forward. And as for Flicker…he was the one who ran into Pitch this time around.

What he saw was the side of him that he had never seen before.

It was during winter time, in what seemed to be a colonial village. He was sitting out in the open as the villagers gone out their nightly duties from gathering last minute batch of firewood for their hearth or making sure that their animals are secured in the farms. What was stranger was the fact that he was practically sitting upon a bench with his face buried in his hands, not even bothering to do his fear thing. Not to mention…looking so…

…So vulnerable.

That was the closest thing to describe it. 

Not knowing what else to do, Flicker just strode up to the elder spirit’s side and nonchalantly placed his hands in his pockets as always. That did not seem to get his attention, either he was too quiet or Pitch was too keep in his melodrama to notice. 

Wow, this must be bad. Flicker thought to himself. 

Time for some- as Eros would say it- tough love.  
“You look like shit.”

That somehow got Pitch’s attention as he looked up to him. He had a haggard and almost defeated look in his eyes; Flicker could almost see the bags forming underneath the formerly prideful golden eyes. Still, this guy seemed to need someone to talk to.

“You ok?” 

It doesn’t hurt to ask, after all. So maybe he could help by lending him a sympathetic ear. Since they have been meeting each other, Flicker could only guess that they’re at least acquaintances. He doesn’t know if they’re at the level where they are actually friends. But still, gotta be there for him. Pitch let out a heavy sigh as he hung his head down, all the while Flicker simply took a seat next to him and allow him to place together his thoughts. 

“No…no, I’m not ok.” He finally responded. His tone was void of the usual uppity smugness that Flicker had grown accustomed to but not before hearing a dry laugh escaped from the other spirit. “It was indescribable, ludicrous even. But it was only a matter of time when it was my turn, no be not believed in. All because of those damned Guardians that the Moon had brought together!” 

So that was why…he had been hearing a lot about some gathering by the silent ball of rock in the sky. He only assumed that they are rumors among the Personas to pass the time. However, he had been hearing some activities of certain figures like a giant rabbit creature leaving behind eggs, or the vague sightings of a bird fairy woman and her flock of miniature versions of herself. There were also stories about an old man traveling around the world in one night while another humanoid creature sends out dreams via sand. After another confining in his Lord, they do indeed exist, appearing only to children.  
Flicker listened as Pitch covered his eyes, gritting his teeth as if keeping in a scream of frustration. 

“I could still feel it…that sensation of someone walking through you. It was like you never existed at all.”

Never existed at all…

He didn’t know why but those are the words that stood out the most. He actually knew what Pitch was talking about, and he had been there since- well, since he first woke up and the closest thing that he could feel was…nothing. Both figuratively and literally, it had been that way for him. But yet…he’s still here. In a way, he can sustain himself in various ways, and it worked for Eros as well from what he heard, so why not Pitch? 

“Personally, I don’t see what the big deal is.” Flicker nonchalantly responded before leaning against the pavement wall in relaxation. “So, what if no one sees you, what’s done is done. There’s nothing you can do about it. Like I said, it’s not a big deal.”

And that was true, in his opinion anyway. Hopefully that would get him out of whatever funk he was in. However, Flicker felt his flames flicker a bit wildly. He furrowed his brows in confusion. This was definitely new…the only time they reacted was when he was near Desire. But this…this is different. 

It was strong as Desire…but deadly. 

He turned his attention over to Pitch, almost wondering what was his expression looked like. What he saw was just the elder spirit giving him a blank stare in a complete and utter silence; his nonexistent eyebrows were raised up as his lips were pressed in a thin line. And yet his flames were reacting to him. Somehow the air around them seemed tense, and it was getting uncomfortable. But Flicker couldn’t make any indication that he was showing discomfort, not knowing if what he said was the final straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Not…a big deal?” Pitch finally spoke up. His voice was calm, void of any form of emotion. But his flames told him otherwise as Flicker watched the latter rose up, still keeping his attention on him. His face was still unreadable. 

“Not. A. Big. DEAL!?”

And that, as it seemed, was the final straw. 

“You…INSOLANT CHILD!” As soon as he let out a roar, the shadows that surrounded him flare out like flames (or a better lack of wording). However Flicker was too focused on Pitch to even notice the irony.  
“I have been around since the day that Mankind walked the Earth and hid in caves during the darkness of the night! I am Fear itself! I am not drove humanity to its limits and protected it! Fear cannot be tamed nor killed! But yet, the Moon had brought forth the Guardians, obscuring me into almost nothing! And here you are saying that the fact that I wasn’t believed in wasn’t a big deal?! You don’t understand what I’m going through!”

As soon as the dark spirit finished with his outburst, he was breathing rather heavily like he had been running a marathon. All Flicker could do was to stare up at him in silence. He get what he was talking about, truly he does. However, that sensation was unlike anything that he had felt since he first discovered Desire. It was like a violent volcanic eruption that was burst out of the ground. As much as he wanted to show that he understood, that sensation he was feeling override it. He cannot tell what he was feeling was his own or Pitch’s, but all he knew was that he wanted to give him his own two cents as soon as the Boogeyman finally calmed down. 

“You’re right. I don’t understand.” It was surprising that he kept his tone even and calm. As opposed to internally he was seething. “Because no one had seen me since the day I was born.”  
There. 

That did it.

He finally said it.

And judging by the look on Pitch’s face, he was surprised.  
“You too…?” 

Oh, yeah, he was surprised all right. 

He thought that the fact that SOME humans-well, most- had seen only Pitch but not him whenever they’re together. The kids had to be the most obvious…  
“Yeah…it had been that way since…” then Flicker took a moment to think back on his experience. He furrowed his brows as he counted the years in his head before deciding to give up after 100 or so. “…Well, ever.” Then he stretched out his limbs, relishing the sensation in his muscles and the popping of his joints before standing up from his seat. “But I don’t really care back then, I don’t care now. That’s just how I roll.”

He then looked up to the taller spirit, feeling his lips stretched into a smile. In which somehow made him-THE Nightmare King- uncomfortable. Good, he would personally declare that as a win in a way.  
“Besides, I only had two things that kept me going.” He continued, not looking his confident stride. “One of them is my Lord and Master. Let’s just say that you two…tend to miss each other.” Flicker had to keep his laughter in by the way Pitch looked as he stared at him in confusion. He had half a mind to actually tell him but where was the fun in that? Let him think on whom he was talking about.  
“And the other thing?” Pitch finally asked, almost hesitantly he might add. 

That was when Flicker grinned wider. 

“That would be my Soul Mate…” then he paused for a dramatic effect. “…Even if he or she didn’t exist yet.” Pitch simply pursed his lips as he stood there in silence, having nothing further to say. Flicker simply shrugged as he turned heel before pocketing his hands again. 

“Well, I have to admit…it’s been fun though. Catch ya next time, maybe.” And with that, he simply walked off, not even looking back. He didn’t notice when he was out of the village (Whatsitsname…he didn’t really get it). 

And he was alone once again. 

It didn’t really bothered him in the past, but with this encounter, he couldn’t help but think back on what Eros had said long ago. 

_**“I do see you as a friend.”** _

Friends…

Are he and Pitch are like that? Or at least, just two beings that simply know each other? Looking back, they just have small talk. And they have little to no things in common, other than the fact that they are now both unseen among humans. 

But despite all that…are they really friends?

Maybe somewhere deep down…he does see him as a friend.

 _Tch, whatever,_ he thought to himself. _Who needs friends? I got Sunny…and my Soul Mate._

“Whoever that is…”

As soon as he spoke out, he took note of the visibility of his breath as well as the crunching sound beneath his feet and the coldness seeping into his makeshift sandals. Flicker blinked as he looked around, noticing the ice and snow all around him. He must’ve ventured into some clearing in the woods without even acknowledging his surroundings. Come to think of it, this was one of the rare times that he had been in a location with cold weather. And now, seeing it at first hand, he had to admit that it was beautiful. It somehow placed him at ease. That sensation he felt before somehow died down a bit. He could hear wind blowing softly against the bare trees, and saw the few snowflakes falling ever so gently from the sky.

Without even thinking, he reached up to the air and felt one of them touching the palm of his hand. He let out a contented sigh at the sensation of the cool wetness against his warm palm, feeling the single snowflake melt until it was evaporated into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone - the rulers of the Grecian/Roman Underworld, while Hades is simply one of the guardians, there is speculation that Persephone is the true ruler. They're depicted as the most stable and possibly loving couple out of all of the deities of Classical mythology. And they're one of my favorite couples. No shame.
> 
> La Muerte and Xiabalba - From _The Book of Life_ , possibly referring to the true Underworld sovereigns of Central America, but in a way they're anthromorphic personas in their own right. And again, one of my favorite couples...and Xiabalba is just awesome.
> 
> Rulers of Mictlan - referring to Miclantechuhtli (Lord of the Underworld) and Mictecacihuatl (Lady of the Underworld), I drew inspiration of the couple from DaughterOfOwls' _Behind the Obsidian Mirror_. It's available for viewing on smackjeeves, check it out! However, I must warn you that it contains not only slash/BL but also blood and violence. 
> 
> Phobos and Deimos - anthromorphic personifications of Fear and Terror, as well as sons of Ares, the god of war, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. For some odd reason, I picture them being portrayed by Jim Parsons and Johnny Galeki...


	18. Shedding the Light part 3/finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now at the finale of the Flicker origins arc. I hope that you guys like it, it took me a LONG time to perfect it. Had to deal with the newest member of the house, my chihuahua Yuki! As well as writer's block and constant fanart ideas. There might be some references concerning about the film and/or past chapters, so keep an eye out for it!
> 
> I gotta warn you that there might be some mature themes in this chapter. Just for the head's up.
> 
> -
> 
> I want a cup that overflows with love  
> Although it's not enough to fill my heart
> 
> I want a barrel full of love  
> Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart
> 
> I want a river full of love  
> But then I know the holes will still remain
> 
> I need an ocean full of love  
> Although I know the holes will still remain
> 
> \- _I Want Love_ by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn from _Silent Hill 3_

Flicker has not spoken to Pitch since that day.

They did cross paths once in a blue moon as always, but it was just a mere acknowledgement in a form of a nod or a stare before going on their merry way. As far as he knew, Pitch was trying to get by with whatever scrap of Fear he could get a hold of. He on the other hand, kept doing the same thing as always. Going where the wind took him and learning more about his powers.  
As well as finding his would-be Soul Mate. 

He had some…interesting encounters in the past. 

And by interesting encounters, he meant one-night stands, and it doesn’t matter if his bedmate was male or female. However, his count weren’t as high as the former gods. For two reasons, 1) he wasn’t able to find a certain click. And 2) he has standards. 

Besides, not all of them can handle the heat. 

They usually ran away screaming, almost forgetting their clothing as soon as they hit the climax. Flicker had to admit, it was funny a few times but it does get old fast. It doesn’t really help with the sense of emptiness inside of him either. It was like filling a hole-addled cup with water, you fill it up to the brim but it flows out just as quickly; a never-ending cycle that he had to endure for days-years even- on end, and no amount of sex would help with his problem. Although he did rant this same problem to Sunny from time to time, but there was so much he could do other than gave him reassuring words.  
Mostly quoting the famous words from that one slave back in Greece…something about tortoises and hares…

There was also something about patience being a virtue. 

Either way, he was feeling some doubt that he might not be able to find his Soul Mate in this life, or any other as well as the fact that the air felt not as hot as it should be. Then he blinked as he stopped in his tracks. Flicker narrowed his eyes as he observed his surroundings. He’s in the location where it was August…meaning summer. Sunny was at his highest peak, and it should be at least simmering hot at this point but yet there was a rather brisk chill in the air. 

And the wind seemed to be howling more than usual…almost as if it was singing. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. This was odd, even for him. He had never experienced anything like this before. 

_Was there some sort of winter spirit out of season?_ He thought to himself. 

While he was trying to think of some form of explanation to this phenomenon, Flicker vaguely noticed something flash by from the corner of his eye. It was only an instant, but the only three things that he managed to see were a vague humanoid shape –brown from what he could remember, stark white hair (he thinks) and some snowflakes that trailed behind him. He whipped his head around to see what went past him, but as quickly as it sped by him, it was gone. 

He blinked as he looked around the field, feeling the sense of chill fading away. He noticed his flames reacting to the chill but it was only for a brief moment. Flicker took note of the remaining snowflakes and without even thinking, he managed to catch one in mid-air. He brought it close to him to slowly open his hand to see a small intricately designed snowflake. He could only admire the design in such a short time since his body heat quickly evaporates it into mere air. 

Flicker took the moment to relish the remaining sensation upon his palm, hearing the slight hiss as warmth took over the cold temperature. 

“I wonder what that was?” he wondered out loud to himself. 

Then Flicker turned his attention to his Lord above. 

“I don’t suppose you caught that, right?”

There was silence from the glowing internal ball; however Flicker could somehow tell that his Lord knew something that he wasn’t. That and also if he had a face, he could be giving him a shit-eating grin.

“Have it your way,” Flicker shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

It wasn’t like he was gonna ran into that spirit again right?

\--

Three centuries went by and Flicker still has not found his Soul Mate. 

He had learned that he could still send in suggestions to certain kind of people who actually get off of certain Desire for a different kind of carnage, mainly crime. Murder, random beatings, torturing animals-even amongst themselves- even rape, there are sick people out there who actually wanted to act on their desires but couldn’t due to their half-baked reasons. All he had to do was to whisper into their ears, and let the dice roll. Sometimes it worked, other times they haven’t. Mainly due to their frequent visits to certain “shrinks” with a degree, but what can you do?

Not to mention that these kinds of crimes sprout paranoia and fear. Sure, he and Pitch were not on speaking terms anymore, but at least he was doing him a favor. After all, even without believers, they still need find some way to eat, for a better lack of phrasing. He could do without any words of gratitude; just setting up the dominoes once in a blue moon would be more than enough. Flicker had been noticing strange creatures that sprint across the sky during night hours. He couldn’t get a good look but they look vaguely equine…and seemed to be made of black sand. He didn’t think much of it until he had noticed a strange epidemic sweeping among the children, or at least, closest thing that he could describe as one. It was written off as a trifling thing among adults but he had noticed that children were becoming jaded and emotionally lethargic. It was happening everywhere not just America but around the world as well. 

Flicker took note of the sudden disappearance of miniature tooth fairies as well as the lack of golden dreamsand. He had been hearing that Pitch was finally making a move to have himself believed in by the masses again from numerous whisperings of the long forgotten gods of yesteryear as well as confirmation from Sunny. 

It was inevitable after all…but really, weren’t the adult fears good enough?

There were wars, crimes, marriage problems, mortgage, religion, or finding a job in order to pay rent! In fact, there was a list of actual phobias, one of them involves with clowns! Even colors for some reason…The point is there were plenty of fear to feed off from, not just belief alone. However, it wouldn’t do him good to actually tell it to him either way, since he was so much more experienced than him. Arrogant prick…  
But as soon as he was about to rise and bring forth the second Dark Ages, children suddenly regained their belief within only two days nonetheless. It didn’t make any sense. Pitch actually had brought out his A game, actually got those tight-ass Guardians on the ropes, took the Sandman out of the game, and was about to be the only thing that humanity are going to believe in…so what changed? 

The answer…the Moon brought forth a new guardian. 

The entire supernatural community was literally buzzing about the newest member of the so called prestige club known as the Guardians. Saying how “graceful but yet whimsical” he was at his skills, how can he be a child and an old spirit at once, or how lucky he was to be among the big leagues. Not that Flicker could see the appeal of finding new ways to bribe kids into believing them. He had seen how the cycle goes, once the child reaches to teen years, they would forget them and see them as nothing more than fairy tales. It was the same song and dance since…well, ever.

Honestly, what was the point of keeping this up?

Oh and he mostly heard of two things about this new guardian. He brings forth the frost and snow everywhere he goes…and he has the most beautiful white hair.

Those were the two things that stuck out to him the most. 

He didn’t know why but he couldn’t help but think back on the day when he first felt that chill on that summer day. The way his flames reacted to that brief moment, maybe it was just him but could it be…?

No…there was just no way.

Could it? 

Flicker shook his head before walking on, ignoring a random group of children phasing through him. He seemed to be hearing his own version of white noise, but he could have sworn that one of them was wishing for at least one snow day despite being spring time. But he just shrugged it off before going on his merry way as always. Probably wouldn’t find his Soul Mate around these parts. That was what he thought at the time. It wasn’t until six years later that everything he knew so far has changed. 

He couldn’t remember the exact date but he remembered he come across this small town, Burger Princess (he thinks), it was in a middle of spring. The flowers were in full bloom and the grass was freshly green. It could have been a warm day, if it weren’t for this chill in the air. To a human, it would mean that spring might come in late. However, to Flicker, this is most familiar to him.  
It was the same chill that he felt on that summer day.

And this time, he was not going to let that mystery spirit fly past him again. He made use of his skill- which he lovingly dubbed as “fire rockets”- he sped through the air to follow the chill in the air, using his own flames as a compass. This time, this time, he wouldn’t miss whoever it was that went pass him. It didn’t take long for him to reach his destination, entering a clearing which lead to a frozen lake, which stuck him as odd considering the current season that this town was in. The surface of the frozen lake shone like glass to the sunlight, and there wasn’t even a single crack or any sign of it melting underneath the warm weather. 

But that was not the only thing that he noticed. 

Standing in the middle of the lake, was a young man with shockingly…white hair.

Probably around his mid to late teens judging by his appearance, his attire consist of a blue hooded sweater with what seemed to be white frost created as a ring around the collar and a pair brown trousers, which were torn and frayed at the bottom, wrapped in leather strips. His skin was rather pale but not to the point that he seemed sickly. If anything, he seemed to be glowing. Flicker took note that the latter was bare-footed and yet he didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold as he walked around upon the frozen pond a bit, gently tapping upon the glassy surface with what looked like a shepherd’s staff. As he does so, frost and ice appeared from the soft tapping of the hook, further freezing the pond. Flicker’s eyes widen in fascination and wonder, not moving from his spot. 

He had heard of the existence of winter spirits- such as the yuki-onna of Japan- but they’re so rare, almost no one had ever seen them. 

That is until now.

Flicker could barely move as he watched what seemed to be a pseudo-dance being performed before him. It wasn’t elaborate but there was something elegant from the way he moved across the pond, casually gliding across the sheen surface as if he was actually skating. He vaguely noticed how his flames were reacting to the other spirit while he watched from a safe distance, flickering ever so softly as his eyes took in the sight before him. 

There wasn’t even a hint of blemish upon that pale skin, and it looked so smooth that his hands are practically itching to touch it. And that white hair, wondering if it was soft as it looked. He allowed his eyes to gaze down the physique, scowling at the hoodie a bit. For the moment, Flicker had been wondering how good he looked like without it. As soon as the figure turned towards the sky, everything around him -including time it self- seemed to have stopped. 

The spirit had the most brilliant and striking blue eyes that he had ever seen. Blue like the clear skies themselves, or the shine of freshly made icicles. Flicker found himself staring into those dazzling eyes, feeling something within his chest let out what seemed to be a sonic boom before being kickstarted into speed. The feeling was so fast that he was worried it would burst out of his chest in a flaming bleeding mess. Not to mention that his flames somehow became stronger and stronger. 

Flicker cursed inwardly to himself before taking to the skies as quickly as possible before the spirit could even take notice of him. Or the burning and melted mark that he left behind. Either way, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He does not care where his feet took him, just anywhere but here. The beating of his heart was louder than the whistling wind in his ears, he had no idea how fast or how long he had been rocketing through the skies but he knew that he landed somewhere far from the American continent. 

He found himself in the very place where he was “born”. His haven in a manner of speaking…

He found himself out of breath, clenching the fabric of his shirt as if to calm the ever rapid beating of his heart. That face…those eyes…he couldn’t get that spirit out of his head! Not to mention that his flames haven’t calmed down, so unlike of his past encounters and one-night stands.

“Damn it…what is this?!” he questioned through gritted teeth. 

This sensation that he was feeling…it was hot but somehow it felt nice. No, that wasn’t it. It felt nicer compared to what he was feeling in the past. Then again, it was understandable in a way. For as long as he could remember, he had been feeling _other_ beings’ desires. But not his own…

Flicker never actually thought of the possibility that it would happen to him. Until now that is.

“Damn it…” he cursed to himself. “I don’t think it would go away very soon.”

And if he were honest to himself, he doesn’t think he wanted this feeling to go away. 

In fact, he felt that hole being filled.

\--

Ever since he first saw that winter spirit, he couldn’t get him out of his head.

Every waking moment, he could see his face. Even when he closed his eyes, he’s there.

And the dreams…oh the dreams…it was so livid, he could feel the cold skin against his own. His own fingers running through the silkiness of his white hair, that sinful mouth…

Flicker never thought he would live to experience those certain type of dreams that humans have, often bucking their hips underneath the sheets as they play with themselves in their sleep. He often found himself awake at night with a tent in his pants. The first time he had experienced it, it was rather uncomfortable and a bit painful in a way. 

Flicker didn't know what to think right now. He was actually erect, and from a creature his kind has been known to be at odds with yet. Don't get him wrong, he was far from a prude. He has seen and caused such physical responses in men. But to have to experience one himself was a surprise. How is it possible that embodiment of desire feels desire himself? It was a cosmic question that only the philosophers of the past could answer. And it was moments like these that Flicker hated how he didn't have the ability to go back in time so he could ask.

That is if they could see him…

Thanks to his experience in sneak peeking, he had some idea on what to do. Unbuckling his pants was the first one to handle, releasing his hardened member to the cold air. He gave himself an experimental stroke, which sends off a pleasurable wash through him. He remembered how much he liked it, to the point that he was imaging how good that spirit’s mouth would be if it were attached to him. He even recalled how loud he was when he hit the climax.

Then next thing he knew, he found himself following the winter spirit wherever he goes. It was hard at first, given how unpredictable his movements were. But thanks to the aid of Sunny, he somehow managed thanks to his (for a better lack of phrasing) fire power. From there, he started to learn more about this mystery winter spirit.

For starters, he can still walk around the locations with the warm weather but couldn’t stay long in the really hot climates. Sometimes he sends in the ice and frost to certain towns, sending out the children into a joyous frenzy as they frolic in the freshly fallen snow. He even created ice creatures and sent them out to the four corners of the world. 

Flicker also found out that he is the new member of the Guardians that he had been hearing about. 

_Interesting…_ it was the first thing that came into his mind. He was going to ask Sunny about them later, but at the moment, seeing if he is the so-called soulmate for him. 

He had been following him for at least a few months now, watching him do his magic from the distance when he came across him by chance, those countless nights that he either had dreams of him or jacked off to the vision of his face, the way his heart beats at the mere remembrance of him…Flicker had come to realize two things.

He was in love and does not know his name.

Fucking pathetic of him…

It was right then and there, Flicker decided to make his first move. 

After a little help from Sunny, he finally got the idea where the mystery spirit was located, this time, in a small town of France where he was spreading forth the frost and snow. He simply landed in a middle of a street, not even flinching when a car phased through him. Flicker kept up his stride as he willed his flames down to a minimum while walking. That way he wouldn’t leave a melted path and gain the spirit’s attention too quickly. 

If he learned a thing or two from Eros, impressions are important. 

In other words, he had to play it cool as much as possible. For a better lack of phrasing that is. Either way, he had to think of something that would gain his attention. Flicker casually strolled down the street and made a beeline to what seemed to be a park, looking around to gaze at the scene of pristine white. He took the time to take in the beauty of the place, engraving it into his mind before making his next move.  
He willed his flames to come alive with enough power to melt the snow before taking his first step onto the white field, hearing the ground hiss upon contact from his foot. A smile grew on his lips as Flicker relished the sensation through his boot before expanding throughout the field. He expanded his heatwave a bit further, while at the same time making sure that it was not hot enough to actually scorch the grass. Flicker had to admit, he had never done this before in the past but he does find some enjoyment in what he was doing. He kept it up in an even pace until he suddenly felt something cold around his feet.  
And he found himself unable to move. 

Flicker looked down and saw that he was encased in ice that crept up to his ankles. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

The voice was young, very close to puberty and somehow had a pleasant tenor voice. Flicker looked over and felt his heart setting of the familiar sonic boom within his chest once more. Standing before him brandishing the staff at his face was that lovely winter spirit. 

Feeling a smirk grew on his lips as he kept his composure. 

“Just having some fun, no harm done,” he stated. “The name’s Flicker, and you?”

He’d walk over and shake his hand but he was currently immobile at the moment. 

The spirit narrowed his pretty blue eyes at him, lowering his staff a bit. 

“Jack Frost,” he simply responded, lowering his guard a bit. 

And that was officially the first day he met him. 

\--

Since that day, Flicker had been in places where Jack was, mainly melting his snow and Jack replenishing it. He had to admit, it was kind of fun messing with him and he had a feeling that Jack felt the same way. Besides, he looked rather cute when he tried to look angry or annoyed. 

He was having fun as much as he was, he just wouldn’t admit it.

They had been playing this silly little game for about a few weeks now.

Then came the day when he decided to actually interact with Jack. And maybe to see if they can…at least get pass the passing acquaintance stage. Thanks to the assistance of Sunny, he knew where Jack would be next. Flicker instantly made his way over to a place called Canada…the country that is somehow not a country. Humans are really weird sometimes.

Flicker found himself in some city, Toronto from what he remembered, and saw Jack seemingly talking with what looked like a crystal squirrel-wait, what?

He blinked again, making sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. 

Sure enough, he could really see that it was a squirrel that seemed to be made of smooth crystal-like substance that seemed to be chattering up to Jack, who was listening to what it was saying. He quietly walked up behind him, making sure that he wouldn’t give himself away. As he grew closer, Flicker picked up a few things while Jack spoke to the squirrel that rested upon his forearm. Aside from noticing that the latter was distracted. 

“Are you sure about this?” the winter spirit asked the crystal creature. 

The Squirrel chattered to him in response, even going as far as expressing itself with its small paws. Jack let out a hum and nodded at each chattering, seemingly understanding whatever language it was speaking. 

“Uh-huh…uh-huh…” Then there was a pause as he let out a sigh. “I guess I have to trust you on this one. You always have a good reason when you left your post.”

Flicker decided to use the moment to make his presence known. He walked up behind Jack until he was close enough to lean in close to the latter’s ear. 

“Hey, Jackie,” He purred in greeting. 

He had to hold back a laugh as he quickly drew away as soon as Jack practically jumped in surprise before brandishing his staff. He watched with amusement as recognition sets in on Jack’s face before shifting into a more serious expression. 

“What is it now, Flicker?” he asked, sounding slightly irritated. “I’m kinda busy here, so whatever it is, make it quick.”

Flicker blinked at this new discovery. 

_Huh, turns out that he could be serious as well._ He mentally noted himself before smiling internally. _Have to admit, that’s kinda cute on him._

Flicker kept up his confident smirk as he gazed down at Jack. 

“No need for a cold shoulder, Jackie…” he spoke in a jesting tone, briefly hoping that Jack would get the joke, no matter how lame it sounded. Which of course, the latter didn’t find it all amusing. Nevertheless, he shouldn’t let that stop him. “I’m just checking to see if you like to hang out.”

Jack blinked and seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. 

“I wish I can, but not today.” He responded before turning away. “Maybe next time…”

Just as he was about to leave, Flicker made a move to grab his arm, stopping him. 

“Come on, just for a little bit?” He asked, almost sounding childish. “Whatever it is that you need to do, it can wait. I highly doubt it was that important.”

A frustrated sigh was heard before Jack looked over to him with a rather peeved expression on his face. 

“A kid was sick, and this little guy here,” He gestured to the squirrel. “Just left his post from Italy and lead me to his location. And on the contrary, it _**is**_ important.” Then Jack turned his back before pulling his arm out of Flicker’s hold. “Let’s take a rain check until next time. Maybe I’ll have some time for you.”

Translation: Never.

He had heard that one before, meaning that there wouldn’t be a next time for him. Flicker grimaced to himself as he watched Jack whisper something to the squirrel before setting it down. He had to think of something, he had not come all the way to the other side of the American border just to be turned down. The last thing he wanted was to have him get away like the last time.

Flicker blinked as he noticed the small crystalline squirrel before his feet, he would have admired the light bouncing off of its glassy body if it weren’t for the fact that it seemed to be glaring up at him. He then returned the glare in kind as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“What are you looking at?” he spoke roughly. 

The Squirrel chippered back a response in kind, rather animatedly he might add. He might not speak squirrel, but he was pretty sure that he was telling him to fuck off or something. Most likely to fuck off…at least that is how he was thinking it. 

Flicker gritted his teeth, feeling that boiling sensation again. It was like the time when he and Pitch went into a rough patch and ended up not talking to each other for a long time. The more the damned glassy rodent chattered, the more pissed off he was getting. What is more infuriating was the fact that he watched Jack’s back getting further and further away from him, and for some odd reason that the Squirrel wouldn’t allow him to follow after his master. 

“Shut up…” He muttered in a low tone.

But the Squirrel kept on chattering. Even looking like it was going to attack him at any moment if he even made one movement. 

“Shut up…” His tone was becoming harsher. He could taste something bitter inside his mouth, barely registering the fact that there was something black in his vision. This thing was getting on his nerves. What was stopping him from going after Jack? There was an obvious size difference between him and this fluffy-tailed rat. 

All it would take was just a lift of his boot. 

“I said…” 

And then let it drop.

“SHUT UP!”

**CRRRCK!**

There was the sound of glass breaking rang into his ears, followed by a sound of a short cry from Jack not too far away. Flicker blinked as he lifted his foot up to see the shattered remains of the poor creature. The only thing that remained of the Squirrel was the lower half while the upper part of its body was in various pieces. There was the one part that seemed to be one of its eyes, blankly staring up at him in silent accusation. Then there was a small orb of soft blue light raising up from the broken corpse of the creature before shooting straight forward, making Flicker follow its trail to Jack as it embedded itself inside of the latter’s back. 

He watched as Jack staggered about, as if trying to keep his balance while clenching his head in pain. He didn’t make any movement when Jack turned around; his face was slightly contorted in pain which slowly formed into a look of shock and horror underneath his boot. There was a sensation deep inside of his chest. It was the same as the day when he first saw him. Only difference is that it was stronger than before. He could feel his heart speeding up rapidly as the heat went from his belly and downwards. 

The only thing that he could describe that look on Jack’s face was exquisite.

And he wanted to see more of it.

And maybe see him angry more often as he practically flew towards him and gave him a good smack with his staff so hard, he was seeing stars behind his eyes. He managed to recover his balance, all the while staggering a bit, even daring to look up to see what kind of expression that the other spirit had. 

What he saw was pure rage and hatred as Jack glared down at him, breathing rather heavily as if he had ran a mile on foot. His bright blue eyes are now ice-cold and steely, for a better lack of phrasing for the first one. His grip upon his staff was so tight he could hear the wood creaking, and he could see the knuckles upon his pale hand becoming a shade whiter than his normal skin tone. 

“You know, I have half a mind to have you experience my own brand of burning...” He finally spoke. The tone in his voice was even and calm, but Flicker could practically feel the sensation of rage sweeping over him, like a warm breeze in a mid-spring day. “A freezer burn so agonizing, that you'll know how my Iceling felt.” 

Then he took a calming breath through his nostrils and exhaled. However, the latter could still feel the rage, and it took a lot of willpower to suppress the shudder that he was feeling on his spine.  
“However, I’m gonna let you off with a warning. So maybe, next time we could hang out. But for now…just let me do my job.”

And with that, Jack turned heel and sprang into the air, probably to check up on some brat with a flu. All Flicker could do was to stare after him until he couldn’t see him anymore. That tap from his staff would most likely leave behind a bump, including a mark, and his heart was still beating fast as ever. 

Oh, he would definitely see more of Jack.

\--

He had never gotten tired of this new game that he was playing. 

He would just come across one of those little ice critters in a certain location, capture it in some way, and crush it. Then watch a small blue light fly back to the source, no matter what the distance. Just as long he was within range to see Jack’s expression upon his pretty little face. 

Dear Lord Sunny in Heaven, there was something just exquisite about it. 

The way that it was contorted, his eyes almost welling up in tears…

If only he had some way to immortalize it so he could gaze at it for days on end. 

The latest ice creature he had at his mercy was a small rabbit. He could never get tried the sound of the ice breaking as he tore off the hind legs one by one, watching the poor creature trying to crawl away from him to escape. It was fun to just leisurely walking up to the small rabbit before grabbing it by the scruff of the neck to lift it up to his face so that he could gaze into the glassy blue eyes. Flicker relished in the glint of fear that was reflected within those eyes before holding it by what remained of its body before slowly twisting it off, hearing the familiar chinks and cracks before having both parts separated. He watched with fascination as the blue light rose up from the open neck and flew up to the sky, directly to the whatever location where his spirit was. 

It was a shame that there are some days he couldn’t be in the same location so that he could see Jack’s face. 

Just like today…

He let out a sigh as he casually tossed both pieces of the former rabbit aside before leaning against a tree. 

Aside from trying to get Jack’s attention, he had been getting some info about the said spirit from Sunny. 

He found out that Sunny had been watching Jack for some time…at least for 300 years. 

How he was practically left alone with nothing but his powers and his name by the Moon right after he was reborn.

How he wondered day after day, wondering why people-mostly children- couldn’t see or touch him as they could see the Guardians.

And how the Guardians simply brush him off (in their own way) when he simply wanted at least one attention…

Oh, those Guardians…

He almost could not believe him but looking back on his past experience, he had to take Sunny’s word on it. Sometime over the years-centuries, to be exact- they somehow gained some arrogance along the way. The sand fellow seemed to be alright so far, but there was so much he could do due to some “vow of silence” among a group of inflated egos.  
Such as how that flying pile of feathers that called herself a fairy queen locked herself up in her castle, letting her army of mini-hers do all the work. The Santa Claus man seemed to have this mentality that Christmas is the best thing since sliced bread, which leads to this stupid argument on which holiday is better with the Overgrown Rodent who was obsessed with eggs. 

The Easter Bunny…

Oh, had that guy got a lot of nerve.

He had heard about that Blizzard of 1968 incident, and honestly, that walking rodent was overreacting as simple as a small snowstorm. Honestly, who cares if there are a dozen frozen eggs? And Jack was just getting used to his powers back then. Then he, along with the others, brush him off aside, thinking that sending out eggs, trinkets, or loose pocket change are more important. 

Like he had mentioned before, the sand fellow was alright, but there was only so much he could do. 

And lo and behold, when Pitch suddenly gained the balls to call them out, what did they do?

Seek out Jack.

All because the damned Moon said so.

What a bunch of suck ups.

He wouldn’t be surprised that they would bend over in a heartbeat for that floating ball of rock. 

He could understand why Jack wouldn’t join them on day one. But what he doesn’t understand was this: why bother staying with them? After what they had done – or hadn’t done- to him, from forcing him to join them to outright abandoning him…and yet he went with them. 

Why…just-just why?!

Can’t he see it? Doesn’t he remember of all the times that they have brushed him off? The moment when they practically kidnapped him and expected for him to join their little club like a bitch? Or perhaps he had forgotten that they lost faith in him, all because he left their side for at least two minutes before shit had hit the fan?! He was almost hoping that Pitch would almost win, but the eventual battle in Burger Town, the tables have turned when Jack returned and actually saved the Guardians…starting with renewing belief in the rodent. 

And the rest, as Sunny say, was history. 

Since then, Jack had been rubbing elbows with the so-called Guardians who finally got reality about caring about those brats sink through their skulls. In other words, new ways to bribe the rug rats into good behavior…

And if the current events were any indication, Jack somehow found some ways to keep his attention off of him. Even with the constant breaking of his ice critters. Flicker let out a frustrated sigh as he looked up to the sky. 

“There’s gotta be a way to get his attention.” 

Despite breaking apart each ice critter, Jack somehow took it and walked it off. Or fly sometimes. Whatever…

He seemed to be tougher than he thought, despite looking thin as a rake (from a distance anyway). As he racked his brains for ideas, there was something small and iridescent green zipped by his vision. Flicker blinked as he stood up and noticed that it was one of those miniature versions of the flying peacock lady. Even though she finally got her feathery ass on back on the field, once in a while he often see a small group of those little boogers buzzing about at the regions that are around night hours. 

Collecting teeth and…

Wait…

Now that he thought about it…the Guardians have this element/human aspect thing going on…

Each one connected to childhood.

Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Fun (recently), and also…

…Memories.

And Sunny did say that the reason why Jack helped the Guardians back then was to get back his memories. 

Then a wicked smile grew on his lips.

“Lightbulb~” he spoke in a sing-song tone. 

Perhaps this could work in his favor. And all he had to do was to follow those little boogers.

-

Present Time…

“Well, well, never thought to run into him again so soon…”

A small plume of black smoke escaped from his mouth as Flicker let out a sigh, stretching out the kinks in his neck that he was feeling after that little love tap. He then reached into his pocket and rummaged it a bit until he pulled out his third- and final- flower. It was still in its pristine condition despite the tight confining space. 

He narrowed his eyes at the flickering flame at the center of the blossom in a meditative manner. 

No, he can’t use this. 

Not yet…

Flicker then blinked when he noticed the entire area was illuminated more than usual before looking up and see the Moon in all of his glory. His expression soured as he glared up at him. 

“What are _you_ looking at?” he growled. 

Then he heard something inside of his head- kinda like how Sunny had done in order to talk to him- all the while seeing various degrees of light that the Moon seemed to be giving off. Flicker stared blankly at him as he listened to what seemed to be an equivalent of a disappointed adult to a child. 

He simply rolled his eyes, already had to deal with a current headache and clearly didn’t want to have another one. 

Especially when it comes from the likes of _him_ …

“Since when do you care?” He questioned. “All you did was to throw Jack out into the wolves, watching him suffer while you just watch and float in the sky! And those so-called Guardians…they had done nothing for him 300 years ago! Do you think what they’re doing right now would make up for that?!”

The Moon shone brighter in response, Flicker could have sworn that he heard a voice at the back of his head-no, his mind- speaking to him. 

_**Only Time will heal the wounds and fix the mistakes.**_

Flicker scoffed at this as he glared up at the guardian founder. 

He had enough of this. Flicker had been hearing this kind of talk since the day he was born. Human, god, anthromorphic personification, it doesn’t matter. It was the same hypocritical bullshit that they use as an excuse for every single thing-big or small. It was high time that he would give this guy a piece of his mind. 

“Now listen here, you floating ball of rock shit. I don’t give a flying fuck if you’re one of those have been around the neighborhood before I was born. You just sit back and watch while you just left Jack alone knowing shit to none about himself and what the fuck is going on, and you didn’t even do a damn thing about it!” His eyes narrowed, to the point that his pupils became slit like a cat’s. “And now, you expect me to buy the fact that the Care Bears gang actually sees him as one of them. Showing that he actually has a place where he belongs…is that right?”

There was silence on the Moon’s part, but Flicker seemed to know the answer.

“That’s what I thought…you know all this hands-off parenting doesn’t really work much, I’m sure that you have seen it from time to time.” Then he spat out an ember to the ground, hearing it sizzle against the small mound of snow as it left behind a small sizzling hole. “Newsflash, Buddy, a few years hanging around them won’t just magically wipe the past 300 years. Only _**I**_ can give him true happiness.”

Then a vicious grin grew on his face. 

“And since you like to watch…I could ravish your precious little winter sprite, in front of you AND that overgrown rodent. And you can bet your ass that’s a promise!”

As soon as he spoke those words, the flames re-ignite around him, creating a rather unsettling image of a demon that had risen straight out of the deepest pits of Hell itself.


	19. Stealth and Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Flicker, we made a few discoveries about _Flicker_ from his “birth” and his discovery of his powers to his interactions with forgotten gods, anthromorphic personifications as well as his eventual meeting with certain figures such as the Boogeyman and Jack Frost. We get back to the main story where Flicker made a vow to take Jack by any means necessary. Now back to the said main story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months...TWO months...of constant rewrites, brainstorming, transferring to new volunteer work place, taking care of my dog...I finally got it done! 
> 
> And hopefully...this is worth the wait!

“…What?”

It was the first thing on his mind that Jack had spoken out loud. 

All he could do was to stare at the veteran Guardians blankly all the while Pitch watched the scene play out before him with his hands clasped behind his back. All the while the said Guardians seemed to be stiff at this, Tooth seemed to be fidgety while hovering midair as she glanced around back and forth. 

“North said that…” she began before Jack cuts her off. 

“I-I get what he said…I just don’t believe it.”

It was true, and yet oxymoronic at the same time, considering the fact that he was amongst those that rely on Belief of children until they reach either preadolescence to late teens. Or is the proper word ironic? Either way, he was still processing what had occurred no more than 10-20 minutes ago. 

Let’s do a short recap…

_“Well, the thing is that…”_

_North was nervous about this. The fact that they had already come across the solution to Bunny’s ailment and yet they had to prolong the inevitable by finding an alternative was too much to bear. Not to mention that Jack had high hopes for an answer at the moment. And it all falls down to him._

_Ah the burdens of being the leader…_

_But he had taken the oath a long time ago, and he had to live up to them._

_After all, he still needed to make up all those past centuries that he had-and hadn’t- done._

_He took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly; steeling his nerves despite the fact that he still had that unpleasant feeling in his belly. He had to tell him this. _ **They**_ had to tell him this. As much as he hated to admit it, Pitch had a point about this. If Jack were a normal human, he would be one more year away from being a legal adult._

_Damn that blasted Nightmare King and his sound logic._

_“We…actually found a cure for Bunny.”_

Ok, that was a good start. Start out with the obvious.

_Jack simply nodded as he leaned against his staff in a relaxed manner. Although there was something tense about his posture, intently staring at him._

_“Go on.” He urged on, keeping his tone calm and even._

_North made an audible gulp at the two words that he had dreaded to hear. This is going to be harder than he thought, especially the way that his bare foot was silently tapping._

_“We come across this book…” North continued on, choosing his words carefully while stealing a glance at his two colleagues and silently asked them for some assistance. However, they’re keeping a good distance between them, leaving him to handle this alone. He couldn’t help but feel betrayed at this, they were supposed to be a team. He then turned to Pitch who just stared back at him impassively._

_Well, he was truly on his own on this one. Manny help him…_

_Jack blinked when North spoke those words and only gave him a brief nod, silently telling him to proceed where this is heading. He didn’t need to look to see if Bunny was now prone and relaxed, due to the sudden silence._

_At least he wasn’t trying to escape from his bounds._

_“…And we have come across the information concerning about the flowers.” Oh there was that bad feeling in his belly again. It somehow had gotten worse than before. “We figured out the meanings behind them.” Then he paused. “Mostly the second flower.”_

_Alright, now they’re getting to the hard part._

_Jack blinked at this as he straightened up; his grip on his staff was tightening a bit in anticipation._

_“What is it? What should I do? Is there anything I can do?!”Jack shot off each question with lightning speed, staring at North as if he had all the answers in the world. He couldn’t blame him for that. Ignoring the ever growing bad feeling in his belly –please just be this ulcer that he was hearing about- North continued on with what he had to say._

_“Don’t be too hasty, Malchik. You need to know this first. We found out more about the flowers that Flicker have and…well, apparently they held three gifts of the sun. Fire, Passion, and Rage.” He listed off each aspect on his fingers. “You might have been given the first flower.”_

_“The Fire one,” Jack nodded, remembering his experience. “That really hurt a lot, even when thinking about it.” Then he looked up to North. “And Bunny took the second one for me…the Passion right?”  
North nodded in response, all the while being momentarily proud on how bright he was. But yet at the same time dreading if he had to reveal more to their youngest protégé. “Da…” That bad feeling was getting rather uncomfortable right now. “There is also passage that we found in the book.”_

_“And the passage would be?”_

_“Well, the first flower awakens the body in flames…” Jack grimaced at the memory. That flower almost killed him the first time. And from what he remembered, it might have taken a long ice bath to get the heat down. “And as for the second flower, it takes the host’s internal feelings into “acts of lust”.” That much Jack knew already-along with knowing Bunny’s true feelings to him- considering the past events which brought a chill to his cheeks. He hoped that it wasn’t evident while trying to keep his composure._

_“Ok, that much I get it,” He spoke up, almost sounded impatient. “Is there a way to wear off the effects?”_

_“I’m getting to that, Jack,” North reassured him before inhaling through his nostrils and exhaling out slowly. “As I said...the second flower transforms Bunny’s feelings for you into lust, which can only be quenched when those desires are…met.”_

_Jack stared up at him in complete and utter silence. His face was neutral and void of any form of emotion, making North rather nervous as he glanced around a bit. After a rather long moment, the winter spirit finally spoke up._

_“…What?”_

Now back to present time!

If Jack were a normal human, his face would be as red as a tomato. Instead, his face was close to a shade of plum. Even if his knowledge of…the birds and the bees…are rather limited but he can read between the lines. However, his first two (and a half if you count Flicker’s…) times of being touched and also getting his first kiss, his knowledge was expanding a bit. Learning this new piece of information added to that. 

“This…this is a lot to take in.” He finally spoke up.

And that was just the understatement, what the book was trying to tell them that the one way to cure Bunny’s situation was to…go all the way. Everyone-sans Pitch- stared at him with sympathy, understanding what he was going through. Along with transitioning into adolescence, each child had to get the Talk (also known as the Birds and the Bees) from their parents at some point in their lives. It was an awkward situation, but that was another part of the task as Guardian. Childhood wasn’t meant to last forever. 

Tooth was the first one to actually fly up to Jack and gave Jack a much needed hug, pulling his head to her feathered chest. 

“Shh, shhh, it’s ok,” she soothed him. “We’re currently looking for an alternative as we speak.”

“No, there wasn’t.” Pitch spoke up, still blunt as ever. 

Tooth whipped her head to his direction. “Pitch!” 

Both Sandy and North turned and shot a glare at the Boogeyman as well. Honestly, can he pick the worst time? 

Pitch simply stared at each of them and shrugged. “What? It’s the truth.”

The fairy queen let out a scoff before stroking Jack’s hair. “Don’t listen to him, Jack,” she spoke in a motherly tone. “We will find another way.” Then she turned to North and Sandy. “Won’t we, guys?”

North gave her a smile. “Da, of course!” 

Sandy simply gave her two thumbs up, showing that he was on board with them. 

As much as Jack wanted to believe them, there was an uncomfortable twisting feeling deep inside his stomach as doubt slowly but surely pushed its way through. Pitch somehow made that feeling worse when he let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, for the love of MiM, enough with this sugarcoating!” He stepped forward into the very center of them, looking at each and every one of the Guardians –sans Bunny- in the eye. “You all had to accept the fact that there is no other way. And not only that, you must accept that Jack is old enough to know of this.” Then he glared at Tooth. “And DON’T patronize me on what is best for him.”

“If I have my swords with me, I would skewer you!” Tooth snapped as she glared back at him, unconsciously held the younger spirit tighter. 

“Skewer me?” Pitch barked out a laugh. “Try doing so without running into a billboard!” 

Jack actually felt the feathers on Tooth’s person bristle as they tickled his nose a bit, which prompt him to gently-but firmly- push himself away from her grasp. Sensing that there would be another argument brewing, he decided that he had his fill of having his ears filled with pointless arguing. 

That and he needed some air. 

“Guys, guys, guys! Calm down, alright!” He protested, as soon as he regained his personal space. “I-I’m ok! I…I just need some time to think about this.” 

It somehow didn’t sound convincing, even when he said it out loud. He wanted to help Bunny sure, but…was he really ready for something like…this? Other than kissing, he had absolutely no idea. Once in a while, he often hear things like “popping the cherry” or “doing the deed” among the classmates that Jamie hung around with. For a moment, he finally understood on how his first Believer learned that game “Nervous”. He mentally berated himself for that, he spent among children for so long that he hadn’t learn how to interact with teenagers. Granted that he was reborn and still maintain his inner child but still. 

North shook his head as he made a step forward. 

“No, not this time, Jack,” he spoke in a familiar authoritative tone. “Last time, you have been gone for more than an hour and who knows what have happened between you and HIM.” North pointed an accusing finger at Pitch, who then coolly turned his attention to him with what seemed to be a look of a mocking appalled expression. 

“Such accusation, North…” There was a mixed hint of sneer and sarcasm in the tone of his voice as he placed a hand over his heart. “After the trouble I went through of saving Jack from Flicker? You insult me, sir.”  
“Wait, WHAT?!” That was when the Guardians all whipped their attention back to Jack, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I just thought that it was a good idea to see if I would get something out of him.” Then he paused as he thought about it for a moment. “Looking back, I didn’t really think that through. So, that would count as my mistake.”

North only stared at him with an agape mouth for a moment before shaking his head, regaining his stern demeanor upon his bearded face. 

“No matter, you are not going on your own with crazy shenanigans this time!” he declared, shaking his thick finger as he does so. Jack would have found it amusing on how fast North was taking on a paternal role if it weren’t for the fact that he just had received the confirmation of Bunny’s cure and yet he was forbidden to do something with it.

“But North!” he protested.

“But nothing! You are officially grounded!”

Jack was completely speechless at this, he never thought he would take on the role that far before. Thankfully, someone amongst them took the words right out of his mouth. 

“Honestly, North, don’t you think you’re being ridiculous with this?” Pitch questioned as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Despite the tense and dire circumstances around them, he seemed rather relaxed. 

“Zatknis'!” North snapped before turning to see Phil, who just came in from re-organizing the toys as well as reinforced the defense. “You bring Jack to one of the guest rooms, and make sure that he doesn’t come out.” The head Yeti gave him a nod before taking a lumbering step forward to Jack who immediately made a small leap back. 

“Whoa, whoa, you can’t be serious!?” He exclaimed, holding his hands up. “Look, I know I made some mistakes, but I know I can help! Just at least let me try!”

“Nyet, I’m not taking that chance.” Then North turned to Phil. “Be sure to be on your toes, he can be tricky.” 

“Harblah-harblah!” Phil replied, in a rather sarcastic tone as he made his way over to Jack and quickly grabbed him before the latter even had the chance to take into the air. Honestly, how long he had been dealing with this kid’s shenanigans before his eventual recruitment? Phil made sure that his grip on Jack’s arm was firm and started to drag him along. 

“North, you can’t be serious!” Jack objected, as he began to tug away but couldn’t. “Guys, listen to me!” However, all his protests fell on deaf ears as he was being hauled out of the room, his protests were fading. All the while, Pitch watched, scratching Onyx behind her ears before turning to the Guardians. 

“Was it truly necessary?” He questioned blankly. “You know that he’s right, deep down. You just can’t accept it.”

“How would you like for me to give you a dollar for another sucker punch?” Tooth responded, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

-

“GAHH!” Jack cried out as he was literally tossed into the guest room. As soon as Jack regained his footing, he then turned to shoot the light tan yeti glare while placing his hand on his hip to show his displeasure. “You know, you should work on your manners a bit more. It’s getting rusty nowadays.”

“Harblah Harblah!” was all Phil could say as he waved it off before walking out and closed the door behind him. Jack’s ears picked up the soft click on the other side and the shadows shifting a bit in the crack beneath the door. Just to be sure, he walked over to reach for the door handle and gave it an experimental jiggle. He let out a soft but frustrated sigh as it confirmed his suspicions. 

“Of course…” he muttered to himself. 

He would freeze it, but then again, there is a possibility that North have placed an ancient and complex security spell upon the door to alert Phil to bring in some back-up. So he couldn’t risk that. He could wait it out for Phil to fall asleep so that he could pick the lock the old fashioned way. But there was the guard shift…

Hmm…breaking in was hard enough, but breaking out is a real challenge. 

“What should I do?” He said to himself as he looked around the room. 

There had to be some sort of opening that they have overlooked, but this place has been around longer than his rebirth. From his past experience, Jack could see both the exterior and interior are ancient but yet up to date. Probably due to the Atlantian magic that North had been telling him about. Along with the constant construction thanks to the powerhouses that are the Yetis. Then he turned to the window and immediately a triumphant grin grew on his face. 

“They didn’t checked the window~.” He spoke in a sing-song voice before walking over to it. 

Jack gave the window a good look over. It was a modest size, big enough for him to slip out. The locking was rather standard. Though he could call on either Wind’s or one of his Icelings’ help, the last thing he wanted was to send in a red alert to the Yetis. So there was only one thing to do. 

“Nothing wrong with the simple stealth.” He carefully made sure that there was no complicated magic alert system, but thankfully, North didn’t seem to have placed some security spell on it. Slowly but carefully, Jack widens the window, making sure the hinges doesn’t squeak as it does so. With his years of well-practiced grace (and some parkour), he silently climbed out of the window before hanging on to the ledge by his hands. Not before signaling for Wind to quietly shut the window behind him. 

“Alright…easy part’s over…now comes the hard part.”

This brought him back on the days when he tried to break in the Workshop for fun. 

But not this time…this time, he was on a mission to save his best friend.

_Now where did North keep his snow globes?_

-

“…Nothing…nothing…nothing…oh!” North perked up for a moment before immediately deflating when he read the contents of the current book in his hands. “Nothing…” 

He let out a sigh as he nonchalantly tossed the book over his shoulder, which was thankfully caught by one of Sandy’s morphed dreamsand hand and was placed neatly upon a piling tower of books before placing another on top of it. He let out a silent sigh of his own as he picked up another. Tooth seemed to be having a hard time keeping awake, had to place her own down in order to rub exhaustion from her eyes. This was impossible compared to her normal job, literally had to memorize every street that held every child in all six continents. Right down to different baby teeth of sizes. 

“This is getting us nowhere…” She muttered. 

“I don’t know…” Pitch’s voice spoke up, making the Guardians look over and see him leisurely turning a page of a random book while leaning by the fireplace. Onyx was lying down in a relaxed position by his feet in a manner of a loyal dog. “This is rather nice going down memory lane…the time when I controlled one of your inventions and tried to steal spells…only to be foiled by the Ombric.”  
North glared at him, momentarily wishing that he had one of his pistols with him. 

“Don’t even _**think**_ about it, Pitch,” He warned him. “I prefer not to be a shrunken down and be made a doll again!”

“Oh?” The boogeyman spoke, looking up from the current book that he was holding. Even go as far as raising an eyebrow. “But you were so adorable like that. Fitting to have tea parties with…isn’t that right, Onyx?”  
Onyx let out a soft neigh, as if agreeing with her master. If the small Nightmare would have a humanoid form like in the past, she would have been smirking. 

“…I would throw a lump of coal at your face.” 

“Oh, tish-tosh, as if I would repeat the same trick twice.” Pitch spoke in a no nonsense tone as he simply waved him off before getting back to the current book that he was reading. “Hmm…interesting…it seems to be…” 

Then he immediately stood up from his spot as he held the book in front of his face, his eyes widen in shock as he stared at the contents.

“THIS IS IT!” He exclaimed. “The cure to the rabbit!”

All at once, the Guardians dropped what they were holding as they all turned to him with expectant wide smiles that were enough to split their faces. Tooth was practically hovering from her spot and seemed to be eager to zip over and grab the book from his hands to see if it was true. North seemed to be shaking, almost like a dormant volcano waiting to explode. Even Sandy was floating up as he was literally glowing.  
Could it be that Pitch Black...their sworn enemy that would stop at nothing but to cause disbelief and nightmares upon children…actually found the cure for Bunny?  
Pitch read the contents before closing the book as he stared at all of them with a blank look.

“That’s how it sounds like if one of you spotted one.”

…Or not.

-

The sounds of lumbering feet were heard as the two yetis have a small conversation between themselves while making last-minute check up on the defenses around the Workshop. The last thing they wanted was another surprise attack from their fiery friend. They both noticed a slight chill in the air but assumed that there might be a draft someplace as they made their way down the corridor. As soon as they left, a mop of white hair peeked out from a hallway before looking around to make sure that the coast was clear. If his guess was right, most of the elves should be either doing their usual such as janitorial or testing out toys. Or once in a while, try to sneak out some cookies being the yetis’ backs. 

So, he had a better chance of finding where North stashed his snow globes. 

That is if he could find it…

So far, the only rooms that he knew of are North’s office, the Globe Room, and the library (one time). 

“North really needed to set up an interior map of this place…” He muttered to himself as he allowed himself to wander around but kept his guard up. The last thing he wanted was being caught like the past centuries. 

Jack figured that he should just peek into the doors until he could find the one that he was looking for. Although there was a chance that there might be someone inside the rooms but what other choice does he have?

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Jack then started with door number one and carefully turned the knob before slowly opening it. He only made a slight crack, wide enough for him to peek through but not enough to catch the occupant’s attention. To his relief, there was no one inside. But on the other hand, it wasn’t the room that he was looking for.

“Time for door number two then…”

He had no idea how long he was searching around the halls, occasionally dodging elf and yeti alike all the while peeking behind doors. Some of them are locked but others are thankfully unlocked. The situation hilariously reminded him of that one film that Jamie had shown him one time, with someone named Tom and doing impossible missions…and that catchy theme music that took a while for him to get it out of his head. Oh and that one scene with Tom being suspended on wires.

But he digressed, back at the topic at hand.

Normally someone would just give up and leave. But Jack wasn’t that someone. He got Bunny into this mess, and he’ll be getting him out. It was the least that he could do for his best friend.

…best friend.

Does he really see him as a best friend, after knowing how Bunny really felt about him?

Well, they both had a rocky start but as time passed they grew closer over the years since Burgess. There was some teasing here and there- nothing malicious this time- but so far, they’ve been making some good progress. As time pass, Jack was starting to notice something different about Bunny. He didn’t know when it happened but lately he has been having some strange thoughts, and most of them are about Bunny. Like how nice his green eyes were as they shone with pride whenever he finished a beautiful design on one of his eggs. Or wondering if his own hand would fit against his paw…

At the time, he just assumed that he was just being confused. But it soon became apparent that he had a feeling that he wanted to be more than just a simple friendship. There are certain events showed him that.  
There was the one time that he visited the Warren to see Bunny, relaxing in a patch of daisies and red poppies. From what he remembered at the time, they are collaborating in a new design for the upcoming Easter event. Jack soon realized that he was a little bit drowsy lately, considering the fact that he was still getting used to having an actual bed thanks to North. He would have just fall asleep upon the flowers, but for some reason he picked Bunny as an overgrown pillow. He relished the soft texture of the fur as he slept, wondering if he could stay like this forever if possible. 

Of course, Bunny would assume that he was a touchy-feely type due to his experience of being literally unknown. But that didn’t stop there.

And then there was the time that he had come across the Warren empty. 

He remembered calling his name, searching every nook and cranny of the subterranean oasis. Then he even dared to venture into the deeper parts of the Warren, all thoughts of whatever fate befalls on Bunny is worst then the last since that day in Burgess. He had to venture on foot since there are vines and low hanging branches, which robbed him of his flying and had to endure the feeling of an occasional rock or fallen branch beneath his feet. But that didn’t stop him as he trudged onwards. He didn’t know how long he had been searching but when he finally found Bunny, he couldn’t help but practically ran over to him and held him tight. Not even caring if it was awkward between them. Until Bunny explained to him that he was searching why his eggs were disappearing to at the time but still, he was glad that he was safe. 

He had to admit, it was kind of embarrassing hovering around Bunny for three days straight since then. To be fair, Jack was only trying to make sure that Bunny was indeed alright until he was given enough reassurance that the Hope Guardian was indeed fine. No words could describe on how worried he was, not knowing what he would do if he found Bunny hurt. 

There were even daydreams that he tends to have that consisted of him and Bunny being together…like how the couples are from what he seen in his 300 year wandering. They come in various ages, race, sizes, even different genders and sexualities as time pass as the laws and society became a bit more lenient. But they all have that one thing that they all shared.

It was that certain look that they gave to each other, as they simply enjoy each other’s company. No matter the location, whether or not that they’re doing something exciting or mundane, nothing would change that look of utter devotion. Sure, he had learned a long time ago that nothing lasts forever, but he had seen how people acted to this wonderful feeling. 

They have reacted differently to heartbreak. 

Some broken down into hollow husks and swore to loneliness until death, others pick themselves back up and learn to find new love once again. 

In all of his years of bringing forth snowballs and fun times, watching couples bask in the beauty of his work was one of his favorite moments. One of the moments that he remembered was watching a couple, two guys from high school, a curly haired athlete and a nerdy kid with the classic bowl haircut. He didn’t catch their real names so he made them up on the spot, Curly Winds and Square Root. They’re both from two different cliques (a word that he had been hearing about from teenagers with funny glasses) but yet they were somehow drawn to each other. 

It was near Christmas season a while back-give a year or two- and they were leisurely walking down the park surrounded by Christmas lights. Jack recalled of Curly Winds offering Square Root his scarf when he realized how cold he was, even going far as holding his hands to provide extra warmth. The way that the light bounced off of the snow against the night sky created some kind of glow around them as they gaze into each other’s eyes. 

It was a mysterious thing but beautiful and wonderful nonetheless.

He found himself comparing their relationship to his and Bunny’s. Then he thought about the past incidents as well as his thoughts before coming to a conclusion. Deep down, he was beginning to want more than just a simple friendship with Bunny. However, Jack wasn’t sure how Bunny felt about them being together. He had been told about Bunny’s past by North. How he came from an ancient Pooka race and he was the remaining survivor when they were wiped out by Pitch a long time ago. Long before Earth was discovered. 

So, with Bunny as the last of his kind, Jack wasn’t sure if it would be possible. The primary problem was that he was biologically male. That obviously meant that he can’t give what Bunny would have wanted even if he begged the Moon or any other form of higher being above to give him that ability to give him children.

As much as Jack wanted to be selfish, he couldn’t find in his heart to do so. 

Besides, Bunny might not feel the same way as him. 

That is until now.

“When did this became so complicated?” He muttered to himself, as he took the handle and slowly turned the knob. 

Jack was held his breath and gingerly opened the door. He was half-expecting to be another room full of toys or something, but imagine his delight and relief that he had finally found the exact room that the was looking for. Before his eyes were possibly an infinite number of snow globes decorating the shelves. The light from the Moon himself shone through the window and the reflections danced against the smooth glass surface as the snow fluttered gently within their spherical home. He was sure that they might be the enchanted kind compared to the ones that were made by humans. 

“Bingo!” He grinned as he let himself in and close the door quietly behind him. 

After being with the Guardians for a few years, he had learned a thing or two about them, North in particular. Jack noticed that North had always kept a decent supply on him whenever he goes out, which explains how he managed to deliver presents within a night around the world. He had to make sure that he had enough to cover all bases before heading back to the Workshop for another year. The procedure on using a magical snow globe seemed simple enough after seeing it in action so many times. 

Just say the location, give it a shake, and smash it to reveal the portal.

“I think North wouldn’t mind if I take a few.” Jack spoke with confidence as he took a decent small looking one and casually tossed it in the air a bit before pocketing into his hoodie and gathered a few more.  
Now that he found the snow globe supply room, he had to find some way to get the Guardians away from Bunny.

-

A frustrated groan was heard as Tooth practically faceplanted herself in the middle of the book that she was reading. 

“Nothing…” She moaned out pathetically. “There was nothing in these books that would help us to cure Bunny!”

The stacks of books somehow towered higher around her; some of them seemed to be close to falling over like the jenga blocks at any moment. Thankfully, Sandy was able to multitask as he adjusts the book towers with morphed sand hands as he place a book that he was reading on a tower of his own. He let out a silent heavy sigh, sharing Tooth’s exhaustion. 

“We have to keep trying!” North urged them on, although he looked worse for wear himself. 

“That’s what you said at least an hour ago!” Tooth groaned out, though her words were muffled thanks to her resting place in the current book that she was holding. “And an hour after that…and an hour after THAT…”

Pitch simply flipped over the page while Onyx was taking a nap by his feet. 

“Oh, Krampus…I remember him. A rather nice fellow from what I remember.” He spoke in a rather condescending tone as he read through the contents. “It’s a shame that you had to let him go back to that amateur summoner, North. He would be more effective than placing those lumps of coals that you place out nowadays every Christmas.”

He was too dignified to say “I told you so” but watching them like this was too much fun. And it was a good time to catch up on some reading. 

North snapped his head up and gave the Bogeyman a rather hard glare. 

“Put. That. DOWN.” 

The way he spoke each word was low and dangerous, promising to show him WHY he was known as the Bandit King of the Cossacks before he became the man he was today. However Pitch simply turned the page and ignored the threat. 

“I was just reading. No need to be hostile.”

Oh, how he wanted to throw a mother of all coal lumps straight at his smug face. 

Sandy floated over and gave the Russian a reassuring pat on his tattooed arm. The dreamsand images morphed above his head, forming a bed and a cup of tea. Even in his fatigued state, North seemed to know what he was trying to say. 

“I guess you are right, Sandy,” He responded, closing the book. “I think we should take a break.”

“THANK YOU!” Tooth piped up, her feathered head immediately lifted up from the book that she was faceplanted in. 

Pitch didn’t seem to care much about the going on before him, fully focused on the book that he was reading. 

“Finally accepting the inevitable?” He asked rhetorically.

The answer came in swift yet hard and firm. 

“NO.” North and Tooth are the only ones that are vocal with their decision while Sandman held up a really huge X above his head as he made the same sign with his tiny arms. 

Pitch let out an aspirated sigh before turning another page. Well, he gives them points for persistence and stubbornness. It would only a matter of time when one of them finally reached their breaking point. Judging by the frazzled appearance of the tooth fairy queen, it was really close.

Just as the Guardians were about to relax, there was a sound of a loud crash heard somewhere in the Workshop, followed by the sound of heavy running footsteps until a familiar yeti appeared by the door way, seemingly out of breath. North stood up with a confused look, groaning when he felt his joints pop from sitting in the same position for so long. For a moment, he actually remembered what it was like to feel like an actual old man, just like the time when all Belief was almost nulled. But he buried that in the back of his mind, right now he had to deal with this. 

“Phil, what is it?” He spoke, trying not to let fatigue show in his voice. Although the fact that one of his best yetis come running in here had him concerned, especially when he seemed like he had ran a marathon.  
Phil managed to inhale a deep breath and slowly exhaled before standing up straight to respond to his superior. 

“H-Harblah…Harblah-Harblah!” 

North narrowed his eyes as he mentally translated the language to make sure that he was hearing it right.

“What about Jack?” he asked with caution. The tone seemed to have caught Tooth’s and Sandy’s attention. Even Pitch’s as well, even though he was still engrossed in the book. 

“Harblah…” Phil then took another deep breath before continuing. “Harblah Harblah-blah!”

North’s blue eyes widened with horror at what the light-brown Yeti have said. No, no, he wouldn’t! He made sure that Jack would be secured in that room! 

Unless…

“Show me.” North’s face was steeled, signifying him being in serious mode compared to his usual jolly demeanor. Phil nodded as he ushered his superior to follow him to the room that he placed Jack in. This seemed to have rejuvenated the tooth fairy and the sandman as they respectively floated up from the ground and instantly went to his side. 

“What’s going on?” Tooth asked, feeling her mother hen instincts were kicking into overdrive as she fluttered over his head. 

“Jack was missing, somehow snuck out the window.” North replied bluntly to her. “I should have reinforced the windows…”

But then again, it would backfire on him since Jack could barely sit still for a few minutes. 

Sandy let off one symbol after the other as he kept up with Phil’s and North’s wide paces but they were almost too fast to decipher. So far, only Tooth caught what looked like a snowflake, a padlock, and a question and exclamation marks. Along with an X symbol give or take. 

“Sandy’s right!” She spoke up after giving a thorough translation. “What made you think that locking Jack up is a good idea?!”

“It worked with the sack!”

A frustrated sigh was heard from the feathered fairy as Sandy facepalmed himself. As soon as they left, Pitch finally looked up from his book. After hearing everything, he then turned to Onyx who lifted her head from her relaxed position to stare back at her master. 

“What do you think, Onyx?” He asked. “Should I go after them, or stay here?” 

The small Nightmare let out a soft whinny as she cocked her head to the side akin to a dog would do. After a moment of having a silent conversation, Pitch let out a dramatic sigh as he close the book shut.  
“I guess there was no other choice then,” He muttered before placing the said book on the mantelpiece. “This book was rather dull anyway.”

Pitch gracefully stood up from the wall next to the fireplace, stretching his arms a bit as he felt the satisfying sensation of his joints popping back into place. He straightened his robe a bit before turning to Onyx who immediately stood up. 

“Shall we?” He spoke before they head over to the shadowed part of the room. 

They would go for the simple route, but this way was better and faster. Besides, Pitch would be lying that he wasn’t worried either. After all, he wasn’t _that_ much of a monster…

\--

As soon as the room was void of any life save for Bunny, whose breathing was the only audible sound, a colorful swirl appeared out of thin air in front of the fireplace and out tumbles Jack who barely made a landing. 

“…Dang it, still couldn’t get used to it,” he muttered as he dusted himself off. 

Jack checked the contents of his hoodie pocket, making sure that none of the items were broken. Thankfully they weren’t, not even a single crack on one of them. He didn’t know what would happen if one or all would break inside of his hoodie, but truthfully he didn’t want to know. If those scifi films about portals taught him something, it was that you would never open a portal near your person. It would only leave behind a mess. 

But enough about that, now that he had the Guardians (and Pitch) away from here…it was time to initiate Phase 2. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly to calm his nerves. However it does little to the fluttery sensation that he was feeling in his stomach as well as the rapid beating of his heart that seemed to have kickstarted every second. The incident of the first time was still fresh on his mind, and even though he was fully prepared, Jack knew that this was might be a bad idea. And maybe he could have thought this through a bit more.

But he couldn’t delay any longer than he should have.

He got Bunny into this, and he would get him out.

After taking a moment to strengthen his resolve, he dug through his pocket to pull out another snow globe and give a good shake. 

“The Warren.” He whispered before throwing it to the ground to activate the portal. Then he turned to Bunny, whose ears were twitching with excitement as he suddenly rose from his passive position and locked on to Jack. He was surprised that he didn’t flinch when the Pooka once again struggled against his restraints, trying get to him.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t afraid of his best friend since fear would have given him away due to Pitch’s presence. 

Or maybe it might be something else…

He blushed when the memory flashed in his mind as he shook his head. There was some sort of limited time that the portal was active, and he had to make tracks before they returned. This is the point of no return for him.

Jack took another deep breath as he raised his staff high above. And as soon as he slowly released his breath slowly, he slammed the butt of the staff hard upon the floor, releasing a sounding thud that echoes throughout the room. Then frost began to form and swirl from the staff and towards Bunny, creeping along the chains and dreamsand at the same time. Jack braced himself, carefully timing as the bonds around Bunny were weakening while their soon-to be former prisoner struggled harder. Looking rather eager to be released from his bounds and get to him. 

_Just a little more…a little more…_

Jack ears picked up the sudden opening of doors and he had a moment to look over to see North and the other Guardians, as well as Pitch and a small group of yetis armed with chains and ropes. He could see the shock and disbelief on the older man’s face as the latter realized what he was doing. 

“What are you doing…!?” It was the first thing that North managed to voice out, not knowing on whether or not he should move. The others seemed to be frozen on the spot, and he couldn’t tell what kind of expression that Pitch held as he stood in the back. Was he just as surprised as the Guardians? Or was he expecting that Jack might pull off? Either way, as guilty as he was feeling of doing this behind his friends’-no, family’s- backs, there was no turning back now.

His attention went back to Bunny as soon as the sound of the chains breaking reached his ears. And as if in slow motion, Bunny positioned himself to sprint from the chair that once held him. However, unlike the last time, Jack was ready for him. 

Before the Pooka could get to him, Jack sprang backwards into the portal, with Bunny following suit. The sight was enough for the Guardians to finally snap out of it and made a leap forward their friends.  
“JACK! WAIT!” Tooth cried out, zipping forward since she was a faster flyer than Sandy. 

However the portal closed down before she had the chance to make a grab for him, causing her to almost crash into the wall if it weren’t for Sandy’s quick thinking of lassoing her around the waist with his dreamsand rope. The Dream Maker let out a silent sigh of relief before looking at the spot where the portal was with worry. North was lucky enough to have an extra ice globe on hand and was quick enough to pull it out from his pocket. 

“Warren!” He commanded before throwing it to the ground.

What he got was a soft clank of the glass meeting the carpeted floor, the snow globe harmlessly rolled across the red fabric for a moment until stopped between him and Sandy and Tooth. They all stared at it in confusion before North walked over to pick up the snow globe in order to examine it. Within the glass interior, the snow that was once fluttering with life was now sitting still against the curve. 

“What…” He whispered with disbelief. 

Normally his snow globes would open up a portal within a second. It worked for Jack apparently, which reminded him to have a word with him despite the fact that he was feeling a bit pride that he was actually paying attention to his surroundings. 

“I don’t understand…” Tooth spoke up as she fluttered over to him, staring at the snow globe. “Why wouldn’t it open a portal?” Then she turned to Sandy, hoping that he might have the answer. Unfortunately for her, he didn’t have the foggiest when he gave her a shrug. 

“I was afraid of this…”

Everyone then turned to Pitch, who was silent up until now. Judging by the look of his face was the look of dread and horrified realization. They only had seen that look only once when he had lost not only his conquest of his own Belief, but also the control of the Nightmares. As much as he was their enemy, they’re not heartless enough to not be at least sympathetic. But empathy aside, they all had the same question on their minds. 

Only North was the first one to say it out loud.

“What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter not only features references from the original novel series _Guardians of Childhood_ and _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_. Shameless I know, but I can't help it!
> 
> You guys might have noticed that I've also thrown in some Russian phrases for North here and there, such as Zatknis meaning shut up.


	20. Deflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Third Anniversary of Rise of the Guardians, everyone! And what better way to celebrate but with not only the update of Flicker but also the long awaited scene of JackRabbit! I have to warn you that this scene is mature, so if it's not your cup of tea, please skip. And also I wanted to portray the relationship as realistically as much as possible. And also, there is a possibility that I might be rusty with the smut so bear with me ^^;

“What do you mean?”

Pitch cleared his throat as he chooses his next words carefully before giving the Russian his answer. If experience taught him something is that never underestimate the former student of the wizard Ombric AND former leader of the Cossacks. Not to mention how protective he was when children were involved. Especially when Jack was on the line…

“You know of the Rabbit’s species, do you not?” he began.

“Da, of course we do,” North replied. “How is the fact that the portal won’t open to the Warren got to do with this?” Tooth and Sandy hovered close behind him, silently demanding answers for this situation.  
Pitch took an intake of breath before exhaling out of his nose, steeling himself as he began mentally prepping up his explanation. 

“The Rabbit…Bunnymund…” He corrected himself before continuing. “As you all know that he was the last of the Pooka race.”

“No thanks to you…” Tooth grumbled sarcastically.

“ANYWAY…the Pooka race was known for their skills such as time travel magic and chocolate making. But does your friend ever tell you about their mating habits?”

Sandy seemed like he was about to speak up-or the closest thing to speaking- before lowering his hand down when he found out that he hadn’t got a clue as he turned to his companions. It would seem that they were in the dark as well. Despite the centuries, the battles they have fought together, and all the times in Santoff Claussen, Bunny sometimes kept to himself in his Warren. He seemed to be opening up a bit more throughout the years, and it was mostly thanks to Jack. 

Even learning how to have fun…but one question remained unanswered.

“I’ll repeat what North had asked before…” Tooth spoke up, fluttering close to Pitch to make herself higher than his height. “HOW does the portal not opening to the Warren fit in?”

“I’m getting to that,” Pitch told her, sounding a bit irritated. “And I’ll assume that he was hush-hush about his mating habits. I wouldn’t blame him. I would be embarrassed as well.”

North crossed his thick arms over his chest as he glowered down at the boogeyman. 

“Explain.” His voice was firm and yet commanding, the kind that he usually used when the situation was dire. 

“From what I can recall, Pookas are similar to their earthly lagomorph counterparts, only they mate once in every millennium. However, when they get into their heat cycle, their Warren would go into lockdown. And when that happens no one goes in…” Then he narrowed his eyes as he leaned in. “And no one goes OUT.”

Pitch could see the mixture of horror and realization dawning upon their faces, but also a bit of hope as well. Even if the Rabbit was underneath the flower’s spell, he still had command over his element. 

“Then…then we’ll find some way to get in!” Tooth spoke up in defiance before turning to Sandy and North. “Am I right or am I right, you guys?”

Sandy gave her two thumbs up, literally floating up in enthusiasm. 

“Oh, believe me I admire your persistence…” Pitch commented dryly as he gestured to the surrounding varying towers of books. “But if by some miracle that you managed to get in, would you go up against a Pooka that is not only an expert in centuries of all forms of martial arts but also the one who INVENTED them? And believe me that wasn’t the worst of it.” 

That seemed to have literally deflated Sandy as he sunk down a bit, North gave his oldest friend a reassuring pat before turning to Pitch.

“And what pray tell could be worse than that?” He challenged him. He was getting sick and tired of being told on what is impossible for him to do. North is a Guardian first and foremost, he could protect children AND deliver presents around the world in one night.

“Because you don’t want to cross a Pooka in heat, they’re known to be very, very vicious when threatened by a rival. The most common tactic was castration via teeth, followed by a vicious mauling before taking you out of your misery via a swift kick in the spine.” Then he made a dramatic pause. “Specifically in that order, if my memory serves me correctly.”

There was an uncomfortable thick heavy silence in the air as the three remaining guardians, as well as the yetis that were present, all stared at him blankly. After a moment, one of them finally spoke up.  
“How…” North began. “How did you know all that?”

“…Let’s just say that I have seen worse throughout my years.”

-

As soon as Jack went through the portal and finally entered the Warren, he immediately took off further into the air while attempting to pick up Mach speed. He ignored the fact that his stomach was doing somersaults as he pushed on further, keeping in mind that he had one last snow globe left in his hoodie pocket. Jack looked back to see if Bunny was still behind him. And sure enough, Bunny leapt out of the portal as soon as it closed and continued the chase. 

Alright, he fully got his attention…so the question is…

“What now?” Jack asked himself before lightly tapping his head. “Think, Jack. Think!”

Ok, he Mission Impossible himself out of the room, snuck around the Workshop (rather successfully) for the snow globes, made a diversion to get Bunny alone, and finally opened the Portal to Bunny’s turf.   
That much he got down.

And as always, he was drawing a blank for the third time in a row. Well, that wasn’t really true. He had some idea and that was just placing as some distance between him and Bunny as much as possible. And for the rest, he would just wing it.

“Alright…that’s a plus then,” he said to himself as he scanned his surroundings. 

Jack had to make sure that he should keep up his speed. Not only Bunny was more experienced than him but he was also really fast on his feet. That and he was currently on his turf, meaning that the Pooka have the home field advantage. 

…Ok, that was a minor setback now that he thought about it. 

_But still, improvisation never failed me back then, so it won’t fail me now!_

Then he looked over his shoulder and found out that he couldn’t see Bunny anymore. Probably meant that either he was in the clear or he had gained some distance while strategizing. For now, that is. However, that doesn’t mean he should let his guard down even though the Warren was clear…

…wait a minute, clear?

Jack blinked before glancing down a bit before deciding to make a landing in a clearing. As soon as his bare feet touched the ground, he walked around a bit all the while keeping his eyes peeled and ears open. Sure enough, the Warren was clear. And by clear, he meant void of any sign of life. For starters, there were no signs of the candy eggs anywhere. Not even the pitter-patter sound of their tiny feet against the stone. Jack then walked up to one of the Sentinels and gently tapped it, to see if he could get a reaction out of the stone egg. He narrowed his blue eyes as he tapped it again with a bit more force to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

“They’re not moving?” he spoke to himself. 

This was unusual. 

Normally the Sentinels were out and about guarding their smaller counterparts as they designed themselves with the decorative flowers and take a dip in the painting rivers. But now, it was almost as if they were asleep…or hibernation if he had to be technical. He had never seen this happen before and the only one who knew this place like the back of his hand (or paw in this case) was probably going to ambush him at any moment. 

_Gotta keep moving,_ he thought to himself before taking off into the air once more. 

He searched throughout the oasis with a bird’s eye view, and everywhere he looked was void of any form of activity. The painting rivers were still flowing as ever and the flowers were still blooming due to the eternal seasonal spring magic despite the underground location. Jack wasn’t able to see any signs of the candy eggs while the Sentinels remained immobile like actual statues. Their old and moss covered appearance can be easily mistaken from the ruins that surrounded the Warren. He wasn’t able to tell the two apart unless he was up close to know the difference. But as much as he wanted to, he cannot take the risk and make himself a sitting duck. 

And what is worse that he couldn’t come up any further ideas. 

“Come on, Frost, you got yourself in a jam,” he reassured himself, picking up more speed despite feeling a bit fatigued. “This is no different!”

However, as much as he told himself the positive things, deep down that he was just fooling himself and only holding back the inevitable. 

The only way to cure Bunny was…actually go at it like rabbits so to speak.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of it, almost breaking his concentration of keeping in the air. He was getting the hands-on experience when it comes with intimacy nowadays. And he was usually on the receiving end. With Jamie, he finally got somewhat of an idea and gave him his consent to give him his first kiss (as well as receiving his). With Flicker…ughh…Flicker.

Just thinking about him made his skin crawl, even more so than Pitch. 

But in some strange way, he get where he was coming from. While their circumstances are different, Flicker just wanted someone to love. Just in a wrong direction. 

A really, really wrong direction…

Then again, harassing his friends as well as straight up attacking them and kidnapping his first believer didn’t exactly give him any brownie points for a date. That is a definite and absolute no to any chance of him being Flicker’s soulmate!

With Bunny…well…

He could be lying that he would say that he hated when Bunny touched him. Sure, he caught him off guard (twice) but after learning about Bunny’s feelings about him got him thinking. Looking back, the way he spoke to him…the time when he watched over him after his first attack from Flicker…

That one time when he was recuperating in the Warren, Bunny was ACTUALLY going to kiss him if it weren’t for the untimely entrance of North. 

Jack could barely register that he was losing altitude and had to make a run away slowdown to the ground in order to keep his balance. As soon as his feet touched the grass, he braced himself against a rock (or was it a sleeping Sentinel? He couldn’t tell) before letting out a groan and ran his hand through his hair. 

How could he be that dense? He should have known that Bunny had been in love with him before all this Flicker fiasco. However, Jack could understand a little bit on why Bunny kept his feelings to himself. He shouldn’t worry like that, after all Jack is a lot of things, judgmental were not one of them. 

But what does it say about him?

He has the way to cure Bunny…but does he really felt the same for him? If so, does he really want to go through with it?

Jack could feel his stomach twisting up into a tightening knot as his heart was beating into a rapid pace, making it hard to breathe. The memory of Bunny slamming his lips onto his and the sensation of his rough paws over his body flashed back into his mind, making him to clench the fabric of his hoodie. Already he was having second thoughts about this, is this what it felt like when you’re about to do _it_ for the first time? 

He had been hearing about how much it hurts the first time when they get into it. He lost count on how many times that he had heard how the other bled during the copulation and waking up sore in the morning or unable to walk properly from the conversations that he had overheard while flying from one city to another. At first, he thought it was concerning those “times of the month” thing that he had been hearing about, that is until he heard the same thing from the guys as well. To be fair, Jack was more concerned about bringing the usual snowballs and fun times to the children. 

However, he did get some of the cliff notes from a certain personification of love itself. He had only run into him once in a while in the past due to his busy schedule and family life, but whenever they managed to meet up, Eros was a really good company to be around aside from Sandy. He was like the Sandman in a way, a good listener except he still maintained his ability to talk.

He remembered how embarrassed he felt whenever Eros casually just mention some certain stories that are more…adult, in a way. However the elder being understood his plight and didn’t make fun of him for being so naïve when it comes with these topics. Even gave him food for thought from time to time.

“Love is love, Kid. Not everyone knew it-or accept it- but appearances don’t really matter in the end. And don’t worry about rushing into things. There’s no time limit or anything, just move at your own pace.”  
The first part, he understands. He held on that part to this day, and it helped him to ease Jamie’s fears when he revealed to him his sexual orientation. It was the second part that he had trouble understanding. Honestly he was confused on what he meant by it for a while. But thanks to recent events, Jack finally got the picture. 

A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he reached into his pocket and finger around the smooth glass curvature of the snow globe. For a moment, an idea of him opening up the portal and get back to the workshop sounded like a plan. Then he shook his head feverishly as he squashed it at the back of his mind. 

_No…_ He thought, clutching the snow globe in his pocket. _I can’t abandon him. Not like this._

“I just…can’t…”

Then a sound of rustling leaves reached his ears, prompting Jack to shoot his head up in high alert. He inwardly cursed himself for being distracted for a moment, and whipped his head around as he cautiously moved further into the open. 

Damn it…I forgot that I should keep myself moving! He mentally panicked as Jack tried to make sure that he covered all bases. However he remembered Bunny’s speed and thought back on the first day that he was picked as Guardian. Jack knows that he was pretty much fast himself, but not _that_ fast as Bunny. 

“Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Where is he?!” He questioned himself out loud as Jack looked around frantically and trying to pick up even the quietest of sounds, subconsciously pulling out the snow globe. Whether to take it out for reassurance or see if he could still leave…he had no idea.

All he knew was the fact that he was at the point where he finally accepted the fact that he was up creek without a paddle.

Another rustling sound was heard, and Jack looked over to the direction where he was hoping that it was where Bunny was located. His throat suddenly felt dry, making him to swallow a little bit of his saliva to moisten it as he inched towards to the bushes. 

“Bunny? Is that you?” He called out, almost hesitant. 

Jack kept his staff at the ready, even though he didn’t want to, he still needed to protect himself or have a quick getaway. The snow globe was still in his other hand but he didn’t’ want to waste it. He need it to time it just right to activate it, otherwise…well, he didn’t want to think what would happen next. As he inched towards the thicket, Jack used his staff to pull away the shrubbery and found…

…Nothing?

“…What!?” Jack raised one of his brows in confusion. He could have sworn that he heard Bunny in this location. He was sure of it! “So, where is he?” Jack looked around, as if trying to find the answer to his question.  
Unfortunately, he might get his answer sooner than he thinks.

A snap was heard behind him, and Jack barely had time to react when he turned around and saw the leaping form of Bunny. It went by so fast, he felt himself being roughly tackled down, knocking the wind out of him. It also made him to release his grip on not only his staff (again) but also his only ticket out of the Warren. Jack watched helplessly as they tumble away from him. 

“No!” He exclaimed, trying to crawl over to them. But he felt himself being pulled back by the waist and clenched tightly around the hips. Jack tried to anchor himself by clenching at the grass however he could only dragged his nails into the dirt thanks to the superior strength of Bunny. 

He tried to remain calm but it was hard not to feel scared and keep his heart in a steady rhythm since it was beating rather quickly. Jack looked over his shoulder, hoping to see at least a semblance of sanity that his friend possessed. However, all he could see were green eyes clouded with animalistic lust and hunger. He was breathing rather heavily, and the way he was hunched over made him seem bigger than his usual height, almost like he was an actual feral beast.

Jack tried to hold back a sound as he felt the Pooka bury his face into the crook of his neck once more, feeling the tickling sensation against his skin along with the rough padded paws underneath his hoodie. He shivered when he felt the digits traced the skin of his torso, barely holding back a whimper. That seemed to entice Bunny enough to nuzzle against the pulse point of his neck and licking it. He could barely register the fact that the air was becoming colder as frost was slowly forming upon the grass. Jack closed his eyes as he felt Bunny map out his skin, even hiking his hoodie upwards in order to get better access. When he felt the digits fingering around his belt buckle, which was when Jack snapped his eyes open. 

“N-No!” He cried out, hoping it would knock some sense into Bunny. “Please, don’t…AH!”

He winced out when he felt a sharp nip upon his shoulder, followed by a wet sound as Bunny sucks on the spot. Jack barely contained a moan when he decided to alternate between nipping and sucking. He didn’t know why but it somehow felt good to him, better even in some ways to the point that his mind was slowly going blank. He could almost feel the tingles upon his spine and into his brain. He vaguely took notice that his torso was suddenly bare or the fact that he noticed that his hoodie was laying inside out beside them. There was a foreign sensation within the core of his belly, reminding him of the time when he ate the first flower, traveling downwards as his trousers for some reason became a bit tighter. Is this what pleasure felt like? What the gods and humans alike would go lengths to the point of bargaining?

The sound of a buckle being undone reached his ears along with the rustling of his pants. He was about to reach up and to remove, or at least stop, Bunny’s hands from doing so. But he refrained from that. 

North said that the only way to cure Bunny was to have his desires met. 

And no matter how much he vowed to find an alternative, deep down Jack knew that there wasn’t. As much as he hated to admit it but Pitch was right. There was no other way around this. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled out of his nose, silently reminding himself to relax and that he was doing this for Bunny. Not even fighting when he felt his pants being tugged down and removed, exposing his lower half to the elements. He wasn’t used to be bare like this, including the fact that he felt his neither regions being uncomfortably hard. It was another thing that he had never experienced before in 300 years of his life. Another interesting thing to learn from Pleasure 101…

He felt Bunny’s lips removing from his neck with a soft pop and started to trail kissed down his exposed spine, feeling the spine tingles intensify. Then he felt the kiss trail stopped around his tailbone before feeling his hips being lifted up. Jack could feel the parch-dryness coming back to this throat again as he felt something poking against him. It was warm, hot to be exact against his cold skin. And well as hard and vaguely fleshy…

Swallowing a tiny amount of saliva to rehydrate his throat, Jack hesitantly looked over his shoulder. What he saw made his blue eyes go wide in shock.

_Oh, sweet MiM…HE’S HUGE!_

That was the biggest understatement that Jack had in a long, long time. Sure, he knew that Bunny was huge, 6 to 7 feet from what he remembered. But seeing that cock, it had to be at least thirteen to fourteen inches long, he can’t be sure. Math wasn’t really his strong suit, but all he knows was that there was no way it could fit inside of him. Not to mention that this was his first time of seeing frontal nudity.   
“B-Bunny, wait a minute…!” He began to beg but it doesn’t seem to register to the elder guardian. In fact, he was preparing to enter Jack as he lifted his hips a bit higher to get a better access. After realizing that he was beyond the point of no return, Jack had to clench his teeth so that he wouldn’t bite his tongue on accident as he closed his eyes, mentally and spiritually preparing himself. 

_You can do this Jack,_ He thought to himself. _Do it for Bunny…do it for Bunny…do it for Bunny…_

Then his eyes flashed open when he felt the tip of Bunny’s cock entering inside of him. He gritted his teeth and clenched at the grass beneath him as he felt the length of the organ pushed inwards. Jack hissed in pain, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and slide down his cheeks while he felt the muscles tightened around it as the result. The pain was unimaginable, and the stories that he had heard in the past were nothing compared to this. He tried to keep his breathing even, but it was hard to do so as Bunny kept pushing in until he was fully inside of him. He heard the grunt of satisfaction from Bunny before feeling the latter slowly slide out of him until only the tip remained. For a moment, Jack thought was going to pull out of him…that is until he felt him slowly slid back in before pulling out again, keeping in a slow and steady rhythm. It was almost as if he was trying to have Jack getting used to the length of his cock, and it was actually working a bit. While painful, it was starting to feel good to him. (Hopefully, it wouldn’t mean that he was one of those masochistic types…)

He had to admit, that very action struck him as odd. If Bunny was underneath the influence of the flower, he should be rough and pounding into him like no tomorrow, not that he was complaining although it still kind of hurt.

So why was that?

Then he felt Bunny paused in his thrusting before feeling his legs being spread a bit wider as the Pooka readjust their positions for a better angle. Jack didn’t expect him to resume thrusting into him with a more powerful speed, making him cry out in shock and pain. Pained moans escaped from his lips as more tears spilled out, he could really feel his insides being split apart while his hips were starting to bruise from Bunny’s tight grip to the point that he could feel the claws pricking his skin. He felt the grip becoming tighter when Bunny thrusted a bit harder, almost as if he was trying to go as deep as possible. 

He wanted this to stop, he wanted to tell him to stop…but he can’t. 

Not when it was starting to feel good.

He should hate this, no, he _wanted_ to hate this but he couldn’t find it in his heart to do so. The feeling of pain…the pleasure, he couldn’t distinguish the two at this point. Subconsciously, Jack started to buck his hips back to meet with Bunny’s thrusts, wanting to increase the friction more despite feeling a something like a liquid slid down his thighs. He didn’t know what it was exactly, but somehow he had a vague feeling it could be result of that pain. 

However the fact that his mind tends to blank out whenever that spark shoots up into that particular spot in his brain, he could his own anatomy immediately started to stiffen with life as he grew hotter with that same heat sensation that he had felt. 

It was definitely like the first flower, only this time it was not only bearable but also felt…good, euphoric even. Biting, his lower lip, he bucked his hips back to experience that same sensation and it somehow intensified. 

“GAH, MORE! BUNNY, M-MORE!!”

\--

Bliss…

That was the first thing to describe it.

It was pure and utter bliss, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

He had to admit, it was pretty low for his Doe to trick him into chasing after him into the Warren –which it was a huge mistake on his part- but it would only made the reward not only worth it but also sweeter. Besides, there was nothing wrong with having a bit of a thrill in the chase. 

When he finally caught him, Bunny will make sure that he would never let him go. He wasted no time on worshipping his body this time and took in the delicious scent of forest in the crisp winter and mint, savoring it as he does so. It was a challenge to remove those infernal clothing that blocked him from the succulent flesh, though he did noticed that he was rather hairless but he wasn’t complaining. Although cool to his calloused paws, it was soft and smooth. It was a sensation that he had never felt before but never complained. At least he wouldn’t be interrupted this time.

Not to mention that Shadow Man was nowhere near here…

If he was and would even lay a finger on his Doe…HIS mate…his carcass would serve as nutrients for the flowers.

He managed to remove the coverings of his Doe, wasting no time to enter him. And MiM above, was it spectacular…already, he could feel the warmth and the tightness as soon as he plunged his cock into his sweet ass. It was almost as if his Doe was swallowing him whole. Bunny could barely contain his moan of satisfaction. It was absolute heaven to him, equivalent to tasting the forbidden fruit.

And he would savor each moment to the end.

However, somewhere in the back of his head he was hearing a voice. He didn’t know what it was but ever since he had come back to his Warren, it had been begging - no, more like _screaming_ \- at him to stop. Maybe it was because of the fact that this was his Doe’s first time judging by how tight he was, perhaps it was the scent of his tears or maybe how stiff he was, so he thought that he should go for slow in the copulating process and has him get used to his length. 

Normally, a Pooka buck would just go rough and hard with his doe whenever mating season rolls along. Any rival that dared to steal the doe would be dealt with accordingly. However, he was more than willing to make an exception when it comes with this one. Besides, he couldn’t remember when was the last time he had gotten a good lay, or if ever. 

But there was one thing he knew, he wouldn’t want this to end so soon. 

And he had a feeling that his Doe had felt a same thing as well.

“GAH, MORE! BUNNY, M-MORE!”

The way he cried out like a siren at sea as he moved his hips, there was something arousing to see this side of his Doe. Normally he was so childish and innocent, but to have the opportunity, the honor to witness this at first hand. The mere thought of it just made his heart swell at least three times with the emotion that he hadn’t felt in a really, really long time. 

And the chance to finally express it to his Doe…made him truly content. 

So, he would be more than happy to satisfy him until he was filled up. 

Bunny then quickened his pace, pounding into him harder and harder. He could smell the combined sweat, arousal and the natural scent of his Doe mixed in with the scent of his Warren. His long and sensitive ears were filled with the melodious sounds of moans and gasps escaping from those sweet lips, those very lips that he wanted to kiss to the point that they would be swollen. With a grunt, Bunny roughly pulled out of him before flipping him on his back, wasting no time to spread those legs once more and plunged right in. 

He could see his face more clearly now.

The way he was gasping for breath, his white hair plastering against his brow with sweat, and the violet color dusting his pale tear-stained cheeks as the grass beneath him slowly frosted over, that erotic appearance really suited him as his Doe writhe beneath him, clutching tightly at the grass. 

And the way that he looked up to him with those eyes, those beautiful ice-blue eyes that were clouded of need and lust…

If he can, he would paint a mural of it and immortalize it to gaze at forever. 

And with that, he once again slammed onto those pretty lips, shoving his tongue inside as he sloppily kissed the living daylights out of him. He relished the natural sweet taste of his Doe, feeling the smaller male wrapping his tongue around his. Bunny deepened the kiss when he felt his Doe’s long fingers upon his fur while the lean legs wrapped themselves around his waist, almost as if trying to urge him to kiss him more as he moaned pitifully. That thought alone made him smirk internally as he ground his hips against his Doe’s to create more friction between them. 

This was wonderful, no that wasn’t the right word to describe it. This was the experience of paradise. 

Why did he wait so long for this? Why did he let those pitiful hesitations hold him back? 

_Thank you, MiM, for letting me to experience this at least once._ He silently praised to the forces above. _If this was a dream, don’t wake me up._

There was just one more thing that he wanted to do. 

Something that his hesitation kept his mouth shut, keeping those words that he long wanted to speak but couldn’t. But now…now, he could be able to say those words as much as he could express them through action. He released his precious Doe’s lips with a pop before nuzzling against the crook of his neck, leaning his lips close to the shell of Doe’s ear. 

“I love you.”

He felt his Doe stiffened underneath him and he pushed him away a bit so that he would get a good look at him. He seemed rather baffled at this. 

“Wh-what?” He exclaimed breathlessly. 

Bunny couldn’t help but smile at this, lovingly cupped his face as he gazed into those beautiful eyes. He couldn’t blame him for being surprised. It was the first time that he said those words out loud. But if he so wished, he would say it as many times as he wanted. “I love you, Jack…” then he leaned forward and nuzzled against the same spot. “I love you so much.”

“Bunny…” he heard his precious Doe whispered, before taking a sharp nip into the flesh, drawing cold blood.

\--

“Ah…!” Jack winced when the elder guardian finally sank his teeth into the pulse point of his neck. He never thought that Bunny’s teeth would be that sharp, and truthfully it hurt as the first time that he entered him before screwing him senseless. However, the pain was subsided and soon replaced by pleasure, combined with Bunny thrusting into him, the feeling somehow amplified with enough force to make Jack see stars.

“Ah…! Ah! Oh, MiM!” 

This was feeling so good to the point that he couldn’t get enough of it. Jack could feel his insides tightening around Bunny as the heat within him intensifies. 

He felt so hot…so hot that he might about to burst. 

Jack tightened his legs around Bunny’s waist to increase the friction as he loudly gasped and moaned, practically clawing at the furred back. The latter continued to kiss and suck greedily to the point that it might either scar or leave behind a mark, not before lapping up the blood. And the heat that he was feeling inside his belly was reaching to its limit until Jack saw a flash of white before his eyes as he let out the loudest cry when he finally hit his first orgasm, feeling something hot splattering upon his stomach and upon Bunny’s fur. 

When Bunny finally thrusted in one last time, he finally released his lips and let out a groan. Jack shuddered at the foreign sensation of what seemed to be thick, hot fluid filling him within. He could feel the remaining flow out a bit against his thighs. It took a while for him to regain his senses- or at least a smidgen of them- and actually took notice that there was white frost and powder snow surrounding them. He didn’t know how far it was but it covered a good radius around them. 

Jack let out a soft sigh as Bunny finally removed his cock out of him, feeling the fluid flow out of him. It was really strange being filled up with that substance but he was too tired to check. 

Or even care.

He felt himself being pulled up against the furry chest and strong arms wrapped around him. Jack blinked when Bunny nuzzled his chin on top of his head, hearing him let out a contented sigh. The younger guardian shyly reached up and felt his chest, marveling at the softness along with the contrast firmness of the pectoral muscles underneath. Never in his wildest dreams would he be this close to him…and that was saying something to his first…love-making? 

That is what he had been hearing among couples – human or otherwise- been calling it once in a while. Only Eros could describe it in the simplest terms. Two beings – or more, that’s possible- who loved each other very much did this to show it through actions, not just with words. 

And even though Bunny was under the flower’s influence, he couldn’t help but find truth in those words that he had spoken. Just hearing them just made his heart skip a beat. 

“I love you...” He heard Bunny whispered breathlessly before succumbing into sleep.

Drowsiness and exhaustion was catching up to him, Jack nuzzled against the familiar fur-taking in the earthy scent and let out a soft sigh. 

“…-ove…you too…”

And with that, he fell into a dreamless sleep alongside with Bunny, surrounded by a contrast of crisp wintery white upon the earthy spring-green. 

\--

As soon as Bunny finally got off of his euphoric high, he slowly succumbs to sleep, feeling exhausted yet contented. He exhaled out a sigh as he held Jack within his arms, nuzzling his chin on top of his mop of white hair. One of common Pooka behavior to scent marks his territory and mate. It also gave him the opportunity to relish the sweet natural scent. The heat that he was feeling somehow subsided, but somehow lingered internally. His heart was practically swelling in his chest at the familiar cool skin upon his fur, making him loving the contrasting temperatures between their bodies. 

However, somewhere deep at the back of his mind there was doubt. He knew that he shouldn’t worry but he couldn’t help but feel its unsettling effects. 

Certain questions that he didn’t want to face slowly began to surface as soon as he closed his eyes. 

Have he made a mistake?

Was he too hasty?

And also…does Jack really want to be with him?

He couldn’t find the answer to that one as his world slowly became black but not before feeling his Doe caressing his fur and whispered, “...ove…you too…”

Then he fell into a deep slumber, feeling the cool air dance upon his fur.


	21. Trusting Instincts

The first thing that Bunny noticed that for the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed. 

He couldn’t remember the first time since his initiation as Guardian or when he was finally opening up to Jack.

All he knows is that he was contented and does not want to wake up from this wonderful sleep.

Not even the chill in the air would wake him up as he snuggled against the cool object within his arms.

…Wait, chill? 

Bunny furrowed his brows as he slightly groped upon the said foreign object that he was holding. He felt something cold and smooth upon his padded paws which he deducted as skin, but there was something familiar about it…

And the scent that he was picking up…it smelled of crisp winter and pine tree…along with blood and sex…

That was when Bunny finally snapped his eyes open and immediately leapt up forward and stared at his surroundings. He was greeted with the sight of white snow upon the green meadow filling his vision. For a moment he did not know where he was, that is until he recognized the scent of chocolate and flowers. He was in his Warren…but how he got here was the million note question. From what he remembered was the battle in the Workshop, and then fighting Flicker…stealing the flower from Flicker…and then, nothing?

That couldn’t be right.

He ran a paw through the fur upon his head as he racked his brain to remember further. 

Let’s take it from the top.

He was in the Workshop…Flicker somehow invaded…there was a fight…some talking…Flicker had Jack in his hand, and the flower in the other…he stole the flower…and then…

…saw Jack…

…then felt the warmth…and cold…

…

Oh, no.

Oh, no, no, no!

Oh, sweet MiM! NO!

_It had to be a dream…please, MiM, please let it be a dream!_

The proper term for what he saw would be nightmare, a nightmare fit for him. But as much as he wished for it, it was there before him plain as day. 

Lying before him was Jack, naked as the day he was born and covered in a light sheen coating of sweat. There were bruises marring on the pale flesh of his hips, including a bite mark that was still glaringly violet, no doubt made by him. But that wasn’t the worst part. Oh no…

What really made his heart stop completely for a moment was the sight of blood and semen coating between the pale inner thighs. 

The sour taste of bile made him clamp his mouth shut with his paw to prevent himself from vomiting as memories were forcing their way back into his brain without mercy. He remembered…he remembered _everything_. 

It was almost surreal that a rational part of him took the backseat and was forced to watch the events like a film. 

How he chased after Jack relentlessly, stalking him like the animal that he was afraid he would be…

How he was forcing himself upon him, kissing him roughly while ripping his clothes off.

How he was disgusted himself when he practically raped the one he loved most. 

Bunny barely suppressed a whimper as he buried his face in his paws. He wanted to believe that it was not real but how can he when the evidence was right there beside him?! He was supposed to be a Guardian, to protect children. And yet he had hurt Jack in the worst way, making him no different than those who hurt children for their own sick idea of fun and power rush.

Not even different than Flicker.

How can he face the Guardians after what he had done?

And how can he face Jack…

“Bunny?” His ears picked up Jack’s voice and rustling of the grass beneath them. He took note on how hoarse and rough it sounded, no doubt from all the screaming that he must have made. It took all courage he could muster up to actually turn and face Jack, he had to suppress the urge to gasp when he noticed him gingerly pushing himself up into a sitting position but the only thing he could do was to just roll over to his side and face him, letting out a slight wince as he does so.

_Damn it…I must have been rough with him to the point that he couldn’t walk…_

“…J-Jack…” it was all he could say when he managed to find his voice.

What would he say in a situation like this? Oh, g’day, Jack! Fancy seeing you here, sorry for violating you without your consent while not knowing about it…care for a drink? Even saying sorry wouldn’t even cut it…he wasn’t fit to be a Guardian, not even deserving of the title after what he had done. 

“Are you ok?” Jack spoke up. 

The only thing that Bunny could do was to stare at him blankly. 

Blinking once, then twice…and then finally, managed to find his voice.

“Am…am I ok?” he slowly asked. Bunny let out a bitter laugh, running a paw through his fur. “Y-you’re asking if I’m ok?! I should be asking _**YOU**_ that!” He turned to Jack, looking rather strained. “I have practically almost raped you to death and you’re asking _ME_ if I’m ok?!” Bunny turned his body around so that he was really facing him, wanting to say what needed to be said. “Jack, I have hurt you…much more than before! I’m no better than Pitch, or Flicker! I made an oath to protect all children, and that includes you.” 

He then lowered his head down in shame, he could feel the weight of his ears drooping over as his paws clenched at the grass beneath him. 

“And…and I broke it. I broke it just by hurting you…” Bunny gritted his teeth, holding back the urge to break down but could not do anything with the tears matting the fur upon his cheeks. “I…I could understand if you don’t want to see me ever again…or if you hate me…but please believe me that I’m sorry and I never wanted to do this to you.”

The sound of the grass rustling reached his ears, indicating that Jack was moving. He kept his head down, internally bracing himself for yelling, either accusing him or lying. Hell, he could take Jack slapping or hitting him with his fists. He could take it. Because that pain that he would be feeling, both externally and internally, were nothing compared to what Jack was going through. All Bunny could do was to clench his teeth and wait for the inevitable.

“…Bunny…”

It came out a soft whisper. 

And then he felt his cheeks being gently held by something cool. 

Bunny blinked at this.

Where was the yelling?

Where was the hitting and the slapping?!

He felt his face being lifted up, where he could see the sky blue eyes that he grew to love so much staring at him in such content, reassurance, and…love? Bunny felt his heart skip a bit when Jack smiled softly yet oh so sadly down at him, although it does little ease his confusion. 

"How could you think that, Bunny? How...could you think, even for a minute, that you hurt me? That I would hate you?" Jack asked in a mournful tone.

Bunny blinked at this, not believing his ears despite having superior hearing for survival.

“Wha…what?!” It was the only intelligent response that he could muster out of. 

“I know that you wouldn’t hurt me, even if you get paid for it.” Jack continued on, still holding Bunny’s face. “The fact of the matter is that _I_ chose this in order to help you.”

“Help me?”

Jack then bashfully looked down a bit as the color violet dusted his pale cheeks. 

“After you ate the flower…you…” Jack cleared his throat for a moment. “Acted _different_ …”

Bunny narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of what was Jack was talking about. 

“Different how?” he finally asked, despite not knowing on whether or not he should know.

That is when Jack released his hold on Bunny’s face and placed them upon his bare lap, wringing them a bit as he bit his lip. 

“Well…when you first saw me,” He began before clearing his throat a bit. “You…pulled me close to you and sniff me…and then…touched me…” That was when the violet deepens into a darker shade as he lowered his gaze to the point that his white bangs hid his eyes. 

Bunny stiffened as heat rose beneath the fur of his cheeks, vaguely recalling moments when he actually touched Jack; all the while hearing his own subconscious enticing him to act on his urges. While he prided himself as a calm and collected individual (most of the time), Bunny could not believe that he would actually acted on his urges, especially in front of his fellow Guardians. Even more so, inexplicably showed his secret affection towards Jack via action. 

Needless to say, the fact that he is now suffering a horrifying humiliation is an understatement. 

“I…I **WHAT**?!” He could feel the fur standing at the 180 degrees angle as the heat rises to the point that he could feel the tips of his ears burning. 

Jack bit his lip and fidgeted a bit, his entire face was starting to have a shade of plum. 

“We…we tried to find a cure but the only way to fix you is to have you…make coitus with me.” 

Dear sweet MiM above, it should be illegal to have those words spill out of Jack’s mouth! And where did he learn the word “coitus”!?

“…WHAT.”

“Coitus…it means that we need to have se-“

“I-I get what you said!” Bunny cuts him off before bringing a paw up to his face. “I just…I need a minute.” He let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm to calm the thrumming of his heart but to no avail. This could not be happening…not only he revealed his true feelings to not only to Jack but in front of his fellow Guardians but that was the least of his problems compared to this! And the cure to his…condition- for a better lack of phrasing- was to have sex with Jack!

Wait…now that he thought about it…there was that really deep bitemarkOHFUCKALLKINDSOFDUCKS! WHY?!

He had to take a second look again, just so that he wasn’t seeing things. But there it was upon his neck, a blinding red bite mark that was barely healing up, mostly due to the frost and the cold temperature upon Jack’s body. And that was the nail that hit the coffin. 

Not only he finally done the deed with Jack (under the influence nonetheless), but he also marked him as a mate. 

This isn’t supposed to happen…

There had to be a proper courtship if he ever come to terms with his feelings, rejection be damned. Usually there would be some grooming involved but that was beside the point. The point is that he unintentionally marked him as his mate (not in mate-friend)…and again, without Jack’s consent. That was almost akin to a surprise shotgun wedding amongst humans! 

There was no way that either one of them back out now!

“Oh, this is bad…” he let out a groan. “This is very, very bad.”

“You…hate it?” Bunny’s head immediately shot up at the sound of Jack’s voice and immediately regretted on what he said when he saw how close to broken-hearted looking his mate (ACTUAL mate) was. His posture was stiff and his hands were clenched tightly on his lap. 

“N-no, no, no! It’s not like that! I mean it is…gah!” Bunny stumbled over his words before taking another breath and exhaled slowly, all the while trying to think of the right things to say before making it worse than it already was. “I…I don’t hate it, really.” 

Ok, that is a good start so far.

“I’m just…a bit overwhelmed with…that particular factor.” He continued while gesturing to the mark on the neck. Jack blinked before rising up a hand to gingerly touch the bite mark that Bunny had made during their romp. He winced slightly at the pain, it was still fresh and slightly wet; although it was close to be frozen, no thanks to his body temperature…as well as the aftermath now that he noticed it. It could be the fact that he was in a different location, but he wasn’t really healed yet. Not like the ice bath back in North’s workshop.

However that was something he should worry about latter. 

“What about it?” He asked, feeling curious on where this is going. 

Bunny felt himself tense up as he rubbed the fur upon the back of his neck out of habit. 

“Well…when two…Pookas, love each other very much…” He felt his throat drying up a bit, making him clear it before continuing on what he should say. “The…the Buck bites the Doe upon the neck, in order to hold her-or him- in place while…rutting.” Oh, MiM, this is harder than he thought. 

“I…noticed that.” Jack commented, blushing a bit. He doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but he actually enjoyed that bit. 

“It’s more than that, Jack,” Bunny continued, mentally as well as emotionally bracing himself for the possible outcome. “It’s…it’s also a form of marriage.” 

Then there was silence in the air, Jack stared at him as he took in what he heard and processed it. 

“M-marriage…!?” He finally spoke up. “You mean…you and I…?”

“Married, in a way,” Bunny said, feeling his heart tightened. “But it’s deeper than that, deeper than the bond between humans. Among the Pooka race, when we mate…we mate for _life_. That bite mark represents that bond. ” He ran a hand down his face as he let out a whine. “I practically took away your chance to fall in love and underneath the influence nonetheless!” 

“Bunny…”

“It was bad enough that I have no chance in Hell with you, I accepted that a long time ago; Kind of, maybe. I’m fine with us being friends, but I screwed it all up! I’m so sor-”

Then he found himself cut off by the familiar soft pair of lips, he was startled at first but soon melted to the kiss. Bunny had never thought he would have the chance to taste those lips. Or was it the second time? Either way, he was going to savor this moment. He ran an experimental lick upon Jack’s lips, earning him a soft moan as the latter shyly opened his mouth a little. Bunny wormed his tongue inside and savored the taste of heaven. Subconsciously, he gently pulled Jack closer while deepening the kiss, wanting to taste more of him. His ears picked up the soft moan that escaped from his snowflake and immediately he wanted more of him. He had no idea how long they have stayed like this, but it seemed like forever until the need for air made them reluctantly break the kiss, leaving behind a thin trail of saliva to connect them before breaking apart within mere seconds. 

The very sight of Jack being breathless was a sight to behold, with violet dusting his cheeks and a small trail of saliva upon the corner of his lower swollen lip. Erotic was the only thing to describe it. He was so busy drinking it in when he took a moment to realize that Jack took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. 

“You…” then he gulped before continuing as he gave him the familiar smile that Bunny loved so much. “You worry too much, you know that? You may not believe this but curing you is the partial reason.” Then he bashfully looked down a bit. “To be honest…I really wanted it.” 

Bunny blinked once, trying to make sure that he was not hearing things. 

“You…you do?” He asked. 

Jack looked back up to him and nodded. “Yeah, and you might not remember this but you said that you love me.”

Bunny felt heat flare up beneath the fur of his cheeks. 

“Y-you do?” 

That is starting to sound like a catchphrase…

“Mm-hmm. And…I love you too. For a while now, it’s just that I didn’t know it yet.” 

Bunny could not believe his ears, and he had the best hearing among the Guardians along with sense of smell. Did Jack Frost, the winter spirit and youngest guardian, tell him that he love him too?! He took a moment to pinch himself, making sure that he didn’t get a face full of Sandy’s dreamsand as well as not having one of those double dreaming that were common among humans. There was pain…meaning that this is real. 

What Jack said was real.

That meant…his feelings weren’t one-sided after all! 

But wait, that still left him with that small but very important detail…

“What about…” He began to say before being cut off by Jack.

“The “mating bond” thing?” He asked, smiling. The winter spirit raised his hand up and gingerly yet fondly touched the mark. “Well, I know that we’re _technically_ married…but it doesn’t hurt to take this relationship slow. After all, Aesop did say that slow and steady wins the race.”

Bunny felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he pulled Jack closer to him.

“That tortoise cheated, and everyone knows it!”

Jack chuckled as he settled himself to straddle upon Bunny’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck before sharing another kiss with his new beau. Or at least, he was about to when he felt something poking at his thigh. 

He pulled back a bit and blushed when he saw Bunny’s member was still hard. 

“Um…I think you have a bit of a problem.” He pointed it out to him, gesturing downwards. 

Bunny stared at him in confusion before looking at what he was referring to. He stiffened in embarrassment at his predicament. Of course, how could he forget?! One coupling was never enough during mating season! He was off his game more than he thought. 

“Um, well…you see, when Pookas copulate, once was never enough for us.” 

Jack thought for a moment as he placed two and two together. “So…in other words…you’re not satisfied yet?” 

Bunny could only faceplant himself in the crook of Jack’s neck, letting out a groan. The younger spirit chuckled before gently pulling his face back up and gave him a sweet kiss. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” He whispered coyly into his long ears. “Just relax…and let’s have some fun.” He then placed a playful nip on the lobe of the long ear. 

A spark of pleasure tingled up and down Bunny’s spine, feeling his member becoming harder than before. _MiM_ , when did Jack learned how to talk like that? He had gotten his answer when Jack moved from his lap before going lower to take hold of his length, feeling the cold digits wrapping themselves around the thick shaft. Somehow feeling the sharp chill upon the heat of his anatomy was pleasurable to him as his heart beats rapidly in anticipation on what Jack was going to do. 

If Jack were honest to himself, he was actually nervous about this. The penis was actually more intimidating up close, bright red and pulsing, and there was even white pre-cum seeping out of the tip. He had no idea if he could fit the entire thing into his mouth – considering the fact that it was once inside of him. Jack swallowed a bit before giving the tip an experimental lick upon the tip, tasting what he could describe as salty and slightly bitter. He grimaced slightly at the taste, not at all used to it but continued on to wrap his lips around the tip. A soft moan reached his ears as he felt Bunny’s fingers thread themselves within his hair. 

That probably meant that he was doing well, so he could keep on going. He took in Bunny’s length inch by inch, slowly bobbing his head up and down all the while using his tongue to stroke the underside. He knew that he was able to take in the entire organ into his mouth when he felt the tip poking at the back of his throat. Jack slowly slides his mouth up and down a few times, occasionally noted that he might be hurting him due to enclosing his mouth around it too much before easing up. But that doesn’t stop him from testing it out with his teeth, letting them lightly graze while keeping up the pace. He continued this method a few times before releasing Bunny with a wet pop and then looking up to him, his green eyes looking back as they were hazed with pleasure and lust. 

“Was it good?” He asked, all the while vaguely taking note that his chin was feeling slightly wet. Probably his own drool considering that he used his mouth with the best of his abilities.  
It was those three words, those three simple words that almost set him over the edge. 

Not only he can talk sexy but he can also give the best head that Bunny had ever experienced. The very look upon Jack’s face was breathtaking as he looked up to him with puppy-like blue eyes, swollen lips and the trail of saliva on the corner of his lip. It could be the traces of the flower still in his system but he was sure that he did not want to keep restraining himself any further.  
There was no way that he was going to pass this up any longer!

He practically yanked Jack upwards and settled him back upon his lap, placing another bruising kiss as he roamed his paws all over Jack’s body. He savored the smooth and soft texture against the rough pads of his paws while listening to the symphony of the pleasured gasps and moans as Bunny felt Jack’s cold fingers weaving themselves against the fur of his head. He trailed a slow path down Jack’s spine with the very tips of his claws before coming across something firm and soft against the palm pads, all the while a rather devious idea formed in his head.  
He often wondered how else Jack can react if he was touched further.

Bunny caressed the soft globes of Jack’s ass, tracing along the curvature before poking at the puckered hole. Jack was the first to break the kiss as he let out a startled gasp at the foreign sensation. It was a bit different from the first time, though admittedly Bunny didn’t gave him enough moment to get used to his member. But he had to remember to keep himself relaxed and focus on Bunny. 

Although, he had to admit, he was beginning to like this sex idea.

Jack barely suppressed a moan as he felt one of Bunny’s digits slowly slide inside, no doubt still lubed up from their last romp. But it doesn’t change the fact that it still kinda ache. He tried to even his breathing as he felt the finger was pushed in further, tightening his grip upon Bunny’s fur. Jack had to clench his teeth at the pain but was starting to feel good once the digit was fully inside of him. He could barely contain his moans as he felt Bunny push in and out of him, keeping the friction steady.

“S-so….good…!” He managed to gasp out, wanting to move his hips. 

Bunny could barely contained his excitement at this. Never in his life he would see this side of Jack. Most of the time that Jack was a cheeky little brat who-admittedly- knows how to have fun and was pretty good with children. (Better than any of them). Who have ever thought that a sprite like him could have a mature side, in more ways than one? Just finding a new thing about him just made Bunny love him even more. As much as he wanted to insert another digit, he knew he shouldn’t. He didn’t want another repeat of forcing himself into Jack, they did after all got off at a rough start. 

In a manner of speaking…

When he hit a small nub, Jack let out a cry of pleasure as he arched his back a bit. Bunny smirked in triumphant to himself. He finally found it…Jack’s sweet spot. The first time doesn’t count. He pulled out his finger with a slight hesitation-though hearing Jack’s moan was always a boon- Bunny gently guided Jack’s hips to his hardened member, holding back the urge to shove himself inside of him as soon as he felt the very tip rubbed against the entrance. 

Oh, they’re both going to enjoy this. 

It only took Jack a moment to realize the position that they were in and felt his cheeks drop to the negative numbers by the way he was set over Bunny’s impossibly long and thick anatomy. Sure he had it inside of him the first time but would it still fit again?! It was biologically and anatomically impossible! He could feel his heart beating faster inside his chest as something warm pool within his stomach, whether it was nervousness or excitement, he doesn’t know any more. 

He was half-expecting for Bunny to push up into him but only stopped only on the very tip with the paws still upon his hips. Jack looked up to him with a questioning look, trying to find the words to ask why. Thankfully, Bunny seemed to know what he was going to ask as he looked back at him. 

“I just wanna know if you want this…you know?” Bunny’s words rang with sincerity as his green eyes were practically shining with hopefulness and yearning. He didn’t want it to be like the first time, he wanted to remember every part of this. Every breath they take, every touch, all of it. He wanted Jack to give himself to him willingly. He wanted to know if Jack desired him as much as he does. 

That was all he wanted. 

Jack felt his heart let out a loud thump against his chest, literally moved from the words of his Bunny. 

Yes, you heard him correctly, _his_ Bunny. 

He leaned in to give him a chaste kiss before nuzzling against his cheek. 

“Silly Kangaroo, of course I do…”

Bunny smiled at the nickname before placing on a gentle nip on the other side of Jack’s neck, being mindful of his teeth. While there was already a claim mark (and he was scented all over), it doesn’t hurt to make sure that he was completely thorough…

He gently gripped Jack’s hips- not wanting to bruise them- before slowly pushing him downwards, hearing a slight hiss escaping from Jack. He was already considering stopping until he noticed that Jack’s grip tightened a bit upon his fur. 

“P-please…don’t stop…” his voice was slightly shaking, and Bunny could see the violet color deepening upon his cheeks. He could also see his breath being visible as the air around them became chill. Normally, he doesn’t like the cold. But now, it didn’t bother him at all. Admittedly he had been watching that film about the snow lady and her sister way too much with Sophie but he didn’t care at the moment. Right now, this is important. And he was not going to let it slip by him.

Bunny had to restrain himself from practically shoving Jack down, slowly easing him upon himself. Being inside of him once more was even better than before. He couldn’t get over the warmth that was enveloping around him as the walls clenched against his member like vice, almost as if sucking him in. With every breath he heard Jack take, he could tell that he was trying to relax himself but was clearly in pain. He was clenching his eyes tight, trying his best not to cry as the tears were threatening to fall. The Pooka would stop however they have gone this far, they can’t stop now. He let out a soft moan when he was finally fully inside of Jack. 

It actually felt more wonderful the second time. He didn’t know how but it did. He slowly moved Jack’s hips up and down upon his shaft, all the while Jack kept himself balanced as his grip upon Bunny’s fur was tightened. He briefly noted that Jack spread his thighs a bit for a better position to straddle him and moved his hips a bit faster, riding him to stimulate the pleasurable sparks between them. Bunny was breathing heavily now, moving his hips upward to return the thrusts tenfold as his breath became more and more visible and the temperature was dropping.  
“Jack,” He could only growl out, thrusting upward as his paws caressed Jack’s hips until they were cupping upon the supple smooth globes that were his bottom. 

“D-Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Jack urged him, holding on to him close as he felt his cold breath upon his ear. Bunny could feel something hard and wet against the fur of his abdomen. It didn’t take him long to realize that it was the sensation of Jack’s hard yet neglected cock. Well, that won’t do, just because he was feeling good, doesn’t mean he should leave him out of it.  
As he obeyed to his Mate’s pleas, Bunny captured his lips while releasing one of his paws to reach down and take it around his padded palm. He caressed the shaft as he kept the steady rhythm of plowing into Jack with ease, pleasured moans escaped from them between kisses. The fur upon his body were probably standing on end due to the growing cold around them, or was it the heat? In the end, it doesn’t really matter. He could practically feel the mixing temperatures of hot and cold mixing together, both internally and externally. 

Both of them were simultaneously feeling that same heat deep within their bellies and traveling downwards. They were close…they could feel it. As soon as Bunny hit upon that sweet spot, he was literally seeing stars as he let out a silent cry when he released hard into Jack. Or it was a loud cry- at least to his sensitive ears- but he could feel something that was vaguely like a thick warm liquid upon his other paw that was still gripping Jack’s member. 

The only sound that they both can hear was their labored breathing. As soon as Bunny regained his vision, he was met with the most beautiful sight when he saw Jack’s expression.  
He was breathing heavily and fully flushed, as if he ran a marathon. Each puff of breath can be seen escaping from his lips -no doubt from the cold temperature- as he stared back at Bunny with a half-lidded gaze while his hair was somehow mussed up in the middle of their current lovemaking. 

Bunny couldn’t find the words to describe the sight, even enough to write a sonnet (though he can’t write poetry to save his life). In fact his voice was feeling a bit dry. And he was feeling a bit tired…and why was his entire body heavy…?

His back get with a soft thud, and instantly his fur met a soft blanket of freshly powdered snow. Bunny could feel Jack tremble from the aftermath of their climax while they both head back into reality from the high sensation that they were sensing. He momentarily noticed that he was still connected to Jack as he snuggled up against his chest. Although reluctantly, Bunny pulled out of him, his ears picking up the soft whine of protest coming from Jack. 

They just lie there in silence, both feeling lethargic. Jack once again felt the thick liquid seeping out of him, he could feel his legs spasmed a bit, probably from the aftermath of the climax. But he didn’t mind all that, not when he actually get to be with Bunny like this. 

“That was…really fun…” Jack managed to croak out, despite his exhausted state. He then looked up to Bunny as he placed his chin upon the latter’s chest, relishing the soft fur. “Not to mention really nice, don’t you think?”

Bunny gave him a lazy smile as he drew small circles upon Jack’s lower back. 

“Ya got that right, Mate.”

Jack smiled at his interesting choice of words. “Mate as in buddy, or Mate as in romantic partner?” 

A chuckle escaped from Bunny as he wrapped his arms around him, drawing the winter sprite closer. 

“Ya know what I mean, ya gumby.” 

Jack laughed softly, snuggling against the warm fur beneath him as he let out a content sigh. He briefly noticed the snow deepening around their location, and seemed to have expanded out a bit. Some of the flowers were a bit frosted within the radius but not frozen enough to be damaged. It was a good thing that there were no eggs in sight, that could have been bad.

To think that a single kiss would make him frost…and how when he hit the climax…

The very thought of it made him blush deeper in embarrassment and burrowed his face into Bunny’s chest. He never thought that his body would function like that. But then again, he was slowly being introduced to intimacy. Although, there was one thing that he knew for certain. 

“…Hey, Bunny?” He spoke up, despite feeling a bit tired.

“Yeah, Snowflake?” 

If Jack were human, he would be tickled pink at the cute nickname.

“I’m glad that it was you.” He told him before slipping off into sleep, exhaustion finally caught up to him as he still clutch at the fur. Bunny stared at Jack in mild astonishment before smiling and adjusted himself a bit to get more comfortable against their makeshift bed of snow. He let out a content sigh, his breath being visible in the air before allowing himself to sleep as well.  
It was amazing how ironic that Bunny practically gave up hope for any possibility of him and Jack being together-mostly of him being too much of a coward to admit his true feelings. But thanks to the certain circumstances, that hope was fulfilled. 

Jack would never know how happy he had made him…

-

The Workshop…

“You know…this is becoming tiring.” Pitch commented as he watched the Guardians once again hit the books but the only difference is that they’re preparing up for a possible fight. They made inventory check on what to bring to the Warren as they research for an alternate route. North was looking through his weapons and had to carefully pick out the least dangerous while Tooth read through the maps to refresh her memory. Onyx still kept her vigil by his side, watching alongside with him in amusement.

But at least Phillip has enough courtesy for providing him some herbal tea to enjoy while he waited despite the past animosity between them few years back. 

“Oh, hush you!” Tooth snapped, not even looking up to him. “We need to hurry before Bunny would…” Then she swallowed hard and clenched her eyes for a moment. She really didn’t want to finish that sentence. She couldn’t…

Bunny is one of her best friends and colleagues, and despite their different views on chocolate, but she fought alongside with him when MiM gathered them all together as Guardians.  
And Jack…

She, above all, been trying her best to make up all the possible time that she unintentionally wasted. Looking back, neither one of them actually asked Jack outright due to his “invite” thanks to North. Remembering the moment when they thought that he betrayed him for his memories sent an uncomfortable twist in her stomach. The very sight of him being hurt and confused before flying off MiM knows where…

Toothiana didn’t want to repeat that. And she would make sure of it. 

And same goes for Bunny. 

Even if he’s the oldest (or second oldest due to Sandy, but who knows how old Bunny really was?!), and more experienced in fighting, she would be more than willing to fight tooth (no pun intended, Jack would be so proud) and nail against him. Neither one of them deserved this…and with MiM as her witness, she would tear about the skies for them!

“It’s been, what? A few hours?” Pitch remarked. “I’m pretty sure that they’re at it like rabbits.” Then he paused. “Well, more like Bunny taking Jack like a rabbit, that was more accurate.”  
“YOU’RE NOT HELPING!” It was amusing to see the tooth fairy queen clench the book so hard that she might tear it about despite the thickness. Her knuckles were stark white and her shoulders were trembling. But Pitch could tell that she was gritting her teeth, as if trying to restrain herself. 

It was funny how a calcified structure fanatic could actually do such a thing. 

Pitch actually took another sip as he held up another book for him to read, just for a leisure time. 

_Hmm, so that was Krampus been up to lately._ He thought to himself, reading the contents. _He does have a way with dealing with unruly children after all, adolescent detention facilities was up in his alley._

He looked up for a brief moment to see North pulling out yet another sword from the good old days, examining it before setting it back before picking out another one.  
“How about the Tickler?” He mused to himself, examining it as he thought about it. Then he shook his head. “No. Next!”

Pitch rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock. They’ve been at it for a few hours. Even if they did come in prepared, it would be too late by now. Pookas are really aggressive especially when it comes with mating seasons. And knowing that overgrown rabbit, he probably already ravished Jack by now.

He frowned a bit as he slightly swished his cup. 

Perhaps, he should do something. After all, who knows when will Flicker strike when they least expect it? They had no idea on exactly _**how**_ powerful he can be.

Especially when he gets angry…

“Ok, our best options are Australia and the Easter Island!” Tooth spoke up. “The only thing we had to worry about are possible Bunyips and other nasties. I hear that koalas can be vicious.”

Yes, he should do something. 

Preferably right now.

Drinking down what was left of his tea, he set the cup and book down before standing up. He fixed his robe a bit as Onyx stood up along with him, still trying to make herself look imposing despite her short stature. He took one look at them, before noticing Sandy taking note of him and tried-emphasis on the word _tried_ \- to get their attention. But to no avail, since not only they are distracted, there is also the fact that he is completely silent.

An advantage and disadvantage to him. 

Well, he is the Sandman after all. It is understandable. 

After a single moment, Pitch decided to take this into his hands and loudly cleared his throat to interrupt whatever they were doing. He gave his golden counterpart a triumphant smirk before turning to the Guardians as he placed on his usual pokerface. 

“If I may place down a suggestion?” He asked. 

“NO.” Both Tooth and North spoke simultaneously. 

Sandy was the only one with enough sense as he rolled his eyes and palmed his face. Well, at least he had at least ONE supporter. 

“Well, I’m going to anyway,” He snarked, purposely disregarding their opinion. “Perhaps, we should try again once of North’s snow globes. If we had to find the alternate entrance to the Warren, not only we had to deal with the not-so friendly native creatures but also intricate labyrinth of the tunnels. That, and we have a flaming problem that is still out there. And quite frankly, time is not our ally at the moment.”

North was about to retort but closed his mouth as he actually considered on what his enemy (or temporary ally) have said.

It was true, and considering the situation that they are in right now, they’re not making much progress. Not to mention that Bunny might have already caught Jack by now. It doesn’t matter how fast Jack could fly, nothing can match the speed of a Pooka. The thought of Jack being ravished violently by Bunny made North clench his hands into tight fists. 

Colleague or not, he still cannot let Jack go through that kind of thing. After all, what kind of father that cannot protect his own child? Then he looked up to Pitch, who was still expecting some sort of response from them. Well, time to swallow that pride. 

“What do you supposed we do?” North finally asked.

This seemed to give a bit of satisfaction due to the slight twitch upon Pitch’s mouth before gesturing to the snow globe upon the table. 

“How about we give that enchanted paperweight another try?” He spoke casually. “There is a possibility that after the…” then Pitch paused dramatically, as he thought up more appropriate words due to the Cossack’s paternal instincts. “Biblical bonding, there might be some leeway to the rabbit’s Warren.” 

“Uh, did you forget about the LOCK DOWN part whenever Bunny gets into one of his time of years!?”

“I thought that those kind of jokes are beneath you, Toothiana…” Pitch snarked. “Anyway, no, I haven’t forgotten about that. But there is a good chance that the lockdown was eased up a bit. The only challenge is to tread carefully.”

North barked out a laugh at this. 

“Carefully?” He questioned. “This is Bunny we are talking about. We can take care of ourselves.” 

His words seemed to inspire confidence in Tooth who turned to Sandy to see if it also lend in some of its spark. The smallest guardian gave her a single thumb up although his smile was a bit reluctant. 

That…doesn’t seemed to be confident. 

“You forget, Nicholas,” Pitch countered, keeping his voice even although there was a bit of bite to it. “Pookas are extremely territorial, especially after mating. One whiff of another alpha in their turf, and it would be a fight to the death. I would suggest you place Sanderson on the front lines for this one. He has enough power to subdue him. Theoretically.”

Sandy then turned to Pitch with a look that really screamed out “Really?” 

Pitch simply stared back at his smaller counterpart. “I’m just saying like it is.”

“Alright! Alright…we’ll try your idea,” North spoke up, not wanting another fight. The last thing they wanted was another delay and further leading Jack and Bunny into emotional damage once the deed was done. “But just so that we are clear…you will be watched.” Then he narrowed his blue eyes as he glared at him. 

“One small misstep and we won’t hesitate to take you down.”

The Nightmare King simply stared at him cooly before rolling his eyes. 

“Please, North, at least give me enough credit.” He retorted. “Besides…don’t you know…having too much of a good thing would do more harm than good. Now enough with the dilly-dally, smash the glorified paperweight already.”

North only growled before retrieving the snow globe that was intended to open up the portal to Bunny’s Warren. Normally they would just use the sleigh but this is a dire situation that they were in. Even with the speed of the sleigh, searching for the alternate route to the Warren would consume what little time they had left. As soon as the Guardian of Wonder picked up the snow globe, the pang of worry shot through his belly like a dull steak knife that he had used as a makeshift weapon back when he was a less than savory youth. 

The cold sensation of the glass against his hand was nothing compared to what he was feeling as thoughts plagued his mind.

Disturbing questions, to be exact.

What if the damage was already done?

What if Jack didn’t know what he got himself into and was raped to near-death?

Even if he survived, how will he be able to be in the same room as Bunny?

This was worse than the time when Pitch almost won when he disillusioned the children to the point that the Guardians were powerless. He had no idea what to do if he and the others somehow manage to get to the Warren. But whatever it takes, he would be there for Jack this time. 

He will make sure of it.

“Well? We’re waiting.” Pitch’s grating voice broke his train of thoughts. 

North could barely repressed the urge to groan. Honestly, this partnership is more trouble than handling the naughty list. At least the children would learn to shape themselves up whenever they come across a coal in their stocking. 

He then stood at the very center of the Globe Room, giving the snow globe a good shake before bringing it before his face as he lowered his voice into a whisper. 

“Warren…” 

And with that, he then raised it high above his head, praying against all odds, and smashed it to the floor. To his surprise and relief, the familiar colorful swirling vortex opened up before him and he couldn’t help but let out a jolly laugh. 

“It actually worked!” He crowed.

Both Tooth’s and Sandy’s faces brightened at the sight before them, all the while Pitch just stared impassively. 

“Of course it worked.” He spoke up, sounding unimpressed. “Now we had to worry about a giant lagomorph ripping out our throats.”

All three of them turned to glare at him, to which he simply stared back the three guardians. 

“Just saying.” 

North rolled his eyes as he held up his oldest blade, no doubt once held by the first Lunar Tsar. 

“Let us go.” He spoke in an authoritative voice, as Tooth and Sandy flew in behind him as soon as he entered the vortex. Pitch and Onyx quickly followed suit without hesitation before the vortex dissipate. Despite the uneasy truce between them, both the guardians and Pitch were bracing themselves for whatever awaits them on the other side.

-

The Warren…

There was some sort of sensation in the air.

He didn’t know what but his instincts were telling him that something- or someone- was entering the Warren as he felt his long, sensitive ears twitch and snapped his eyes wide open.  
Someone IS entering the Warren.

And Jack was too exposed in the open. 

Must…hide…Mate.

Bunny then gently but quickly gathered Jack into his arms, holding him in a bridal carry before making his way into one direction. He wasn’t in a hurry but it doesn’t hurt to power walk to the safest part of the Warren. A soft murmur escaped from the winter sprite as he groggily realized that they are moving, from what he noticed that they are heading deep into the woods and ruins of the Warren. 

“B…Bunny…” He managed to speak up. 

The Pooka looked down at him and gave Jack a reassuring smile. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” He purred down at him, never slowing down in his pace. 

“Where are we going?” He was still exhausted from their latest romp but barely managing to keep himself awake. 

“To my Burrow, it’s safer there.”

Jack blinked up at him in confusion as he tried to process on what he heard.

“What do you mean?” There is a slight possibility that he might have slurred a bit there but hopefully Bunny would still understand him. 

“Someone or something managed to get inside the Warren.” Bunny explained to him. “It was too dangerous to leave you out of the open with your pants down.” Then he paused. “Literally in this case.”

“I coulda help you…” Jack drawled out, sounding like he was losing a short one-sided fight against sleep’s hold on him. 

Bunny couldn’t help but chuckle at this. 

“Forgive me for being blunt but I highly doubt that you would stand, much less that you would stay awake.” Then his smile softened as he stared down at him. “However, I do appreciate the thought.”

Jack could only let out a sigh, going in and out of consciousness as he snuggled in Bunny’s arms. Not even the even yet fast pace was enough to keep him awake, though he did notice that this part of the Warren was different. The trees were not as dense as that certain section that Bunny had journeyed to. Unlike the thick, dense darkness, here it would seem that it was the most sunlit. He also noticed that there were a patch of flowers here and there, leading to a grassy mound with a burrow entrance. It has that peaceful sense to it, not as eerie as the last place that he found Bunny in one time. 

“This is where I can be by myself,” Bunny spoke, almost as if answering the unspoken question that he had in mind. “Think of it as my personal abode.”

“I thought the entire Warren was your abode.”

“Well, more accurately, my personal room slash safe room.” Bunny chuckled. “Most of the Warren is mostly for working on my googies and chocolate.”

Jack smiled as he nuzzled up to him. “An artist and a chocolatier, I chose my men well.” 

“I’m your _first_ man.” Bunny pointed out as he laughed lightly. “Now get some sleep. I’ll be back for you, I promise.”

 _Along with getting your staff and clothes…_ he mentally tacked on. 

Jack seemed like he wanted to protest some more but sleep eventually overtake him and he was out like a light. Bunny smiled fondly at him before standing in front the entrance to the Burrow. He had never thought that he would live to see the day that he would not only introduce his mate to his burrow, but perhaps that one day they would share it together. 

As much as he wanted it to say that it was _THEIR_ burrow…it still wasn’t. Not officially anyway. Even though they already went ahead with the consummation, they’re still working through the kinks of their newfound relationship. Once this whole Flicker thing was over and done with, Bunny would court Jack properly. 

A sigh escaped from his lips. 

“Honestly…that bloke is more trouble than Frostbite here.” He smiled fondly at his new mate. “Well, at least I get to be his first.” The thought of Flicker flashed through his mind’s eye and Bunny scowled as he held Jack closer to him. 

_I would definitely make sure that he wouldn’t touch you again…this I promise you as guardian and your mate._

With that vow in mind, he quietly stepped inside and head down a short tunnel leading to a certain den. Before him was a nest of grass and fur, the closest thing that he had to a bed. He had tried the guest beds that North provided him in case he needed a place to crash, even the hammock at Tooth’s palace. (The other one, he would rather do it ONCE). But nothing can compare to his nest. There was so much nostalgia connected to that nest, long before he became a guardian. Back during he time when the Pookas were still thriving.

Bunny shook his head. 

What happened in the past stayed in the past, there was no use on dwelling upon it further. He had to focus on the present, starting with making Jack’s safety his number one priority. The next was confronting the intruder in the Warren. With that in mind, he gently set Jack down upon the nest. He caressed his mate’s face, admiring the features before standing up and head back out into the Warren. 

This intruder had some moxie to actually enter the Warren. He would show who’s the big boss around here…

—

Running on all fours was faster than running on two, but nevertheless, he never doubt his own speed. His surroundings were a blur of mostly green and brown, but he knew where he was going. After all, the first rule when it comes with tracking down the intruder on one’s territory was always have the element of surprise in your favor. 

Plus he still needed to get Jack’s staff and clothing, he highly doubt that Jack would appreciate going around naked and unarmed. Though he wouldn’t complain about the first part but business.  
A scent wafted into his nose which caused him to skid into a stop. He rose his head up a bit and sniffed the air once more, his ears twitched out for even the faintest of sounds. It would seem that the intruder was not alone judging by the sounds and scents. Not only that, they seemed to be at that one particular place…

The very place where he left Jack’s things. 

Damn. 

While there is a chance that they cannot operate Jack’s staff, it was still a risk to just leave it out there. He had to take the careful route, keeping close to the ground and out of sight. Like a lion stalking his prey, Bunny kept his ears flat against his skull but lifted them up a bit to hear them better. 

He only picked out some semblance of sounds, couldn’t make out what they’re saying but he managed to pick out “…is this snow…” and “…staff…” and he also found something familiar with them and it wasn’t just the scents. Well, he would if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t going on auto-pilot with his instincts. 

All Bunny knew is that there are intruders in the Warren and that he had to keep Jack safe. 

And one way he would do that was to take them by surprise, even if it was just him against a certain number of them, three from what he heard. 

Wait…

“…someone so silent, you’re annoying…”

Four…there are four in the Warren. And that kind of number against one…his kind of odds.

He had shown his share of Nightmares and Fearlings in the past, so whatever they are, they clearly had no idea whom they are messing with. Like a grey panther, he slowly stalked through the brushes, making sure that he doesn’t disturb one leaf. After taking a moment on calculating his time, Bunny used all ounce of strength into his legs before springing forward and tackle the closest mass that he could grab out of four. 

They tumbled upon the grass but Bunny managed to pin the body to the ground, he raised his right paw while keeping the other upon the throat, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his system. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as his breathing was ragged. Bunny was about to bring his paw down until he managed to gained enough sense to stop himself as he stared down in confusion. 

“…What the…?!”

Pitch glared up at him, despite being in a chokehold. 

“Go ahead and rip my throat out,” He managed to speak out, hissing in air. “And see what happens!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krampus - a Christmas demon/pagan spirit of Alpine folklore, said to accompany St. Nicholas on Christmas Eve. While St. Nick rewards good children, Krampus punishes bad children by stuffing them into his wicker basket and drag them to Hell. Think of him as Bad Santa. For my take, since he leaves the punishing bad children to North (who prefers the coal method) as time progress, I picture him as the type to be a warden for a juvenile detention facility, a type who is not only tough but fair and genuinely cared about his wards and saw the good in them. Plus, this is inspired by the dA artist AbigalLarson, but he's in a loving and stable marriage with another Alpine pagan deity, Perchta. I think of then as the Swiss version of La Muerte and Xiabalba.


	22. Hop, Skip, and Jump to Conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been a while hasn't it? :) A thousand apologies to all but I did warn you that I have things to take care of IRL. However, I do thank you for being so patient with me. 
> 
> I hope it's worth the wait :)
> 
> Happy Veterans Day, NaNoWriMo, and Semper Fi!

Last time from Flicker:

“…What the…?!”

Pitch glared up at him, despite being in a chokehold.

“Go ahead and rip my throat out,” He managed to speak out, hissing in air. “And see what happens!”

-

Now…

Bunny was confused. What in the name of MiM was Pitch doing here in his Warren!?

The last time he had seen him was when the Nightmares turned against him and dragged their former master underneath that abandoned rickety bed over the hole, never to be seen again. Although, he did have vague recollection on seeing him in the Workshop…and him being close to Jack…and why are his digits tightening around his thro-OH…

“Bunny!” His ears picked up at the familiar husky Russian voice and turned around. He was surprised to see North, Sandy, and Tooth here as well. And…is that pony supposed to be a Nightmare?

Wait, can Nightmares have foals? And why does it look like it wanted to kill him?

“ANYTIME NOW…” Pitch gritted out, grabbing Bunny’s wrist. 

Bunny blinked as he looked back at the Boogieman and instantly remembered that he still had him in his grip. He reluctantly released him before standing up to face his Guardians. All the while ignoring the glare that Pitch shot at him as he pulled himself up. 

“Thank you VERY little for the intervention.” Pitch grumbled while dusting off his robes. “You lot are truly worthy of your reputation.”

“It was enjoyable while it lasted.” Tooth muttered.

Sandy gave her a disapproving glare as he placed his fists on his hips. 

“What?” She questioned. 

Bunny watched between them before having enough of being on the sidelines for a brief moment and stepped forward. 

“What the bloody fuck are you lot doin’ in my home?! Especially THIS ink stain!?”

“Believe me, we’re not happy about this as you are, Bunny,” Tooth admitted begrudingly. “But with certain circumstances, we have to make a truce.”

“I’m standing right here…” Pitch reminded them, crossing his thin arms over his lean chest. 

“Good!” Tooth practically growled out, her wings were picking up speed a bit which caused her to make her fly a bit higher to give herself height. 

The miniature Nightmare let out a snort as she trotted up next her master, but not before shooting Bunny a deadly glare. Which is kind of ironic considering her petite size. That is when he instantly recognized it as Onyx and all he could do was to stare at her in disbelief. 

_How did she…?_ Then he shook his head when Bunny realized something important. 

The Guardians (and Pitch) are here. 

In his Warren.

…And Jack was recovering from their last romp.

Now that he thought about it, there was Jack’s staff in Tooth’s hands.

…Bollocks, he had to get them outta here somehow before they find him. 

“Anyway…” North spoke up, not wanting to escalate to a fight. “We’re here so that we could…help you and Jack.”

In other words, stop Bunny from taking Jack, in the most biblical sense. 

Unfortunately for them- as well for Bunny - they’re too late. And he had to think of some sort of excuse on how to get them to leave before finding a safe place for Jack to recuperate. And he had to do it fast.

“Help me and Jack?” Bunny asked, deciding that playing dumb would be his best bet. 

“Bunny…did you remember what happened?” Tooth questioned, slowly fluttering forward a bit. Sandy nodded as he formed sand images of Flicker’s silhouette, the flower, and a question mark over his head.   
“Anything at all?” North offered in a rather careful tone. 

Pitch said nothing, thankfully. Though, Bunny never liked the way his eyes can pierce through the inky darkness like a spear. Especially when it was directed at him. It was almost as if he could peer into his very soul. Less said about the little pony, the better. 

“None at all, actually.” He fibbed, hopefully didn’t sound as forced as his ears have picked up. “Practically a blur. Did something happen? Not too bad, I hope?” 

Who was he kidding? Of course something bad happened! He made it happened the moment that he ate that flower!

“Not…TOO bad…” North began. Bunny was about to release a sigh of relief until the latter followed it up. “But not yet worse.”

Dear sweet MiM above, how was he going to get out of this one?!

“What did I do?” He knew what he had done. He knew what he did. But why does his mouth still gained a life of its own and sprout out the things that he might deeply regret more than necessary. 

“Well, you kinda grabbed Jack and started to lick him…” Tooth began, in a rather bashful tone. 

“…Oh…” was all Bunny could say, even though he could remember bits and pieces of it. 

“And then…um…” North then stopped as he turned to Tooth for help, but even she seemed to be bashful about it. However the only clue that Sandy could provide were simply “xoxo” formed over his head. Pitch, on the other hand, was still keeping his condescending silence but seemed oddly interested. 

“R-really? That actually happened?” YES. 

“Da…” North answered hesitantly. “We came over to make sure that nothing happened.”

“No, no, nothing happened!” 

Ok, that response sounded a bit too quick on the timing right there. His only hope was that none of them notice and pick up on it. 

“Really, now?” Pitch finally spoke up, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. “Because you seemed to be skilled at dancing around the question despite having exceptionally large feet.”

Bunny could feel one of his eyes twitch and almost gave into the urge of actually thinking that mauling Pitch into a bloody pulp sounds like a good idea. Tempting even, however he had a strong enough will to hold that urge back. Right now, he had to keep them from finding Jack in a compromising position. And for him to have the chance to see his future children. Swallowing down his pride, both figuratively and literally, Bunny steeled himself as he tried to think of something. 

“I’m sure of it… **PITCH**.” He managed to reply through gritted teeth. Although his stomping of his foot was stronger than normal, enough to make a sound against the ground. “Nothing. Happened.”

“Somehow I don’t feel convinced.” Pitch remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

The urge…to maim Pitch…rising…

“For once I agree with you, Pitch.” North spoke up, which made Bunny do a double take. Did he hear that correctly? Did Nicholas St. North, the Santa Claus and Guardian of Wonder, JUST agree with Pitch Black?! 

“I feel that something is wrong. My belly never failed me!”

“I long accepted as your way of saying “trusting your gut”.” Then Pitch paused as he thought for a moment. “That is what humans were describing their instincts nowadays. But regardless of my past skepticism of your over-reliance upon your stomach, I have to believe in your…belly.”

Oh this day was going so wrong so fast…

Why can’t Bunny dig himself to the very center of the earth and throw himself into the magma core? 

“Aster…” Tooth spoke up, fluttering towards him a bit, her purple eyes were filled with a pleading hope. “Please, tell us the truth. We can’t help you if you don’t let us.”

Bunny let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, she would use his real name if the situation is serious. Not to mention enough to guilt trip him into confessing. Excluding out Pitch, he didn’t like lying to his friends. Even like this. However, the situation was more complicated than either of them have anticipated. 

Not to mention how awkward and horrifying it would be if they actually find out. 

While Bunny was trying to think of another excuse, he didn’t notice the damned pony’s ears perking up as it trotted to one direction. The small equine creature sniffed the air before looking back, tapping her hoof to the ground and let out a neigh to her master. This got Pitch’s attention as he looked over to her. 

“What is it, girl?” He asked in a curious tone.

This also caught the Guardians’ attention as Onyx pointed at the certain direction with her head. 

The direction that would lead to where Jack was. 

If Bunny have a humanoid form, he would be paler than a ghost. Or rather paler than Jack, but that was not the point. He had to find some way to deter them away from that direction…and get rid of that little pony…

Pitch let out a hum as he walked up next to Onyx. 

“I take it that you might have find something interesting…” Oh Bunny didn’t like the way he was speaking. Does he know what she was saying? Does he speak horse?! Wait, that would be ridiculous, even for him. Enough about that, he had to do something!

“Eh, she might have smelled some flowers or somethin’!” 

Ok, that is good. They’ll believe it, right?

…Right?

“I’m sure that she would pick up something more stronger than your colorful weeds, Bunnymund.” Pitch deadpanned, waving it off. “Besides, her nose would rival a bloodhound. Never underestimate the nose of a nightmare.”

 _And you shouldn’t insult my flowers!_ But Bunny held himself back. 

Besides, he’s fast. 

But so is Tooth when she is at her serious mode. North is still nimble, despite his true age. Sandy, well, he can fly too. 

Though Pitch and his Nightmare…they can use the shadows and be at their destination in a blink of an eye. 

THAT is what he was worried the most. 

Before he could even do anything, the small Nightmare trotted over to the patch of shadows before melting down into it. That seemed to alarm the Guardians, since they might have lost their only lead to Jack. Pitch, on the other hand, wasn’t worried. 

“Oh do calm yourselves,” He spoke smoothly. “I know where she is. You can say that we have a…connection.”

Of course. What was he thinking?

She is HIS creation. 

Bunny had no other choice but to go along with his fellow Guardians to follow their former enemy turned possible ally. His only hope that Jack would finally recover and get himself dressed. When that happened, they would explain to the Guardians (and Pitch) the best they could and maybe get out of this with his jewels attached. 

That sounded like a plan.

What could go wrong?

“Are those…Jack’s clothes?”

…Oh shit.

-

Jack let out a groan as he felt around the ground beneath him. 

He noted that the ground was warm and soft, strangely like grass and fur, not the cold and powdery snow. Jack blinked himself awake and found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. It took him a while to realize that he was within Bunny’s Burrow, not out in the open of the Warren. He tried to sit up but winced at the aching muscles and joints, as well as the pain at his posterior. 

Jack looked around and saw that he was lying on top of what seemed like a nest, interlaced with grass and what seemed like fur, probably from Bunny’s. Somehow made it soft and warm, which kind of explains it. He looked around and saw that it seemed roomier than it looked from the outside. Completely reminding him of that one British show about a strange man with a blue box that Jamie showed him one time.

Jamie…

It has been a while since he gently let him down.   
Maybe when this Flicker fiasco was over, he could visit him. 

Watch films that he deemed dumb but quite entertaining regardless, maybe announce that he and Bunny are more or less together when the time is right. Who knows? Perhaps he can help Jamie find his own true love. 

Yeah…that sounded like a plan.

Then he blinked when he heard whistling outside. 

That could only mean one thing…

Looking around, Jack then noticed that there were some blankets nearby. He gingerly stood up, momentarily noticed that the den was roomier than he thought before making his way to the sheets. They were soft to the touch, probably cotton, and a bit thin. However, he doesn’t care. He had seen the old pictures of the Guardians back in the old days and was amazed at the fact that Bunny used to wear clothes compared to this day. 

Jack picked up one of the sheets and wrapped it around himself like a makeshift robe before navigating out of the Burrow. He managed to make his way to the entrance, squinting his eyes a bit from the brightness of the sunlight. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust as soon as he heard the familiar whistling in his ear, feeling his hair swayed from the breeze.

“Wind, what’s wrong?” He asked, feeling concerned. 

There were different tones of whistling within the air. To normal ears, both human and otherwordly, it was nothing. But with Jack being a winter spirit, he understood it as clear as the ice that he created. That was what kept him sane after all these centuries, among other beings. Sure there are seasonal spirits that were older than him (and possibly older than the Guardians) but contrary to his belief on the first time of running into them, they’re not as antagonistic nor callous as he thought. While they cannot comprehend the need to be believed in-most get by assimilating along the time- they do sympathize with Jack’s plight and tried their best to ease his loneliness. But like everyone else, they have the duty of balance to uphold. 

But Wind, it stayed with him.

And right now, it was telling him something was really wrong. 

From what he was hearing, it wasn’t good. 

“Take me to them.” was all Jack could say. 

He went into one direction thanks to his eldest friend’s guidance, since he cannot fly with only a blanket as a means of modesty. 

He just hoped that he wasn’t too late.

-

“Easy, easy, I can explain!” 

Bunny backed himself against the tree and raised practically on the tips of his toes just to get his jugular away from the tip of Tooth’s shamshir. He knew that her wings were sharp but her sword skills were better and fiercer than North’s. Not to mention how vicious she would be if any of her tooth fairies- as well as Jack for inclusion- were harmed in some way.

And honestly, he didn’t like the odds of his favor. 

“Start. Talking.” Tooth gritted out each word, pushing her blade forward. 

Bunny felt his ears go limp as he repressed a whimper. He had to choose his words carefully and hopefully he would live long enough to keep the precious jewels. 

“Well, you see…um…”

_Damn you, Brain! Why do you choose now to fail me?!_

As he racked his brains for any words to form something that at least resemble a sentence, Pitch and Onyx watched on the sidelines while North and Sandy stood behind Tooth. Both of them looked ready to try to restrain Tooth…all the while debating on whether or not one of them should take her place and get answers out of Bunny. 

“This is the most entertaining thing that I have ever seen.” Pitch mused. 

Sandy looked up to Pitch and made a slicing motion across his throat with his hand, a universal sign of shut your mouth.

“It’s kind of a funny story…” Bunny began before backing further against the trunk when he had to cross his eyes just to keep focus on the tip of the blade. Ok, now that he thought about it, that was a bad way to start an explanation. 

“What I mean is that, you see…”

Just as he was about to speak, Bunny was somehow saved by an intervention when his ears picked up some rustling in the bushes, as well as the familiar scent wafting to his nostrils.   
…Oh, you have got to be kidding. 

“BUNNY!” 

Everyone’s attention all turned to the source of the familiar voice as soon as Jack rushed out of the bushes. 

Dressed in a thin blanket. 

If Bunny were human, he would have been stark white as silence fell uncomfortably around them. 

The Guardians stared at Jack.

Jack stared back at them. 

Pitch simply glanced from side to side.

The youngest guardian fidget a bit, now feeling self-conscious at the fact that he practically went out in his birthday suit with only a blanket as a means of modesty. He could see his clothing and staff by Sandy’s feet as well as Tooth holding up a sword against Bunny’s nose. After a moment of silence, he finally found the words to speak.

“…It’s…not what you think?”


	23. Reforged in a Strong Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, hasn't it? There is no way I can say without making an excuse, but I did upload my word. However, I always taken to heart that never make promises that you cannot keep. I have to deal with writer's block, life rearing its ugly head, and had to focus on other works as well as developing new ones. But can you say that waiting is worth it? I know it's short but it's the best I can do. Hopefully, next chapter would be better. ^^
> 
> Oh and also Happy early All Hallow's Eve~

Last Chapter:

The youngest guardian fidget a bit, now feeling self-conscious at the fact that he practically went out in his birthday suit with only a blanket as a means of modesty. He could see his clothing and staff by Sandy’s feet as well as Tooth holding up a sword against Bunny’s nose. After a moment of silence, he finally found the words to speak.

“…It’s…not what you think?”

And now…

-

Jack experienced awkward moments every now and then, before the time he met the Guardians until his eventual “recruitment”. Also known as kidnapping.

Like this one time that he was bringing frost somewhere in Eastern Europe, he was just minding his own business when Jack decided to bring a bit of a shake up as an out of season kind of thing…until a summer sprite suddenly came barreling out of nowhere and literally tackled him down to the ground with “hit the deck, bro!” Just before he could even ask what was going on-even thought he might have pissed him off for some stupid reason- his answer came in the answer as the appearance of a beautiful woman dressed in a simple white dress. She seemed nice at first…at least until he spied what seemed to be a ridiculously huge pair of shears on her person. 

He remembered how the Summer Sprite managed to hold her off by saying, “We’re just two dudes chilling. No pun intended!” All with a relaxed manner while Jack flat on his back. Completely at this…woman’s…mercy. 

It would seem to appease the woman until she somehow walked off and faded from sight. Back then, Jack would have snapped at the Summer Sprite until the latter revealed that he just saved him from a gruesome death by Lady Midday, heatstroke personified that CLEARLY looks out for those who overwork themselves. Human or otherwise. 

It was the most unorthodox meeting of unknown spirits before his eventual join up with the Guardians, but it was nice to know that there are those that are willing to stick their neck out for him during their busy schedule. Or lack there of…it was mostly out of habit for the majority but had done their job nonetheless.

There was also the time in Africa when he come across what seemed to be a tortoise gang were conning a frog out of its money. The aftermath was…interesting. 

But nothing….nothing compared to THIS moment right now. 

There he was.

Still dressed in the makeshift robe of the blanket that he found in Bunny’s burrow, kneeling right next to Bunny who was still on edge by the fact that he just had a sword to his nose by Tooth not too long ago. And said Tooth Fairy was rather fiddling with her blade rather…dangerously…

MiM help him now…

“So…um,” Jack spoke as he fidget a bit. “I honestly don’t know where to start.”

“How about at the beginning?” Pitch spoke up, looking rather relaxed despite the tense atmosphere. That earned him a brief glare from the Guardians, to which Pitch and Onyx both simultaneously looked back at them blankly. 

“…Well, none of you are gonna say it.” He pointed out. “Might as well be me.”

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled before clearing his throat to get their attention. As much as he hated to admit, but Pitch is right. Might as well get it over with and start at the beginning. It was like the Monty Snake film have said: get on with it.

“Well…it all started when I had to break out of the room that North locked me in…”

From that point on, he explained everything. From sneaking out of the room and “borrowing” a few snow globes to the very event of Jack leading Bunny to the Warren…and to the point that he was up creek without a paddle. 

“…And that was it.” He finished.

Pitch rose an eyebrow less brow at this. 

“Really?” He snarked.

He gazed at Jack’s appearance as well as the respective reactions of both the boy and the rabbit. 

Well, Jack is not a boy anymore, per say.

To this, the youngest guardian fidget a bit. 

“Yeah.” He simply answered, clearly didn’t want to talk about this anymore. 

And also find some way to placate Tooth from flaying Bunny alive by the time his back was turned. Maybe he should somehow stash her swords somewhere in North’s workshop when this whole Flicker fiasco was over. 

Pitch stared at him for what seemed to be along time, making Jack fidget a bit. Bunny sees this and going by his instinct to protect his mate, he immediately went by his side and placed an arm around Jack’s pale shoulders. He didn’t care if it brought him closer to the chopper block with Tooth gladly taking up the role of the executioner. All that matters is that his mate was distressed and he had to protect him. He shot the boogeyman a glare as he softly let out a rough grunt. 

The latter could only raised a brow as he coolly stared back before finally speaking. “Very interesting…” Pitch then made his way back to Onyx’s side who nuzzled her muzzle against his hand. 

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” Jack spoke up dryly. 

“Forgive me for my lack of vocabulary to describe this situation.” He responded dryly. “What do you want me to say? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?” 

“…” Jack could only blink at this.

“What? I was there when the film was in production.” Pitch pointed out, shrugging a bit. “There were a lot of creative differences between the writer and the mouse creator. I rather enjoy it.” 

Everyone stared at him with complete disbelief before one of them finally shook himself out of it before taking a step forward, despite Bunny’s silent insistence to stay by his side. 

“Anyway, the point of it is that, **_I_** gave my consent.” Jack pointed out, mostly to the guardians. “I cured Bunny, made sure that he didn’t **_ACTUALLY_** rape me, and also…” Then he swallowed as he looked down. “…We got hitched. After doing…it…again.”

MiM help him now. He wondered if any teenager had to go through with this kind of thing with their own parents. 

Jack watched at each face of the Guardians - sans Pitch who was rather indifferent. There was some sort of silent conversation between the three as the took his words to heart. After a moment, Tooth let out a sigh and relaxed her stance as she lowered her swords. 

“I guess we have no other choice but…accept it.” The last one was forced out through her gritted teeth which said otherwise. Jack just wrote it off as her needing some time to accept the fact that he and Bunny were in a relationship now. “The question is what now? We still have Flicker to worry about.”

That lead to silence among the group -sans Sandy, who is always silent. That is the one elephant in the room that they need to tackle, as the look of thoughtfulness came upon each of their faces. Jack felt a shudder coming in and immediately clenched the sheet around him to suppress it. The last thing he remembered was Flicker about to slam his flaming fist into his face before the divine intervention of Pitch. Bunny seemed to notice, probably by instinct, and moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Jack smiled up to him in appreciation before leaning against his embrace. 

So this was it really felt like…

“Well, if you ask for my opinion,” Pitch began.

“We don’t.” Tooth cuts in with a dry tone. 

“ANYWAY…” Pitch continued, purposely ignoring her. “I might say, lay low and strategize.” Then he looked around. “Perhaps this place will serve as a temporary hideout for the sprite. He has known the location, yes?”

Bunny was about to make a sarcastic retort before closing as he thought it over. So far, the places that Flicker had known was Punjam Hy Loo and North’s workshop. But not Sandy’s Island of Sleepy Sands and the Warren, for now at least. For once, Pitch was actually on to something. 

“No, he hasn’t.” He confirmed, now with realization. Maybe there is a chance for them to have a comeback against that matchstick of a bloke! 

Pitch seemed to be satisfied with this and nodded. 

“Now that is settled.” Then he let out a small sigh as he turned to Onyx who trotted up next to him and let out a soft neigh. “As much as I enjoy my time with you lot…I should be on my way. And don’t worry, I’m not going to cause nightmares on your precious children. I’m still not up at my prime. Yet.”

North narrowed his eyes as he pointed his sword at him. “And **_we_** will be ready when that time comes.” 

It came out more as a promise than a declaration. 

Pitch merely let out a huff before tuning to the small Nightmare. “Shall we, my dear?” 

Onyx let out a soft neigh, which gave Pitch the initiative to find a shadowed part of the Warren. That is until Jack walked over to him and sheepishly stopping him by gripping the fabric of his dark robe. 

“Wait…” He spoke up. 

Both Pitch and Onyx stopped to look at him, both were surprised at the fact that he approached them. No doubt that the Guardians would be surprised as well at this action but all of them were silent on what Jack has to say.

“I know that you and I don’t get along in the past,” Then he laughed a little. “Understatement of the year, I know…but I just wanted to thank you, for helping me out back there.” 

There was a flash of surprise in Pitch’s golden eyes at a moment before setting back to a neutral expression. 

“It was nothing…” He simply replied. “Good luck against Flicker, you’re going to need it.” Then he walked to the shadows. He was followed by Onyx, who only took a moment to nuzzle her head against Jack’s hand. Jack could only watch as they both melted into the shadows, probably out of the Warren. 

-

Pitch and Onyx both emerged from the shadows, seeing themselves now above ground and during nighttime. Where they are exactly wasn’t their concern at the moment. Manny seemed to be out and about lately, probably concerning about Flicker. 

Oh well, he had done his part so far…

Now it was up to them to figure out how to stop him once and for all.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he dug through the pocket of his robes, before pulling out what looked like a locket. It was a beautiful golden piece with an intricate design etched upon the cover. The vague sense of nostalgia and what seemed like sorrow filled him as he gently touched the design. 

“Have I done the right thing…” He softly spoke, before opening up the locket. Inside was a picture of a young girl with flowing dark hair. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant dress and her eyes were brilliant golden green eyes, eyes that were almost like his. Pitch slowly exhaled out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding through his nose as his face softened into a rare look that no one - sans Onyx- had seen. 

“Emily Jane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Sprites - There are some very few deities and personifications on Summer in mythology and lore, though there is the hora in Greco-Roman mythology, the only thing that irked me is the portrayal of the seasonal spirits treating Jack Frost (and Winter in general) like crap even though its an important season as much as Spring, Summer, and Fall. So to counter that, I made a random summer sprite doing a heroic bystander. 
> 
> Lady Midday: Formally known as Poludnitsa, she is a figure in Slavic folklore that really, REALLY looks out for those who work in the fields, mostly during midday or noon, hence the title "Lady Midday" (or Noon Witch or Noon demon). Takes in a form of either a young girl, a beautiful woman or an old hag, and armed with either a scythe or a pair of shears. Known to cause heatstroke and/or madness to those who chose to work overtime and kidnaps children who wander in the fields. Fuuuun.


End file.
